From Academy to ANBU
by theriku260
Summary: Slight AU, slightly grey Naruto. The Hokage and ANBU commander watched Naruto's use of shadow clones that night. Through guilt tripping of the Hokage, the commander gains the newly graduated Naruto for his forces. Join Naruto as he becomes Team Ro's fourth member and what it means for the plot of Naruto. Slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Academy to ANBU**

 **AN: Here's the story I was working on from after my first story. I already have the first few chapters done so a weekly update (maybe bi-weekly occasionally) will be in order, as long as ANBU's Mascot doesn't fall behind, as that is my main project. If you guys like Magi you should check out my shorter story "Assassin before Advisor"- it's a three to four parter and I submitted the first part this past weekend.**

 **Sarutobi' s office, moments after Mizuki' s defeat…**

Commander Dragon whistled. "Damn, that's talent." He was impressed; after watching the whole scene between Naruto and the traitor Dragon couldn't help but imagine having _that_ in his forces. The kid could outrun-and out prank- his men since he was ten, and the young Jinchuuriki was known to be stealthy even in orange- perfect for ANBU. And after creating hundreds of clones like nothing, Dragon knew his services would be invaluable. Pity he was so young, the Hokage would be near impossible to convince.

"Yes, his chakra capacity is huge and with his solid henge- a shape shift, really- he has more potential than any of the graduates." Sarutobi chuckled and lit his pipe. Dragon whipped his head up.

"Impossible. Shapeshifting, as in _not_ an illusion?" He drooled slightly when the Hokage nodded, and knew right then. Screw the age, shapeshifting took huge reserves and even then only a few blood line holders seemed to be able to use it. It was probably the fox, and as such had unlimited uses if Naruto could figure out how to transfer his abilities to become animals or even objects.

"I want him" Dragon clipped. The Hokage and the ANBU guards gaped at him, wondering if their commander was finally losing it. Sarutobi quickly squashed the idea.

"Absolutely not! He's"

"A genin now, according to Iruka's headband on him, and thus can become ANBU. Hokage-sama, surely you see how much latent talent he has? And those academy reports show he should have graduated three years ago?" Dragon smirked at the slight wince on his boss's face. Sarutobi had called upon Naruto's file after he failed that afternoon- needless to say he was pissed at the revelation that the boy should have graduated at nine- not fail three times. Contrary to popular belief failing the ninjutsu portion didn't stop one from becoming a genin- you had to fail three sections. Apparently Mizuki and other teachers would intentionally alter the tests before Iruka saw yet were stupid enough to keep the originals in the file cabinets. Nobody had ever asked for the orphan's real file, and thus his scores reported a moron. If Naruto hadn't stolen the scroll he would have been given an honorary graduation in the morning. Sarutobi knew he failed the boy greatly- but letting him in the darkness of their world so early was not something he should allow, no matter the talent.

"He just made the rank, though. Naruto will be placed under Kakashi. I'm sure he will learn plenty there and you can recruit him in a few years." He said with a voice of steel. Normal men would let it drop- Dragon was not normal. He faked his death for his village, changed his fighting style in many ways for the ruse. He once faced ten Iwa chunin and jonin with three kunai and barely any chakra- he still hasn't spent their bounties completely. Dragon knew not what "backing down" meant- not when it came to the village's safety.

"Kakashi is inept in teaching and life at the moment. His teammate will no doubt be the Uchiha, who we both know is a flight risk. Having our Jinchuuriki make bonds with a potential traitor is foolish." Sarutobi faltered. Good. Just a little more. "Also, being in ANBU- who only answer to the Hokage- would protect him should anything ever happen to you. And let's be honest: keeping Naruto away from public eye for several years could finally let their hatred die down. When he leaves he will be given whatever rank he deserves." What Dragon didn't say was that a 'few years' would hopefully be at least ten- he viewed this as a sort of long term investment. Why train three ANBU that would leave within a couple of years due to stress or wanting something else in their career when you can mold one amazing ANBU and have them for over a decade? It worked with Tenzo, who was still in the forces without showing a sign of burnout. Of course, Dragon wouldn't tell his leader that, nor would he mention that he planned for the kid to become captain level within two years- Sarutobi didn't take too kindly to rushing a ninja's training, but Naruto's ability with shadow clones just begged to be abused.

"…Very well. I will consent to this for a time. What squad do you suggest?" Sarutobi sighed. He sensed it was for the best, for all parties involved- especially the boy he failed-, and maybe the squad he was assigned would turn Naruto into a fantastic shinobi.

"I think Ro would be best- Tenzo can train him into the ground, help him with the fox, and give him some manners." _That, or kill him for his boisterous personality. Huh, maybe this isn't a good idea? Nah, your genius knows no bounds, Dragon._

Almost another hour passed of the two men smoothing out details such as living arrangements and strategies to improve Naruto's diet. Dragon was in the middle of suggesting- in a joking way, of course…for the most part- shock therapy to loosen the addiction when the door opens and his new subordinate walks in with the scroll, the bright orange lighting up the night. Not even Dragon was sure how he was so slippery in that outfit but imagining his skill in _proper_ clothes sent shivers down his spine. He put his game face on- not that anyone could see. Time to tell the kid the good news. Who didn't want to be ANBU?

 **Thirty minutes later…**

"And after Iruka-sensei gave me his headband I dropped Mizuki off at the ANBU guard station and took Iruka-sensei to the hospital and came here." Naruto said, ignoring the Commander with practiced ease, used to Jiji having a sentry even during private talks. He felt sickened with himself- his own stupidity led to his teacher staying in the hospital overnight. The looks of disgust from the nurses when he handed over his favorite man seemed justified for once, He had to get stronger, to make sure it didn't happen again. The Hokage seat seamed hollow at this point; if he couldn't protect one person, how could he be the shield of the whole village?

"Well, well, I'm glad you took the news of your tenant quite well" seeing Naruto's major look of betrayal the Hokage winced but continued, "and I want to talk about your graduation…"

"I didn't pass?" Naruto was panicking inside. The only reason he didn't pass years ago was the stupid clone jutsu! He knew the jutsu now- or at least a variation- so what was the problem? How was he supposed to protect his precious people- however few they were- if he had to repeat another year at the academy?

"Oh, you pass, Naruto! Don't worry about that. It's just…" Sarutobi faltered in his resolve, considering changing his mind. He really didn't feel right about this. Fortunately, or unfortunately (The Hokage wasn't sure yet) his most trusted ninja had no fears and instead seemed giddy. _Like a child with a new toy. I hope Naruto survives his fascination_. _I wonder how Naruto will deal with Dragon's seemingly personal aversion to him eating ramen constantly._

"Originally you would have been assigned to a team with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake. However, putting you under a regular genin squad would be a mistake, both because of your abilities and the security risk of having two high target genin on the same team. As a result, you won't be in the normal forces, at least for a while. You're under my command, kid. Welcome to ANBU." The truth was stretched a bit but Naruto bought it, if a bit flabbergasted. He recognized the ANBU as Dragon- the top ANBU. Gulping a bit, he nodded weakly.

"Why am I a "high target?" He asked. Sasuke was an Uchiha, and the last one at that: of course he'd be important. But Naruto? No one wanted him here, why would it be different anywhere else?

"You're a Jinchuuriki- a person who holds a tailed beast. That makes you an asset to Konoha" Here Dragon brushed off his leader's KI. The kid need the truth, not lies like the Hokage thought was best for them. "It's a sad fact but the truth. In times of war enemy villages will try to take you out first, and missions you are sent on could be sabotaged to either kidnap or kill you. To fix this, having you in ANBU lets you be invisible while you train to become strong enough for these threats." His voice was blunt, but Naruto found he rather liked that. His "Jiji" lied to him his entire life, every time he asked about why he was hated or spit on the Hokage would let slip sweet lies to placate him. This guy, though speaking things he'd rather not hear (being viewed as a trump card and primary target wasn't pleasant) was honest. Naruto found it amusing that other villagers desired him more than anyone here save a few, but chopped it up to wanting the fox, not him.

"What Commander Dragon should have said, Naruto, is that the shadows are safer for a few years. It is my fault for not ensuring you received proper training from your first day at the academy like the other Jinchuuriki do. In ANBU I am able to fix my mistake. If you wish to leave the forces after you become jonin level, then at that time you can." Sarutobi smiled at his surrogate grandson. That smile fell when Naruto bowed a bit stiffly.

"Understood, Hokage-sama. I am ready for my first post." Naruto wasn't sure how he felt at the Hokage, but he knew the leader screwed him over. From the sounds of things he should have been trained or at least told of his burden- not kept in the dark. Normally he would just brush the incident under the rug but this time his mouth wouldn't let the easy forgiveness come out.

Sarutobi knew he screwed up; losing Naruto's affectionate nickname coupled with the barely held contempt means he lost his respect and trust. Besides being a personal issue, the Jinchuuriki had to stay loyal to the reigning Hokage to keep political power in check- he had to gain his trust back. _I'll make it up to you, Naruto. I promise._ Dragon seemed pleased by Naruto's acceptance. If the kid refused or threw a fit he would have been hard pressed to have the Hokage's backing. From his files Naruto wouldn't have done so, but the possibility was always there.

"Come with me, Naruto. The men are ready for the bonfire." He rubbed his hands together. Something they've wanted to do for years was finally coming to pass. Every ANBU assigned to "Orange Duty" had fantasies about what was about to happen.

Naruto blinked at the comment and dark chuckles from around him.

"B-bonfire?" He squeaked. They couldn't mean that, could they?

"Of your jumpsuits. Don't worry- you'll be issued enough uniforms and off duty clothes at HQ."

"NOOOOOOO" was heard all through the village as Naruto's cries of anguish echoed.

 **ANBU HQ…**

Naruto gulped as he followed Dragon through the dark hallways that smelled faintly of blood. At the quartermaster Naruto had signed his life away in blood, promising at least seven years unless debilitating injuries or specific recommendations from the Hokage. He looked at the uniform given to him- a size extra small ANBU gear set- in his arms, the mask looking up at him. It was supposed to be a Mouse, its red whisker marks and black nose marking staring up at him, but the features were too vague in his opinion. Naruto's nerves were on high alert still. He was even too nervous to care much about the obvious jab to his height and immaturity. Soon they reached the locker rooms.

"Locker 123 is yours, Mouse. You can change and bring your kindling- er old clothes, out to the communal area, two doors on the right. Tonight you can sleep in the dorm and tomorrow before team practice your captain will find you an apartment in the ANBU complex."

"ANBU complex?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow. He never could find where the ANBU lived or else he would have pranked them. _Then again, maybe that's why I didn't know._

"Yes, the complex. It's a series of apartment buildings that only ANBU and approved jonin can live in. Nobody will question you staying there or vandalize your lodgings. Oh, and I have no say in what you do in your free time, but I feel the need to remind you that pranking high level ninjas when you live next door could be considered a hazard to your health." Dragon replied smoothly. Somehow Naruto could tell the man enjoyed messing with his head.

"R-right. I'll keep that in mind, Dragon-sama." He said with the right suffix-on the way to HQ Naruto attempted a nickname and found out what flying thirty feet felt like. Then Naruto processed what he heard. There goes his epic plans for off duty mischief.

"Glad to hear you agree. Now, put on your uniform: masks are to be worn on duty at all times outside the base, but you can leave it on your belt in HQ."

"What about you?" Naruto asked. They were in HQ but Dragon still wore his thick cloak and mask.

 **"** I'm the Commander, Mouse; I'm _never_ off duty, and my identity is an S-class secret even from my subordinates." With that his new leader walked stiffly out, signaling the end of discussion.

Ten minutes later Naruto walked into the common room, mask clipped to his belt, idly rubbing his ANBU tattoo. Inside forty on and off duty ANBU were gathered around his piles of clothes. Snacks were passed around and cameras were out at the ready. Everything looked oddly…normal, considering these were the elite. _And I'm one of them, even if I don't deserve to be. Yet. But soon, I'll prove I can be useful._ A man with a face plateheadband and fish eyes spotted him from a circle of chattering agents. He beckons Naruto over.

"Welcome, Naruto, mask name Mouse. I am your captain, Tenzo. On missions you will call me Tiger. These are your teammates, Yugao- mask name Cat- and Hikaru-mask name Wolf." The now identified Tenzo was formal and seemed to demand respect. Naruto, still not feeling back to normal after his revelation that he wasn't a "kick ass ninja" yet, responded in a very un-Naruto like way.

"Thank you, captain. I am sorry if my lack of skills causes you trouble." Naruto attempted his best respectful voice, knowing the childishness wouldn't be appreciated. The others with Tenzo were slightly shocked by the quiet and polite reply. The Naruto they all knew from childhood pranks would have shouted something along the lines of how awesome he was and dream to be Hokage- not apologize for his obvious weakness. Hikaru, known as one of the avid supporters of Naruto's epic escapades and personality, decides his new teammate needed to lighten up or become a mini Kakashi. He flips his long brown hair, giving his new kohai a light Hyuga smirk.

"Oi! Chibi, what's a squirt like you doing on team Ro?" Honestly Hikaru was looking forward to having the blond as his squad mate- he himself was an avid joke enthusiast-not on the clock, of course. He felt that Naruto just needed a nudge after all that happened- Mizuki had already had many "visitors" after news spread of his attempts to kill Naruto.

Naruto grew a tick mark. "Who you calling a chibi?! And I'll have you know I'll be kicking your ass one of these days!" And just like that the dam broke and the old Naruto shined through, if only a bit more subdued and weary from the betrayal. It was as if a slight weight lifted off his shoulders as he defended his height and abilities.

"Humph, I'll believe it when I see it! Now throw your jumpsuit in the fire and lets start the party!" Hikaru drags Naruto over to a contained fire pit. Naruto pales at the prospect of getting rid of his suites. It's not that he loved the color orange above all others- he preferred red in all honesty- or that he liked jumpsuits- they were hard to maneuver in- but they served a purpose: if he could out stealth the elite and paint the Hokage mountain in _that,_ he could do it in anything, and it became a part of him, a way to not be ignored by villagers. But, Naruto had a feeling the ANBU in the room would force him to burn them if he refused, and he had no delusions of beating dozens of elites. After a quick moment of contemplation Naruto steeled himself and tossed the suit into the flames, determination in his eyes.

 _That was my childhood. Now, I'm a new me- an ANBU recruit. I'll become strong enough to keep tonight from repeating or ending in a body bag for someone._

Cheers echoed through the room and a hand pounded on his back. A Lizard ANBU gave him a noogie, and Hikaru tried to stuff a rice ball down his throat. Before the night waned and he passed out into a creaky dorm bed, ANBU had already become a better home than Naruto's old one.

 **Next day…**

Naruto stared at his new quarters, his three boxes of stuff already stacked neatly in the corner. With break ins common due to the location of Naruto's apartment in the red light district it never seemed wise to keep too much stuff around. He dropped the duffle bag carrying the three extra uniform sets and six off duty outfits- ANBU pants, long black or green sleeved shirts- on the new brown couch. Looking around he couldn't see why this apartment was half the cost of the others. It was small. It was plain. It was _perfect._ Naruto had a wide grin, giddy despite himself.

"Yatta! This is amazing! Look at this couch-so firm! And this window- no drafts! The kitchen- working appliances! And the bedroom- SO COMFY!" He ran from spot to spot like a chicken who lost its head.

Captain Tenzo shook his head at his newest recruit's enthusiasm, but brushed it off as Naruto never having stuff half this nice. Yugao chuckled. And Hikaru? Well, he joined in.

"This carpet is so soft! And the chairs are comfy!" He bounded around just as much as Naruto did. Yugao face palmed at the two youngest members' antics.

"Hikaru. Naruto's apartment is **exactly like yours.** There is no reason for you to act like a caffeine high toddler!" She honestly didn't understand how Hikaru made ANBU despite his abilities at both taijutsu and ninjutsu- he was too carefree. Naruto was an exception- he was young, and both Yugao and Tenzo had plans to beat him into a respectable member of team Ro. They had a reputation to take back. They used to be the top squad until Itachi defected and Kakashi left, damaging their image.

Of course, as she observed Hikaru taunting Naruto from the ceiling and basking in the blonde's awed expression, Yugao had to wonder if it was already too late for a complete makeover.

"Hey, Yugao-sempai?" Naruto's voice cut through her musings. "Who are my neighbors?" He knew Yugao lived across from him, Hikaru lived to her left, and captain Tenzo had a larger apartment to her right. The new ninja never had neighbors before and the thought excited him to no end. Until he saw his entire squad wince.

"Hehe. See, there's a reason this apartment is so cheap." Tenzo started.

"Kakashi's fine- he's on your right and stays quiet as a mouse. But to your right…" Yugao trailed off as she hugged herself.

"Is a monster so horrible it made a single word become outlawed" Hikaru's voice called from the ceiling. They shuddered together, and Naruto scoffed.

"He couldn't be that bad. I'll bet you guys are just trying to scare me!"

"YOSH! I HEAR I HAVE A YOUTHFUL NEW NEIGHBOR TO BASK IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH WITH!" A boisterous voice appears in Naruto's doorway, accompanied by the most horrible sight imaginable- a green spandex alien. The alien gave a thumbs up and made his teeth sparkle. "I am the extremely youthful Maito Gai, Konoha's youthful green beast! Welcome youthful friend! It is most youthful to be an ANBU so young!" Naruto paled as the creature grabbed his hand in a handshake that swung him around the room.

It was then Naruto noticed none of his new comrades were in sight. _Traitors, do the bonds we built mean nothing?!_ In their respective apartments his teammates each sent a silent prayer of apologies to their youngest new friend.

"U-uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." He manage out between poundings into the floor. Gai would have continued but an aloof drawl stopped him.

"Maa, maa, Gai. Don't kill our neighbor before I meet him" The voice was accompanied by a cyclops reading the same orange book Naruto saw Hokage-jiji read. The man's eye widened and narrowed when he spotted Naruto in his ANBU gear. _Great, another hater._ He thought glumly.

Naruto wasn't aware but Kakashi was narrowing his eye at the fact his secret little brother figure and supposed future student was in a high security ranking apartment wearing the black ops gear, his tattoo still fresh. _Whoever put him into ANBU at his age is going to count how many jutsu I know as I test them on their dying bodies!_ Kakashi Hatake was many things- a failure as a teammate and big brother being the two most important ones (in his opinion)- but he wouldn't stand for a newly promoted genin that barely passed to die in the corps. Before he went to his obviously senile Hokage he needed some information.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. Who are you? You're awfully young to be an ANBU. You're what, eleven?" He bantered, fishing for any scrap of insight.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and yes, I know I'm too young and inexperienced for this but the Hokage and commander put me in it for a reason, okay? And I'm twelve! I'm not that small." Naruto snapped a bit at the man, not liking him one bit.

Kakashi ignored the tone, sights already set on a certain Kage. His old team arrives then, no doubt hiding from the horrors that were his best friend. And looking at how Naruto was in a bone crushing hug listening about 'youth' he couldn't blame them. Kakashi drags his old kohai into the hall.

"Tenzo," he says coolly. "Why is my future student in ANBU?" The anger was evident and promising pain for lies. Tenzo met his gaze evenly.

"Sempai. You will have to take that up with the Hokage. As far as I know Naruto was put onto my squad for his potential as both a ninjutsu specialist and tracking/traps master with his shadow clones. And no offense but you've never shown interest in him before. Just because you feel you owe a debt to his father doesn't mean you can cast him aside until it suits you. If you'll excuse me I have a limited time to turn a genin into an ANBU." He left a stunned Kakashi and ducked his head into the doorway in time to see Gai offer to take Naruto on early morning training.

"Training? Yes!" Naruto said excitably. Training was always welcome. Course, he'd never seen Gai's methods before.

"YOSH! THEN I WILL WAKE YOU AT FOUR TOMORROW, MY MOST YOUTHFUL NEIGHBOR!"

"Achem, time to go. Naruto, make two clones and have them study the rule and code of conduct books I left in your bag. We have training until nine tonight." Naruto nodded as he slid his mask on, becoming Mouse to the outside world. The people in his complex may come to know his identity over time but the more obscure he was to the common ninja and villager the better.

"Yes, captain." He didn't even try to say "Captain fish eyes"- Dragon was bad enough, what could his captain do?

Yugao held onto Naruto's shoulder and shunshined them to team Ro's training grounds.

 **Training grounds, two hours later…**

Naruto was working on katas in slow motion with Tenzo while ten clones worked on tree climbing under Yugao's gaze and Hikaru taught another ten clones the 'shuriken shadow clone' jutsu. As he focused on the forms Tenzo brought to light his situation.

"We have four weeks of uninterrupted training. Every day from six am after Gai till nine at night I will work you to the bone. In this first week we will work on solidifying your basics and hopefully have you master both the shuriken shadow clone and the tree climbing. Like all ANBU in this time the kawarimi will become seal less and instantaneous as it is the jutsu that has save more ninjas than any other jutsu or tool. After that water walking, shunshin, kenjutsu, and an elemental attack will be introduced. You will also have memorized the ANBU signs and rule book in this time, as well as the map of the Land of Fire."

"I can already do kawarimi without seals…" Naruto looked away in embarrassment as Tenzo gaped at him.

"Show me." He ordered. Naruto wouldn't lie, but Tenzo had trouble believing that the boy could learn to use the jutsu to that level without help, no matter how wrong his records were. Naruto instantly replaced himself with his backpack about a hundred feet away.

"I had nothing better to do last summer and read in a book about how getting kawarimi to be seal less was a chakra control exercise- I thought it would help my clones." Naruto didn't mention he took seven months of practicing every day to do so.

"W-well good work! Then we will replace that time with hand speed practice in general and battle experience with the kawarimi."

"What happens after that? A month of training won't make me ready for missions." Naruto scowled as Tenzo rapped his arm with a twig to correct his elbow height for a grapple move.

"After that our team will take guard and patrol missions of non-essential areas for another two months to solidify teamwork. During this grace period your speed, dodging, taijutsu and kenjutsu skills will continue to be worked into something passable and the corps' Trap specialist will begin improving your repertoire in the art. I left space throughout these three months for two hours in the evening for you to learn another skill of either fuinjutsu, more ninjutsu, or additional weaponry. Which do you prefer?" Naruto thought for a moment.

More ninjutsu sounded fun but to be honest Tenzo explained his control needed a lot of improvement before more jutsu than the ones planned could be learned, so that was out. Weaponry was necessary, but he already had three hours dedicated to it six days a week- any more throwing or sword practice shouldn't be needed. That left fuinjutsu, sealing.

"I choose fuinjutsu, captain" Naruto said finally in a small voice, remembering the rule of "while on duty or training, quiet and serious". Tenzo nodded in approval at both his answer and the volume.

"Good choice, Mouse. I don't know more than the basics but I have a feeling even without help you'll find the art to be easy" he said knowingly. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly and prepped to grill his captain on the subject when Tenzo cut off his intake of air. "Ten minute break. I believe it's time we actually introduce ourselves besides names."

The four ninja sat in a circle while clones continue their work, masks off in the grass.

"I know we haven't really had the chance yet but let's do proper introductions. Say your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. I will start. My name is Tenzo. I like Konoha, tea ceremonies, nature, and reading architecture books. I don't like traitors, those who harm nature, and loud people" Here Naruto winced. He was much quieter already but he didn't want to make his captain mad. "I am busy as captain of team Ro but a hobby would be gardening. My dream is make Konoha strong and help you all become stronger." Yugao went next.

"Yugao Uzuki, I like my boyfriend Hayate, Konoha, dango, and swords. I dislike those who look down on kenjutsu and those who abandon comrades. My hobbies are sparring and visiting the hot springs. My dream is to become the world's greatest kenjutsu user."

"Yo! I am Hikaru Hyuga, the best Hyuga in town! I like my clan, Konoha, and messing around. I dislike seriousness, my clan's caged bird seal, and those who hate pranks. My hobbies are messing with people and origami. My dream is to become ANBU commander and raise a family." Hikaru's speech was joking and fun, bringing a smile to Naruto's face. "Your go, chibi!" And the smile was gone.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Hokage-sama" _Even if I don't trust him at the moment_ was Naruto's unspoken addition, "and my new teammates. I dislike traitors, people who mock me, and the three minutes it takes for the ramen to cook. My dream…well it was to be Hokage but now I don't know. Probably to become strong enough to protect my precious people." Naruto finished, not noticing the small smiles his teammates shared. That alone made him more qualified for the position than half of the ninja.

"Good job. We have three months to make Naruto ready for B and A class missions- let's get to work." Yugao looked determined at Tenzo's words while Hikaru and Naruto jumped for joy.

"Oi! Act your age, Hikaru! And Naruto- you're on duty!" Yugao scolded. Naruto quieted and stood ramrod straight but Hikaru looked hurt.

"Aww, but Yugao-sempai, I'm only fifteen! Let me have fun with the chibi." He pouted. Naruto felt the need to hit his sempai but held back if only because he stood no chance of landing said hit- last night proved that unfortunate truth.

 **Hokage's office…**

"You let Naruto into ANBU?! Are you insane, Hokage-sama!" Kakashi kept his voice mostly calm but the absence of his book suggested otherwise. Sarutobi sighed in annoyance at the man's repeating questions.

"We've been over this before, Kakashi. Naruto is now one of my personal ANBU, not your future student."

"But, I was supposed to"

"If you want to play the 'teach him' card you should have approached him in the academy like I suggested after he failed the first time. Trying to convince me now won't work." Kakashi's head drooped in shame. It's true- he should have done more for the blonde besides the occasional guard rotation or donated groceries. "However." His head whipped up in hope. "If you were to offer a young ANBU some tracking or ninjutsu lessons on his days off- Sunday, I believe- then I wouldn't have any problems with it." Kakashi beamed at the chance. He'd make this right.

"Understood, Hokage-sama." In a puff of smoke he left.

"I sounded so confident while defending my decision to him, but I have my doubts…"

"I don't. He's already become more emotionally stable under Tenzo and Gai will be working on his endurance every morning as a favor to me. Naruto is fitting in quite nicely." A voice spoke from nowhere but Sarutobi knew who it was no matter how well they distorted their voice or masked their chakra.

"Dragon" he breathed. "Report on the initiation last night."

Dragon chuckled. "The bonfire went well- too well really. Hikaru started a ritualistic dancing. Honestly, if not for his eyes I wouldn't know he was from a major clan that prided themselves on their image." Sarutobi snorted.

"The same could be said for you, especially before."

"Perhaps." After a pregnant cause Sarutobi speaks again.

"Is it wise to separate Naruto from the village for three months?"

"I believe so. It gives Naruto time to heal after finding out about his burden and the chance for him to fade from their minds."

"True, but not telling Iruka and his classmates?" Dragon shrugged at the concern.

"Most ANBU don't spread their identities around anyways even if it's not forbidden among allies. Keeping Naruto busy will also keep him from pranking HQ or the village, especially as he can spam hundreds of himself." Both shuddered at the thought.

"Point taken, my friend."

 **Four Am, next day…**

Naruto was awoken by being thrown into the ceiling.

"YOSH! GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL NEIBOR! LET US WORK OUR FLAMES OF **YOUTH** AND BECOME MORE **YOUTHFUL!"**

Naruto groaned, and reached for his uniform. "Give me five minutes to get dressed." He mumbled. Gai gave a thumbs up in the darkened room and the flash from his teeth blinded a bleary eyed Naruto. He worked on pulling the pants on and was moving to the shirt.

Gai's patience ran short at this point and 'helped' Naruto change… into a green jumpsuit.

At nine am an irate, bloody, and ridiculous looking Naruto trudged to Ro's training ground. His three teammates bit their lips to stop their laughter and dropped it, but not before Hikaru snapped a picture.

"You look rather youthful this morning." Tenzo said with a straight face.

From that day on Naruto set his alarm ten minutes before four and was fully dressed before Gai arrived.

 **Six days later, Sunday at noon…**

Naruto was dragging himself up the steps after a grueling eight-hour workout with Gai and his mini me. Normal shinobi would be sore for weeks but with Naruto a hot shower and relaxing afternoon eating ramen would cure every ache. However, waiting outside his door was his least favorite neighbor, Kakashi. The man had explained his odd behavior during their first meeting- apparently he was supposed to be his jonin sensei- but Naruto still didn't particularly like the man who just seemed to ignore you with his book yet still follow your every move. However, his captain and Yugao-sempai always stressed manners, so Naruto put on the most polite- and fake- smile he knew.

"Hello, Kakashi. If you're looking for captain Tenzo he is on a mission today" Sundays were his free days- the rest of the squad had patrol. Kakashi eye smiled behind his book.

"I was actually looking for you, Naruto. I don't get my team for another week and even then it will be months before we do many missions. The Hokage told me Sundays were your days off, no?" Naruto nodded and somehow the eye smile grew larger. "Excellent. How would you like tracking lessons every Sunday from noon until seven?"

Naruto grinned slightly at that. He wasn't one to pass up more training. Maybe Kakashi wasn't that bad.

 **Iruka, day of team placements…**

A fuming Iruka told the brats their team placements (AN: Same as cannon, Sai replaces Naruto) and walked out. His favorite student was nowhere to be found- the ANBU commander just informed him that Naruto had an "unusual" placement and a homeschooled boy would fill the void on Team seven. Even the Hokage refused to tell him anything, claiming Naruto would contact him if he wished and that his new assignment and living quarters were classified for Jonin and above.

And that translated to Iruka, a mere chunin, standing no chance to find out about his knuckle headed student.

"Oh Naruto. What have you gotten into now?"

Colapsing at his desk at home, Iruka ran his fingers over his scar, grunting at the mysterious file box spotted on the bare wood. Being a chunin teacher it wasn't uncommon for him to find such a scene- if the Hokage wanted a certain lesson taught in the academy without the council interfearing, or if Naruto hadn't been eating enough, a box or envelope would just 'magically appear'. Sighing he pushed the medium file folder box's lid away, immediately perking up at the sticky note saying 'Real Naruto Uzumaki files- classified.'

As Iruka read each report, test, and past graduation attempt his blood got hotter and hotter. By the end Iruka had tears from the realization he had screwed up. Thinking back Iruka realized he was to blame- he never called on Naruto in his class, believing the other teachers who said he would just cause trouble, and treated him like he was just a trouble maker, when in actuality Naruto's pranks were ingenious- horrible for the victim, but ingenious. Instead of realizing Naruto wasn't stupid and his pranks were more than just childish escapades but elaborately planned 'missions' Iruka had brushed off Naruto and believed treating him to ramen once a week made up for it.

He didn't deserve a second chance, but a note on the last page gave him hope.

 _One day he will visit you._ Then, Iruka would apologize, and make it up to him. Until then, Iruka had several teachers to… visit.

 **Time skip- one month, first patrol…**

"This is it?" Naruto asked, a bit miffed. He heard how his appointment to ANBU would let him bypass the dreaded 'D-ranks' that Kakashi complained having to lead his students on. But this C-rank patrol and guard mission of the _hospital_ seemed to be the ANBU version of D's: no action really, moving through the rafters while suppressing his chakra (he barely had that down now), and remaining unseen for twelve hour shifts in uncomfortable positions. The three explosive notes he finished this morning for his first mission were itching to be used, but using explosives in the hospital were frowned upon. His patrol partner, Yugao, bopped him on the head.

"Yes, this is it! What, did you think ANBU was all "assassinations and sabotage"?" Naruto nodded seriously, thinking that yes, that is what he signed up for. "Well it's not! Every squad has both village duties and border patrol to go along with the higher level missions. Now be quiet and go guard the front lobby. And remember the radio and shadow clones for emergencies." Naruto sighed and left for his "mission".

The posts for the ANBU split each floor into two sections. Team Ro was assigned the bottom two floors while another managed the top three. From his perch Naruto had a front row seat to all the hospital drama. It was horribly boring but a difficult man at the desk looked promising.

"Sir, please calm down!"

"I will not calm down! Not until you take me to my son. A simple C-rank to River they say? Simple my ass, he's been in heart surgery for six hours!" A burley civilian waved his fist in a threatening manner, and the nurse gave the signal for his intervention.

"Code anger" Naruto whispered into the headset. Code anger translated into a civilian on the verge of physical violence. Appearing between the med nin and the red faced father Naruto said the rehearsed lines captain Tenzo drilled into his head the past two days. "Sir, my apologies for any trouble but the healers are doing their best. Please be patient and sit down." Naruto pointed a finger to the nearest seat, feeling very much like a crossing guard rather than a shinobi. A fist comes at him and only the reflexes his training ground into him allowed Naruto's hand to grab the meaty glob, pumping chakra to match the strength of the man three times his size.

"Calm down?! Hell no, you ninja always order us civilians around and I'm sick of it! He shouldn't even be a ninja! Take me to my son, now." Yugao shunshin behind him, knocking him out with a tranquilizer. Naruto inclined his head gratefully and two orderlies dragged the unconscious father away. Relieved, Naruto turned, nodded to the grateful but perplexed nurse- probably not used to a five foot two ANBU- and disappeared to his post again.

"Good work, Mouse" Yugao's voice praised from the headset. Naruto smiled slightly. Maybe guard posts weren't so bad.

 **END! Sooo, how was this? I'm on an ANBU kick since my mascot story is going strong. However, this story is for the more serious side of Konoha (well, within a couple chapters when the first 'real mission' begins.) . Also, I enjoy having a serious Naruto character and felt the combination of him being slightly smarter than cannon (there is no way someone could be that stupid in my opinion, and Kishimoto pushed the 'idiot with a heart of gold' too far) and the trauma of almost losing Iruka after such a shocking revelation would fundamentally change Naruto. I look forward to exploring how these changes affect the Naruto universe (hint, a lot).**

 **Know though that Mascot takes first place, and that I am going to continue updating that one every day or two, while this one is on a once a week- less when the story catches up and college starts- schedule. Anyway, rate, review, ect. Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Another chapter in Academy to ANBU! I was shocked really by how many positive reviews this fic got on its first day. Thank you everyone for your kind words and ideas! Anyway, I didn't think y'all would mind an early release- I had some time today to finish writing and editing…**

 **Sunday, Training field seven…**

Naruto, in his off duty gear, dived under a branch in pursuit of the package. Kakashi was having him practice the capture and retrieval aspect of ANBU, and his tiny summons Pakkun was deceivingly elusive for his size. Naruto refused to give up however- ramen was on the line!

Ever since Naruto joined ANBU he had a sneaking suspicion everyone hated ramen- or at least him going to get ramen. Monday through Saturday lunch and dinner were packed affairs to save time while Sundays were too exhausting for him to want to trudge across town in the opposite direction of the apartment for ramen. The couple of times Hikaru treated him they always stopped at the "Bent Kunai," a bar and grill for active/former ANBU. Deliveries were impractical as well for his favorite food. Naruto was stuck to instant ramen and a thief was going around the complex that only stole the instant cups. It was an outrage, as the bastard was able to bypass every trap he set up, even the barrier seals.

But Kakashi had given Pakkun a scroll to carry today. If Naruto caught him he would be treated to unlimited ramen at Ichiraku's. Nothing would hinder his quest.

Almost there. The pug diverted himself from a mud pit trap and blindly charged past another set of explosive tags.

Closer. Pakkun rounded a corner, where five clones waited. He dodged three but two more were waiting with a net and glue.

"I hate you" he growled in a rough voice as he tried to clean his paws off. Naruto smirked and grabbed the scroll.

"I win!" A slow clap sounds from behind. Kakashi and Dragon materialized from the trees.

"Impressive; only one hour to capture and even I couldn't track Naruto most of the time." Kakashi complemented with an eye smile. Dragon whistled.

"To keep up with a ninkin after only a month. Not too shabby. Not good enough, but almost passable." Naruto beamed at Dragon's roundabout praise. Dragon was harsh at times- bi monthly inter squad training he led still left bruises on Naruto's spleen- but he was fair. If Dragon said it was "almost passable" then it was "almost good" by normal standards.

Then again, Naruto was in ANBU- everyone else's standards didn't apply to them.

"Thank you Sempai, Commander." Naruto bowed. Before he would of loudly proclaimed how _of course_ he was awesome, but that died the day Iruka almost did. Well, that and Tenzo tazed him or burned a ramen cup every time he boasted or acted rude. So much precious wasted.

"I think you earned the ramen, Naruto, my treat." Kakashi noticed Dragon back away slightly to the side but didn't think much of it.

Until he was flapping in the wind as Naruto forcibly dragged him towards the stand.

"What are we waiting for! Ramen calls me! Blessed ramen, here I come!" Poor Kakashi could only hope to survive the hyperactive blonde's charge as the boy slipped from serious 'on duty mode' to 'kid mode'.

 **Ramen stand…**

Kakashi was regaining conciseness in time to see Naruto devour his seventeenth bowl.

"Keep em coming, Teuchi! Kakashi-sempai is paying!" Naruto cheered. Teuchi chuckled, glad his favorite blonde was back- his stand needed the money.

"Naruto! Where have you been for a month? Even your apartment was cleaned out!" Ayame swatted Naruto with her towel to gain his attention. Seeing the red aura surround his 'big sister' he gulped.

"W-well, Ayame. I passed and am now a part of"

"A special assignment for the Hokage" Kakashi interjected. ANBU weren't really supposed to advertise their status- those that figured it out, fine. Otherwise? Need to know only. He shoots Naruto a meaningful look, at which point the blonde nods.

"Yeah, a special assignment. Ninja stuff, can't talk about it." He grinned at her and she relaxed.

"Oh ho ho. That must mean you're closer to being Hokage, right Naruto, and where's your head band?" She smiled brightly, as did Teuchi. Naruto frowned slightly, and their smiles turned to confusion.

"Heh heh, see, I don't really want to be Hokage anymore. The paperwork, councils- bah, too much work for an awesome ninja like me!" He said cheekily, only to yelp when, despite his captain being on a mission, a jolt shoots up his spine for every bragging word he spoke. "Oh, and I'm trying to keep my passing status a secret so if you could not say anything please?" Father and Daughter soften their eyes and nod, understanding.

Kakashi was somewhat shocked at Naruto's life-long ambition changing but realized he shouldn't be. It was common knowledge in the jonin and ANBU circles that the Third and Naruto had a sort of falling out after Naruto learned of his tenant. Since that night the Hokage looked even older than normal and cringed every time he gazed at the pictures of a younger, smiling Naruto wearing his hat. Rumor was the boy had even taken to calling the Hokage by his proper name, scaring many.

If Naruto called some one by their proper title and they never had a 'Naru-nickname', then Naruto respected them as a person and authority figure. An example of this would be Iruka or Kakashi, neither ever receiving a playful butchering. But, if Naruto gave someone a personalized nick name and said person betrayed him enough to lose said nickname, it was the equivlant to being spit in the face and peed on by Naruto. _So much like his mother._

"Oh? Then what is your dream, o awesome ninja?" Ayame giggled, breaking Kakashi out of his musings.

"To be strong enough to protect those precious to me! And maybe get a ninja animal." He added absentmindedly. Kakashi perked at this.

"A ninja animal? What kind?" Was his little brother trying to emulate him, to become a dog summoner? If so, Kakashi's private dreams of his own Mini me would be realized! He could rub it into Gai that _his_ look a like lived next door.

"Yeah, a cat, though ninja cats cost the pay of an S-rank mission so it will take a about a year before I can afford one. Still, cats are so cool!" And there goes that dream, for cats were the opposite of Kakashi's 'hip and cool'. Unless…

"Say, Naruto. Try this on." Naruto slurps a noodle and grabs the cloth shoved his way.

"A…mask?" Naruto was hesitant- it almost felt like Kakashi wanted a clone but surely the man wasn't that desperate to one up Gai, was he?

Kakashi eye smiled. "Just try it on, okay? It makes you look cool." He shrugs and slides it over his face. Ayame pulls out a hand mirror and lets him look. He had to admit; he did look cool.

"I like it." Naruto says after a minute more of admiring himself. Kakashi's eye smile somehow got larger.

"Good, good. Phase one complete." He muttered, too low for Naruto to hear. Within a year Naruto would have a dog- not some smelly cat.

"Well I have to get going- early training tomorrow and wall patrol." Naruto slid out from the bar and bolted across the rooftops at speeds unheard of for a fresh graduate. Kakashi couldn't be prouder as his sensei's son already resembled a well trained shinobi.

A cough brings Kakashi back to the ramen bar and he blanches at the bill.

"F-fifty seven bowels?!" Teuchi cackled and had dollar signs at the money he just made.

 **Six weeks later…**

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe, groaning at his jonin's stupidity. A simple C-rank, turned into a B or A rank one after the group was attacked by the 'Demon Brothers', missing ninja from Kiri. Normally the procedure was to kill missing ninja and take their bounties, as interrogating every renegade genin and chunin wasted resources.

But these two were from the bloody Mist, an island nation so tight lipped even Jiraiya had yet to get reliable intel on the smallest of the Great Five in years- and these Demon brothers had only defected thirteen months ago.

"Get me Team Ro" he spoke to what appeared to be thin air. Time for Naruto to experience his first pick up mission.

If only Kakashi hadn't insisted his team would continue the mission, with or without back up- no one could be spared for that long, but Sarutobi couldn't justify forcing them to return without the village looking weak- it had to be the commanding officer's call. And team seven's leader believed putting it to a vote. _What is this, a council meeting? Why can't all my shinobi be like my ANBU?_

 **Six hours later…**

Team Ro barely touched the branches, they went so fast. Naruto was forced to use his chakra to keep the whiplash from yanking his cloak's hood down.

The mission wasn't urgent, but their captain wished to test their speed and agility after not being outside the village for weeks (in Naruto's case, ever). The verdict? Naruto held them up.

'Five minute break- eat and drink' Tenzo signed. Rule twelve of ANBU mission parameters stated talking out loud was forbidden unless absolutely necessary.

'Yes Captain' they signed back.

'Sorry for holding you guys back' Naruto bowed his head in shame. For all his speed it would still take months before he could match his teammates in their ridiculous travel pace.

'Do not apologize Mouse. When we get back- up agility and speed practice.' Tenzo assured him. 'By new year you will be quicker than Wolf'. Said Wolf scoffed silently at this- he was the second fastest among them without chakra. 'With chakra' Tenzo added, breaking the budding pride in Naruto and panic in Hikaru.

Four hours later Ro landed around team seven who had taken to guarding the prisoners, Meizu and Gozu, who were gagged and glaring. Tenzo stepped forward, him having the only necessary speaking role.

"Sempai. Team Ro, confirmation one-seven-Ro, are here to apprehend the prisoners for questioning back in Konoha." Tenzo was stiff, formal. At the apartments he bantered and relaxed around his old captain. On missions? Tenzo could put the Daimyo to shame in etiquette.

"Thank you, Tiger. I take it this Mouse's first time on a 'pick up' mission?" Kakashi drawled even as his eye bore into the smallest ANBU. For his part Naruto didn't sweat or fidget, even as Sasuke and Sakura balked at him and Sai merely gazed without expression.

"Ah, yes, Sempai. You may leave now, we'll take it from here."

Kakashi led the genin away. Naruto chanalled chakra to his ears (a control exercise Hikaru started him on a few days ago- he could only hold it for a thirty seconds while mastered was an hour.) to listen in on his old classmates and his replacement.

"Kakashi-sensei, who was that ANBU? He looked my age" Sasuke questioned, feeling weak.

"Ahh, Sasuke. You will find there are shinobi younger than you three but stronger than I am. Age is inconsequential to shinobi. To be a ninja is to negate any obstacle one has, such as being 'too old' or 'too small'." Kakashi hid his smile as he imagined Naruto bristling at the comment.

Naruto cut the chakra off and did in fact bristle for a moment until Tenzo brought him back.

"Mouse. We will taking them back using the 'long method' instead of sealing scrolls to get you used to it and for sleep deprivation training." Naruto nodded and everyone winced slightly. The long method involved locking their chakra up and binding them after checking for weapons. It would be a grueling twenty-hour light jog. "Come over here and draw the seals on them- I'll check them before you activate them to prevent an explosion."

Naruto worked carefully, ignoring the two missing ninja's fearful and hate filled eyes. Within half an hour and a lesson on a new knot, team Ro was off.

Naruto stumbled, bleary eyed and dirty into his room. Not bothering to take his uniform off he plank fell into bed. Gai and Kakashi were both on missions and his team was off until tomorrow night- all was good, he could sleep. As he drifted off Naruto considered what bad karma he had to have been given Tenzo as a captain on the mission. For the entirety of the twenty-one hours Naruto was forced to be in the middle to clutch the prisoner's rope and strengthen it with chakra- the easy job.

Until Tenzo decided he also had to work on point balancing with one had while reciting the advanced theory of hand signs- all twelve of them- and the history behind them. Anytime he messed up either task Naruto had to restart. Needless to say it was tedious and by the end his team was prepared to suppress him if he tapped into the Kyubi chakra for the first time- his frustration was palatable.

All that was behind him though now and Naruto was free of sadistic sensei until tomorrow night for Hospital patrol.

 **Week later…**

"And that's all the intel we have. The goal is to bring back Ryuga alive for interrogation." Dragon barked. Naruto and his team were kneeled in the commander's dim office, being given their first A-rank mission since Naruto joined. Tenzo hadn't wanted this- he and the Hokage hoped to keep Naruto close for at least another month- but the village's safety came first, and Naruto's abilities made Ro the best squad to track down the traitor before he reached Rice. Even if none of them were fresh.

Ryuga Ryushi. A slightly above average chunin, twenty two years old. Received a field promotion three years prior for his contributions in the barrier corps, but most of his collegues couldn't name a single thing about him except he was a diligent worker. As they set out through the North gate Naruto couldn't help but notice nothing pointed to traitorous activities. Ryuga was just so average.

'That's what makes him the perfect spy.' Yugao signed. Naruto cocked his head.

'Being mediocre in every way?'

'Exactly: no ninja is able to remain so completely under the radar. If you ever find someone that has no life, hobby, quirk, or 'bad days'- they're up to something.' She explained.

'Mouse- two hundred clones, send out in pairs. When they find the trail tell us.' Tenzo ordered, deadly serious, as was Hikaru.

Ryuga defected last night around midnight after his superior opened a loyalty investigation on him. It was now seven am. He was part of the barrier team. The safety of Konoha rested on their shoulders.

It only took thirty minutes for the trail to be found. Ryuga's chakra signature had been tagged leaving the barrier in the direction to Rice, and the man wasn't well versed in track evasion, making it child's play for Naruto. Now they were approaching the Valley of the End- the border between the two countries.

'If he goes over border- permission to pursue?' Yugao asks as they gain on him, Naruto clones and Hikaru disabling the few traps set up.

'Yes- but once we set over the border, if we are captured or killed we will be labled missing ninja to keep Konoha from the backlash.' That put a heavy silence on the group. There was only two reasons that directive would be made: the first is that the target belongs to said nation, and the other was the nation had a hidden village, meaning conducting missions (and not just passing through) on their land was equivalent to openly declaring war.

Somehow, in the recent past, Rice had started their own village, and it was on Konoha's doorstep.

Ryuga was close- he just made it past the valley. In his hands were the plans for Konoha's barrier points- necessary for Orochimaru-sama's plan during the chunin exams. The origional plan was for Ryuga to send the scroll with Kabuto next week- but the loyalty investigation changed everything. Ryuga was headed towards a better life, one where his true talent would be recognized, not stunted because he wasn't some big shot name. He hated pretending to be weak- in Oto he was a jonin, not a pitiful chunin. They would see, Konoha would realize their mistake soon.

"Ryuga Ryushi. Surrender yourself: you're surrounded." Tenzo spoke with confidence, making his voice echo with chakra. Naruto clones henged into different ANBU members circled in, tantos drawn. The real team Ro were mixed in.

 _Crap! They sent over twenty ANBU after me. But I'm just a chunin, even if I'm a part of the barrier squad. Heh, I'll bet they'll underestimate me, and then I'll strike._ He smirked arrogantly and pulled out a chakra conductive knife, his pride and joy, preparing for an escape.

Unfortunately for Ryuga, ANBU don't underestimate, especially those under Tenzo's care. He taught Naruto and the others from their first practice that ANBU treat babies the same way they treat kages- with extreme prejudice.

' _Formation C.'_

Ten of the clones jumped close, puffing away with twice the normal amount just before they connected. In the confusion Yugao and Hikaru go in, Hikaru blocking the tenketsu on Ryuga's arms and legs while Yugao took out the weapon. Finally, Tenzo created wood bindings and Naruto shinshined behind Ryuga, knocking him out with a chop like Dragon taught him during the last practice.

Tenzo sealed the traitor into a prisoner scroll and the ANBU began to head back.

'Good work. Let's go-' "DOWN" and they hit the deck. A fist the size of a boulder grazed the crown of Naruto's head, cutting a strand. He shivered at the close call.

"An Akimichi!" Hikaru let a stream of curses.

"Not just any Akimichi- that is Akira, an A-rank missing ninja. She defected two years ago- now we know where she went." In front of them was indeed an Akimichi, more muscle than fat though and a music note headband adorned her forehead.

"You crossed the border- prepare to die" She taunted. Tenzo cursed inside. They just finished a gate patrol before being given this mission- no one was fresh and Akira was bordering on elite jonin two years ago- what level would she be now, studying in a new village? No, better to talk their way out than fight- keeping Ryuga from escape was top priority.

"We have not crossed the border, I assure you. I suggest we go our separate ways instead of needless bloodshed." Tenzo reasoned. Akira just laughed.

"I say you crossed the border- and your bounty alone, Woodland Tiger, will pay my food bill for a month!" She expanded both arms and the group scattered.

Truth was Akira was not actually looking for a fight- she was at less than half her chakra and recovering from a mission. But orders were orders. She had to get Ryuga, take his intel, and then kill him. Konoha couldn't find out her master's plans.

"Wolf- now!" Tenzo yelled, and Hikaru landed on the right hand. Sending a lightning enhanced gentle fist (it's stupid for other Hyuga to not use much ninjutsu-so much potential) at the elbow, the arm shrinks to normal size, hanging limp. Hikaru is hit by the left hand, however, and is slammed into a tree. Yugao blocks another punch with her sword and preps the planned counter attack, only for both to be blown away, screaming with blood pouring from the ears.

"How do you like my decapitating sound waves, kitty cat?" Akira sneers, showing holes in her fingers letting out sound waves. She expands her whole middle, ready to squash the two.

"Wood style: Tree limbs" Tenzo states quietly from behind, and five thick wood pillars rise to ensnare Akira. Meanwhile, Naruto and two clones pick up the unconscious Yugao and Hikaru, taking them back to Konoha's side, but not before receiving a burst eardrum from a disrupted sound wave.

"Like this can hold me! Partial expansion jutsu!" And one finger from the non-blocked hand enlarged, sending Tenzo into a tree with a sickening thud. Tenzo bursts into wood, and the real one rises out of the ground. Sound waves tear his armor apart, giving him deep lacerations in the torso.

"Take that you bastard." She ground out. Akira had let loose the last of her chakra, and the wood bindings drained the rest away. She struggled to stay awake but smirked, wanting to go out with a bang. Tenzo sees this and finishes with the plan.

"Now, Mouse!" Tenzo shouts as he slumps against a tree. Naruto switches with the destroyed clone. Six hand signs later and his second elemental jutsu impacts Akira's head.

"Wind style: Air force palm" and a compressed vacuum of air fires into the woman's skull from his hand's center, blowing her brains out.

"Mission…accomplished." Tenzo whispered, and fell unconcience.

"Captain!" Naruto was frantic. After sealing what was left of Akira Akimichi he lugged his captain over his shoulder, balance broken from his burst eardrum.

It takes almost five hours for Naruto and clones to reach the patrol near the gates. Immediately his team was taken to the ANBU hospital and Naruto was rushed into a meeting with the Hokage, commander, and Danzo after a quick healing session.

"ANBU agent Mouse, we are here to have an oral report on Ryuga's capture and apparent death, seeing as the scroll containing him was damaged beyond salvage when your captain, Tiger, was injured." The Hokage was grave- on one hand Ryuga failed in handing over the information to whomever he was trying to and an A-rank rouge was taken out. On the other hand, they couldn't interrogate him, and both of the dead were damaged beyond a mind scan. A hollow victory, really.

"Hokage-sama. Team Ro, after a twelve hour shift, was summoned to track down the traitor Ryuga Ryushi. We set out from the North gate…"

Naruto took a deep breath as he completed his reported. His stomach churned as his superiors seemed to loom down on him. He followed orders to a tee- back up. Twice he saw an opportunity to jump in before the signal or to rescue injured parties, and twice he let the opportunity slip past because of orders. Yes, they won. And yes, everyone was expected to survive and be back on rotation in a week.

"I see you blaming yourself, Mouse." Dragon cut into his thoughts. "You were not ready for this mission yet but you performed it to a high standard. We lost a valuable source of intelligence, but we kept everyone alive- that is most important here. Ryuga didn't escape, marking this as a successful mission."

"Do not coddle the boy. The mission parameters were clearly"

"To bring Ryuga back and keep him from any outside forces- they did that. Being alive was preferable, but be grateful our secrets weren't leaked." Sarutobi stopped Danzo from tearing Naruto down; the boy was tired, injured (though he was mostly healed by now) and beating himself up over his inability to do more yet.

"Go rest, Mouse. You will spend the week under my tutelage until your squad is ready. Be at HQ tomorrow at nine. Oh, and the bounty will be split evenly between your squad. Dissmissed." Naruto wordlessly disappeared in a shunshin, longing for his bed.

"You put the weapon in ANBU but still you coddle him. For shame, Hiruzen." Danzo sneered as he hobbled out.

"That was his first kill, correct?" Sarutobi asked with an eye roll after the elder left. Dragon nodded.

"Tomorrow it will hit him, after he is rested and settled- I'll give him the talk."

Sarutobi closed his eyes, wishing he could be the one to give it, but knowing Naruto still hadn't completely forgiven him. "Very well then."

 **Sunday, Two months later…**

"You'll have to do better than that!" Naruto said as he danced around the field, dodging Sasuke's endless stream of fire balls. It was funny outmaneuvering his former rival but he also felt bored. _Was he really Rookie of the year? Sheesh, I could take him without my hands now!_

Naruto had spent a week being Dragon's training dummy disguised as actual teaching. Naruto had walked into the HQ training room sick to his stomach as he realized he killed someone. He looked at his hands in horror at what he did, until the commander cleared his throat. Dragon told him bluntly,

"You kill- that's what a ninja does. You didn't enjoy it- that is good, that means you're human- but grow up: killing and dying for the village is a part of our job. Now prepare yourself: you're mine this week." And without another word Naruto was sent flying with a punch. Hell week had commenced. Dragon called it 'dodge and speed training'. Naruto had called it 'Being a Dragon's chew toy 101'.

That was two months ago and since then his team had upped their training to prevent such a simple enemy out classing them with an unexpected trick. Naruto used his reward money to bribe a medic ANBU in how to patch up wounds better- Tenzo almost died from blood loss, and Naruto apparently should have sutured the cuts and checked for concussion before moving any of them. The medic, another Hyuga, was pleased to see someone taking a further interest in first aid, as only captains had to take courses over it and if the captain was out, many squads were screwed beyond the absolute basics as competent combat medics numbered less than ten in the entire village- the others were basically doctors with a little ninja training. Naruto wasn't able to learn medical ninjutsu, but within a few weeks he could stitch, cauterize, and brace to just below battlefield standards in speed and quality.

Three bandit clean ups and a two week border assignment had forced Naruto to fully get over the 'killing is an absolute last resort' feeling he had grown up with in the academy. Many shinobi in peace time could find ways to just capture or evade targets and rarely had to end lives- ANBU wasn't like that. Though the force spent a large amount of time as silent watchers inside the walls, they got their hands dirtier than most. Naruto learned to accept it over time. It helped that Hikaru took it upon himself to force Naruto to find a hobby. A small plant now greeted him after work everyday from the living room window.

Today, Naruto had gone to the training grounds for his tracking lessons only to find Kakashi-sempai waiting with his genin team, a pale boy he'd never talked to before smiling creepily at him. Sasuke had taken one look at his black outfit and mask and smirked. As he was off duty and planned to go out to eat afterwards Naruto had left his head band and emergency uniform sealed in a scroll in his pocket- no one but the Hokage and those above chunin rank had caught on that the 'demon' became a shinobi. While not imperative for him to hide the fact, the promise of a ramen buffet from Tenzo if he managed to keep a low profile until the chunin exams was plenty of motivation.

"Dobe. Trying to copy a ninja since you couldn't be one?" In truth Sasuke was curious- no one had seen Naruto since the graduation exam. One person swore they spotted him at Ichiraku's once two months ago but nobody was sure. He had become a ghost. The Naruto standing in front of him was like a cat- slender, light on his feet, and deadly quiet.

"Hello, Kakashi-sempai." Naruto chose to ignore his old school mates- he technically outranked them and if he started insulting them Tenzo would have his hide for setting a bad example. _Even while on missions he finds out!_ "Are they practicing with us?"

"Hello, Naruto. Yes, my cute little genin are starting tracking to prepare for the chunin exams in four months." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"The commander debriefed us on that last week- so many patrols and guard stations and we get the worst one" Naruto grumbled. Team Ro was on second stage duty, meaning they were going to be stuck in Anko's personal playground. Captain Tenzo already had two practices a week scheduled in the forest to prepare and set up check points. Kakashi winced slightly in mutual sympathy, not missing those days of monotonous watching of stupid genin play fighting.

"You'll be fine" he reassured weakly, not believing himself for a second- many ANBU tried to be put on medical leave or long term missions when Konoha hosted the exams. "But enough of that. Naruto, you are going to be the target for these three today!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the genin while Sasuke and Sakura scoffed.

"Like that baka could be anything special. I bet Sasuke will find him easily!" Sakura shrieked loudly.

"Why should I waste my time with them Sempai? If I'm here to be a target then I would rather go and nap at home." Naruto turned to leave.

"If you don't get caught I'll teach you the second step to your wind manipulation." That stopped the young ANBU- he finally mastered the leaf cutting exercise but nobody knew or had time to tell him what the second stage was until after the chunin exams. "And teach you a wind jutsu tonight." That did it.

"Of course I'd like to help! Welcome to hell, genin, and just try to catch me!" Naruto said with a grin before Naruto was replaced with a log without any smoke or seals. Kakashi chuckled at his student's (well, two of them- the third was blank) expressions.

"Naruto is on a special assignment, so to say, which is why he isn't on a team and you haven't seen him" Kakashi answered the unspoken questions. When they paused to contemplate his words the jonin decided to motivate them. "Well? You have two hours so I'd start tracking him- his specialty is traps and tracking him will be difficult as his ears have become almost as good as an Inuzuka." _And his chakra sensing will be ANBU level within the year_ went unsaid- Kakashi couldn't crush his student's hopes before they began.

Watching his students dart into the forest Kakashi hoped his plan to nip his students' egos in the bud would work. Ever since the wave mission Team seven had begun thinking themselves the best in Konoha simply for surviving Zabuza and beating his apprentice. Cockiness and arrogance killed more shinobi than many would care to admit, and Kakashi was determined to not let his students become an engraving on the memorial stone. If they were beaten by Naruto, their pride would be crushed, allowing Kakashi to build them back up properly.

As Naruto dodged another of Sasuke's sloppy punches he sighed. Just because he kept out of reach of them today and ended up capturing them Sasuke demanded 'that power' like Naruto should just drop on his knees and hand over his hours of training- impossible. It would have been worse if the blonde had divulged that Kakashi tutored him.

Naruto finally grew tired of the game and shunshined himself behind the older boy, knocking him out with a chop, following the same plan of attack he used on Ryuga- basic but effective. Dragon always said flashy jutsu were fine but a kunai or fist usually got the job done. Lately Naruto had started to see the logic in that world view.

Sakura and Sai stood a bit speechless. Here was the dead last, taking out the top graduate with little effort. Sai was of course stronger than Sasuke (though he was ordered to only show it in emergencies) but he was still surprised. Kakashi clapped slowly from a tree.

"That was a very decisive victory, Naruto. Sakura, Sai, take Sasuke home please and let him recover his pride alone. Oh, and you are not allowed to talk about your training here today or about seeing Naruto, am I clear?" He bore his eye into them releasing killing intent. Sakura and Sai give affirmations and carry their unconscious teammate away. After they vanish down the path Kakashi eye smiles at his least annoying student. "Naruto, I believe I owe you a jutsu."

 **Six hours later…**

"Wind style: Drilling air bullets!" Naruto whispered- on team Ro, one had to learn to barely whisper the attacks unless in a pinch, and his three teammates actually had enough control to not use the speech release for focusing chakra on the lower ranked jutsu- pushing his stomach out with chakra before compressing it, expelling two masses of compressed air towards a boulder twice the size of Kakashi. The two hit, and the boulder was cracked straight through the middle.

"That's enough for the day" Kakashi ordered and Naruto collapsed to one knee. "For not completing your elemental manipulation yet you show surprising ability with the A-rank jutsu. With practice and cutting the waterfall I'm sure you'll be able to get up to six bullets." Kakashi eye smiled as Naruto groaned and fell face first into the dirt. "Of course, using a stronger call would give you a cushion of control." He added.

"You know why I can't do that, but thanks," Naruto mumbled. "I have tower patrol for the week so I can send clones out to work on the waterfall." He wasn't happy about being given the right corner position for the entire week- it was the only spot that required a constant stream of the chameleon jutsu. Yugao and Tenzo swore it was to make him master it, but Naruto suspected they were just too lazy to do it themselves.

"Hey, sempai?" Naruto asked hesitantly after a moment. Kakashi gave the go ahead motion. "I asked the Hokage about my parents again and he said he didn't know about them but he had that look in his eye- the one when he's lying to me- so I was wondering if you knew about them?" Kakashi winced inside, hating himself for what he was about to do.

"I can't answer that, Naruto, so stop asking" He said harshly. Naruto flinched at the tone and Kakashi went back to his cheerful tone. "Anyway, it will take months to spilt the waterfall- take your time, and I'll see next week!" And Naruto was left alone to crawl back to his apartment.

 **Next day, after shift…**

Naruto rolled his muscles, stretching after a tedious day of standing without being seen and listening to the Hokage do paperwork. A few times jonin and genin squads would show for mission assignments or reports but general the sound of stamping was the only break in silence.

Then Kakashi's team came in for another C-rank, a diplomatic one requiring the Hokage's approval.

 _"Kakashi. I thought I told you to stop spending time at the memorial stone for hours- you're three hours late." The Hokage growled slightly. Naruto latched onto the words 'memorial stone.' 'I've heard of that- maybe my parents are on there? Why didn't I think of that before?' Naruto, longing for any scrap of his past, determined himself to unravel the mystery of where he came from._

After that Naruto had counted the seconds until his freedom. He set a new record for changing into his street clothes and darted out of the dim base.

At the stone, Naruto ran his fingers along each name. _Keito Ushio, Sakira Uzumo, Kushina Uzumaki…bingo!_ Writing the name down inside the cover of the history book Tenzo had assigned, Naruto took off back to HQ. Kushina was the only Uzumaki, making her most likely his mother. If the third never told him, that meant it was another secret- a secret kept in the basement of the records vault.

 **At Dragon's office…**

"Excuse me, Dragon-sama." Naruto stood ramrod straight, showing the most respect he could. He had to get on Dragon's good side.

"Ah, Mouse. What does my favorite punching bag need?" He sounded amused. Naruto resisted the urge to twitch, missing his mask already.

"I request to be assigned the records room rotation this week." Naruto said bluntly. Dragon hummed.

"Really? Now why would a young agent like you request the most monotonous post?" Naruto had his excuse ready.

"This week captain and Yugao-sempai are leaving on Wednesday for a special mission while Hikaru-sempai is putting in for a vacation until they return Sunday. I wish to earn extra money for a better sword and extra fuinjutsu lessons from Jiraiya-sama when he returns for the chunin exams. I am told the records rotation pays more than others." Everything Naruto said was true- he did need extra money- records payed equal to a C rank and a half each shift- to bribe Jiraiya-sama into teaching him for a couple hours on seals- Naruto was on level two, and level three was proving to be too much without a tutor to clear some things up- and his squad did leave him for the week. Naruto originally would have taken the several days off as a reason to stay in a secluded training ground, camping supplies in hand, and work nonstop on wind manipulation and his new jutsu. Now he'd send ten clones to make progress on the waterfall while he snooped for his birth certificate and probable mother's file.

"Hmm. Very well, report tomorrow to Lizard for your post. You'll be in the lowest basement for the next week." Dragon shooed him away. When his subordinate was out of earshot Dragon allowed a chuckle. "It's about time you started searching- you're ready to know, even if our Hokage can't see it yet. Though his manipulation skills need work. Oh well, I guess another private session is in order."

 **Apartment…**

Naruto was too giddy to sleep- he would have a week to send clones into the complex- his parents were at his finger tips. It was this elation that caused Naruto to be on the floor, kunai pressed to his neck.

"Mousy-chan, you make this too easy" a sultry voice whispered in his ear. A shiver ran down his spine at that. Only one person was like this.

"Anko-sempai. You made your point-please get off of me." Naruto tried to stay calm- he found that when dealing with Anko, going off the deep end just turned her on.

"Aww, but this snake likes mice for snacks. Why can't you play with me?" She pouted and got off him. Naruto breathed out, letting his heart beat slow.

"I take it Kurenai left you for Asuma tonight again?" Naruto asked- since she moved in to an apartment down the hall a month ago she always bothered him, Kakashi, or Yugao when Kurenai wouldn't let her in her own apartment upstairs. Anko pouted.

"Yeah, and no one to mess with at T & I." She looked hopefully at Naruto.

"No. Absolutely not. I won't pay for your Dango. Or let you stay here tonight on my couch, even if you do swear it's more comfortable than yours." He made the x sign with his arms to emphasize his objection.

"What if I taught you how to make and use a sleeping poison this week so you wont have to buy them for missions?" Damn it. He had been trying to decipher that recipe from the 'common poisons and sleeping toxins for dummies' book for weeks but there was a reason poison makers were very rare as he couldn't figure out the right mixture balance and kept killing the rats he bought for practice (AN: really, the fact that in Naruto most shinobi couldn't do a bit of everything made them little more than magical soldiers- instead, they should all understand the basics of most areas, if only to save money on supplies.). Money didn't grow on trees and his squad's allotted supply funds never seemed to cover the 'want' items like basic poisons that made transporting civilians or the injured easier, as carrying them while awake was dangerous if attacked and stasis scrolls were dangerous for non shinobi as it linked to one's chakra, and civilians didn't have a developed network. Team Ro was lucky to not need to sedate anyone yet because a pack of three needles cost more than a full C rank mission.

"Fine. I'll pay for ten plates of Dango and you can sleep on my couch tonight. But I'll expect I'll be able to make that sleeping poison this week?" He relented.

"When I'm through with you, you'll be completely immune to it and be able to whip it up and store in two minutes! DANGO, HERE I COME!" And she charged towards her favorite Dango shop, Naruto over her shoulder.

 **End! So, how was the second chapter? I got Naruto past the first kill and how Dragon dealt with it- by taking his mind off of it and giving him something else to focus on (mainly, how much of a sadistic bastard Dragon is at times). For those wondering about my lack of fight scene ability- they are not my strong suite. I wrote this as realistically as possible. Remember, Naruto has only been a shinobi for about three months during that mission (more or less). Sure, he is stronger and wiser than before, but Tenzo would be stupid to throw him in with the sharks, but still needed to give him a role. Thus, Naruto is the back up and finisher for the time being unless the situation called for a more active role. Also, the reason Ro took such a beating- They were tired, sound attacks are strange, and they were not expecting it, making Akira able to take out two members without effort and the third by surprise. Thankfully, she was beaten and Naruto played his part in a kawarimi and jutsu attack well.**

 **Finally, I had Naruto learn some first aid for a later date, and because it would make sense for a shinobi in his position, giving him a more active role until his other abilities are up to snuff, and I figure what better way to spend a reward check than on extra lessons?**

 **Have a nice week everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: I am back! Time for our favorite ANBU to do some snooping. I might as well stop saying weekly updates- I always just update within three days mostly, so just keep your eyes out for my chapter updates! This weekend will be busy but I will be focusing on ANBU's Mascot mainly so fyi for those fans.**

 **Note: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Tobi would actually be a good boy, not a split personality psycho for most of the series.**

 **Next day, Records tower…**

"Agent Mouse, reporting for patrol duty of the records tower." Naruto greeted his temporary commanding officer, Lizard, looking straight ahead into the dimly lit office. Lizard glanced at him and the papers Naruto handed him.

"So you're the brat Dragon promised me for the week. What did you do to get dumped down here?" Lizard drawled. It was obvious he was bored- the talk of HQ was that ten years ago the man was one of the top ANBU- one of the division captains. But then he received a debilitating injury, ensuring he'd never be an active shinobi again. Problem was, he knew too many secrets and a lot of higher ups wondered if letting him go would put the security of the village at risk. The council debated for days about having him killed (half hearted, of course, but they were ninjas) or to just trust the man to never give out secrets or be kidnapped by another village for said secrets.

The compromise? Captain Lizard became the book keeper: the man who knew every single grain of dirt on Konoha. He never had any family or real hobbies before, so he lived inside the complex, among the shadows of Konoha's darker side.

"Nothing sir- I just needed the extra money for intermediate sealing lessons- as an orphan any extra skills I want to learn I need to pay for."  
"Oh? Sealing is an obscure art- why would an ANBU wish to learn more than the basics?" Lizard knew who Naruto was- heck, he was one of the ANBU that found Naruto laying next to Kushina's corpse and all of Naruto's records were kept in the basement. Dragon had "suggested" Naruto be given 'access' to that level (about damn time in Lizard's humble opinion) but Naruto wouldn't know about his heritage until after he found the records- unless someone introduced him to the art?

"My captain recommended it and I am picking it up at a relatively quick pace- I am almost finished with level two- but the barrier between level two and three makes learning without a tutor unwise. I already littered our training ground with enough potholes."

"But why would you waste your money on more lessons? The basics are more than enough for an ANBU squad and I don't hear any desire to join the barrier corps." The reason the boy wanted to know more was obviously because sealing was in the Uzumaki blood, but that didn't mean Lizard couldn't mess with the brat- his day was monotonous and picking on youngsters always made his day brighter.

"Umm… I guess I just like it?" Naruto couldn't really explain it- sealing was just enjoyable, even when his shock tags kept exploding. Lizard seemed to be unimpressed.

"Why not learn a more applicable skill?" Naruto seemed to stiffen at this and Lizard smirked. Degrade an Uzumaki's sealing and they lost it. He prepared for a heated rant or passionate demonstration. Every Uzumaki he ever met did it.

"Fuinjutsu would be valuable to the corps if I can attain level five or higher, as then I would be qualified to maintain the security barrier and seals at HQ, thus cutting out the middle man and internalizing more of ANBU's procedures." Except this one. Lizard frowned; he should have known that kill joy Tenzo would feed that duty crap to his young charge.

What Lizard didn't know was that Naruto, like any true Uzumaki, did in fact have a 'don't mock the seals' rant prepared. But, like any good ANBU (one that was deathly afraid of their captain and other superior officers) Naruto bit his tongue and went down the path of not being punished for insubordination.

"Tsch. You're the only boring one I've met. Now get out of here- Trout is waiting for you on B-5 for your shift." Lizard waved Naruto away.

Naruto bowed and left, confused at the last statemen. _The only boring one I've met? Most ANBU are boring though…_

He pushed those thoughts aside as he reached floor B-5. A brown haired ANBU waits, his trout mask almost ghoulish in the fluorescent light.

"Agent Mouse- I am your commanding officer for the week, you can call me Captain Trout."

"It is an honor to work with you, captain." Naruto's heart raced- so close was he to finding out about his past!

"Respect- good for one so young. Which squad do you come from?"  
"Team Ro, captain."

"Hmm that explains it, Tenzo's team? Next time you see him remind that idiot he owes me six hundred ryo, okay?" Trout says offhandedly, like he really didn't care that Naruto's captain owed him so much money.

"O-of course, sir." Best to go with the neutral route.

"Good, my little kohai." He pats Naruto on the head, much to the blonde's hidden ire. "Follow me, I'll teach you the ropes today and tomorrow you'll be assigned a sector to watch over." And with that, Naruto learned the ins and out of Konoha's house of secrets.

 **That evening…**

Naruto trekked to Anko's playground, the Forest of Death, for his first poisons lesson, mainly how to _properly_ gather the needed herbs and storing them to prevent spoilage long term. Gliding over the rooftops Naruto focused on the small notebook in his hands, where he was carefully mapping out his plan for the rest of the week. From his time with captain Trout, he had deduced that each ANBU was given half a floor to patrol and report any trouble in, as well as sweep/dust to keep the files clean, though Trout said the mice were an ongoing problem to not bother with. Naruto figured that he would focus on his actual job while pairs of clones transformed into mice would work their way down, from the 'least restricted' section to the 'darkest village secrets' files. Naruto wasn't stupid- reading his file could be excused, but digging into other files would result in having the Kyubi extracted and put into another child- in other words, execution.

So, the clones had orders to only open the boxes labeled 'Naruto Uzumaki', 'Kushina Uzumaki' and 'October tenth'. Anything else was off limits. He could only hope that saved him if anyone ever figured out what he was doing. Arriving outside the tall, seal enforced fence (because no way would Konoha have a simple playground grade fence to keep out the tigers, leaches, and whatever other mythical beasts that lived there) He flared his chakra and waited for Anko. He had to spend hours every week with his squad in the hell hole- no way would he go in there alone.

"Hey, Mouse-chan! Welcome to paradise!" Anko's exuberant greeting came from behind him and a kunai was at his jugular. Naruto flinched despite himself. Big mistake. "Oh ho, I can smell your fear. I like it- almost as much as I love your blood." A cut appears above his mask Anko licks the liquid off of her kunai.

"I payed your Dango tab for help with poisons, not seduction lessons." Naruto said. Anko sniggered but released him.

"Aww, is little Mouse afraid of the big bad Snake? Well anyway, let's go- the best species of poppy seeds and sleeping herbs are just up ahead!" Anko jumped over the fence without a glance back and after an eye roll Naruto followed. Over the following three hours Naruto learned the ingredients for not just the sleeping drug, but also a paralyzing one- Anko insisted- and found that the problem was what part of the plant he was gathering from- the top leaves led to death if not treated, while the flowers on the ground of the plant just sedated the victim. "Now, Mousey-chan, it's time for your immunity training!" Anko said happily. Naruto paled and backed away.

"No, no, that's okay. I have patrol tomorrow anyway." He tried to reason but Anko's grin turn viscous.

"And I know that shift isn't for sixteen hour- the dose I'm giving will knock you out for eight the first time." She sticks him with a senbon as he attempts flight. "Don't worry- before the week is up you'll be immune to three times that amount."

Her cackle was Naruto's last remembrance of lucidity.

 **Last Day of patrol…**

'Naruto Uzumaki- born October tenth to Kushina Uzumaki and… Minato Namikaze'. Naruto sucked in a breath at that last name- the fourth Hokage was his _father._ He, the village scape goat, was the son of their greatest hero. Oh, the irony. Blinking away tears the young ANBU reads on through the thick box that told him the truth, from his birth to the decision to enlist him in ANBU.

This mess of emotions all started when Naruto's clone on his floor, ironically, discovered the file box 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.' The clone was confused over if reading it was allowed- the name Namikaze meant somehow Naruto was linked to the man who sealed the Kyubi, but was it just notes over the seal? And if it was something else, what was it? Dispelling its partner the clone waited patiently, and when its creator arrived in a measured step it too dispelled, leaving the identity searching boy to himself.

Within an hour Naruto was livid- he had a godfather- the _sanin,_ Jiraiya, who had refused to see or have anything to do with him. In Jiraiya's notes to the Hokage, Naruto reminded him too much of a broken past, and he trusted his sensei to raise the boy as his own. Problem was, the council declared Naruto a 'military asset' at the age of two, meaning no one could adopt him- not even an old student of his father, Kakashi, or his father's old guard members- that explained Genma offering senbon lessons for free. It was ridiculous- from what Naruto read within the file, he was deemed 'too valuable' to be entrusted to one person or clan, but the reports showed that Jinchuuriki needed to be filled with love in their lives to keep them loyal. That led to the Hokage befriending him at a young age (the notes from that section mentioned it was originally to build loyalty to the Hokage, but bloomed into actual like of Naruto), and Naruto entering the academy early at the age of six in the hopes of early graduation. His real academy scores had been added, and the investigation that followed, leading to three teachers being fired and two being dropped from active duty. Naruto felt a vindictive pleasure at that, but it turned to bitterness, as he recalled all the times Naruto would swear up and down that he _did_ hit the target and get a ten out of ten, or that his math test wasn't an f, only to have his 'Jiji' ignore him or tell him to 'just show them kindness' when he cried that the taijutsu instructors hit him harder than the others.

A subtle sabotage, swept under the rug, as the 'official reports' just fabricated the need for a new staff or minor infractions that built up for the reason that the teachers were fired.

The only good part of his findings was a picture of his parents and him- in the belly, but they were still together. Carefully, Naruto sealed the picture inside a scroll and placed the box back exactly the way it was before. He wiped his tears, knowing that no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't storm into the Hokage's office and demand answers, or track down his godfather to beat him up, or even yell at Kakashi, who was his father's prized student. He had to make a believable reason to how he 'figured it out' as it was clear nobody wanted him to know- their reasons, according to the last report from a _month_ ago was Iwa and Kumo coming after him. But Naruto read the real reason that was spelled out among the good intentions: his stability and loyalty weren't unshakable now, and until he 'proved to be properly stable and loyal to Konoha and the Hokage' he was to be kept in the dark despite his maturity and rank. Naruto considered waiting until the Hokage made the first move towards reconciliation. _Is my pride worth it?_ He wondered, and came up with the obvious no. His stupid stubbornness was not worth hindering both his career or his knowledge. _Time begin to mend the fence,_ he decided. After he was officially in the know of his past he'd have plenty of time to beat the crap out of his former Jiji. Besides, he did miss the man, despite everything.

 **Hokage's office, after shift…**

Naruto breathed deeply before knocking.

"Come in." The familiar aged voice spoke. Naruto opened the door hesitantly. "Ah, Naruto my boy. Do you need anything?" Sarutobi was guarded, but hopeful. Naruto only showed up in his presence for the guard rotation and that one mission report- both had been awkward, as Sarutobi knew the boy was hiding his bitterness. It was the only reason he kept Naruto's legacy a secret from him, despite his commander's rather vocal protests. A Jinchuuriki that wasn't all the way trusting of its Hokage couldn't be given more reasons to be angry. Once Naruto forgave him and calmed down he'd take him aside and explain why it was for his own good- Kumo and Iwa were large threats- and that his godfather was always out protecting the village from spies. Even if it was partially bull crap, the reasoning was sound and believable. _Please forgive me Naruto. Perhaps some bonding time would work?_ On the matter of letting Naruto decide Sarutobi was waiting for Naruto make the first move- maybe he should just bite the kunai and do it himself. He wasn't just worried for his position, though a few sharks had started circling when they figured out he and the village Jinchuuriki weren't as chummy as before- Naruto had become a second grandson to him, and he'd be damned if he let the boy stay sullen.

"Oh… I was just wondering. Would you like to go get some Ramen? If you're not busy, I mean." Naruto turned away to hide his slight blush. The ANBU posted- Gama squad, according to the roster- breathed a sigh of relief. Many ANBU were tired of their new kohai and their esteemed leader not speaking to each other. Most quietly agreed the Hokage should have made the effort first, but were proud Naruto took the initiative, demonstrating loyalty and honor.

"Of course. Let me grab my wallet- my treat, all you can eat?" He smiled in amusement when Naruto lit up at the offer and nodded.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" Naruto blurted out. He may have to bite down his pride and let his anger go-mostly, at least-, but he would never call him 'Jiji' again- both for the principle and to escape his captain's wrath.

"You don't have to be so formal, Naruto, even though you're my ANBU, outside of duty we can be familiar with one another" The Hokage bit out painfully. The man wanted Naruto to be like he used to be, minus the extreme loudness.

"I can't, Hokage-sama" Sarutobi raised his eye brow at this.

"Oh? And why not?" All the ANBU, Naruto included, grew cold, and captain Hawk answers.

"He's on Ro- Tenzo's squad" He said like that answered everything. All the ANBU nodded along, but Sarutobi was still confused.

"Why would it matter to be on Tenzo's squad? He's formal, but what does that matter to Naruto?"

"If he found out I didn't show you proper respect- and he always finds out- then all my ramen would be burned and I'd spend a week being chased by leeches and wood spikes" Naruto shivered. Tenzo made it obvious that calling superiors by 'nick names' would be…unwise. Just ask Hikaru what happened when he called the Jonin commander 'Pinapple-sama _'_ during a debriefing last year.

"I see" Sarutobi said, understanding completely- a captain could punish their subordinates for breaking of any rules- and technically, it was against the rules to refer to those in the higher echelons without proper titles.

Minutes later the Hokage, Naruto, and the other ANBU were sitting in Ichiraku's waiting for the heavenly broth, the squad being rewarded for stopping Konohamaru from bothering the Hokage all day.

"So, brat, what have you been up to on your week off?" Raven asked. Squad Gama consisted of Hawk, Raven, Elk, and Lemur, and were often times teamed up with Ro for duty and group practice, making them familiar enough with Naruto's schedule.

"I took the records rotation- boring, but the paycheck was worth it" Naruto said after eating six bowels. At this they nod- a week of records rotation did pay nicely, but very few did it willingly as it was even worse punishment than watching Konohamaru Sarutobi at the academy. "And Anko taught me two poisons- a sedative and a paralyzer- as well as beginner resistance to them." Most of the common ingredients for poisons were free for the taking in the Forest of Death or surrounding areas, but gathering said ingredients and mixing them properly was too difficult without instruction, even with a guide book- allowing suppliers to overcharge shinobi. Hawk thought for a moment before speaking.

"Say, Naruto. Would you be willing to teach me those two poisons? My squad does a fair amount of retrieval and prisoner escorts- the premade ones always bankrupt us." Sarutobi frowned slightly at this obvious hardship to his shinobi as he listened, but didn't interrupt, wanting to see how Naruto interacted with his comrades.

"Sure- if you teach me two of those advanced trapping knots." Naruto wasn't running a charity, and the two he was talking about were perfect for anchoring wire or rope in high speed wind conditions (and seeing as Naruto had a wind element or could travel to the land of Wind, it was needed) but still be able to be activated with a touch of chakra to the lead string. Problem was, almost no one was adept at those knots and the book that contained this knowledge was pricey. But Hawk was the second best trapper in active ANBU- Naruto was sixth already according to the leader boards- and thus could do them in his sleep.

"Deal" Hawk said immediately. "Kakashi won't be back from his mission by tomorrow- we can start the lessons then?" Naruto smirked and they shook hands, both drooling at the prospect of new abilities. "Of course, even with those knots you'll still be years behind me" Hawk added and Naruto scowled slightly.

"I am pleased to see my ANBU squads work to make each other stronger to protect Konoha" Sarutobi chuckled. Naruto gave a real grin from behind his face mask, and dug into his tenth miso ramen with gusto. For the next hour Naruto joked around and reconnected with the Hokage, the ANBU giving them space after eating their share. Teuchi and Ayame stole glances at the two, but withheld themselves from conversation to allow the much needed bonding time to flourish.

Two days later and Naruto was back for Ro's first practice in almost a week, his wallet stuffed and a weight off his shoulders- well, almost. He didn't trust his Kage on a personal level anymore. He'd die for him, defend his decisions for the village, and kill for him. Trust him to tell him the truth? Hell no. The last few months had allowed Naruto to come to the conclusion that while, despite everything, he didn't _hate_ Hiruzen Sarutobi and could rationalize his choices for the sake of the village- didn't mean the man wasn't going to incur his wrath later-, the Hokage seat was most definitely _not_ for him, and that he personally hated what the position made someone become. His dream of protecting his precious people and getting a ninja cat was noble enough for him, thank you very much.

"I'm glad we're all here- I take it you two were productive?" Tenzo asked, the ghoul face he was known for shining despite it being daylight.

"I did records rotation, learned two poisons-paralyzing and sedative- to save our team budget, and my clones can almost make a dent into the waterfall" Naruto reported. Yugao ruffled his hair.

"That's great, Mouse. Those two will indeed save our wallets. I think you deserve some of my homemade brownies" Everyone else paled at that: Yugao was just as deadly with the kitchen as she was with the sword. Naruto smiled weakly.

"Of course, Sempai. I'd love some of your brownies" _to dump in the garbage._

"I lounged around for the week and regret nothing" Hikaru said bluntly. Tenzo rubbed the bridge of his nose. Hikaru was normally a hard worker, but at times he resembled either a Nara or a hyperactive toddler.

"Well, Wolf, I'm truly glad you relaxed the whole time" Tenzo said sounding the opposite. "Today we'll be working on combination attacks and underground battle maneuvers as I noticed on my mission that most can't fight effectively in cramped passage ways where jutsu is unwise and many formations have to be altered. To fix that we'll be learning them today and then taking the sewer shift to practice." Naruto bit back a groan; the sewers had to be combed through every month to check for any activity or traces of intruders. Rarely did a captain _request_ that particular job, and never was it done for _training._ "Oh, and Wolf?" Tenzo smiled placidly.

"Yes, Captain?"

"I took the liberty of putting you in the corner for the next five office rotations- I hope you don't mind the extra training?"  
"Not at all, captain. I live for it" Wolf replied dryly. Perhaps he should have lied and said he read the beginner medical scrolls he bought. _No- the man has eyes everywhere._

 **Three Tuesdays later, bi-monthly gambling night…**

Civilians and lower ranked ninja unwind away from their teammates after spending hours of every day with each other. It was common for shinobi- and civilians in some cases- to lead two groups of friendship, the on duty one where ninja would die for their teammates, and the off duty acquaintances that never became more than skin deep. Once one reached jonin level, however, they realize sticking with those you would take a kunai for made for a much more relaxing down time. Many jonin associated with only other jonin, ANBU, and the few up and coming chunin. It allowed them to vent about the scum bags on their last A-rank seduction mission or whine about the Hokage assigning a squad too many assassination missions in a month, causing the squad to contemplate whining like genin for something new. It was this comradeship that kept each one sane and voluntarily hanging out with their teams away from work more times than not. This was the scene ANBU squad Ro was participating in with others of their station.

Naruto stared at his target with calculating eyes, who stared back at him through the dragon mask. Neither would give away anything with their faces, a true test of Naruto's luck was about to happen. He planned to clean his commander out, after catching him red handed swiping his ramen and placing fresh vegetables in their spot. Pranking was forbidden- and unwise as Dragon seemed to have a 'Naruto sense'- but humiliation at the bi-monthly poker game? That, he could do. That, and if the gossip was right, his winnings would let him barter for something useful later.

"Something wrong, Mouse?" Dragon asked coolly, hiding his mirth. Stealing Naruto's ramen after every shopping trip proved to be an excellent workout in avoiding traps. Now he could clean the boy out of his savings, and thus making him reliant on the approved supplies Dragon dropped off. It was foolproof.

Too bad he never heard of Naruto's Uzumaki luck, and the other ANBU and jonin hid their knowledge of the fact well. Even the Hokage had to hide his eagerness at Dragon getting his ass handed to him. The man had foolishly bet an eight year old Naruto he couldn't infiltrate T & I and swipe Ibiki's favorite torture chain. Two days later a dusty and tired Naruto set said chain on Sarutobi's paperwork and walked out while cackling. He learned his lesson.

"No, of course not Dragon-sama. Let's have some fun." Naruto smiled brightly, the cloth mask concealing its morphing into a smirk.

Thirty hands later and Naruto was the proud owner of Dragon's most prized belonging: his limited edition collection of Icha Icha, all forty volumes. They had bet their most treasured objects after Dragon lost all his on hand money- an A-rank missions worth- and Dragon accepted, thinking his hand was good enough and he'd win both his money back and whatever was sealed in the scroll Naruto carried around for the past several weeks- he suspected it was something from Naruto's file, and he couldn't let him keep it for his own security.

"I give up" Dragon finally said, the pain evident in his voice. Nobody moved as he got up and left the room, too prideful to attempt a trade back. Three seconds passed before the room erupted.

"Yes! That's my chibi-kohai! The only ANBU to beat Dragon at anything. That's right, bitches, team Ro rules!" Hikaru boasted to the room, which everyone ignored. Naruto escaped the headlock Hikaru tried with practiced ease.

"Hmm, Icha Icha? Looks boring" Naruto said innocently as he flipped through it, pretending to not notice the spike of killing intent from Yugao and surprisingly Tenzo that died down as he threw them in a pile. Kakashi and Sarutobi gasped.

"If you do not wish to honor the sacredness that is Icha Icha Empire I would gladly take it off your hands, my cute little student" Kakashi said way too cheerfully. Sarutobi snarled at his subordinate for trying to steal his precious.

"Don't be silly, Kakashi, Naruto knows _I_ would be the best choice to guard such a precious supply." The two men glared at each other. Sarutobi prepped to summon Enma while Kakashi inched his headband up. Everyone else in the room sweat dropped, and Hayate prepared to play the part of proctor if need be. Naruto, however, wasn't going to let that happen.

"I might be willing to trade for them. What do have?" Naruto asked, in full bartering mode. At this point the jonin were slightly shocked at the prospect of a twelve year old trading the smut for something while the few ANBU just shook their heads; Naruto had started getting a reputation of trading other members for training, whether it be survival lessons or tactics or the occasional jutsu. Team Gama was a prime example as Hawk and Naruto had an ongoing account. Kakashi knew the drill and put his best deal forward.

"Give me those precious and I'll teach you both a D rank jutsu for water, fire, earth, and lightning and buy you a chakra conductive chukoto- I know you've been eyeing one and that you wouldn't be able to afford it until after the exams, even with the pocket change there." Most in the room believed Naruto would agree instantly which he would have except the Hokage- whom he was back on civil terms with- interjected.

"Naruto, my surrogate grandson. Give me those books and not only will I double Kakashi's offer but…I will tell you your parent's identities" The room stiffened- Naruto's lineage wasn't hard to pinpoint, heck he looked like a clone of his father and now began to act like him too since Tenzo gained command of him.

"Oh, you mean Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki?" Naruto said with a cocky smirk. Sarutobi and Kakashi face-faulted while the others either broke out laughing or gaped.

"H-how did you know?"

"My mother's name is on the memorial stone, Hokage-sama, and as for my dad" he paused for dramatic effect. "I didn't until you confirmed it." Naruto lied, covering up his border line illegal searches. Sarutobi went bug eyed at this, falling for it completely. To be honest, the Hokage was just using this 'obsessive bartering' to tell Naruto his parent's identity. Kakashi knew, the other room members knew, and Naruto knew the Hokage had been chickening out from having a private heart-to-heart on the matter. It was the only reason Naruto didn't go nuts on the man for his little ploy.

Kakashi chuckled, remembering another blonde who had a flair for making higher ups tell him what he wanted to know without lifting a finger. "But you know Hokage-sama, I'll accept Kakashi-sempai's deal and you'll still be giving me everything you offered minus the information."

"Why would I do that?!" Sarutobi demanded, miffed at being out maneuvered, and still peeved at himself for not being able to work himself up to have a private conversation with Naruto. Naruto inspected his nails.

"Oh, just because if you do I'll train you in the art of defeating paperwork." He pulled out his trump card, which he would have used soon to discover his parent's identities soon enough anyway: now it could be put towards more training. Sarutobi was at his side, bowing down.

"Please, teach me, Naruto-sensei!"

"Very well, my young grasshopper… shadow clones. Now you can train me after the chunin exams. Kakashi-sempai I'll see you Sunday where we can learn a jutsu or two a week. I'll have the ANBU supply store put my weapons on your tab- now I can have a back up chukoto. Oh, and don't worry, I forgive you- I will be pranking you non stop after the chunin exams, but I forgive you, as long as tomorrow I can talk to you privately about it. I have early office guarding, so Ja ne!" And he shunshined away before anyone could get a word in.

Five minutes later Sarutobi smiles gently and then chuckles. "He wants to talk tomorrow. And he forgave me. Maybe there is hope for me yet, even if I will have to go through his vindictive side of pranks first. Excuse me, I have paperwork to give to clones." And the 'god of shinobi' follows his surrogate grandson's example, leaving behind a stunned crowd.

"Does anyone else feel inferior to the twelve year we could all beat into next week with our hands tied behind our back?" Gemma manages after a moment.

"Absolutely" was the unanimous reply. Hikaru felt the need to sooth their prides a tiny bit.

"If it makes you feel any better we'd have to fight him with only one hand restrained- he graduated from no hands last week." He joked. Somehow that made them feel worse.

 **Naruto's apartment…**

Naruto lay awake, giddy but saddened by the night. On one hand he not only confirmed his parent's identities and set up the basis for any revenge pranks, but he got eight new jutsu in the making- being a Jinchuuriki had the perk of having enough chakra to perform a variety of jutsu from every element- even those opposite in nature. On the other hand, he had expected a different scenario for his heritage reveal- something…more heartfelt? At least he had a meeting tomorrow to talk to the Hokage about it in private.

The last few months had been the highlight of Naruto's life. No one looked down on him except some older ANBU from the other squads- but Dragon put that to rest quickly during the first inter squad training day. Tenzo told him last week how they were ordered to steer Naruto away from the village's eye while on the three month grace period. Team Ro all looked guilty at that and believed Naruto would hold a grudge over it- he didn't. In fact, Naruto only snuck away to Ichiraku's occasionally now (much to Dragon's ire, who for some reason detested his habit). Other-wise, he shopped, ate, and hung out at the upper level shinobi only establishments, becoming a part of the older generation of shinobi's circle, realizing it was overall better than his life before with civilians and younger shinobi. Many hardly gave him a second glance now after Hikaru had paraded Naruto around the hot spots two weeks after his enlistment. His life was just beginning to settle before tonight happened.

Knock. Knock. "Naruto, I know you're up. I'm coming in." Kakashi's muffled voice grows distinct as he works his way to Naruto's bedroom. Entering quietly the copy ninja takes in the slightly messy room and quarter filled book case. On it were novels on everything from chakra control to a few comics. There was even a lone cook book for shinobi. "I see you took up reading?" He asked, a bit surprised. Naruto wasn't exactly the most studious ninja based on his academy records. For his part Naruto glared, and in the moonlight it was _terrifying_ to see those ice blue eyes almost glow.

"I always liked to read, sempai, I just never had enough money to afford more than a couple before the yearly break in on my birthday would destroy them. My academy grades were falsified- I made A's and B's on every test for the last two years, but Mizuki graded for Iruka." What went unsaid was him changing the papers out, and Kakashi winced at his own stupidity. "It's okay, I know it will take years before people see me as more than a failure, and my prankster reputation didn't help things."

"Heh, you do have a larger vocabulary now than a few months ago" Kakashi commented. Naruto smiled slightly.

"Yeah, well that's captain Tenzo- he doesn't 'tolorate Ro members being unrefined in speech' so he assigns vocabulary work(AN: Am I the only one that can viably see Tenzo's personality making him a speech Nazi- I feel the only reason he didn't beat manners and respect into Naruto was for plot continuity on Kishi's part)- not that Hikaru does it." Both chuckle at the abnormal Hyuga and his ability to cause Tenzo headaches. The room then falls to an uncomfortable silence, and Naruto fidgets. "Is there something you need or do you just like breaking into your neighbor's homes in the middle of the night?" Kakashi sputtered.

"N-no! I came here… to talk. Your father was my sensei and that's why I started teaching you, though now I do it because you are my favorite student, more so than my idiot team." It was true to; Kakashi often grumbled about the said three idiots at dinner.

"Oh. Did they…did they love me?" Naruto looked up with glistening eyes, asking the question he had wanted to ask for years but could never muster the courage to- the records discovery made him even more curious.

Kakashi scoffed. "Love you? They adored you. In fact, when sensei heard that Kushina was pregnant he fainted before using hirashin to announce it to all his close friends. There was one time…" And stories passed by Kakashi's lips like a dam being released. Both shinobi found solace and closure with each word uttered until they found themselves clutching their sides from the 'Great Ramen Chase' that resulted in Minato proposing to Kushina at Ichiraku's.

"Haha. My dad knew how to pick them and" Conversation stopped as Kakashi's ANBU tattoo pulsed with Naruto's. _Village infiltrated. Eight alive perpetrators, attempted assassination of Hokage. Failed, but the survivors on the run. All active squads: plan Delta. Retired and reserve: report to Hokage tower._ Naruto's blood chilled even as he unsealed his spare uniform and mask. After months of drills and mornings with Gai he was dressed in thirty seconds. Without a word Naruto leaps through his window and towards the Inuzuka compound, Kakashi going the opposite direction to meet the reserve captains.

Naruto lands in the meeting spot along with two other agents, an Aburame and Hikaru.

"Wolf, Lemur" he saluted. Without a word the three turned their attention to Tsume Inuzuka, the ANBU's top search and retriever even in her middle age. Naruto was often included in the division's simulations because of his clones and as such Tsume knew his abilities.

"Listen up!" She barked. "eight ninjas wearing scratched headbands of Kiri escaped through the eastern forest after a failed ambush of Hokage-sama on his way home after a stroll, his guards were knocked unconscious. We managed to kill ten of them so these eight are the stragglers. Everyone, to your assigned teams for this; Mouse, two hundred clones- three for each team and the rest as pursuers." Naruto complied, and two hundred puffs later the ANBU were off with the clones to pursue. Naruto sat down next to Hana, Tsume's daughter, who was on medical leave and had a head set connected to each captain. Meditating, Naruto waited for a clone to dispel with information, which he would then tell Hana to relay to the captains, as the radios couldn't handle it if everyone was talking at once-not to mention they were ridiculously expensive-, and the tattoos couldn't go as fast, and were used as a mass call mostly.

Less than twenty minutes pass before a rush of memories hits Naruto.

"Hana! Five clicks north east- blue squad, clone found the trail headed towards Rice." Hana spoke rapidly into her mic and the ANBU began making their way towards blue squad.

"Good work Mouse… shit, they found five, but the last three are missing!" She curses before a kunai embeds into Naruto's shoulder. Hana grabs his collar and yanks him through the air to avoid an explosive note. A ninja with a slashed Kiri headband lands opposite of them, holding an unconscious and beaten Sasuke Uchiha. The other two at his side stepped forward, ready for a fight.

"I think we found the missing three" Naruto commented dryly. Hana glared.

"No dip, mutt. These three smell at least chunin level too. Damn, the whole clan and ANBU are out, and my ninkin joined in." Their backup at the tower was on their way but still six minutes out and the non tracker ANBU were sweeping other, further away places of interest for sabotage or stragglers.

"We just have to hold them for six minutes- I'm sure we can do it. Here is what I think will work, captain taught me this strategy during shogi" Naruto whispered. Hana looked unsure as the insane idea based solely on assumptions and hoping was laid out in a matter of seconds. But, she told her rational side of her brain, they either went through with it or the two forming seals in front of her would kill them.

As the two in front created a mist, Hana kawarimis with a Naruto clone on the roof top, who is henged to look like her. She waits for the opening- they'd have one shot to take them out.

"A little ANBU wants to play, eh? Kukuku. What point should I take? Heart, Larynex? So young and brave, too bad you have to die!" The taller of the three cackles and his footsteps echo. Four Naruto clones holding kunai search around the mist using scent and sound- not that it helped, and three are taken out quickly. The real Naruto ducks under a katana intent on lopping off his head with enough force to cut a wall. In the process Naruto knicks him with his own kunai in the leg. He smirks, and does the one thing Tenzo always griped about- he talked to an opponent in a fight.

"Heh- you're not so tough, I've had villagers hit harder than you. I recognize you from the bingo book- Rai Yano, AKA the Mist's one fanged dragon for your abilities in kenjutsu. A B class, I believe, but that last attack felt more like a genin swatting a training post on an empty stomach." The newly identified Rai fell for it hook line and sinker, roaring in frustration. Naruto easily weaves in and out at the close range ragged attacks that had a basic pattern. He was less adept than Yugao at the art and Naruto got in two other jabs, this time in the arms as he launched himself above using Rai's sword as a spring board. From what he remembered from the Bingo book tournament that ANBU hosted every month-the captains way of keeping everyone up to date- Rai was quick to anger and not very bright- his only skill was brutal assaults and the hidden mist jutsu, not anything that required a lot of brain power. Rai looked confused as he felt his body going stiff, before not being able to move at all. "Bingo" Naruto says before a clone slices his throat from behind. Naruto goes through a few seals, releasing a

"Wind style: Great break through!" The already weakening mist is blown away completely, allowing Hana her shot.

"Gatsuga" Even without her partners her drill attack hits the second one easily as a clone had sliced his hand before being expelled, and he was under the short-term paralysis. The third one looks slightly nervous as he held the Uchiha.

"D-don't come any closer or I'll slit his throat! I swear I'll do it! Let me go and I'll" His eyes widen and he screams as a chidori is slammed through his chest. A murderous looking Kakashi appears from behind, snatching his student away. Without a glance he's off to take Sasuke to the hospital. Several of the reserve and active ANBU surround Hana and her kill, while Dragon and Tenzo land in front of Naruto, who was winding down from the adrenaline.

"Mouse- report" Dragon commands, snapping Naruto back to the situation.

"After we relayed my clone's findings, it became clear that there were three missing from the group, when a kunai hit my shoulder" Here Naruto winced at the memory. A medic wordlessly healed the wound that was rapidly closing on its own. "Hana prevented me from potential injury from an explosive note. The enemy, who were holding Sasuke Uchiha hostage, created a mist and tried that silent killing thing Kakashi-sempai told me about after his Wave mission- anyway, Hana waited on the roof while I got both fighters- the third hung back- with kunai soaked in the paralyzing poison. It worked, and I was able to distract Rai from the poison until it took effect and killed him- Hana got her's as well after I blew the mist away, while Kakashi-sempai took out the third member, taking Sasuke to the hospital, I believe."

"While that worked fine, I remember that strategy being a group effort- not a solo one, Mouse. If they had an immunity to the paralysis or were intelligent"

"Then we would have died. I know, captain. But they were from Water- this variation I used is native to Fire, and as such I took a gamble- otherwise a full on battle wouldn't have worked- I would have had to resort to kenjutsu, some ninjutsu, and shadow clones- one Rai was better at and the other two weak on strategy or easy to dodge." Naruto tilted his head defiantly at his captain- it was the best plan he could think of as Hana was on injury leave and Naruto wasn't fully equipped or with his team. Tenzo sighed after a moment and Dragon nodded.

"You did well, Mouse, even if you did rely on a huge gamble. We'll work on strategies at the next team dinner so you won't have to resort to such an iffy plan again, okay?" Tenzo left after giving Naruto a final once over. Dragon chuckles a bit.

"He cares for you- was frantic the entire run over here. You are on standard medical leave for two days- be at HQ at ten am for personal training. I'll work with you until your meeting with the Hokage." And Dragon leaves to find where the mole was, leaving a trembling Naruto behind him.

Dragon was a patient man, he liked to believe. But now was not the time to play the board with deliberation and waiting around- twenty two shinobi, all defectors from Mist, staged a fake attack on the Hokage and bombed a few other buildings of note, all for the sake of stealing a high value target, the last loyal Uchiha. Worse, they were headed towards Rice, where Jiraiya's spy network and his men reported a new hidden village, one that coveted missing ninja and bloodlines. Dragon knew he was not seeing something- a final piece, as such a small village wouldn't normally attempt the ire of the strongest of the five. In exasperation he storms to the T & I, where one survivor was hanging onto life.

 **End- I hope chapter three is interesting. A couple things:**

 **I had Naruto use the paralysis poison, as the enemy would be quicker, probably stronger than him, and more experience for all he knew, even if Rai was more of a 'one track mind and quick to anger' shinobi. I figured that if Naruto learns something, he should put it to use- he was lucky that the poison was not something a chunin from Mist, even a former one, would always see. Big flashy jutsu are great and everything, but I can't see the BLACK OPS relying on them like the front line fighters would, even if they are used.**

 **Second: Naruto's reaction to parents- It's a legit way to find out. The higher ups give him an opening, and Naruto using clones for it would make better sense than wandering the halls. Also, he's been taught better control of himself, and understands that blowing up would not end well for him, making his 'forgiveness' of Sarutobi realistic (though he will get him back for it- the poker confession was a split decision on my part as it gave an opening for the Mist group.)**

 **Finally- I changed the Sound thing, because a) no way an 'unknown' village would be allowed into another's chunin exam, just not gonna happen, and b) it gives some variety and the set up for how the exams will actually go (oh, and I got a PM asking why I moved the exams to, like, eight or nine months after graduation- can you really picture a bunch of clan heirs, especially one who was the last of a valuable bloodline, being allowed to enter a deadly exam so quickly? Because I don't- it would be suicide, look bad on the village and clans, and only the author kept them alive. This way it would make more sense for them to be involved and helping in the invasion.) Next chapter: aftermaths, infiltration mission (I think- will check the notes) and a team seven section! More, of course, but anyway…have a nice weekend. Time to focus on my other story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **AN: Back for more! I hope everyone's weekend was great, and that this week is amazing as well. Anyway, wow, I see a lot of readers are enjoying both my 'ANBU' stories. Shout out to dragme2thefinish because through private messaging I find that their birthday is this week (I think Tuesday) so I hope your birthday is filled with fun and wow.**

 **Finally, if you guys haven't yet, check out KingofSarutobi "Orphan"- the new chapter is up and it's one of my staple reads.**

 **One week after the attack…**

Sasuke Uchiha was many things: a genius, an avenger, an Uchiha. And avenging genius Uchihas _don't_ get captured by three missing ninja barely chunin level- but he had.

It was unacceptable. When he woke up in the hospital, Kakashi lazily read his book and informed him that ANBU had stopped him from being taken. Seething at his vulnerability, the 'last' Uchiha demanded more training, more power than the team exercises and conditioning he had been limited to. Kakashi just eye smiled, patted him on the head, and told him powerful jutsu weren't the answer; that the ANBU who took down the leader just used shadow clones, poison, and a C rank jutsu.

Sasuke scoffed at that and left the hospital to train on his own, spending his week off at the Uchiha training grounds. _I need to get stronger- to beat_ _ **him.**_ The brooding teen clenched his fist in his pockets in anger, not noticing his afternoon walk after another stagnant training session was taking him to a section of the village he'd never been in before: the part of town his sensei and every other higher up ninja lived, bought food and hung out around. No civilians and most shinobi under chunin level knew about it- heck, Sasuke only knew about it because he lived with an ANBU for a month after the massacre (AN: no way a recently orphaned seven year old would live alone right away- not when he no doubt had no way of knowing how to do simple things like cooking, cleaning, ect).

His thoughts lost in the past, Sasuke almost missed a certain blonde haired dead last walking slowly through the streets, a limp in his step and blood splattered on his face. Almost, is the key word. _He's gotten stronger- I need that power. Heh, I have the Sharingon, I'll fight him and steal that power. A dead last doesn't need it anyway, I bet he got an office job or hospital post- those losers don't need power like an avenger._

Naruto was exhausted- relieved, but exhausted. A simple escort of the Daimyo from the capital to Konoha turned almost deadly when a pack of seven missing ninja- this time with mixed Iwa and Kiri head bands- had attacked the caravan holding the Daimyo- well, the decoy anyway. In reality team Ro was escorting the Daimyo's double while Gama and two other squads took the r _eal_ Daimyo of Fire on an alternate route which wove underground at times. They defeated the bastards with only minor injuries- by Naruto's standards anyway. Hikaru kept insisting Naruto be carried when he sprained his ankle in a round house kick. When they returned to Konoha with the bodies, the higher ups congratulated them on their work, but everyone in Ro got the impression they weren't happy none were taken alive- it made proving their likely affiliation with the newly discovered "Otogakure" nigh impossible.

That was almost a day ago and Naruto was off until noon tomorrow. Until then, the exhausted ANBU had plans to secure his apartment, shower, and sleep with his newly made sound barrier seals and privacy seals- months of work would pay off, as Gai's voice was not something one could learn to 'tune out'.

That was Naruto's plan, before the Uchiha he saved- not that he would ever know- stopped him on the street.

"Fight me, idiot." Sasuke demanded arrogantly. Naruto looked the brat- for Sasuke Uchiha was very much a brat in Naruto's eyes now- and stared at him with tired eyes.

"No." He said simply and attempted to step around the older boy.

"Hn. Scared? You will fight me." Sasuke said and blocked his path again. Naruto sighed, wishing he had agreed to go get sushi with Hayate and Yugao now, or even the hot springs with Hikaru. He idly wondered if this was karma for slipping away from his comrades. _Nah, not even karma is this cruel._

"I just got back from a mission; I'm tired and have no time for you- leave." His voice was cold but Naruto didn't care: he had a (hopefully still hidden) Ramen stash waiting for him and warm shower calling.

Sasuke grinded his teeth. He didn't use to be this unhinged, but the last time he saw Naruto had showed him how far behind he was falling, if a loser could over take him.

"If you won't fight me willingly, I'll make you! Fire style: fire dragon jutsu!" He snarled. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at this. Sasuke believed it was because he was impressed or scared, and smirked.

No however, the real reason Naruto's eyes widened was his disbelief at Sasuke's stupidity. He replaces himself with a trash can from a nearby alley.

"You moron! Fighting between comrades in the village streets is prohibited!" Naruto shouted in anger. The Sasuke he knew would never be so stupid- but when Naruto saw his eyes filled with lust for power he groaned; the reports of the Uchiha becoming a flight risk in his search to kill Itachi were not exaggerated. Sasuke prepares another attack, when he suddenly slumps down. Anko, Dango in hand, glares down at the boy in disgust.

"Foolish maggot. Naruto, you alright?" She asks. Naruto nods.

"Yes- he was no threat, but thanks. What should we do with him?" Naruto asked. Normally a shinobi who pulled such a stunt would spend the night at T & I to cool off, be interrogated, and then taken to the Hokage for punishment. With the Uchiha, though, it was likely nothing would happen.

Anko snorted at Naruto's question.

"He'll get the same treatment as everyone else, the Hokage doesn't care if he is the last of his bloodline. Weren't you the one who told me the old geezer promised that 'the village' comes before any individual- isn't that what he told you during your talks?" Naruto winced a bit at his own unsaid accusations- he had patched things up with the Hokage completely when they had their 'heart to heart' and Naruto made him wear orange all day- and rubbed his hair sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry: you're right. I'll leave him to you then!" And Naruto takes off before Anko can yell an indignant 'hey! You should take him' and slips into his apartment through the window.

The next morning Gai woke Naruto up at the normal four am time, somehow bi passing all of his seals-again.

"YOSH! MY YOUTHFUL MORNING STUDENT! LET US BASK IN OUR YOUTH AND DISCOVER WHAT THE SPRINGTIME OF **YOUTH** HAS IN STORE FOR US TODAY. WE SHALL SPEND THE MORNING TOGETHER BEFORE YOUR YOUTHFUL SHIFT STARTS." Gai shouted in Naruto's tiny room, his flailing arm almost knocking over the book case. Naruto blinked blearly.

"What'd you say?" He mumbled through his mask- he never did get a shower as Anko showed up demanding Dango after he checked his traps and fed the plant, and thus was still wearing what he had on yesterday, making him seem more like Kakashi than ever.

"OH! YOU'RE TOO HIP AND COOL, MINI-KAKASHI. NEVER FEAR, I SHALL SHOW YOU THE WAY BACK TO **YOUTHFULNESS!"** Gai swung the still half-asleep Naruto over his shoulder. "WE SHALL TAKE AN ICE COLD SWIM IN THE RIVER BEFORE RUNNING AROUND KONOHA ON OUR HANDS!"

By the time Naruto fully awoke he was cursing Gai with his very soul as the water bit into his skin. _Note to self: research better security seals._ With that thought in mind Naruto begrudgingly swam the laps with the green monster, never noticing Dragon observing from a nearby tree.

"I know what you're thinking, Mouse- but just like with your ramen, your house will never be safe from Gai. Your training with him is too amusing. Though perhaps I should have let you sleep in, seeing as your squad _did_ just complete an A-rank escort mission…nah." Dragon continued muttering to himself as Naruto crawled out onto the bank and was given the leg and chest weights he wore while training with Gai. Grumbling curses the almost thirteen year old slid them on and started on his run six hour run with Gai, who alternated between hands and feet.

 **ANBU Locker room, noon…**

Multiple ANBU squads were preparing for various missions and shifts when Naruto walked in with a twitching eyebrow and muttering.

"Hehehe. Just you wait, Gai and mini-Gai. I **will** create a barrier you can't break through! And when I do, my mornings off will cease to be interrupted by ramblings of…" Here Naruto shuddered. "Youth." Tenzo, Yugao, and Hikaru winced in sympathy for their young friend- the poor boy was Gai's new 'pet project' that extended beyond training and into attempts to bring back Naruto's "youth". It was really not a fate they wished on anyone.

Unfortunately for Naruto the other squads found it hilarious.

"Hahaha I am **so** glad you were suckered into that apartment and not me!" Jaguar teased. He had moved in right after Naruto had, avoiding the curse that was Gai. Most of the other ANBU sniggered as the youngest among them muttered like a deluded old man about killing who ever taught Gai about seals. Of course, Ro all knew it was Dragon who just disabled them randomly for kicks. They would never tell Naruto, however, for fear of Dragon carrying out his threat of assigning them 'Konohamaru duty' for a month.

"Shut it! Captain Tiger, permission to sanction an assassination mission of whomever sells Gai his jumpsuits and taught him seals?" Naruto asked hopefully. Tenzo sighed, familiar with this situation.

"Permission denied, Mouse. Besides, I think you'll like your mission we're preparing for tomorrow…or at least, you'll be doing the rest of us a favor" Tenzo said. Naruto cocked his head.

"What kind of mission?"

"Oh, just running the trap course for the academy today." Tenzo grinned evilly at the pale expression on Naruto's face; when Hawk- who usually ran the course- was called in on a mission, Tenzo had swiped it for his squad. Not only would Ro get to observe an unbearably easy watch from the shade of the trees, but Naruto would be able to see his teacher again- in off duty gear, too.

"Is this payback for making the Hokage wear orange?" Naruto asked.

"Why, whatever made you think that?" Tenzo asked. By his too innocent expression, however, Naruto knew: his captain was a vengeful bastard when he wanted to be.

 **Academy, next day…**

"Alright class, remember to treat whomever is the instructor with respect: they'll teach you basic traps and how to disable them!" Iruka was stern with the nine year olds, especially Konohamaru and his friends. His pride as a teacher was on the line, and if his students misbehaved it would reflect poorly on him. They reached the clearing the new instructor wanted them at quickly and Iruka's jaw dropped. Standing in the middle of a sea of traps, was his unreachable student, Naruto. The boy wore standard black pants and long black shirt, and the face mask he sported resembled a certain cyclops. What really got Iruka, though, was when Naruto turned to face them and plopped down, holding up ten flags.

"I don't believe in babying students and find learning by doing is better than anything- my traps teacher threw me in the deep end so I will do the same. I am your target- I have ten flags on me- one for every three students. Your job is to team up into three man cells and make your way through the field to me, setting off as little traps as possible. You will be graded on how quickly and efficiently you get through. The winning squad will be treated to dinner by me at Ichirakus" That got the kids' attention. Iruka's jaw dropped though at the cool tone of Naruto and the difficulty of the traps set. "Go" Naruto said after a moment and thirty students split off, preparing for their trial.

Iruka used a shunshin and kawarimi to make it into Naruto's circle, and sat next to his old student.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto greeted happily. "I didn't know you were teaching this class." Naruto sounded happy, and he was, but he was also nervous- Iruka was known for being able to make Naruto talk about everything, not something Naruto wanted at this time when his ANBU status wasn't spread around.

"Hello, Naruto. I haven't seen you in almost five months! Where have you been?" Iruka asked crossly. The chunin was both ecstatic and pissed at his former student.

"Heh, special assignment and all that- pretty boring most of the time. I was asked to take over for the ANBU today so that's why this course isn't as detailed as I like" Naruto apologized sheepishly. Iruka gaped at him, flabbergasted that this monster of a test wasn't the final product and forgetting about Naruto's situation in the moment- just like Naruto hoped for.

"What do you mean 'as detailed as you'd like'? This is high genin level- not meant for Academy students! You can't expect nine year olds to succeed." Iruka ranted on to Naruto, who began tuning him out. Finally the chunin ran out of breath.

"You done? Good. Listen, teamwork is more important than flashy jutsu or fancy taijutsu move. If I made it easy they wouldn't realize this; the way my course is set up they will have to work together to get a flag, while also figuring out how the most common-and deadly- traps work, even if these versions only shoot out paint." Naruto gave a cold stare, daring Iruka to argue. He'd seen the genin squads and their high mortality rate on missions when their teamwork and basic knowledge was lacking, verse the ANBU squads whose teamwork saved both the ninja and the missions constantly. If being harsh now prevented even one genin death, Naruto view this as a mission complete.

Iruka looked at Naruto in pride. The boy he knew would have boasted about doing everything alone and screamed a battle cry: not lecture on the importance of working together and pushing oneself. It made him wonder what 'assignment' Naruto had.

A few squads had overheard Naruto and strove to work better together. With new determination the students strove to win, not just for food but also to make their temporary sensei proud.

Up in the trees Hikaru and Yugao played go fish.

"Yo, think chibi-kohai is really an old war vet in disguise? I mean, he sounds thirty, not twelve!" Hikaru grumbled as he lost to Yugao- who had their captain giving hand signs behind Hikaru- feeling like his favorite squad mate was being dull.

"No, idiot- Mouse is just growing up, something you could learn from." Yugao admonished. She was proud of Naruto for his maturity as of late, she was no longer worried of having two Hikaru's on Ro.

"What's so bad about being childish some times? We accepted this mission so Mouse can hang out with his old teacher- not lecture!" Tenzo sighed as the recent bickering topic started up.

"Stop it, both of you!" Tenzo ordered. His brain couldn't handle another argument over Naruto's personality. "Wolf, Mouse is on a mission- an easy one, sure, but still a mission- and as such is in the 'mission mode' we taught him." At this Yugao looks smug. "And Cat? Lighten up a bit. You are playing a card game on a mission right now, so any jibes on Wolf's maturity are moot at this point."  
Now it's Hikaru's turn to throw his shoulders back in victory. Tenzo palms his mask in exasperation as the two clearly didn't get it.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto's voice breaks Tenzo from his stupor. Naruto smirked. "The kids are done- I'm just a clone. Boss is taking the winners to Ichirakus." Tenzo nodded.

"That's fine, Mouse. After you're done get some rest- we have sewer patrol tonight." Everyone grimaced. Ever since their first time, Dragon took it upon himself to let Ro handle most of the sewer patrol as it became easier with Naruto's clones.

"Darn that Dragon- sadistic bastard. See you in a few hours" and he poofed away.

 **That night…**

"This sucks" Hikaru said as they made their way through the tunnels, not bothering to follow the 'silent unless necessary' rule. Silently, Naruto agreed. He had twenty clones do a preliminary sweep, but they still had to double check everything.

"Shut it- at least we only have the west sector. We should be done within six hours." Yugao was in a foul mood. Her date with Hayate would have to be postponed as the sewer smell took _hours_ to get out.

"It's not so bad. There isn't any…" Naruto trailed off then cursed. "Crap- there's six hostiles setting up explosives." They take off soundlessly, Naruto in the lead. No more complaints or bickers filled their thoughts- with danger up ahead they became the elite ANBU of Konoha.

They reached the section of the tunnels the clone dispersed. Suppressing their chakra Ro looked from the shadows.

'Six. Wearing scratched Kumo headbands.' Tenzo signed.

'Recognize the one in the back- Kumo B-rank. Takashi the Tank. Went rogue three months ago.' Naruto signed back. He was well versed in the bingo books now, as he was determined to win the vacation passes for his squad at the next Bingo book tournament.

'Understood. Mouse- throw five of your new smoke tags on my signal- Cat, Wolf, kill the four in front. Mouse, capture the fifth working on the bomb tags. When finished, assist me with Takashi.' Tenzo ordered. With nods, Naruto threw down the tags.

What made these 'smoke tags' so special was Naruto's little twist: instead of storing actual smoke in the seal, he stored chakra smoke from his clones, making it similar to the hidden mist jutsu. After facing Rai, Naruto had asked Kakashi for the jutsu. After trying it, it became clear that even with it being technically a D-rank jutsu, for Naruto to use it he'd have to develop a water affinity to perform it with any degree of effectiveness, which Kakashi wouldn't teach him before his wind manipulation was complete- still weeks away, even with clones. To make up for the lack, Naruto altered the standard smoke tag a bit. After accidentally sealing an annoying clone into the matrix, Naruto set it off in frustration, only to grin manaically when his apartment was filled with a thin smoke. Now, each tag held twenty clones worth of chakra smoke, which lingered longer and blocked sensors and smell, not just sight.

Once the tags released a mountain of smoke Hikaru and Yugao took off, making the four in front fell, all of whom were genin level. Naruto went over near his target, who was frantically attempting to finish his seal but kept making mistakes. Dropping down behind, Naruto took a deep breath and tried out his new jutsu from Kakashi.

"Earth style: Headhunter jutsu!" He whispered, screams of the enemy covering the noise, and sank into the ground. It wasn't perfect, but Naruto couldn't use destructive jutsu in close quarters or risk the man- a short balding chunin with a sloppily slashed headband. Under the ground, Naruto's hands shoot out and grab the ankles. Pulling down with all his might the man lets out a startled yelp as he finds himself neck deep in earth. Naruto reappears behind him and knocks him out with the hilt of his new chukoto. Opening the prisoner stasis scroll Naruto quickly seals the unconscious man in, silently grumbling that his last scroll was used- prisoner stasis scrolls were expensive, and it took a level four to make.

"Die, Konoha scum!" A voice Naruto could only assume was Takeshi rang out. Naruto turns to see his captain and teammates having little trouble with the hulk of the man. Takeshi was powerful with his earth release, but Yugao had cut off one of his hands, making most jutsu impossible. "Earth style: Mud wave!"

Or not. Jumping up to the ceiling team Ro avoids the floor becoming a disgusting river of sewage and dirt. Yugao and Tenzo give a familiar hand sign and Naruto grins behind his mask; he loved this combo, even if it was insanely difficult.

Naruto made three clones who shunshined in a triangle formation around Takeshi. The man draws a kunai and slices toward one. At that moment Yugao switched with the clone and blocks the strike. While he's destracted with holding off her sword, Tenzo switched with the one of the left and stabbed the man with a wooden spike from his arm. Naruto then finished it behind them, his chukoto laced in wind chakra to decapitate the man. The mud hardend, no longer fed by chakra, and squad Ro lands around the body.

"Good work" Tenzo praised, slightly winded. He had engaged in a taijutsu match with the target, as at first neither wanted to damage the area, though for different reasons. "HQ has already sent back up to disable any other threats. Mouse, are you able to dismantle this area's?" Naruto studied the matrix on the wall carefully. It was obviously made to be let off dominoe style, and so he'd have to go dismantle them one at a time. It would take hours.

"I can, captain. It will take hours, but I can do it." Tenzo nodded.

"Good, then we don't have to wait for anyone to come. Take care of this section, we'll guard you." With a sigh, Naruto started on the first tag, slowly unravelling the seal.

It ended up taking half a day before Naruto finished the last glued on tag- only because three other sections had a domino style chain as well. Finally done, Naruto rolled his shoulders and turned to his captain.

"Finished. Please tell me we are off duty now" He begged. Tenzo shook his head.

"Sorry, but all Jonin and ANBU are to report to the war room for a debriefing- the one you caught cracked." Naruto perked up a bit at that; finally they had information!

Ten minutes later Ro found their place on the ceiling, the room too full for the late arrivals. No one talked much, even Gai, kneeling next to Kakashi in the front row, barely whispered.

"We can now begin" the Hokage breathed, and the already grim room went deathly quiet. "Last night ANBU discovered another group of missing-nin, this time all from Kumo, setting up a chain of bombs in the underground sewers on a routine sweep. They killed five of the perpetrators, one of whom was a B-rank in our bingo books, and captured one. Ibiki and Inoichi uncovered their motive and origin." Most stiffened at what he said next. "They were working for Otogakure, the budding village in Rice we've been searching for. It appears they were promised entrance to the village if they managed to collapse the western sector and then capture an unsealed Byakugon or Sharingon user." Outrage from the jonin filled the room.

"We should destroy them!"

"How dare this startup try and take Konoha!"

"Silence!" Sarutobi ordered. "We cannot prove anything yet and we don't know who this new village has sided with. Furthermore, they have sent an official request to participate in the Chunin Exams taking place in three months…I accepted."

"Hokage-sama, is that wise?" Ebisu spoke. Naruto observed the stuck up jonin, familiar with him from a trivia night: the man was a walking text book, but never thought outside the box. Case in point, he didn't see the reasoning of the Hokage's position.

"Yes, Ebisu, it is. This way we have them in a position that when- for there is clearly no 'if'- they try something, we will be under full rights to crush them under the great tree of Konoha. Furthermore, I have already decided that Teams seven and eight will be required to be in the exams." Kakashi nodded at his leader but Kurenai was indignant.

"Hokage-sama! You plan to use Hinata as bait? She's not ready." Kurenai argued. In truth before today she would have loved to have Hinata in the exams to toughen her up- but not now.

"She is a kunoichi, as are you- my word is final. Besides, both she and Sasuke will have an ANBU to guard them the entirety of the exams, regardless if they make the finals." Whispers went around, as having ANBU guarding a particular person bordered on messing with the exam. Kakashi spoke up.

"Who will be watching our genin, Hokage-sama?"

"Squads Falcon and Beta will be watching over Hinata Hyuga, while Team Ro and Gama, under the guise of normal exam patrols, will be with Sasuke Uchiha." Said squads Gama and Ro all cursed in their minds. None of them liked the Uchiha after hearing of his attempted assault, and being told to guard him for over a month was not their idea of fun. Kakashi seemed to sense their displeasure and sent an eye smile up towards the ceiling.

"If I may, would it be possible to commission an ANBU to help train each genin squad? It would help prepare them for the trials ahead." Naruto's stomach started dropping, hoping his Sempai wasn't doing what he thought he was doing.

"Very well then, anyone in particular you'd like to request from the guard detail?"

"Oh, I think Mouse would be wonderful" Kakashi eye smiled as Hikaru held Naruto's shoulder to prevent him from attacking the cyclops, "and Wolf as well." Now it was Yugao holding Hikaru back, and Naruto tossed a wind charged kunai right at Kakashi's head, who caught it easily. Everyone not in the know yet about Sasuke sweat dropped at the violent reaction. "Maa, maa, Mouse. If you and Wolf work with my genin every Tuesday and Thursday I'll show you the first step to water manipulation." Naruto stopped reaching for another kunai.

"And?" He questioned. Sarutobi could have ordered him to do it for free, but found the situation amusing- that, and it made Kakashi spend more time away from the memorial stone. Hikaru, meanwhile, looked betrayed at his kohai, who was selling them out!

"I'll buy you a ramen buffet." Kakashi managed, mentally crying for his wallet. Naruto hummed.

"Good, but not good enough after he attacked me and no doubt will try to use his Sharingon on me every chance he gets. You know what I want."

"No. Anything but that."

"Nope. Besides, cats are better."

"I should disown you for that!"

"You never adopted me. Accept and let me pick it out or I'll spend the three months showing them my sexy jutsu."

"…Fine. We'll go pick you out a cat after this." Kakashi growled out. His little mini me project was failing! Most chuckled at how the twelve year old just got Konoha's resident cat hater to spend a fortune on a cat.

"Excellent! Pleasure doing business with you!" Naruto cheered. Hikaru was still gaping.

"Moving on- we will discuss the increased patrol and preperations. I fear we may have to fend off a coordinated attack soon. Shikaku, your analysis?"

Seven hours later the Hokage dismissed them, and Naruto, despite his lack of sleep, was waiting for Kakashi. The height challenged ANBU locked onto Kakashi, pinning the man with clones.

"Oh Sempai, you weren't going to leave without me, right?"

"Hehe. I would never. Let's go find you a pet dog."

"Cat"

"Dog"

"Cat"

"Please, anything but cats."

"Nope, I like cats; Tora and I are best of friends" everyone, even Sarutobi and Danzo, paled a bit at the thought of the Jinchuuriki and Tora getting along.

"At least look at the other animals?" Kakashi begged, pulling out his orange book. Naruto had crawled up to his shoulders, and pulled out a book on training cats.

"…fine." Kakashi did a mental victory sign. "But I'll still choose a cat."

"Dog."

"Cat"

"DOG!"

"CAT!"

The two made their way out of the war room, neither caring for the scene they caused.

 **End! Sort of a build up chapter. Don't worry, training team seven will be a passing few scenes- Naruto's squad has WAY too much to do before and during the exams to waste time with Sasuke's emoness. I really don't care for or hate Sasuke, but I figured if Sasuke couldn't deal with Naruto becoming stronger when he could** _ **see**_ **the progress, how would he act when Naruto becomes stronger seemingly out of the blue? It would more than likely resort in Sasuke becoming unhinged quicker (I am not a believer in the Curse mark making him leave- he's just a revenge obsessed jerk). Anyway, questions for you guys.**

 **Any D rank jutsu you guys want Naruto to learn? Already I have the earth style one and I have a few ideas how to use it for a certain mission I pushed off for next chapter.**

 **Also, do you guys want him to have a ninja cat like Kiba has Akamaru? Or a regular cat/different animal? Either way it has a specific role for the chunin exams- nothing after that for now really. Finally, any tips, recommended fixes, or recommended mission ideas are always welcome! Have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **AN: Wow- a lot of people are following and favoriting already! I hope to not disappoint. Now, for the story, a couple things. I was having trouble with the whole 'ninja animal thing' because I needed Naruto to have a partner for later, but found creating another character kind of difficult with what abilities they would be using and such. I decided on looking to my disasterous first story (a mixture of poor planning and outlines being misplaced several times ruined it till I just got fed up and wrapped it up) for the cat there: Angel. Now, the cat won't be quite as powerful or crazy or as instrumental as the last story, but some of the abilities she showed in GK will be used here.**

 **Three days later, Training field seven…**

Naruto walked slowly to the training grounds that would be his hell hole for the next three months. As ordered by the Hokage he was wearing his off duty clothes and the new 'official story' was that he held an aid position with the Hokage's office. His new companion slept on top of his head, and he smiled up at the sight.

Angel was a black hell cat, a species of felines that specialized in changing their size and using fire jutsu to an extent. They could also use a type of demonic genjutsu, but as he bought her at the kitten stage, it would be awhile before any of these abilities became usable. Until then Naruto had to teach his new companion to speak and fight- or, Pakkun did at least, when Naruto bribed him with pork ears today. When Angel was trained she would add to team Ro, and Tenzo was busily creating some attack formations that included the black cat. Now, though, she was just a ball of sleeping fuzz.

"Aww, chibi-kohai and Angel- have you gotten her to speak yet?" Hikaru dropped down from a tree to walk along side his teammate, also in normal shinobi wear. The fifteen year old had forgiven Naruto for selling him out when Naruto promised the Hyuga the chance to spar with the Uchiha, some sort of rivalry between the two clans. Apparently Hikaru had fought against many different Uchiha before they were massacred and wanted another bout, even if Sasuke was hardly worthy. After all, Hikaru graduated at eight, became a chunin at ten through field promotion, and then a special jonin at thirteen where he joined ANBU (AN: There is NO way Konoha only has like five early graduates: I would say there'd have to be more, but like any village they use a couple as poster children and the rest just get on with their lives).

"She can say "Naruto" half the time and "no" without fail. Nothing else yet" Naruto grumbled. The cat was sweet but could drive him insane with the random "no!" while they worked or he read. Hikaru grinned.

"Hah! She sounds like a two year old." Then his face turned sullen. "Captain gave me another medical jutsu to learn and I'm supposed to instruct the Haruno over medical ninjutsu." It was a known fact amongst ANBU that while Hikaru was surprisingly adept at the medic arts, his flamboyant personality and wish to be in battle made him shirk off his studies. Unfortunately for him he lived next to the captain who did weekly tests. Having the threat of Tenzo with his ghoul face standing over you made Hikaru begrudgingly improve.

"Which one?" Naruto asked sympathetically, Angel yawning on his head.

"The one that closes cut arteries- after I've learned this one I'll be ready for the intermediate series."

"That's great Hikaru! Before you know it you'll be the next Tsunade"

"Hmph. I'd rather just keep spamming jutsu and gentle fists" He pouted, being melodramatic: he was only learning for the field and in case Konoha was attacked. "So…when are you starting training with "it"?" Hikaru asked after some silence. Intelligence from spies showed Suna intended to send their unstable jinchuuriki to the exams without informing Konoha: sending any jinchuuriki to an exam was considered impolite and by not informing them they were it could be considered an act of war. To prepare Naruto was beginning his jinchuuriki training, and Jiraiya would be called back within a few weeks to continue his sealing and some jutsu that his father left him.

"Tomorrow. The plan is Wednesday and Friday Capatain will take me to the place my mother trained at with it. The Hokage and shinobi council issued orders for me to be able to use a two tailed version one cloak by the exam. They also agreed for Hokage-sama to help with my water manipulation and teach me a few water based jutsu to deal with the Ichibi." Naruto was miffed at the first part: Tenzo had argued the council saying Naruto wasn't ready yet and that Jiraiya and he could take care of the Jinchuuriki. They refused, however, stating that even if it wasn't needed yet, as Konoha's jinchuuriki he had a responsibility to master as much of the beast's chakra as he could. The last part though, Naruto didn't mind: learning from the Hokage every Sunday was an honor.

"At least you have the Hokage training you to make up for our babysitting job. Though, Captain did say we'd be taking some combat missions in our spare time." Naruto smiled at that. Combat missions were typically mid B to low A rank- obviously it was to give them experience, but it would be a welcome break over the months.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! You're so cool" Sakura's screech could be heard up ahead. Naruto and Hikaru winced in sympathy for Kakashi, as they say him sigh in resignation. The third team mate, Sai, was drilling sword drills far away from the others. The ANBU ignored him, well aware that he was just a plant and already above chunin level.

"Hey, Sempai! How's the chibi-genin?" Hikaru greeted with a wave. Kakashi turned with a happy look, but gave a scowl to Angel: Kakashi hated the cat that cost him an S-rank pay while Angel adored the man for some odd reason.

"Meow!" She said as she jumped off Naruto and towards the white haired jonin. With a bit too much enthusiasm Kakashi batted her away with his book.

"Hello there, Hikaru, Naruto. Hikaru, you'll be working with Sakura mostly if I'm correct. Naruto, you'll be in charge of Sasuke mostly, though if you could have twenty clones follow my clone I'll show you the start of water manipulation." Naruto did so and the real Kakashi looked back at the group. "Alright, I have to take on a mission for the next several days. On Tuesdays and Thursdays Naruto will be joining you in training for the chunin exams, mainly as a sparing partner and to drill the basics. On Wednesdays Hikaru will be your stand in sensei for missions- make me proud, these next few months I will have to take my own missions without you three- see you Friday. Oh, and Naruto: water my plants while I'm gone." Kakashi eye smiled and left in a puff, Hikaru's mouth gaping.

"T-that bastard! Slugging his kids off to me- I'll show him the next time we have poker night!"

"Crap, I forgot to ask him to summon Pakkun!" Naruto palmed his face. Now he'd have to make Angel just work with a clone on vocabulary, something he still had trouble doing. Bending down to the dazed cat he smiled. "Go with a clone and it will teach you some. Hopefully when Kakashi-sempai returns Pakkun can help." Angel nodded slowly and left with a Naruto. She could understand him perfectly, but words were difficult.

"Hn. Dobe, Hyuga, fight me." Sasuke demanded Hikaru and Naruto, though without as much venom as before. Having to clean the guard tower bathrooms humbled him a bit it seemed.

Sakura frowned a bit at her crush. She heard what he tried to do and when she talked to her mother about it, the older Haruno scolded her again for being so infatuated with the Uchiha. Sakura still felt a bit of butterflies for the boy, but his disrespect for their 'sensei' and whatever Naruto was supposed to be shocked her: she didn't like the blonde, but assaulting him in the street and calling a stronger opponent 'Dobe' was just wrong.

"Makes you wonder why you liked him, huh?" Hikaru's not so joking voice spoke from behind her. Sakura blushed and turned.

"I-I don't know what you mean; I love Sasuke-kun!" She said instantly, old phrases said on instinct. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Please: you're twelve, almost thirteen. Give it a couple of years before you 'love' anyone. And besides: the Uchiha is arrogant and cruel. I've read the mission reports- he almost caused a treaty to break on the diplomatic mission when he insulted the ambassador. And on your last bandit raid, the boy broke their arms for no reason before killing them: would you really want to be around that?" Sakura bit her lip at that. It was true, Sasuke had become more and more angry and un hinged since Naruto beat them that day so badly. "Just think about it. Until then, let's get you started on becoming a field medic." With a smile Hikaru led the girl away from the Uchiha. He sent a mental apology to his teammate who looked ready to pummel the brat.

"No." Naruto said hours later after making Sasuke learn water walking. His plan was to force the basics like his teammates did, improving mainly the genin's control, taijutsu, and traps. Naruto knew the second stage was in the Forest of Death, and as such intended to make his 'student' able to survive there. However, if he had to keep telling Sasuke no to fights then the Uchiha wouldn't make it to the exam.

"ARG! All I've done today is water walking- I need to get stronger to beat _him._ Spar with me!" Sasuke was exhausted but wanted more: his Sharingan would make it easy to copy Naruto's jutsu and moves. However, Naruto just sighed.

"Sasuke, you've learned a lot today: by Thursday I have no doubt you'll have mastered water walking. Your obsession with killing your brother, I get it, I really do." Sasuke moved to protest but Naruto cut him off. "I found out my parents were killed the day I was born, that a man caused their deaths. One day, I will find him and take his life." He had found out that a suspected Sharingan user pulled the Kyubi out and Naruto would make him pay. "However, obsessing about it now won't do anything. Look at it this way. Itachi killed the Uchiha, and they all had friends, lovers, and teammates outside the Uchiha walls. Wait until you're able to beat Kakashi. When that day comes, call on me and I and others would gladly help you track the traitor down."

"Tsch, I have to do this alone"

"Why? Because it was your family? Don't be stupid: with teammates you can take on any opponent. And, I'm sure you'd be allowed the killing blow." Naruto watched Sasuke's face carefully. He seemed to go through a range of emotions before settling down.

"Fine. I'll try it your way, but I'm still behind. How did you get so strong?" Sasuke wasn't so much angry at this point but desperate: Naruto was clearly a chunin level he could see, while Sasuke looked weak now.

"Sigh, lots of shadow clones, which you can't make. Yet" He added. "I'll compromise: If you work hard on what I want you to, I'll teach you some of my special traps." Sasuke looked dubious.

"I prefer ninjutsu." Naruto smirked at this.

"So do I, but one of my traps took down a B rank shinobi" He said, leaving out the part that it on incapacitated the guy and Hikaru finished him. No need to tell the whole truth. Sasuke looked a bit more intrigued. "Yes, traps can take down anyone, if done right. Plus, I'll show you the shunshin Thursday" He dangled the carrot, and Sasuke fell for it.

"Deal. But if I don't think your idea of this 'team work' is helping, I'll kill him by myself." Sasuke didn't say it out loud but he realized playing along until Naruto fell by his hand was better than arguing. He'd learn this 'Shadow clone' one day and easily beat the former dobe before moving onto his brother. Naruto just nodded at Sasuke's sort of agreement. No way he'd let that happen but decided to let the guy sound superior.

"Here's a book over the basics of trapping. Angel, time to go!" Naruto called and without another word boy and cat walked away, leaving a thoughtful Uchiha looking through the book titled 'genin level traps, book one of three'. Not knowing Naruto was already through the whole series that went through jonin, Sasuke pored over it, secretly imagining Itachi dying from a kunai or wire.

 **Private Training grounds…**

Naruto used shunshin to reach the water fall where twenty clones cut the water. Pleased it wouldn't be long before he could do it himself he turned to his partner while unsealing his training weights.

"Hello. Naruto" Angel said slowly, working the human words in her mouth. Naruto grinned.

"Hey, Angel. Since we're partners we have to work together in fights. For now we'll do conditioning and an obstacle course together!" With a grin the two set off into the late afternoon, Naruto wincing as the new training vest put an extra five pounds on him. He was instructed to not use chakra while in weights to get him better conditioned faster. Made sense, but that didn't mean Naruto had to like feeling weighed down.

At eight pm Naruto dragged himself inside his apartment, Angel hanging over his shoulder.

"Stupid cat making me carry her." He muttered. Turning his door knob he slumps inside the door way, only to become on guard instantly with his chukoto in hand. He felt a presence in his apartment, and they were masking it well. Inching along the wall he pumped chakra into a seal, releasing his chakra smoke tags. Or, he would have if the commander hadn't thrown him to the ground.

"Almost acceptable. But next time be on your guard **before** you enter." Dragon said dryly as he pushed his sandal on Naruto's head.

"Yes, Dragon-sama. What are you here for?" Naruto asked through the carpet. "I doubt it's just to stalk me, though you do it a lot."

"Correct, I am here on business. Make me tea" He ordered. Naruto grumbled but complied, and soon two cups were on the table. Dragon drunk slowly, his mask under a genjutsu to allow him to move it slightly to drink. "I understand you are to begin on learning your Jinchuuriki powers tomorrow?" It wasn't a question, even if it sounded like one. "In that case I came to warn you to be careful. Normally we would wait until you reached fourteen but with the threat of conflict Konoha has no choice. Even so, I won't have you become reliant on your Bijuu. As such, while you are in mask, you may not use any demonic chakra unless in a life or death situation, and even then I would rather you come up with something else." Naruto understood what he was saying and gave his agreement. "Furthermore, I will be training you and the cat on genjutsu. Before I made commander, my genjutsu was renowned." Dragon sounded almost mournful but quickly hid it. "Here is a scroll over genjutsu and another over hell cats and their abilities." He placed both on the table.

"Wait! I thought Angel's species used to ally with the Uchiha- how did you get one of their scrolls on them?" Dragon chuckled.

"I have my ways. I expect you to have both read and the kitten to access her chakra by next week." And without a sound Dragon was gone. After a moment Naruto cleaned up before laying in bed, opening his first scroll.

"Genjutsu theory for dummies chapter one…" He muttered.

 **Next day…**

Naruto was ready: Guy would be in for a nasty surprise when he broke in. Before he fell asleep the young ANBU had set up his nastiest traps in preparation. Hearing the front door open Naruto hides a mischievous grin.

"YOSH! GOOD MORNING NARUTO! My most youthful neighbor, let us start our YOUTHFUL morning exercises!" And to Naruto's horror the green man had somehow gotten out of all his preventative measures! With a resigned groan the ANBU changes in seconds and straps his weights on, dragging a hissing Angel along.

Outside his window Dragon smirked; Naruto's traps were beginning to be a challenge, but it wouldn't save him from morning sessions with Guy. Not when Dragon needed every ANBU the best they could be.

"This isn't working" Naruto whined. He had been attempting to meditate for hours to no avail- he couldn't access the fox's chakra.

"Just- keep trying." Tenzo sighed in frustration as well. He hadn't thought getting Naruto a meeting with his tenant would be so difficult. This was the sixth lesson and they had tried sparing, using all of his chakra, and now meditation: nothing worked. Tenzo didn't whether to be proud or angry that the boy had such a lock on his emotions that taunts and slurs did nothing to draw the Kyubi chakra out.

"Yo! Chibi-kohai, what's up?" Hikaru greeted as he jumped down to the valley they were practicing in. "We have dinner tonight to go over Kakashi's team's progress- remember?"

"Go away Hikaru-sempai, I have to access the fox's chakra!" Naruto bit out between deep breaths, eyes closed in concentration. Hikaru knew his friend had yet to draw on any power and that it was driving the boy mad. A light bulb went off and he signaled Tenzo to get ready.

"Oh really? But you're so tiny- what's a chibi like you doing trying to use a power you can't understand?" A tick mark grew on Naruto's forehead. Only Hikaru and Anko could make him lose his cool. One final button mixed with his own anger at his failure would do it. With a grin Hikaru swiped Naruto's headband off his fore head. It was one of his most precious posessions as it belonged to his favorite teacher. "I'll just keep this till you grow a few feet!" He taunted.

Naruto let out a fierce growl and red chakra started leaking red chakra, his claws growing longer.

"Now, Captain!" Wood sprouts from the ground and absorbs the chakra, sending Naruto to oblivion.

"I can't believe that worked- I said and did things ten times worse." Tenzo said in awe. Hikaru smirked in reply.

"Ahh, but he views you as a superior and knows you don't mean it: I mock and tease him enough that I know which of his buttons to push and when. Now what?"

"Now, we wait. He's exhausted of chakra and he drew on its power so Naruto should be able to meet with the fox and ask for power."

 **Inside Naruto's mindscape…**

Naruto found himself in a sewer, a huge cage in front of him.

"Great, this is what my mind's like? That sucks" Naruto mumbled. He read in a book over meditation that the mindscape reflected the mental state built from childhood. Needless to say Naruto's didn't look too cheery.

 **My jailor is here to bug me. What do you want mortal?** A growl came out from the bars. A pair of red eyes and mouth of teeth push against the bars. Remembering why he was there Naruto sat up and bowed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, your current jailor. I'm here to strike a deal for both our benefit. What is your name?"

Kurama barely kept his eyes from bugging. He hadn't had a human bow to him in centuries, much less speak in a civil manner or ask his name. Kurama had looked through the memories of his container's life and was impressed with the human's resolve. It made the old fox almost…hopeful. He would give the human a chance, not that the boy had to know. And if he just happened to be the one father was talking about? Well, then Kurama would be smug to his siblings that _he_ was the one to guide him.

 **Insolent brat. Don't presume I need anything from you. But, I will listen to your proposition…. And it's Kurama…** He added as an afterthought.

 **Later…**

Naruto sat up slowly, his teammates looking at him with worry, Dragon nearby as well.

"We met" He said with a straight face.

"AND?!" Hikaru shakes his shoulders. Naruto gives a hidden smirk, his face mask making him unreadable.

"Kurama said I can use his chakra as long as I ask before hand. In exchange he gets a mental connection and something about watching me for signs of being 'another stupid nigen' before he makes a final decision whatever that means." Naruto shrugged. Looks of relief spread across Tenzo and Hikaru. Even Dragon appeared relaxed.

"Kurama?" Tenzo asked.

"Oh- the Kyubi. He isn't mindless, everyone has a name" Naruto said simply, wondering why everyone was making such a big deal out of it. In the seal Kurama snickered as he looked through Naruto's eyes at the expressions.

Angel popped out of the commander's cloak.

"Naruto! I learned how to use fire" the cat cheered with the increasing vocabulary, and demonstrated with six golf ball sized flames flying at him. After dodging he clapped his hands.

"Good job, Angel!" The cat had taken to Dragon almost as well as Kakashi, and unlike the cyclops the commander would teach the feline not bat it away.

"Tiger- your squad has guard duty of the Hokage tower tomorrow. Mouse, how has the genjutsu I gave you to learn working?" Dragon asked. Naruto chuckled nervously. After reading the basic scroll Dragon had shown him a C rank genjutsu, "Forced Hypnosis" a basic technique letting the user put the victim in a trance and offer subtle ideas or have them follow orders for a short time. It was useful for making prisoners or clients more compliant, though until mastered the illusion could be broken by any genin. Once fully learned, most chunin would succumb, meaning it was extremely useful.

"Eheh. It doesn't last on the clones for more than a few seconds. My control isn't the best- though now that Kurama and I are working together, it should improve." Hikaru hummed.

"I'll teach you water fall walking. It's advanced enough that your control will end up improving to the point of making the genjutsu work." He offered.

"Do that, Wolf. Mouse, have this mastered by next week or I'll tell Guy to give you extra weight." Dragon said cheerfully before leaving. Naruto paled then looked at his Sempai.

"Save me! Don't let Guy get to me- I'm already wearing fifteen pounds on my legs and twenty on my torso!"

"Psh, that's week, chibi-kohai" Hikaru mocked.

 **That is pathetic. Grow some muscle!** Kurama mocked along, already liking the Hyuga. Naruto sputtered a bit.

"Fine! Be that way- I'll just tell Guy you'd like to join us." His eyes turned devious and it was Hikaru's time to pale.

"I think Hiashi-sama needs me at the clan compound for a few days. Ja ne!" And he leaves as well. Tenzo looks down.

"From now on we'll work on you using the fox's- Kurama's" he backtracks at Naruto's glare. Angel joins in for effect. "chakra without you losing control. By the exams the elders want you to use two tails worth but personally I don't think you can do two tails. I think you can control four." With a proud smile Tenzo helps his subordinate up. "How about some sushi, my treat?"

"Sushi!" Was the duel cheer of Naruto and Angel.

 **Sarutobi's office, next day…**

As reward for is accomplishment Naruto was given the most sought after spot in the office: the left rafter above the desk. In this coveted position one had the breeze from the windows and none of the tobacco smell. Furthermore it had a nice ledge big enough to sit on. Yes, it was bliss. Sure it also was the spot of the messenger, but rarely did that happen and Angel had a spot nearby under the desk. It was decided that the cat was to run intervillage missions with them as she proved to be adept at fighting and stealth.

Until a certain Toad Sage came in through the window.

"Hello sensei. Mind telling me why you recalled me three months early?" Jiraiya was a diligent shinobi that loved his village, but he enjoyed his time on the road damnit!

"Ahh, Jiraiya. I am glad you came quickly- you're aware of the intelligence reports over this "Otogakure?"" Sarutobi blew on his pipe. Naruto listened in- office duty was monotonous but let you in on all the juicy parts of the village running: not that the ANBU would ever discuss what was said. Only on highly secretive mission reports would the ANBU be sent out. Each agent was trusted fully by the Hokage, meaning none of them would dream of selling out secrets or spreading rumors.

"Of course- I still can't get a confirmation on who leads it."

"Suna has been spotted holding talks with them- not good, as they are bringing their Jinchuuriki to the exams without telling us. Only our increased vigilance due to the past several months allowed us to confirm it." Naruto sucked on his teeth at that- it was bad news if Suna went against them.

"So you want me here as a detterant?" Jiraiya asked. If so, perhaps he could help Naruto and his genin squad- he heard he'd graduated this term but couldn't ask for more updates with his schedule.

"Yes, and to train Naruto in fuinjutsu and jutsu." Jiraiya perked up at that.

"And the Kyubi chakra I presume?"

"Tenzo is in charge of that but I am sure he wouldn't mind some help. Isn't that right, Tiger?" Tenzo appears in a kneel in front of the desk.

"Not at all Hokage-sama. I'm sure Naruto would appreciate the chance to know his godfather." Naruto had been 'told' about Jiraiya by the Hokage during their 'chat'. Jiraiya tensed.

"Don't worry Jiraiya, Naruto knows everything. And he forgave me- though you, I would watch for pranks." Sarutobi said, somewhat amused now that it wasn't him in the dog house. He greatly enjoyed his weekly lessons with his surrogate grandson.

"Oh? The gaki has his mother's personality then? Maybe I should pass on the way of the"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you" Sarutobi warned. Yugao had turned her corner into a frigid wasteland. She wouldn't have anyone, even a sanin, corrupt her kohai.

"I take it the ANBU are fond of him? Eh, I'm glad he was taken care of. Can't wait to meet him and his genin team. Anyway, here's a coded message I managed to snag from a runner on their way to Suna- they have an exact copy."

"Excellent- I'll have cryptology take a look at it. Mouse." He said absently. Naruto appeared at the Hokage's side and took the scroll with a bow. "Please give this to Shiro."

"Right away, Hokage-sama" Naruto said evenly. He refused to look at his godfather. However, the pervert looked at him.

"Hold on a second. Mouse, was it? How old are you?" Jiraiya saw the blonde hair and short stature. _No, it couldn't be._ Naruto looked towards his captain, who shook his head no. Without a word Naruto left through the ceiling's passageway towards cryptology. Jiraiya fixed a hard stare on Sarutobi. "Sensei- who was that?"

"Now Jiraiya, you know most ANBU never reveal their identities." Sarutobi chided. He was having fun toying with his student: this will teach him to delay the release of Icha Icha.

"Cut the crap- was that Naruto? Because it sure looked like him with the hair and height."

"...Yes, that's him" The Hokage said after a pregnant pause. The office was filled with killing intent.

"You put my godson, who I was told was behind his peers, in ANBU? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Sigh. Sit down and shut up. It's time you hear about the real Naruto." And over the next thirty minutes Jiraiya heard everything. The troubled and lonely early life, his sabotaged schooling, and his life in ANBU. Naruto appears with a scroll from crytology concerning another case in his hand.

"Naruto, take off your mask. It's time to meet your godfather" the Hokage ordered. With a sigh Naruto slid his mask off and onto his belt.

"It is nice to meet you, Jiraiya-sama." He said tonelessly. Jiraiya gave a weak smile, still reeling about what he heard.

"Nice to meet you, kid. You look like a mini Kakashi with that mask! All you need now is a Sharingan and you'd be golden!" The chuckle he let out was fake, and no one laughed.

"Naruto- please escort Jiraiya to your team's training grounds. You can have a private conversation there." Sarutobi said kindly. With a bow Naruto put his second face on, becoming Mouse.

"Please follow me Jiraiya-sama." And the pair made their way out the office, Angel following soon, leaving a rather worried team Ro.

"I bet that bastard Dragon planned this!" Hikaru blurted out suddenly.

"That I did" Dragon said from nowhere. "Wolf, we'll have a private session on your next day off." His voice was cheerful but still the Hyuga paled. "Now let's do some spying". He held up the famous orb, giddiness evident.

 **End! How was that- through discussions with readers, a friend, and my cats (I do have three of them) I decided on Naruto's familiar being a cat, as you know. I made it to where Angel will grow overtime and her personality will become more defined. Next chapter should be longer and will hold Naruto's 'chat' with the world's worst godfather and more training- as well as more with Oto/Suna.**

 **For those confused with either Sasuke's seemingly change in character, or Kurama's difference, a few things.**

Sasuke will not be all chummy- I even have another 'stupid angsty Sasuke' moment planned. But, I won't have him always be evil. Mainly because, even though it fits, I wanted to have him redeemable, and when looking at my outline, decided that having an evil Sasuke would do more harm than good. Though, I do have the story diverge at a point where it will be able to go either way.

As with Kurama: even small changes will affect those around you. I always found it odd that in cannon Naruto, who knew the pain of being treated as nothing or evil, would treat Kurama the same way the first time he met him. Sure, Kurama threatened to eat him, but now that Naruto isn't a complete idiot and knows some respect, I feel Kurama would be willing to extend an olive branch. Plus, it's my fanfic and I hate having an evil Kurama. Therefore, their relationship will grow, if only slightly from 'mutual hatred' that was before the meeting to 'let's work sort of together to live'. However, as with Naruto in cannon though, the chakra will be filled with hate, as Kurama doesn't have a complete one eighty.

Happy national Cat day!

 **Ps. Time to pick summons:**

 **Toads (don't recommend, they are freaking useless imo except when suddenly they're not)**

 **Cats**

 **Dogs (gotta keep Kakashi happy lol)**

 **Wolves**

 **Other (some interesting suggestions so far).**

 **If you have an opinion or preference and haven't already let me know, just send a pm to my account!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **AN: Another chapter in the story! I pretty much have the summons decided but I appreciate any opinions- a lot of people gave some pretty convincing pm's stating why Naruto should still summon Toads and I really started digging the ninja ostrich like from my other fic. You guys have till chapter seven, maybe eight before it's final. Just send a pm if you have a strong opinion (one person wrote a poem about the 'greatness of toads'- it was beautiful really, even if they aren't my favorite summoning clan).**

 **Also, has anyone watched** **'Naruto Teh Random flashness'** **? It was one of my first youtube videos that I watched in fifth grade and today I rewatched them- totally worth it. Check them out if you haven't for a laugh.)  
Finally, go read 'The Orphan' by KingofSarutobi'! Saru releases new chapters consistently and it's always a joy to read. Plus, Saru consistently chats with me about everything from story advice to why Whataburger is amazing. **

**With Naruto and Jiraiya…**

Once Naruto stepped into the training grounds of Ro Jiraiya could feel his godson's anger. _Shit._ Was the toad sage's thoughts before his jewels barely escaped a chukoto ramming into them. He dodged flurry after flurry of well timed jabs. At one point a kawarimi protected his head from flying as Naruto pulled off a perfect shunshin to get behind into Jiraiya's blind spot. If Naruto had just a couple more years practice at suppressing his chakra it would have worked. The worst part was that the whole time, his godson was behind his ANBU mask, meaning he couldn't tell what exactly he was feeling: as soon as the boy got into the battle his emotions became unreadable. _Tenzo's trained him well. But who taught him that level of shunshin? And the kenjutsu is rough but deadly._

 **With the…spies(?)/ well meaning observers…**

"Hah- stupid sage, that will teach him to abandon his family" Dragon said as he watched Naruto almost lop Jiraiya's head off for the third time. Sarutobi gave him an incredulous look.

"Dragon, he didn't abandon your subordinate, he had important duties and"

"Can it Hokage-sama; I've read his real file. As has Tenzo with my permission: he was stuck in the past and left Naruto to rot." Dragon was fiercely protective of all those under him; mess with one of them and you would be facing the fourth most powerful loyal leaf shinobi on active duty. When he discovered what Jiraiya saw as 'reasonable excuse' to not check up on or send money to his student's legacy he was tempted to break out of his disguise and use every ounce of his skill to murder Jiraiya; in other words, the dragon wanted to awaken.

But seeing his current youngest subordinate elegantly channel his teachings towards mission: skewer a toad was enough for the commander: for now, at least.

"I know you're both angry with Jiraiya but he's here now" Sarutobi tried but stopped as he could _feel_ the room of glares from behind neutral masks. "Okay so he deserves this, but I just hope he survives- not fighting back while Naruto's like that is either brave or stupid."

 **Back with Naruto and Jiraiya…**

"Naruto stop. Naruto!" Jiraiya held a fist with a chakra conductive kunai, wind blade centimeters from his jugular. After dodging without any response from the boy Jiraiya had fought back- big mistake. Naruto took that as permission to coat his sword and the kunai in wind chakra, and demonstrate his mastery of several low ranked but deadly jutsu. Though he was hardly putting an effort in Naruto's un predictableness almost cost the pervert on no less than six occasions (AN: No one's invincible and I hate it when high class opponents seem to appear so for ever- no, everybody is vulnerable to pointy objects aimed at vital spots if they're careless). "I know I screwed up by not being there but I'm here now- why are you attempting murder?" Jiraiya had not been so fearful in years as when Naruto used shunshin to appear several feet in front of him and pulled off his mask, eyes slitted red.

"You abandoned me. I want to know why. Not some bull crap like Iwa or spies or your network- I know ANBU runs over eighty percent of the village's intelligence gathering." Naruto growled through ragged breaths. He knew the real reason but wanted someone to admit it. Kurama in the seal was quite enjoying himself- his container was certainly more entertaining than he thought he would be and the older human deserved the pain.

"Sigh… you look just like him, that's why. Seeing you now is hard but I can tell you're your own person." Jiraiya got on the ground and bowed his nose to the dirt. "Please forgive me, for I have failed you." He asked. Naruto's eyes turned blue once more.

 _ **What will he do, I wonder. His emotions are fluctuating.**_ Kurama didn't know whether to be disappointed or proud at his container's reply.

"No. I can't forgive you."

 _ **Maybe he's not the one…**_ Kurama thought, only to widen his eyes at the answer.

"Yet. I can't forgive you yet. I could lie and tell you I don't hold a grudge but I do. But that's not to say we can't start over: you've messed up as a godfather and have to earn that right back. But… I've seen what hatred does to people. The villagers and Sasuke and they Kyubi- I don't ever want to be as empty yet filled with anger as them. So…my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like my friends Yugao Tenzo Hikaru Angel and Kurama, seals, training, and ramen. I dislike those who can't tell a kunai from a scroll, traitors, and recently secrets. My hobbies are reading and gardening at the moment. My dream is to protect my precious people- to be strong enough for them. And get the guy back that killed my parents one day" He held out a hand to the slack jawed Toad sage. After a moment Jiraiya hesitantly offered his hand back.

"My name is Jiraiya. I like sake, researching what makes women perfect, and writing. I dislike a certain snake, traitors, and war. My hobbies are writing and research. My dream…is to end the cycle of hatred, even if it is impossible." Jiraiya kept from using his usual antics until later. Naruto plopped down in front.

"So, what now?" Jiraiya smirked at the question.

"Well your combat abilities are definitely chunin in level based on just now- ANBU influence I'm sure. But you don't have that much in your arsenal and your taijutsu could still use work. Name the ninjutsu that you can use."

"Well, I have the kawarimi, henge, and shadow clone mastered at Dragon's approval. My Great Breakthrough and Air Force palm are also 'mastered' but now I'm increasing their speed or power. My other wind attack 'Drilling Air Bullets' is acceptable as is shunshin"

"Hold on your shunshin is battle ready without seals: that's mastered in my book." Naruto shook his head.

"No Dragon says it isn't until I can create after images. Anyways, I am able to use the Headhunter but it's limited for a few feet range and the Hidden Mist is just now becoming thick enough for me to confuse enemies." Naruto was proud at the last part. After managing to get the penny to move around and float on water in a glass- the first step to water manipulation- he was able to use water jutsu, even if it took a huge chunk of chakra still. The next step was controlling the waterfall waves to push it upwards. If he had a choice Naruto would be done with water manipulation training as he just finished wind last week. However Shukaku was vulnerable to water based attacks so he had to gain the control necessary for several high powered water attacks. Jiraiya looked proud.

"Good, good. You have almost enough ninjutsu for now as Sensei and Kakashi are spending time on that- I'll begin teaching you the rasangan later today and a few supplementary jutsu as the exams get closer though. However, let's talk seals." He had a glint in his eye that made Naruto nervous, which increased when Jiraiya rubbed his hands together.

 **That night…**

Naruto lay on his bed unable to sleep.

 **You called me friend.** Kurama's growl echoed through Naruto's mind. The fox had stayed quiet but now wanted answers.

 _Yeah, so? I consider you a friend, Kurama._

 **Why?**

 _Why not? We're stuck together- might as well get along._ Naruto thought back bluntly. Honestly, the fox could be dense.

 **You aren't my friend! You don't even have my respect, brat.**

 _Yet. I don't have your respect yet. But one day I will! And then a day will come where we're best of friends._

 **What makes you so sure? At the first chance I could break the seal. I am a being of pure hatred.**

 _I'm not worried. I'll just have to help you with your anger problem before then._ Kurama sputtered at that.

 **I don't have anger problems! I am all the world's hatred-**

 _Blah, blah, blah. I get it. But soon you'll be the world's…something other than hatred. I promise you this, and I never go back on my word to comrades._

 **I'm not your comrade.** Kurama insisted. He never had a human so naïve to think he'd be his friend or comrade. But, the brat did amuse him and the tiny human reminded him of the fox's father to an extent.

 _Just keep telling yourself that. I'll get through you one day._

Angel stretched out on his stomach, purring, breaking the conversation.

"Naruto. Why were you mad at the funny man?" Angel asked. Origionally his name had been 'toad man' but when they caught him drooling over a swimsuit magazine the puzzled cat changed it.

"He…did something bad."  
"But you forgive him?

"No. Not really. But I need his assistance for my fuinjutsu." Naruto admitted which confused the cat more.

"In the cat lands, if someone made you mad, you didn't hang around them until they apologized." Angel said confused.

"Heh, well in the ninja world, the greater good and orders come before feelings. Besides, we still have to come up with a prank for him."

"I may have an idea for that" Dragon's voice spoke through the darkness. ANBU and cat bolted out of bed in a holler. The commander chuckled, appearing on the window sill. "My my, is the cat and mouse afraid of the dark?" Said cat and mouse glared. "Heh, anyway I have something in mind and if you pull it off I'll make it worth your while."

 **Next day, Jinchuuriki training area…**

"Why are you poking me?" Naruto asked as he heaved air. They had forced Naruto to draw on a full tail's worth before he was ready- every muscle was torn or strained. Jiraiya just kept using Naruto's sheathed sword to poke him in the side.

"You sure you're alright? Tenzo had to suppress your chakra. That shouldn't happen" Naruto glared at the sanin.

"It's my second time using Kurama's chakra so give me a break."

"Kurama? As in the one you called a friend yesterday?" Jiraiya sucked in a breath when Naruto shook his head. "Kid, you can't trust it, the beast"

"Is a he, has a name, and is stuck inside me. Kurama can't get out and treating him like a demon makes him act like one. The Hachibi and his Jinchuuriki are partners, and The Ichibi and Gaara can unleash vast amounts of power- I have to talk to him to get power and I'd rather be on good terms than fight for my sanity and control when it matters."

"Fine. But I'll be keeping a close eye on your seal." He said distrusting. "But now, time to learn your father's second most famous jutsu!"

 **One week later…**

Jiraiya woke in his hotel room refreshed. His godson was talking to him during training (even if underhanded insults hardly counted as conversation), his revised draft of his next book was ready to be shipped for publishing, and he had until the afternoon to peep-er, research before Naruto showed up for lessons. The boy had the rasangan's first step mastered with one hand and was eagerly improving on step two. Within a month Naruto would know rasangan and he was officially a beginning level three fuinjutsu user. Yes, everything was working out…until it wasn't.

"W-who STOLE MY BOOK?!" Was heard all across Konoha.

Jiraiya hyperventilated- Few had the skill to steal from him and even fewer had the guts. A note greeted him on the bottom of his sack.

 _Jiraiya,_

 _We have taken your book as payment- for the next five days you are to teach at the academy the basics of small explosive notes and storage scrolls to the final years. If you refuse your book will take a fire ball and its ashes will be mailed to you…_

 _Ps. Yes we took both copies._

Jiraiya paled, cursed, then resigned himself. _Sorry Naruto but months of research must not be wasted!_ With grim resolve the sage walked to the academy for his punishment, wondering if it was his sensei or the chunin who pulled it off..

If only he knew it was his godson who successfully pulled it off without any assistance.

 **Meanwhile, Hokage's office…**

Dragon and Sarutobi toasted their tea together, both reading Icha Icha volume thirteen. Naruto and Angel barely kept their faces blank at the sight of two grown men giggling over smut, as did Tenzo and Yugao.

"Oh? Here" Dragon said suddenly, slamming something in Naruto's face. Naruto cursed then saw the chunin green.

"Um… I'm in ANBU. We don't get these promotions." He pointed out blandly. Technically ANBU were above everyone but their captains, commander, and the elders/ Hokage. Even jonin would listen to an order from an ANBU member on a mission.

"Normally you would be right, Naruto" Sarutobi said between pages, "but not only will it solidify your non-ANBU identity as Konoha's Jinchuuriki when the exams roll around- basically a show of village strength since Suna's Jinchuuriki is still a genin-, but you're more than qualified: thirty two C-rank guard rotations, twenty various B-rank, and four A-rank."  
"That and you're on babysitting duty while your captain and sempai here does a measly S-rank surveillance." Dragon added airily. All the ANBU look towards their commander, even the ones stationed.

"Only you would call an S-rank 'measly' commander." Naruto dead panned. "And what's this about 'babysitting'? I'm not in charge of Konohamaru again am I? I can't take being his 'boss' anymore!" Atop his head Angel agreed.

"Yeah, no baby humans!" Konohamaru and his friends took every chance they could to bug the pair for training, even going so far as attempting to follow Naruto home several times. Not even the Hyuga girl was that persistent anymore.

"Hah hah, no. You get to be team seven's squad leader for a week long C-rank delivery and pick up mission to River country border!"

"…Please no" Naruto finally managed. He could take Sasuke in small doses as long as he kept the older boy busy- heck, even the other two were manageable now that Sakura started to grow up. But a week of non stop interaction? Hell no. "Let Hikaru do it: he's their temporary sensei when Kakashi-sempai is busy!" The older ANBU secretly agreed: let the bum Hikaru use this 'vacation' to look after some brats.

"That won't be possible: Wolf will be my personal training partner this week. Unless, you wish to take his place?" Naruto shivered and grabbed the scroll in Dragon's hand.

"No need! Dragon-sama, Hokage-sama, Captain, Yugao-sempai. See you in a week!" He said in a rush before bolting towards the door.

"Wait!" Dragon threw another scroll. "Your payment for those six hundred chakra smoke tags and three hundred explosive tags- six chakra conductive kunai and three hundred senbon. Though why you need more of the kunai Mouse I will never know- you have four from that blasted poker night deal." Naruto lit up at that; on request of his commander he made the mass amounts of the explosive and chakra smoke tags over the course of a month for the ANBU forces. In payment he requested more of the special kunai as regular ones couldn't take prolonged channeling of wind chakra. Then, after seeing how deadly Sakura was lately with senbon he added the tiny weapons on.

"You can never have too many!" Naruto defended with a cheeky grin. Instead of three chukoto Naruto got two and four of the kunai from the supply store.

 **East gate…**

"Yo!" Naruto greeted when he appeared in front of team seven half an hour later. The three genin stared at their 'replacement squad leader' with mixtures of surprise for Sakura, jealousy for Sasuke, and mild curiosity for Sai.

"Naruto? What are you doing here in a chunin vest?" Sakura finally asked after a staring contest between the four took place.

"Oh, I got a field promotion for working in the Hokage tower" He lied smoothly- field promotions for administrative positions were common. The genin bought it, though Sasuke was suspicious as always seeing as Naruto's combat abilities were astounding unlike other shinobi in his supposed area. "and since Kakashi-sempai is busy I was put as your commanding officer for the week. Our mission is to meet the village's leading supplier of rice and exchange the revised sale agreement for the next growing season. Oh, and Sakura? Catch."

"What's this…three hundred senbon?!" The girl squealed at seeing her new favorite weapon. Her teammates inch away slowly as her long hair appears to whip around her head and storm clouds blow in. "Think of all the uses! The joints I can hit!"

"Heh… I see you like them" Naruto said as he too backed away. Sakura gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Naruto. Where did you get them? Senbon are difficult to get below Jonin or ANBU."

"Can we go now?" Sasuke interrupted rudely before Naruto could explain. Rolling his eyes the ANBU agent shook his head.

"Fine. Diamond formation, Sasuke front with Sakura and Sai left and right. I'll be in the back with my shadow clones. We have three days to arrive at the border- in case of attack don't question me." Naruto ordered with a tick. Sasuke gulped; an annoyed Naruto equaled an in pain Sasuke. Even Sai was wary of that emotion.

Hours later the four were hopping through the trees with clones going on ahead, Naruto working on senbon balancing with his finger tips and Sai gazing emotionlessly. Sakura attempted to talk to her broody teammate.

"Sasuke-kun, you"

"Shut up Sakura." Sasuke snapped. "I won't go on a date with you; you're weak. I thought you got over that." In truth Sasuke wouldn't have been so rough but the combination of his rival surpassing him and the useless mission they gave him made Sasuke short tempered. Since the kidnapping attempt he had gotten more training than ever before, but the 'missions' were a joke.

"Fine. I was just going to say your pack was open Sasuke." The pinkett huffed. All three boys whipped their heads to gape at her. "What?" She asked.

"You just told off Dickless" Sai pointed out.

"You weren't asking me out"

"And you called him Sasuke without the kun."

"Hmph. Shut it guys." She said with a sweat drop. She wasn't that bad, was she? She'd have to talk to Ino about it after they returned.

With that the four continued on towards the border.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was meeting up with Yugao and Tenzo deep within Rice.

'Sempai' they both greeted in sign, dressed as missing nin from Kumo. Kakashi eye smiled in similar garb but kept the face mask.

'Good, you're here. The message Jiraiya-sama found mentioned an alliance between Oto and Suna, with a meeting scheduled between jonin representatives near here- we are to observe and find a way to confirm the leader/location of Oto.' They give affirmation and sit down in the trees to prepare. The future of the village could depend on their success.

 **End! So, this is setting up a bunch of intertwining so bare with me. Also, Jiraiya isn't out of the dog house yet- the Academy stint will have a scene or two as well as another idea for some retribution later- that, and another apology. How did you guys like the changing dynamics of team seven? Sasuke is still an emo prick, but he's better, and Sakura is becoming more independent. If you guys really want I can add some other flashbacks between Jiraiya and Naruto, as well as Sakura's other training. However, I figured it would be more interesting to just focus on more missions and interject the more advanced training later on. Not a lot of plot advancement right now, but that's because this week took a busy turn- next week will have a bit more. Have a great weekend everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **AN: Heya! Glad everyone is still enjoying the story, and I aim to continue to improve it each time. A shout out to** **Sirnightchase816** **for their story '** **Kitsune Sanctuary'.** **I you haven't read that one, I recommend it whole heartedly. The writer doesn't update very often but when they do the material is top notch! Also the author pointed me to Yakumo as a possible pairing for Naruto. To be honest I had forgotten about the girl but after watching the episodes again I plan to add her to the story some how. So for all you Yakumo fans rejoice! However, as Naruto is only twelve, no real pairings yet- still, she is one of my top choices at this point in time.**

 **But seriously, check their stories out. You won't be disappointed, promise!**

 **Border between Konoha and River…**

Naruto exhaled to keep from killing two of his comrades. Sasuke and Sakura's ability to work together had diminished to almost non existent within the span of three days. After Sasuke made the first remark, the Uchiha continued to do so with increasing viciousness, only this time aimed at both the team and the mission.

"This is pointless. I could be training, not waiting here to trade some pieces of paper." Sasuke said arrogantly. His attitude went sour and ego took a hit when Sakura decked both him _and_ Sai during an argument last night. To save face the boy was no acting like a petulant child.

"Suck it up you jerk" Sakura growled. Sakura Haruno would never have treated her 'beloved' that way but ever since Hikaru began her medical training the girl took off her rose tinted glasses and actually saw both her teammates. The verdict? Both were assholes, though Sai was just clueless while Sasuke was the child who had to have his way. Sure he was improving over time, but this mission reverted him back to his bad habits.

"Both of you! Just… please shut up. We're on a mission and I don't want to be the one to explain to the council why Konoha now appears bad to our supplier of rice." Naruto rubbed his temples. Both now fueled their ire to him.

"What the hell Naruto! He/she started it." The two said simultaneously.

"Ugly and Dickless are childish" Sai pointed out. Naruto looked deep within himself.

 _Kurama. What should I do?_

 **You're asking me?! I told you days ago to just kill them and be done with it- especially the Uchiha.**

Sighing annoyance he let the Kitsune's bad advice go. _WWDD- What would Dragon do?_ He pondered, and then tossed out Dragon's obvious choice of personal hell disguised as training- can't do that on a mission. Tenzo's method of fish eyes and creepy lighting weren't possible for Naruto either. Finally he settled on bribery.

"If you three can act professional until we return to Konoha- and I mean no fighting or bickering- I will teach each of you something. Sasuke, I'll let you copy some of my taijutsu moves, Sakura I'll show you the one genjutsu I know and Sai… how about I just give you some of my chakra smoke tags?" Each of the genin looked thrilled in their own ways.

"Hn. Fine." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He'd do anything for more training- even play nice with useless 'teammates'. For now, anyway.

"Yes, captain" Sai quipped blandly. As Root the pale boy was accustomed to following a superior's orders- only his standing mission of killing Sasuke Uchiha in the event of defection would over ride Naruto's orders in Sai's mind.

"Fine, but the next person who mocks me becomes my test subject next lesson with Hikaru-sensei" Sakura warned. With a quick nod Naruto clapped his hands.

"Since that's done it's time for me to tell you the real reason behind the mission." Naruto said, bringing three confused looks. "You are all aware of the increased activity of rogue shinobi and skirmishes." Naruto stated.

"Of course- Ino said we're prepping for war with somebody though she didn't know who" Sakura said. Naruto mentally noted to find out where Ino got her source- while not exactly top secret, genin shouldn't have been aware that war was even a path they were considering right now. As ANBU Naruto was in the know though- either during or soon after, Konoha would be in warfare be it with Suna, Oto, or another country that took advantage of the situation.

"Yes, but don't go spreading that around, as it's too early to confirm or deny that possibility. However, in wartime or times of tense relations ninja villages are unable to splurge on supplies as much and we can't afford to go year-by-year with food when conflict could make securing supplies impossible. That means today when the representatives and negotiators show up we will make them agree to continue to be our supplier even if another country tries to convince them otherwise." Three confused looks were aimed at him.

"…make them?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura. There is some fear that River will use this to either up the price or back out of our trade agreement. Don't worry, I'll handle the speaking parts, your team is more of a show of good faith." Naruto assured her. The boys looked confused but Sakura thought it over. Realization dawned on her.

"Because sending the last Uchiha to this proves Konoha wants to put their best foot forward and trusts River country enough to send an endangered bloodline to the border." Sasuke looked a little peeved at being used as a show of good faith but let it go at Naruto's warning glance.

"Correct. Sasuke will be present as will Sakura. Sai, I'll need you in the trees on lookout for any trouble." Naruto got three nods in return. What he didn't tell them was that Naruto was the biggest play in the mission: the representative for the rice company originated from Konoha and knew about Naruto's Jinchuuriki status. Once he saw the blonde shinobi he'd think twice about attacking or attempting treachery, even with the samurai he'd no doubt bring. Once Naruto had read that part in his apartment while packing he'd sent Angel to stay with Hikaru for the week: the hell cat was strong for her age, but if he had to pull a full fight or draw on Kurama's chakra he couldn't be worrying about his partner- she wasn't ready to take part in this type of mission yet.

An hour and several traps and stationed shadow clones later team seven and Naruto could sense the approaching party.

'ten samurai- three officials' Sai signed, not that anyone but Naruto noticed- genin didn't normally know sign, much to Naruto's chagrin.

'Good. Keep a lookout- be ready for anything' he signed back. If worse came to worse, Naruto would have Sai activate the traps and clones while they ran back to Konoha, killing the people from River for breaking ties. By the show of force from River they had to be ready for anything.

The negotiators arrive in a fanfare. The man who ran the talks, Rai Gekko, a distant relative to Hayate perhaps Naruto mused, was looking out of breath from the walk. When he spotted the Uchiha he felt his spirits rise at Konoha's trust, ensuring that the village wanted to continue peacefully and could be manipulated. But when he saw Naruto, Konoha's Jinchuuriki and 'demon brat' he paled: to be sent on this meant that his life was forfeit if he attempted any bullshitting or tried to raise prices unfairly like he planned to before if possible. And the worst part? The third's law was absolute and if Rai broke that to warn his associates now or later, Konoha would retaliate full force as well as slaughter him and his family.

"Gekko-sama, it is an honor to meet with you about continuous friendship between our two nations. These are my teammates, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. I am Naruto Uzumaki, as I'm sure you're aware." Naruto said and bowed deeply, which for a ninja on a mission was a show of good faith. Naruto was proud of himself: the advanced diplomacy books Dragon made him read over the last several weeks worked. Realization hit him like a brick. _He planned this all out the bastard!_ Naruto fumed, though his masked face remained neutral. Rai winced inwardly. By the last statement Naruto knew about his status, meaning the boy likely could use some of the demon's power like legends stated that demon hosts could. Time to play patch up and give Konoha what they wanted.

"Of course, Uzumaki-san, I know exactly who you are. It is a pleasure to work with you and your team. These are my associates, Dan Sasame and Hideki Momichi." Rai replied.

Over the next hour Rai received strange glances from his convoy. When he offered to double Konoha's rice supply and small discount in exchange for continued friendship and alliance in conflict, they turned slack jawed. But, there was nothing Rai could do: he preferred living and he was the boss, second only to the Daimyo of River- the man also knew about the Kyubi Jinchuuriki as he was visiting Konoha to offer aid before the third's law took effect after the attack and took the oath to prevent war with the country. Rai was sure the man would agree that angering Konoha at this point would be suicide.

"I am happy our negotiations went smoothly, Gekko-sama! Konoha will send a team to collect the rice and exchange payment in one month!" Naruto said cheerfully. Rai nodded quickly while his associates looked agape but as per orders stayed silent.

"Of course, Uzumaki-san. Tell Hokage-sama it is always a pleasure to do business, even if it was unexpected to conduct extensive negotiations here." Rai said with an underhanded meaning: he had expected to use the fact that Konoha was sending just shinobi this time instead of the negotiator to charge more and then 'lose' the rice shipment in favor of Suna in the upcoming conflict the Kazekage told them about. By sending their Jinchuuriki- which had eight more tails than Suna's- Konoha ensured River was loyal to Fire, not Wind. A sneaky tactic, but it worked. No wonder ninjas ran the world.

"Just a precaution. After all, my friend in the trees would have had trouble keeping lookout for enemy shinobi wanting to interupt in an office" Naruto replied airily. Rai gulped as did the rest of his side: though the Konoha shinobi said it as looking after both sides, the message was clear: we were prepared to slaughter you.

"Haha, of course, of course. Have a safe trip back." Rai bowed.

"And you." Naruto bowed back. "Oh, and my furry friend had hoped to play together. Perhaps next time?" The man went ashen and quickened his pace to get away.

On the trip back Sakura and Sasuke watched their temporary leader with fascination.

"What?" Naruto asked them as he was balancing a senbon on his palm, an exercise meant to help with the Rasangan's second step.

"You played them- how, Naruto? My brain couldn't keep up with all that went on. And why was he so scared of you?" Sakura asked him. Rai looked ready to pee his pants every time Naruto spoke or looked him in the eye.

"I really didn't do anything, Sakura. I read a lot and working in the tower means I can play the game somewhat. And as for the second question- I'll tell you when you make chunin." He said with a glint in his eye that meant drop it. The secret was his to tell but Naruto didn't think giving one of Konoha's secrets- even one about him- to genin, especially the Uchiha who was still a flight risk. When Sasuke becomes a chunin, it would mean he was no longer at risk of becoming a missing ninja, and as such Naruto would trust him more.

"Okay, I won't ask then. But I didn't know you read, Naruto. What do usually read?" Was Sakura's response. Naruto looked up from concentrating on his palm; the senbon was refusing to stay steady.

"Everything. Though lately my superior is making me read a lot of politics and geography" Naruto said a bit miffed: Dragon had him study not only the manual of treaty codes, but also an advanced geographical guide over Fire's landmarks for shinobi. His reasoning was sound- ANBU should know as much as possible and with his shadow clones absorbing mass amounts wasn't difficult- but Naruto still resented the man for swiping his comic collection as collateral. "Let's pick up the pace. We can be back in Konoha by tomorrow evening if we push it."

 **Meanwhile, Konoha's ninja academy…**

Jiraiya knew someone hated him- why else was he being forced to teach a bunch of eleven and twelve year olds basic fuinjutsu? As he and four clones walked around the field of students- he learned his lesson the first day of allowing them to work inside when half the desks melted due to a misspelled matrix- Jiraiya dodged explosion after explosion as the kids eagerly put their new skills to the test.

"Jiraiya-sensei! How can I make the explosion bigger?" A girl from a civilian family asked, Momo Jiraiya remembered was her name. She picked up the lessons like a fish to water and Jiraiya was about to answer the budding fuinjutsu user when their teacher appeared.

"Alright class- head back inside for a break!" Iruka shouted from a safe distance. "And don't forget: no fuinjutsu inside!"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei! Bye Jiraiya-sensei!" The students cheered. Jiraiya slipped the girl a level one fuinjutsu book with a wink, which she returned. As they disappeared Iruka walked up. The chunin was covering for their normal teacher while his class was on a field trip with his assistant.

"Thank you for volunteering, Jiraiya-sama. Being able to create basic storage scrolls and exploding tags will help them in the field" Iruka complemented. It was true: most shinobi couldn't afford more than a few tags or one storage scroll at a time, resulting in them having to make do. By creating their own it would mean better prepared shinobi during missions. "And teaching me how to create them was kind of you as well, Jiraiya-sama. Konoha's future looks brighter!"

Jiraiya blushed.

"Eh, no problem, gaki! It's time for research- want to join?" Jiraiya asked with a lecherous smile. He couldn't act perverted around the kids but teasing the chunin who blushed at the suggestion made up for it.

"I-I-I can't, Jiraiya-sama" Iruka stammered.

 **Somewhere in Rice…**

Kakashi popped his second chakra pill in as many hours, Tenzo on his back bleeding out and Yugao breathing heavily. With ragged breaths while he ran through the trees towards the border, Kakashi wondered how it all went to hell.

Oh yeah, a Kaguya happened.

 **Flashback, meeting between Suna and Oto…**

Kakashi and Tenzo hid among the trees, a double layered genjutsu curtesy of Kakashi's eye concealing them (AN: really, ANBU should at least of some skill with it, at least captain level, so of course Kakashi would know it- I mean, come on, captains are supposed to be well rounded, not overspecialized like in canon.) from the shinobi below. Yugao was across from them in another tree, ready to get the drop on them if needed.

"Our Kazekage has agreed to meet with Orochimaru. But be warned, Suna won't take any treachery." A Suna Jonin- A ranked, named Baki, Kakashi remembered- said after pleasantries. The Oto shinobi, a Kaguya based on the bone sword in hand and physical features, looked bored.

"Don't threaten my master, trash. Orochimaru promises: help us destroy the leaf and your village will prosper" Kakashi sucked in a breath at that. It was true: Suna was deliberating the pros and cons of betraying them, and with their biggest traitor no less. Though, by the look on Baki's face he didn't think it was a good idea either but followed orders.

 _'Plant a seed on the Oto shinobi. We'll find the base then leave.'_ Kakashi signed, receiving nods from both. After the two departed Kakashi quickly summoned Pakkun and handed him a scroll with the information from the meeting. As the dog took off towards the ANBU border patrol Kakashi couldn't stop the feeling they were walking into a trap.

Too bad Kakashi was right.

"Trash like you should come out now. I'll admit you fooled me for a time but holding a genjutsu while moving is difficult- your lives end here" the Kaguya says, stopping in an open field that gave him the advantage.

'Abort! Leave, now!' Kakashi ordered quickly. Kakashi had seen one Kaguya in battle during the third war and didn't wish to fight one himself, especially when the teen started having black marks covering his skin.

The three bolt back through the forest, but it turns into a game of cat and mouse. With them being restricted to using basic jutsu not unique to them or Konoha, they were easy to pick off. Within minutes Tenzo had been hit through the stomach and shoulder with long bone spikes while Yugao got a sliced side from one of the Kaguya's finger bullets he could use with frightening ease. Kakashi avoided injury and used six henged mud clones and quick release traps he'd had set up before hand in case of pursuit, leading their pursuer away as he hid himself and his injured comrades. After cauterizing Tenzo's stomach wound Kakashi and Yugao took off, pumping chakra into their legs.

 **End Flashback…**

That was twelve hours ago and Kakashi still couldn't rest. His comrade, his kohai, was dying on him and Kakashi would be damned if another person died because of him. _I've gotten lazy- if we survive I'll have to improve myself- the brat shouldn't have been able to see through my genjutsu!_

"Sempai- the border's up ahead" Yugao spoke up an hour later, and Kakashi didn't correct her. Tenzo was pale on his back and wouldn't last much longer.

"Good" He heaved a sigh of relief as their feet touched Fire's side of the valley.

"Halt" Seven ANBU drop down around them, seeing the Kumo headbands and being on guard despite suspecting this was the recon team the Hokage informed them about. When Yugao pulls off a bandage to reveal her tattoo they relax. "You guys look like hell- what happened?" A captain- Hawk- asked with worry.

"Medic first" Kakashi managed before passing out from chakra exhaustion and chakra pill poisoning. Taking four of the military grade chakra pills tended to do that to you.

 **Orochimaru's base…**

"They got away" Orochimaru hissed in annoyance. "The trail was lost; where did they come from?"

"Kumo, Orochimaru-sama. I captured one mud clone- a female one- before it dispelled. They were missing-nin looking for sanctuary but didn't like the thought of you" the teen Kaguya said. He was ticked at himself for failure and made sure to memorize their faces the best he could: he'd find them and kill them.

"Do you believe them" Orochimaru asked. He trusted his pet: the boy was fanatical in his loyalty, but the thought of missing-nin spying on the meeting irked him and sounded too much like Konoha or even Iwa.

"I…am not sure. I will check the bingo books though. Will this change our plans, master?" Orochimaru pondered for a minute.

"No…unless Kabuto finds that Konoha and Sarutobi-sensei was the one to send the ninja- Kabuto will find out if that's the case. He is our best spy after all."

"Of course, Ochimaru-sama" Kimmimaro bowed deep before leaving the snake sanin to his thoughts.

Little did either know that Kakashi, in all his wisdom, had based their disguises on three Kumo missing-nin that Konoha had picked up. And he had no way of knowing that that their corpses would be planted by week's end to be picked up by Oto's patrol schedule that Jiraiya's toads had found. To everyone in Oto, the Kumo shinobi died by injuries from the Kaguya and had managed to almost make it to the Land of Hot Springs.

Orochimaru would learn that despite the appearance of compassion and weakness, Konoha could play the game of cutthroat better than anyone.

 **Konoha, next evening…**

Naruto and team seven made it before dark, checking into the guard station with tired eyes. Naruto turned to his team.

"Remember: don't talk about the negotiations and cut down any rumors of tensions rising" Naruto said. The genin nodded in understanding as Naruto had talked to them on the run back about the dangers of letting Konoha appear as anything other than 'business as usual' to the outside. And spies could be anywhere. "Take the next two days off, Kakashi-sempai will contact you soon and I'll begin your reward lessons next week. I'll take care of the report so go home." Using a shunshin Naruto took off towards the Hokage tower. In the dying light the village below the roof tops Naruto ran across looked more beautiful than Naruto had ever seen it, the people below becoming blurs. Reaching the tower Naruto made the sign allowing him to bypass the secretary. Knocking he hears a 'come in' and quietly slips in.

The Hokage was in a meeting with elder Danzo and the commander, all of whom turned to the young ANBU in chunin garb.

"Ah, Naruto. How was your mission?" Sarutobi asked, grateful for the distraction. With what they heard from Kakashi's team war was inevitable. There was a spy in the ranks as well, and they had been discussing how to feed the medic-nin traitor Kabuto misinformation without alerting him.

Naruto glanced at the powerful people in the room, all of whom could snap him like a twig still, and went into a crouch after setting the scroll on Sarutobi's desk.

"Mission success, Hokage-sama. Rai Gekko was terrified enough of me to give into our demands- I even managed to 'convince him' to give Konoha a discount with the doubled order without so much as asking." Naruto kept his face carefully blank at the gasp and pleased smile from the Hokage.

"It seems our weapon is a skilled negotiator" Danzo Shimura mused. Sarutobi shot him a warning glance but Naruto remained passive: Dragon told him the old war hawk thought Jinchuuriki were merely weapons, along with most shinobi. It didn't bother the blonde- it's not like the man actually had any power over him as he was an ANBU.

"I'm proud of your first mission as a squad leader, Naruto. Tell me, how did team seven perform?" Naruto's eye twitch caused Dragon to suppress a face palm and Sarutobi to sigh. The Uchiha must have caused trouble was the duo's thought.

"Sai was excellent- as in my report he was respectful though needs to learn how to interact more as his 'nicknames' caused tension between him and his team. Sakura Haruno…well Hikaru owes me fifty ryo as she snapped at Sasuke, who was broody and unable to work with the team. Thankfully with bribery for more training the genin were able to put aside their differences." Naruto finished, leaving the rest to the written report. Sarutobi gave him a considering look.

"Do you consider them ready for the chunin exams in two months?" Sarutobi asked. The plan to draw out their enemies required the Uchiha and Hyuga to take part, but losing the last of a bloodline either to treachery or death was not worth it. At Naruto's widening eyes Sarutobi had to chuckle. "Yes, I value your opinion. You may be young but you have proven yourself to make wise decisions, especially on this last mission."

"Well… they don't deserve it to be sure. But" He added at the somewhat disappointed looks. "They will survive with Ro and Gama watching over them. The Uchiha and Haruno are not ready for the rank as Sakura is just now getting out of her fangirl phase when she saw how Sasuke treated her and Sasuke would not pass a loyalty test if his life depended on it." Naruto admitted. Danzo coughed.

"And the third? What about Sai?"

"The undercover handler is almost jonin level and I have no troubles with him" Naruto shot back, not liking his games. Everyone knew the pale boy was Danzo's so why beat around the bush. The mummy sent a pleased hum but didn't confirm or deny it.

"And his training? There is some who voice their desire to see Sasuke learn higher level techniques and the elders wish Kakashi to start on training his chidori." Sarutobi looked pensive at the thought- even Kakashi had shot down the notion of upping the Uchiha's training. Naruto scoffed.

"Absolutely not Hokage-sama. Sasuke Uchiha still harbors dark thoughts about both his team and brother. He feels superior to everyone around him. If a traitor or another village offered him power he'd leave Konoha in a heartbeat- giving him instruction in jutsu unique to our village or has a high assassination ability would be foolish." Naruto wished for nothing more than for Sasuke to grow up as a loyal shinobi- that's why Naruto gave his word to help the avenger kill Itachi- but until Sasuke stopped his path of darkness, any jutsu or instruction had to be handed out carefully.

"Thank you Naruto. Kakashi and his team are in the ANBU hospital with injuries- your captain and Yugao is there and will be until next week. Hikaru will run team seven for the foreseeable future as he is obviously a good influence on them and Ro will be split for a month except for team exercises"

"Will I be able to visit my captain?" He asked in concern. Sarutobi shook his head.

"Not for a few days. Tenzo is in isolation as his wound was infected with both Kakashi's and the Kaguya's chakra. Kakashi and Yugao you can see tomorrow."

Naruto inclined his head the obvious question: where would he go for the time being? Dragon spoke for the first time.

"You're to continue training with the Hokage and toad sanin and be on a fill in basis, Mouse. Additionally, Hayate Gekko requested you for a mission due to your unique henge. You're to meet him in three days." Dragon spoke with hidden amusement, which led to Naruto having a sinking feeling. Dragon being amused about shinobi matters usually led to embarrassment or pain to all others involved. But, Naruto was a loyal Konoha ANBU, and ANBU don't question their commander.

"Of course, Dragon-sama. Is that all?"

"You may leave now. Meet me at our training grounds tomorrow at nine am Naruto." After a final bow Naruto disappeared and headed for his apartment.

Naruto knocked tiredly on Hikaru's door and sighed when it became apparent the older teen was gone. _Probably at a bar with girls_ he growled in annoyance. Using the key Hikaru gave him Naruto crept inside. Unlike most shinobi, Hikaru had no traps set up or seals activated. Tenzo it'd be the end of him one day but the Hyuga would just laugh it off. Still, what he lacked in traps he made up for in mess: while Naruto learned quickly to keep his home neat Hikaru felt the less floor space the better.

"Angel? You here?" Naruto called not wanting to venture inside.

"Naruto! You're back" Was the instant reply and his feline friend run on the ceiling to avoid laundry, landing on his head in a happy heap.

"Woah, when'd you learn how to tree walk?" He inquired as the pair made their way back inside their own place. Naruto had taken the liberty of picking up Angel's favorite, sushi, as apology for dumping her on Hikaru of all people. Thankfully as the cat gorged all seemed forgiven and forgotten.

"Dragon taught me. Now I can become twice as big!" She said between bites. Naruto, sporting his own plate of raw fish and rice, was impressed: the Hell cats normally couldn't change size before their third year- Angel was barely two.

"Congrats! Tomorrow we have training with Hokage-sama. I could teach you water walking if you'd like" he offered.

"Yes! Soon I'll be able to go on all your missions" the cat cheered. Naruto blinked then winced. So she wasn't over it.

"Angel, I'm sorry. I couldn't risk your safety." The cat looked up and glared with an intensity enough to shame a Hyuga.

"And I'm your partner Naruto! I can take whatever you can." She insisted.

"Tell you what: when you can use the three genjutsu Dragon-sama left for you in the scroll, can water walk, and are able to beat Tora in a spar-no gen or nin jutsu- I'll take you along on every mission that doesn't need me alone. Is that fair?" The first two were easy but the last one could take awhile, just as Naruto intended: with this deal he'd be able to keep Angel inside the village with occasional patrols around for months. Tora was technically a house cat but Naruto had been friends with the she devil since his seventh birthday: through fighting and chase games the cat became Konoha's menace to genin- not that anyone knew it was Naruto that taught the cat how to hide its tracks or the spots to aim for the most damage or the more recent ability to tree and water walk. It would take months before Angel could hope to beat the older cat without ninjutsu or genjutsu. In the meantime Naruto would prepare her to be deadly and untouchable.

"Deal. But just you wait- I'll beat that Tora before you know it!" Angel declared.

"Meow" came from the living room window. With practiced ease Tora unlocked the window and slid into the apartment, accepting a roll of sushi.

"Hey Tora. The Daimyo's wife too clingy again?" Naruto asked as he petted his visitor gently.

"Meow" Tora replied. Angel translated.

"She says 'yes and I want to live here forever.'" Both residents looked in pity: the Daimyo's wife adored her pet to the point of torture and would never part with Tora or else he'd have adopted her years ago.

"Hmmm. Why don't you stay here tonight girl? You could show Angel how to water walk tomorrow in the bathtub" He suggested. Tora wrinkled her nose slightly. She liked it better before the black cat came along and it was just her in his life. Naruto sensed this and added incentive. "If you do you can hide here all day tomorrow- the seals will prevent others from being able to track you."

"Meow"

"She says fine but that I better not take too long water walking. Why, you fat excuse of a cat! I'll learn it by tomorrow night!" Angel vowed and launched an attack at Tora. Naruto ignored the familiar scene and got up.

"Alright you two don't stay up too late- see you in the morning." Luckily Gai had his genin on a week long training trip in a secluded training ground for survival training- Naruto could at last sleep in and visit his friends in the hospital before meeting with the Hokage.

That's what Naruto wanted to believe. However, at four am a water jutsu hit him square in the face.

"You've had enough sleep- time for training!" Dragon spoke in a cheerful tone. "Oh, and letting Tora hide out in your apartment? I'll allow it but I will black mail you later" the commander added on at the sight of the two cats asleep on the floor, still tangled up from fighting into the late hours. "Meet me at the training grounds in five" and left through Naruto's bedroom window.

"Sadist" Naruto grumbled thirty seconds later as he was dressed in his full on duty ANBU gear and fitted his weights on tight. After filling up the tub and leaving a note for the cats he followed his commander out the bedroom window.

Dragon wasn't a cruel or sadistic man, really, even if he found immense joy in his youngest operative's cries of frustration as the boy kept attempting his new genjutsu, false surroundings, on Dragon. The commander didn't have the heart to tell him it was literally impossible to catch him in any genjutsu, much less a weak one. Even without the success, Naruto was improving rapidly, and he himself could detect and break most C rank genjutsu.

Too bad in the black ops mission higher powered genjutsu was used. Thankfully the fox wasn't messing with his subordinate's chakra anymore, and as the two grudgingly worked together Naruto's control shot up. By the time Orochimaru made his move the blond would be able to dispel A rank genjutsu. Even if Dragon had to beat it into him.

"Enough, Mouse. You did almost passable, the waterfall climbing is helping. Go work on the rasangan while you wait for the Hokage." And the commander was off without a goodbye. Naruto huffed at the common occurrence and plopped down on the grass, rubber ball already in hand, eating a nutrition bar with the other. Twenty clones joined him in intense concentration.

Because of the senbon balancing Naruto was able to pop the rubber consistently by the time the Hokage showed up an hour later.

"Impressive- now you just have to ask Jiraiya for the third step!" Sarutobi praised, walking up in his own training gear. Naruto beamed at the complement. He always looked forward to his time with the third, even after everything. "Now, let's see your water manipulation second step- I have a water jutsu for you but we must get your manipulation up to par even with your reserves for prolonged battles". With fierce determination Naruto began the arduous process with one hundred clones to push the waterfall up. Learning a non primary element took twice as long but Naruto wouldn't fail: his village needed him strong enough to fight a Jinchuuriki reports said could fully transform.

 **You could let me take over and I'd beat that brat Shukaku back to the desert** Kurama offered. Naruto snorted.

 _Sorry Kurama, but I can't let you take over my body- but if you want to help beat your brother I'm up for strategies._

 **No thanks- just learn the damn water fall trick. It can't be that hard, your mother did it in half the time!** Kurama taunted. Naruto ignored him and turned back to his task. _Soon. I can feel it._

After an hour his clones dispelled in groups and another batch took the task back up. For the rest of the day Sarutobi decided to avoid the office work and helped the real Naruto with taijutsu and battle tactics- by beating the crap out of him. When the sun set Sarutobi was still fresh while Naruto had various scorch marks, frazzled hair, and bruises.

"That was a good warmup. I'll see you Monday Naruto: remember that until Tenzo recovers you'll be having extra time with me. Oh, and enjoy your mission." Naruto simply panted back at the man from his heap on the ground. That night Angel found him and Naruto gave a groan of congratulations when she demonstrated being able to stand shakily on the water. The two slept in the summer air, proud but dead tired.

 **Two days later…**

Naruto walked towards the Hokage tower in the afternoon with a chipper step. He'd just gotten back from visiting Yugao and a restrained Kakashi- the man hated hospitals with a passion. His sempai had cried and offered Naruto anything to be let loose: Naruto would have happily complied if the ANBU on guard weren't staring at him. He liked living more than having the copy ninja in his debt. Tenzo was still unconscious during the visit to allow his body to heal but the ANBU medic assured him that his captain would be awake by the time Naruto returned from his mission.

Inside the mission meeting room Hayate was already waiting, his two teammates Genma and Raido leaning against the wall.

"Well if it isn't the Mouse- oh and you're a chunin now! One step closer to Hokage, eh" Genma smirked at Naruto's slight blush from the tease at his pre-graduation days.

"Quiet, Genma. Now that we're all here... this is an A ranked mission. We're going undercover as a noble's daughter and her hired ninja escorts to the land of Tea- there's a political gathering of the region's noble girls and her father is worried about potential kidnappings due to her young age. Naruto, you'll be henged into the girl seeing as your henge is actually a shape shift. The rest is in the scroll, but any questions?" Hayate asked between coughs.

"I hate you" Naruto glared at his temporary captain. Hayate smirked while the other two sniggered.

"The quicker we finish the quicker we'll be home… Tsubaki-sama" He teased. "We're ready for you now."

Naruto cursed inside as the door opened and a six year old girl walked in. This was going to be a long mission, the only upside being that Hikaru wasn't there and Angel was hanging out with Tora and Gama squad on their patrols while he was gone in exchange for Tora hiding out in his apartment again and Naruto giving Hawk five of the chakra smoke tags.

"Time to get to work my lady" Genma chuckled. A long mission indeed.

 **End! How was this chapter? I've spent a lot of hours typing this over the last day and a half. I hope it is up to snuff- next time will be the mission with Hayate, time with Jiraiya, more build up for the exams, and more!**

 **For those wondering about the change in the build up to the exams:**

 **This is fanfiction.**

 **I find it believable that** _ **ninjas**_ **would try and figure out everything they can about the enemy and allies, all the while blaming it on another village.**

 **As for Kabuto- his whole person screamed 'spy' and with increased security he'd of course be easy to uproot. Now it's just a case of using him to Konoha's advantage.**

 **Finally, for Orochimaru: he's arrogant, no doubt about it, and wouldn't alter his plans if possible.**

 **Have a great day everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **AN: Wow! I can't believe how much people really love this story already- just, thank you! Here's the next chapter my readers. Just a reminder, check out Sirknightchase816 for their story 'Kitsune Sanctuary'- the new chapter just updated and it was fantastic!**

 **Thirty minutes out from the nobles' gathering…**

Being forced to hold a henge for over a week that was half his size and do it while in an ornate kimono was not Naruto's idea of fun. Being carried on his teammate's Genma's shoulders and eating snacks though? That was the most enjoyable pastime Naruto could partake in.

"You're getting crumbs in my hair, you blond bastard!" Genma griped.

"Oh? But I'm a brunette" Naruto pointed out snidely.

"Shut it! And quit eating- you're heavy enough already" The senbon enthusiast whined. Though Naruto's henge could alter his shape, it didn't change his weight.

 **Wonder how he'd take the information that you're wearing about twenty-five pounds on your torso?** Kurama sniggered in amusement. Naruto sent a mental smirk back.

 _We'll find out when we're safely back in Konoha and I can hide from him for a couple days._ Naruto wanted to live thank you very much and didn't doubt Gemma's ability to kill him and blame another village. Not that he would, but one could never be too careful with powerful shinobi.

"Hey, Hayate? What exactly is this 'noble's gathering' anyways?" A pregnant pause ensued at Naruto's question.

"Ah…a sleepover to build political bonds" Hayate finally managed before coughing again.

"I-I-I have to sleepover with a bunch of spoiled brats?!" Naruto demanded. Raido tossed a book to the young ANBU/chunin with a pink cover- _How to act during sleepovers for noble ladies!_

"This will help- but weren't you taught how to act like a lady for undercover ops?" Raido asked. With Naruto's henge he'd be excellent at espionage. Hayate and Raido noticed the suddenly pale look on Naruto's face and Genma felt the shiver.

"Never mention that week again."

"Uh, you okay?" Genma looked up a bit concerned. Naruto shivered again.

"All I'll say is Kuranai Yuhi is far crueler than Ibiki is at times- all that tea!" He cried. Three sweat drops fell but they let it go.

Soon the group was in front of gold plated gates, four guards looking stoic at the ninja- though, they were disguised as samurai. Genma set Naruto down, getting into character by bowing to the 'little princess'. With nose in the air Naruto closed the book and snack pack, making them disappear somewhere inside his kimono.

"Tsubaki-sama, I wasn't aware your guards would be samurai! You usually have attendents. And where's your father, dear?" An elderly woman with grey hair piled in a tall bun said airily as she daintily made her way outside the gate. Naruto recognized her from the file he'd been given to study over important people Tsubaki knew- this woman was her father's old tutor and friend of the family. Sasame was her name he believed.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto said giddily in the same manner he imagined the real six year old Tsubaki would have. He bowed politely to her before heading inside next to the hunched but still regal woman. "I came all by myself this time, but the samurai are sooo weird. One eats senbon like a camel" Naruto sent a wink to the now twitching Genma. Hayate had to cough to cover up a snort while Raido inched away from the senbon user looking to 'practice' on something.

"Oh? How nice dear I didn't know samurai used senbon" Sasame commented, biting her lip nervously. Naruto noticed this instantly, as did the rest of his team. Hayate gave a look with a clear message: _Be on guard._

 **That evening…**

Naruto was finally getting the hang of the whole court scene. Over the last several hours she'd greeted dozens of females from high ranking positions in their rather extravagant night gowns. Naruto himself wore a loose silk white garment. Underneath the billowy sleeves and loose bottom skirt though were two senbon laced with the new faster acting sleeping poison Anko had taught him after he helped create the summoning scrolls for the chunin exams. One prick and even a trained ninja would be out within a minute, much less a civilian. Naruto himself only had partial immunity.

One thing that confused Naruto were the lack of girls the age of Tsubaki: the age to first attend was six but the youngest was nine- that spoke of the gathering's true purpose: to amass allies and degrade enemies, much like the ninja villages' chunin exams really. Most wouldn't send a six year old to debut with the likes of the shallow girls Naruto was greeting and kissing up to. No, best to let the older children take care of it: then again, most nobles had several daughters, not one lone six year old who had the political weight piled on.

"Tsubaki-chan! I haven't seen you since you were a toddler. Squeal! We simply must hang out tonight!" An older girl glomped Naruto, looking around fifteen. Wearing a black night gown that fit to her form, the girl's silver hair and milky blue eyes made her rather exotic looking for the normally mudane looking nobles that relied on makeup and clothes to become so beautiful. At the questioning glance she looked sheepish. "Sorry, I should introduce myself: I am Hana Tachibana. Your father and mine joint own the Tachibana-Juno shipping company and work together in the trading court." That's where he heard the name. Hana Tachibana, only daughter and heiress to her father's side of the company that dominated the shipping market.

"Oh of course, Hana-san. My father talks about yours often" Naruto lied, hoping it was true. Hana's eyes darkened slightly but was gone before he could notice. With a grin she pulled Naruto away in a very unrefined manner not like the other nobles.

"Let's go Tsubaki-chan, we can eat the snacks before they come out of the kitchen."

"But the gathering" Naruto tried. It was now he wished his 'guards' were here. Like most of the others Naruto's team had been put into a bunker like setting to keep assassination attempts or political by play at bay. The best they could do was have Hayate send a shadow clone along with some of Naruto's henged into the local servants. Apparently the body guards would normally be allowed to be in the hallways but on 'coincidence' that changed this year, the first year the only daughter of Hiroshi Juno, co owner of the new largest shipping company after Gato fell, was old enough to attend this gathering.

"Is really just politics. Most of those girls would just slow you down if you associate with them. Oh, here we are!" Hana said gleefully as she pushed Naruto into a room with her. The dim light and lack of food was all Naruto needed to know: this wasn't the kitchen and Tsubaki shouldn't trust this 'Hana' person. It got worse when 'Hana suddenly became a kunoichi with the same build but black hair instead of silver. "Tsk tsk, Tsubaki-chan. Didn't your father ever tell you to not believe everything you hear? And that old woman said you were bright for your age" With a smirk the girl walked slowly towards what she believed to be a trembling six year old.

Too bad for the girl that appeared to be a seduction and infiltration specialist, chunin level by her chakra Naruto could now feel once they were alone: he might not be equal to his peers, but he was an ANBU, and the girls in her field couldn't hold a candle to the ones in Naruto's. "Don't worry, I won't kill you: no, I'll just give you a little shot. Your father will sign his half of the company over to my client before long and you'll be back to being a spoiled princess- well, as spoiled as a bankrupt girl can be."

"Y-you're a ninja?" Naruto squeaked in mock fear, crouching down as if cowed while fishing for information: he'd found out that Sasame was in on it, now he just needed a village. The kunoichi stopped and grinned confidently, a complete change from the menacing presence.

"Yep! You're looking at a chunin kid from Sunakagure, best village in the world. Now hold still and it won't hurt." She moved in with a shot, intent to jab it into the neck. Naruto took the opportunity and stabbed the kunoichi in the arm. "Ow! You little" but she didn't have a chance to retaliate when he appeared behind her after a kawarimi with a pillow nearby. With a brutal chop curtesy of his morning training with Guy the girl fell in a heap on the ground. She looked up hatefully as the poison took effect. "H-how? I didn't sense any chakra"

"A shape shift" he said simply. After she succumbed his eyes turned hard; with the current tense relations between the villages and war inevitable, standing orders from Dragon-sama were for ANBU to kill any possible ninja from other villages that interfered or appeared during the mission: every last body counted in a siege, after all. Looking at the girl though, who couldn't be more than fourteen or fifteen Naruto let out a wince. Killing her felt wrong on so many levels. She was weak. Overconfident. Not great at split second combat.

And a ninja. A heavy heart accompanied him but orders were orders, the village came first. A smooth motion had his holstered kunai from his thigh and a clean swipe severed the throat, followed by a stab in the heart. The only solace was she felt no pain.

 **My, how brutal of you, kit. The village comes first though, eh? Even before your own petty humanity.** Kurama taunted half heartedly. The fox felt his prisoner's pain even now but the biting words just spilled out.

 _Shut it, Kurama. There's a mission to complete._ Naruto made a shadow clone that expelled immediately, letting the other clones know what was going on; Hayate would come with a scroll to carry the body in later as Naruto couldn't transform back now to do it.

Back in the ballroom type setting no one noticed Naruto had been gone, and he slipped in in time to see the food arrive. Plastering on a pleasant smile for one of the girl's friends- Tsuki from his memory- Naruto moved through the night with the grace of a shinobi and blocked the Suna kunoichi from his mind.

That night he slipped out of his assigned room with three other girls, a shadow clone taking his place. Transforming back into himself he silently crept through the building. Compared to his training and the trouble of pranking in orange was, this was nothing. In the hallways, the couple of guards he came across were easily avoided or through the hypnotism genjutsu suddenly needed to go use the restroom, giving Naruto a pass.

Hayate had found 'Sasame' within her room and was interrogating her when Naruto arrived.

"Please stop." Her eyes begged, being unable to make a sound with a gag in her mouth. Naruto nodded to his leader before putting a silencing seal up- nobody would hear.

"Tell me *cough* before I get serious" Hayate warned- he was used to interrogating in the field and her roughed up appearance spoke to his skill. The woman in front of them, still dressed in the noble gowns, was a jonin by the looks of it. Hayate had broken her fingers among other things and looked ready to do anything else needed. With a fervent agreement Hayate released the gag. "Who else is here?"

"Two more- my other chunin students besides the one you caught" She said quickly, apparently not aware that her student was dead. "The other two are disguised as guards on the western wall." Naruto pops a clone he'd summoned earlier: Raido and Genma could take care of them. Contrary to popular belief, masking chakra wasn't that difficult: it was quite easy in fact for those in the Suna squad's specialty. The trick though was making it seem like you weren't doing it. Two special jonin, now that they knew what to look for, would be able to sense them without much effort. "We're allies. This mission is obviously a failure. Let us go and we'll leave." The woman begged. Judging by her chakra levels she only made special jonin-probably for seduction skills as she was rather pretty- and was employing the helpless card to get out. Statitics showed women who begged were more likely to be released on compassion.

"After our mission I'm sure" He stopped as Naruto had already slit her throat and was cleaning the blade on the woman's shirt. "Naruto! There wasn't any need to do that" Hayate looked shocked at the twelve year old's cold actions. Naruto fixed his leader with a blank look as he sealed the Kunoichi's body inside another scroll.

"Hayate-sempai, I'm sure Yugao-sempai and others have told you what Suna is planning?" He asked: every jonin was aware their ally was almost certainly betraying them soon. "And what ANBU has been ordered to do?"

"Yes but this isn't an ANBU mission"

"But I am still ANBU, sempai. Taking out a squad now, no matter how un used to combat they are, will potentially stop a Konoha shinobi from dying in the future." The blond admonished. "I killed the other one for the same reason."

"Your clone didn't say anything- I thought it was in battle" Hayate whispered. He looked at his temporary subordinate with a mix of respect and avoidance.

Like most special jonin and above Hayate was not above killing- but seeing Naruto kill so heartlessly was a bit of a wake up call: most had put the thought of war to the back of their minds, a nightmare none wanted to think about.

Naruto had it at the front. His blond teammate was a better shinobi simply because he did the hard choice to help prevent the 'what ifs' of war. He killed in cold blood today to save his village tomorrow- an ANBU agent indeed.

"Let's go. A clone just dispelled: the two left are combat specialists and took the encounter beyond the walls. Genma and Raido are holding them off but fighting in the dark and ninjutsu isn't their specialties" With a nod the two shinobi raced to help their comrades.

Several shunshin later the duo come across the sparks of kunai and senbon clanging against one another in the crescent moon light. Genma was more of a strategist than fighter, though his weapons accuracy was top notch. However, that didn't help as the dark made hitting the Suna ninja difficult: both had wind affinities to counteract the weapons and the one fighting Genma appeared frightingly proficient with it.

"Genma, back up Raido!" Hayate ordered as Naruto's own wind jutsu blocked their wind from cutting the senbon eating man.

"Got it." Was his curt reply before disappearing towards the sounds of Raido further off holding off the other Suna ninja.

Naruto had trained with the sickly swordsman by his side multiple times, and as such didn't need to speak to know the jutsu the man wanted to use: without a sound his sword channeled wind chakra.

"Konoha scum! Prepare to die" The black clad ninja- perhaps kunoichi but Naruto didn't have the time to care- bit out while going through hand seals.

 _Kurama, can I use your eyes?_ Naruto asked. When he used Kurama's 'demon eyes' his sight became sharper, could see better in the dim lighting at night, and gave off a terrifying appearance.

 **Heh, let's see him piss himself** And Naruto's normal cerulean blue transformed into cat like red slits that glowed in the night.

"Wind style: Great hurricane", an almost vortex barreled towards the Konoha side. It met with Naruto's wind coated blade and shadow clone barrier, cancelling out. Using the distraction Naruto appeared in front of the Suna ninja.

"Y-you're l-like Gaara!" The ninja realized as Naruto's blade cut down. The ninja dodged. "Demon!" Was his shout as he jumped from tree to tree in a round about fashion.

"Perhaps" Naruto shrugged. "Shadow clone jutsu" and three clones charged with swords.

"Heh, I'm a wind user, stupid demon!" An explosion of air erupted from around him and took out the clones. "Where'd you go, coward" Was the frustrated grunt. Naruto had used the momentary distraction to use the head hunter jutsu to go under ground.

"Right here!" Naruto snarled under the influence of the slight Kyubi chakra, popping out of the ground below the enemy's feet, sword pointed upwards. A kawarimi saved the man, reappearing several meters back. Perfect.

"Dance of the crescent moon!" Several Hayate struck the surprised ninja before he could muster a kawarimi or more wind. One Hayate struck a leg, another the back. The third impaled the stomach. The man dropped like a log, bleeding out.

"H-how?" He said. Naruto looked down a bit sadly as his eyes- a with it the bit of feralness that came with them- disappeared.

"You focused on one opponent and don't have enough chakra or experience to jump from one attack to the next to avoid me." Hayate explained while coughing from the high speeds he just produced. "You were good enough for chunin but your cockiness in splitting up while facing jonin and a chunin- that was your downfall."

"Spare my teammates"

"If you tell me something" Naruto prompted. The dying man didn't need to know what happened and Konoha couldn't keep Suna prisoners without breaking the treaty- something that had to be done carefully, though it did happen. At the man's flinch of being asked village secrets Naruto chuckled. "No, not village secrets. I just want to know if it's true Gaara can fully transform" The spies heard rumors but any confirmation was appreciated.

"Yes, and no one can kill him, not even the Kazekage! His sand has a mind of its own" The man spoke quickly even as the gut wound no doubt pulsated with pain.

"Thank you" Naruto said sincerely and Hayate stabbed him in the heart.

"You knew all that, Naruto." Hayate said quietly.

"I know- but dying men have less reason to lie. Dragon taught me that. I just made sure I had all the facts straight." With a shrug and sealing of the body the Konoha shinobi went towards their team.

"Yo, I take it you two finished up?" Genma waved with his own scroll of the body. They'd take them back to Konoha for examination and mind walk if possible. Dead bodies were easier to hide than live ones after all.

 **Several days later, Konoha…**

"You four did well- those ninja might have been less battle ready, but killing them provided us with potential information. Mouse, excellent on following the standing orders. I know from your report that killing an incapacitated enemy is difficult but in doing so you gave Konoha another advantage." Dragon complemented. Naruto puffed up a bit in pride while the other three looked a mixture of bored and uneasy: killing defenseless foes that weren't against Konoha was something most normal shinobi didn't need to do in peace time, and it had been years since Hayate did it. Killing every squad that went against you on missions was allowed but could spark tensions and in turn another war.

But they were preparing for war. And even if not, the blond next to Hayate smiling was like his girlfriend: the shadow protectors of the village- ANBU.

"Thank you Dragon. I am proud of you as well- Naruto, how are you feeling about it?" The Hokage asked. He was now confident in Naruto being in ANBU, but doing what he did at such a young age could be stressful.

"I am…fine, Hokage-sama. I hated doing it, but the village comes first. We protect from the shadows and take the dirtiness in life to protect the village. I would do it again in a heartbeat" Naruto spoke, echoing the words of the commander and other captains. Smiling in pride the Hokage nodded.

"And that is admirable. You'll be happy to note the Tachibana noble and his accomplices have been arrested and are being dealt with. Lord Juno thanks you and has promised to hire Konoha exclusively in the future" That got smiles everywhere: to be assured to be a rich client's first choice meant Konoha would gain more reputation and higher wages.

Finished being debriefed Hayate offered to take the group out barbeque after they all had a chance to change. Naruto declined and darted off to find his partner after she wasn't in the apartment.

 _I swear I need to learn those tracking seals- screw being level four, this is madness!_ Naruto mentally screamed two hours later when he still couldn't locate the feline despite numerous stops along the favored hangouts. Finally he spotted Tora being chased by a genin team- team ten it looked like. When they lost Tora again Naruto swooped down from a building, scooping his other feline friend up.

"Gotcha, Tora." His voice stopped any scratching. He looked at the fat kitty in his arms. "Now where is Angel?" When Tora suddenly looked everywhere but at him his blood chilled. "Tora, take me to Angel. Or else I'll never let you in my apartment again and put a tracking seal on you that links to your owner". That got the cat, and she led the unamused ANBU towards the hot springs.

"What. The. Hell" Naruto balked. Jiraiya, his godfather, was spying on the women's side, like normal. What wasn't normal was him sitting on an enlarged Angel struggling to hold the scale up and the sage's body weight. Being the size of a lion did that it seemed. "What are you doing, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Shh! Quiet gaki- Angel, a bit larger please…good!" Naruto looked deadpan.

"Why is my cat your seat?"

"Training! Now shush!" Angel looked up with a 'save me' expression. Grinning deviously he cupped his mouth.

"PERVERT! THERE'S A PERVERT!" He screamed. Ten kunoichi screamed and jumped over the wall with towels on. Angel instantly went back to normal and jumped into his arms. While Jiraiya met with a fitting fate the duo discretely used a shunshin.

"Gaki, you'll pay for that! All my lost research, I should kill you." Jiraiya cried as he sat down to a now ramen gorging Naruto and fish eating Angel. Ayame just kept giving the cat more with stars in her eyes.

"Please you pervert. Besides, if you killed me you couldn't see me do…this" and satisfaction filled Naruto's eyes as a perfect rasangan came to life. Jiraiya looked gob smacked. Recovering quickly the man smirked evily.

"Ahh, my precious student. As you've now mastered that technique, it is my duty to assess you and your partner's skills through an all out spar." Jiraiya grabbed the now trembling Naruto and Angel and took them away to the trainining grounds with a wave to the ramen stand.

"Why me!" Was heard throughout the village.

 **Konoha hospital…**

Kabuto Yakushi couldn't keep the smile off his face as he left his bosses' office. As head of both the ANBU and regular hospital the lead medic had updated files on all the active ninja in addition to keeping his notes from every council meeting. Konoha had been lax for years and even now it wasn't uncommon for bits of information to slip through.

 _So they think missing ninja are banding together or are actually working for Kiri or Iwa, heh? My, how convenient, best not tip them off to Orochimaru-sama's pact with Suna then._

In the young spy's apartment a certain bandaged man was waiting, a man Kabuto personally hated with a passion after the attempted assassination.

"Danzo" he said neutrally. Danzo looked up. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Kabuto, just dropping by. A certain snake and I could share a common goal and information- if you'd like some help that is."

"I'm listening." Kabuto said hesitantly.

 **End! So, what's Danzo's intentions, and what else will happen to steer Kabuto (least favorite villain really) away from the truth? Next chapter will contain mostly in between stuff (you know, training, build up, summons, no big deal, right?). For those wondering about the purpose of the last mission, here they are:**

 **The Tachibana nobles come into play later and it builds off of this one.**

 **It shows how much Naruto has grown into an actual operative, ready to do what's necessary (the reason the rest of his team might have seemed a bit uneasy is that from what I saw in canon, most 'fights' ended in either the enemy converting, using suicide, or just disappearing, not dying. That points to normal ninja not needing to kill that often while ANBU and truly elite ninja do. Kakashi was a good example of one who did this, while I don't remember seeing a lot of the other jonin even kill-pointing to ANBU training having something to do with it. It's fanfic though so it doesn't matter).**

 **It gave Hayate, Raido, and Genma a more formal introduction so when they interact with Naruto later on for more than a few lines it won't seem so weird or need explanations while a battle starts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **AN: As I'm writing this I'm watching the Naruto movie, Stone of gel whatever (too lazy to look it up right now). Anyway, thanks for the reviews and ideas everyone! Keep them coming if you have any advice or whatever.**

 **P.S. I'll say it again, go check out the Kingsofsarutobi 'The Orphan'- I adore the new chapter and each one gets better.**

 **Next day…**

"You call this an advanced storage scroll?!" Jiraiya mocked his student. Level three in sealing was such a milestone because it consisted of not only learning the basics of silencing seals and prisoner scrolls but expanding on everything levels one and two taught. That meant that once mastered one could make storage scrolls any size- not just the fixed amount from level one- and exploding tags with larger blast radius's. After level three, the next milestone was six, but at the rate Naruto was going- according to Jiraiya at least- he'd never get there.

"Jiraiya-sama, it looks fine" Naruto tried to say calmly. This was the fifth try that appeared perfect but Jiraiya tossed in the 'fail' pile.

"YOU'RE AN UZUMAKI- TAKE PRIDE IN IT!" Jiraiya yelled back. In truth Naruto's seals were above average and would pass in the shinobi stores- but Jiraiya wanted perfect so he'd continue to berate his student. "Look, just try again- and faster! No seal master should need more than fifteen seconds for matrixes this simplistic."

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama."

"Call me sensei gaki. I'm your sensei"

"You lost that right after yesterday's 'spar'" Naruto growled as he ran through another attempt. His leg was still fusing itself back together from Jiraiya tossing him into a cliff.

"You're healed…almost. And no pain no gain!"

"Whatever, you just wanted a punching bag."

"Tsch, even so- make another one! That try took twenty two seconds."

As the two continued to banter and throw several more enlarged storage scrolls in a pile, they never noticed Dragon pocketing them. After all, ANBU budget could always use more storage scrolls and he'd teach his young subordinate torture resistance or something as payment.

By the end of the day Naruto could finally make any size scroll within the time limit, over a hundred had been discarded. Of course when the pair looked over they found the pile empty, much to their confusion. A happy Dragon meanwhile was already back in his office with the haul.

Two days later at dawn Naruto and Angel were with Jiraiya in the Forest of Death, Nothing but Naruto's sword and several spare explosive tags with them. Jiraiya had snuck into the apartment and dragged him out to the Jinchuuriki's least favorite place in the village.

"Jiraiya-sama, what the hell? My squad comes here often enough already, I hate it here"

"And that's a problem, gaki. You're scared of this place"

"Damn right I am." Naruto cut in without remorse. Angel nodded along, having spent a fair amount of time in the place as well.

"I won't have my student scared of some measly forest! Your captain will be ready to resume your Jinchuuriki training in two days- until then you will stay here with Angel. To make it more interesting if you succeed I'll let you sign the Toad contract!" All opposition died in both cat and boy's throats at the promise- to sign such a contract was worth more than almost anything!

"Prepare to have that contract ready for us- we'll survive for two days!" Naruto declared.

"Yeah! There's no way we'd be killed here creepy man!" Angel chorused.

"Heh, but there's not just surviving. You two have to defeat the northeast hive of wasp spiders- don't die, okay?" And the sage was gone with a cackle.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Naruto asked as the pair set off. The northeast hive was the largest of the five groups of wasp spiders (AN: made them up but that would be horrible if they were real- imagine human sized flying spiders with wasp stingers…shivers), said to be the size of a grown man with a wasp like lower body and spider fangs on the front. True monsters, Naruto only fought a couple at a time in the past while Anko and him gathered their venom for her more lethal poisons. They weren't particularly deadly alone but in a mass hive…

"Probably."

"On the bright side, if we _do_ stay alive we'll have the venom of over two dozen wasp spiders- enough to make Anko pay our next Ichiraku feast I'll bet." Angel snorted.

"Think bigger Naruto- I bet she'll finally teach us that really powerful neurotoxin- I could coat my claws in it and watch my enemies twitch to death!" The hell cat gave a demonic laugh. Naruto sweat dropped.

"You know you scare me some times."

Up in the trees a clone of Jiraiya used his transparent escape technique- the advanced version of the chameleon jutsu taught to ANBU- to observe. He obviously wouldn't let the two actually die, just experience near death in a controlled environment. It would be good practice for the wars to come. Reports showed a possible 'queen' in this hive- a nice warm up for fighting another Jinchuuriki.

"Good luck, my godson."

Another pair of eyes followed the young ANBU on his task, and they weren't human.

 **Entrance to the Wasp spider cave…**

Both gulped as the putrid scent permeated from the entrance. Looking at one another the two nod resolutely. Stepping inside Naruto makes four clones to scout ahead and the real one sends chakra to his ears, Angel already preparing her claws. However, the clones keep getting taken out by lone bugs.

"We'll have to go confront them ourselves seeing as clones won't work to draw them out and I only have a few explosive tags." Naruto informed as the third group of four met doom. Not for the first time Naruto contemplated the merits of murdering Jiraiya for his stupidity. Angel bristled.

"Don't you fuinjutsu guys just use blood to write seals?!" The cat hissed slightly, mostly brought in by fear of the cave. Naruto felt anger and shame fire up.

"Creating seals from blood is level five! I can't just whip up a bomb from blood yet!"

"Hmmph, some seal master you are." The cat gave her human friend a smirk.

"Let's just go. Stupid cats and their expectations!"

Half a mile through the caves and six dead ends later they find it, the main hive.

"SCREECH" Thirty wasp spiders scream at once.

"Shit! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto says and ten clones pop forth as a shield. "Retreat!" He commanded as the enclosed space spelled certain death. As the pair ran with bursts of chakra Naruto attached his tags to the kunai. Reaching the outside once more Naruto threw the kunai in the air. "Release!" And they all exploded at once, creating a cloud of smoke to prevent the buggers from flying too high.

What started was a fight for survival, and this time it wasn't a spar and no team was there to back them up.

Dodging a pincer strike Naruto shunshins to avoid a shot of poison. Angel had grown to a panther sized, already having three of the hive underneath her form.

Twelve of the creatures dive bomb him, taking out the clones he'd made.

"Wind style: drilling air bullets!" Naruto said and six bursts of wind fly outwards, decimating the horde. "Take that, you bastards."

"Idiot! We need them intact somewhat to extract the venom!" Angel shouted from nearby.

"Oh yeah, oops. Kenjutsu it is then."

Inside the forest the trees were massive but interconnected, making a shunshin battle with unintelligent bugs not that difficult. The real danger came in their poison: one sting, or thrown glop and you were paralyzed for days, meaning you died. Even Naruto wasn't immune.

Blade met stinger from one of the larger ones in the trees. Summoning wind chakra the stinger got cut in half, Naruto being careful not to damage the venom sack stored near the upper thorax.

"Screech" Was the warning and a kawarimi with a clone saved him from a three wasp dive bomb.

"Now, Angel- attack move twin death cats!" Using Naruto's ability to transform two hell cats leapt high into the air and pounced on the trio of wasp, tearing through them with claws. Eventually the move would include jutsu but for now the claws were enough.

 **Use my power.**

 _I don't need it though- there's less than five left_

 **Just take it!** Kurama sounded frantic. Worried Naruto drew on have a tail's worth.

 _ **KABOOM**_ **.** The forest floor exploded with chunks of rock hurdling through the air, a stray one taking out Jiraiya's startled shadow clone.

"Crap! Angel" Said cat was flung against a tree. Rising from the dust was a wasp spider- half the size of the legendary Gamabunta. Covering the entire body was a hard shell that not even the tons of earth could impale."That's not good" Naruto muttered as he caught his unconscious partner, gashes apparent and a broken hind leg garunteed. A shadow clone appears next to him. "Take her to Hana quickly" he ordered. As the clone took off he turned to his opponent, obviously the queen. The wasp spider spurts a volley of the toxin at him.

Weaving in and out of the globs a familiar orb forms.

"Rasangan!" He shouts, unable to stay quiet in his rage as red chakra bubbles around his form and eyes slit. It hits a steel hard fang, breaking it off before Naruto is blown off. Using the momentum he bounces back off the tree and barrels through a wing- a known weak spot- cutting it in half. Pivoting, he bares his claws at the armored back of the queen trying to take off.

Yokai enhanced claws meet the shell, tearing into it with feral rage though it doesn't penetrate. Another Rasangan grinds into it to create a hole that claws immediately impaled the opening.

An inhuman scream fills the forest and echoes into the village. Dragon had already activated an ANBU squad the moment he felt the Kyubi chakra burst forward suddenly- he knew Jiraiya's idea was foolish when he heard of it not an hour before and they would have w _ords_ later- and quickened his own pace at the roar.

"Heh, take this!" Naruto snarled and did a downward slice with jagged wind chakra flowing cut the beast deep on the thorax. Unfortunately the sword struck the sack, and a river of the toxin doused Naruto. Falling off the dying beast's body, unable to move, Naruto passed out as Kurama's chakra went away, hurdling headfirst towards the ground. His sword clambered off to the side.

 **NARUTO!** Kurama yelled as his chakra faded.

When ANBU arrived minutes later though, they didn't find their comrade in a bloody smear on the floor.

He wasn't anywhere. No scent led away or chakra signature to light a path. ANBU agent mouse had just…vanished.

"Search the forest-now!" Dragon commanded, he himself aiding. Jiraiya poofed next to him.

"Damn, gaki did great, to take out a queen by himself. Knew he could do it" He was stopped when he looked at Dragon's eye holes boring into him as if he was an insignificant bug.

"Leave this forest before I kill you- and I assure you I could as every ANBU would back me up on this. I will deal with your incompetence later." And the ANBU commander was gone, leaving a gulping toad sage behind.

 **Next morning…**

Naruto groaned, his whole body numb. He couldn't even open his eyes. _What happened?_

 **You took enough of that creature's venom to kill boss summons. I don't even know how we're alive as it cut me off from you.**

 _It doesn't smell like a hospital. I can't sense any human chakra signatures._

 **No negative intent is directed towards you either.** Kurama added. Naruto did a mental take back, unaware that Kurama could do such a thing.

"I'm surprised you're awake so soon, young one." A male voice filled with age spoke somewhere to the side of him. He couldn't move, but found his voice worked.

"Where am I?" He asked the darkness. The voice chuckled good naturedly.

"In the Tiger and Panther territory- our healers sucked the poison out before it could absorb into your body. Your tenant took care of the rest." Naruto stiffened at the last part. "Calm yourself, I mean you no harm."

"You said 'Tiger and Panther'. What does that mean?"  
"Child, you're in the summoning realm- my granddaughter brought you here, impressed with your battle while on her routine patrol of the area. Defeating a queen, even one hindered by the environment and still in her infant stages, is quite a feat. As for what it means…well, the council is deciding that now."

"Habiki-sama, the council made a decision: the boy is deemed worthy." A younger voice cut off Naruto's question.

"Ahh, excellent."

"What do you"  
"You'll find out when you next awaken. For now, sleep" And an overwhelming tiredness took him. _Sleep jutsu._ Naruto realized, not strong enough to stay awake. "Now that he's asleep…what about the toads?" Habiki looked at the young panther in front of him. Habiki, known for his genjutsu that focused on confusing his opponents back in his youth (AN: still shudder at that word lol), was a rather stern elder. The young feline shifted.

"The council decided we would fight to the last cat on both clans for the boy. He's been marked as our summoner." Habiki nodded in approval.

"Good. Anyone who tries anything can answer to me." The younger cat shuddered slightly; nobody wanted to mess with Habiki the 'Echo death', even Manda was wary of the unusually small but deadly panther.

 **Twelve hours later…**

When Naruto awoke again he felt almost normal.

"Nice to see you're awake again." Habiki said. Naruto looked over: a panther speckled with grey though the size suggested a teenager, stared back. Naruto recognized the voice again.

"Habiki?"

"Yes, it is I."

"And I'm the one who saved you, blondie!" A rather female voice joined in. Another panther the same size piped up, sitting next to a rather large white tiger.

"Ummm…thank you?" Naruto tried. He was still trying to process the situation. As he sat up he realized his shirt and mask were missing. Habiki noticed.

"Your torso was soaked through with the queen's toxin- they're currently burning in a bonfire. Now, I believe it's time to get down to business."

"Business?"

"Yes, child, you've become our next summoner." The tiger lifted a banner saying 'congrats!' at Habiki's praise.

"Welcome to the clan, I'm Akira and this is Hisoka. He doesn't talk much. Or really at all now that I think about it" The newly named Akira greeted. Hisoka bowed his head, eyes lazy like a certain cyclops.

"Oh. Well I was going to sign the toad contract"

"Too late! We already claimed you- just sign your name in blood" Akira said much too cheerfully for Naruto's taste. She reminded him of his Hyuga teammate, and that wasn't a complement: one Hikaru was enough.

"B-but I should get a say in this!" He cried indigently. A tick appeared on Akira's head.

"I saved you from an un cool death by falling. You will sign this and me and Hisoka will be your familiars. Or else." The voice was sweet but Naruto understood the underlying tone all females mastered at an early age: surrender or die. Hisoka sat silently and attempted an intimidating gaze but failed miserably.

"I-I'd love to be the Tiger and Panther clan summoner."

 **Heh. Whipped by every female- pathetic.**

 _Shut it!_

"Good! Before you go back to your village you need to understand the joint clans' history."

"Why do I feel like this will be worse than Tenzo's lectures?" Naruto muttered.

 **Later, Hokage tower…**

The panthers reversed summoned him in front of the tower hours later in a cloak, Hisoka and Akira next to him. They'd already checked on Angel who'd be released tomorrow morning.

"Well Naruto, make sure to summon us often. I expect you to let me play at the next poker night you told us about." Akira said.

"Right. I thought summoners were the boss?"

"Silly. Where did that stupid notion come from?" Even Hisoka sweat dropped at that. Naruto shook his head and waved goodbye. With a gulp he stepped into the tower: going missing for two days wasn't exactly protocol for both a Jinchuuriki and ANBU. There was probably a small panic, he mused.

Turned out there was a _massive_ panic in the council room. On his way to the Hokage's office Yugao dropped down in ANBU gear and gave him a crushing hug.

"Thank God you're okay- where were you! Your chakra couldn't be sensed and your scent disappeared." Naruto gasped.

"Sempai…need…oxygen." She let him go and he sighed. "Sorry, but I kind of got saved by a summoning clan and"

"Save it Mouse. You're needed in the council chambers" Dragon's voice came from nowhere. Nodding the pair followed the commander.

Dragon wouldn't admit it but he was relieved. If Naruto hadn't shown up when he did Dragon would have killed the Toad sage where he sat in the chambers. Most of the clan heads and the elders felt the same way. Dragon couldn't remember a time where the Hokage had to hold himself back so much to keep from killing somebody.

As the trio entered- reentered in Dragon's case- the shinobi council chambers everyone visibly relaxed, even if Naruto still looked pale and was in a tattered cloak. Jiraiya gave a sheepish grin and wave.

"Hey gaki, glad you survived. Nice outfit by the way, very rugged."

"It came from my summons- my shirt and mask were doused in the toxins and I almost died. Three times according to Habiki-sama." Naruto added the last part and Jiraiya winced.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess you weren't ready to fight a queen yet, though no harm done, you're alive!" He chuckled. "Wait- summons?! You're only allowed to sign the Toads!"

"I signed the joint Tiger and Panther contract and there's nothing to be done. They saved me and they're well versed in genjutsu, medical jutsu, and combat, all things I could use." Jiraiya huffed.

"I've never heard of them. I'll bet they're second rate. Your father would want you to sign his contract- annul your contract now." He ordered. Naruto grew a tick mark but it was the Hokage who snapped.

"Jiraiya, need I remind you that you're on thin ice? Putting a Jinchuuriki in unneeded harm without supervision so close to the village"

"I had a shadow clone watching"

"That popped before it had a chance to help. Now, you left him and his feline companion who isn't ready to fight genin yet, much less a queen wasp spider, alone without all his equipment or back up. There were plans to deploy two chunin squads to clear the hive out **safely** before the exams and Naruto could have joined in there for experience. But you decided that setting him loose there was an acceptable course of action without informing anyone until _after_ he entered the cave! Jiraiya, that folly could be called treason by some. And then demanding him to break a sacred bond with a new clan that could benefit Konoha simply for pride?" The clan heads glared daggers at the sanin. Konoha had around ten contract, and adding an eleventh one that was so well balanced would be a boon, especially when Naruto one day took on a student or had a family and passed it to them. Jiraiya had the intelligence to look apologetic.

"If the Jinchuuriki had died we'd have a Biju to fight on our door step within five years" Danzo added.

"Sorry, it's just his father"

"Is dead. My father is dead, Jiraiya-sama, and while I enjoy learning from you the same things he did, I am not a carbon copy that you seem to want despite your claims. The Toad contract should go to another worthy Konoha ninja- I can think of several in ANBU already, or you could chose one of the soon to be academy graduates. I didn't question you on dropping me in the forest, but from what I just heard I should have." Naruto was disappointed in the man supposed to be his godfather; why had his parents thought the guy would make an acceptable replacement family? Almost killing him for 'training' by having him take an A-rank level unofficial mission? Talk about irresponsible.

"Well said, Naruto. Why don't you tell us exactly what happened in the forest and beyond?" Sarutobi interlaced his fingers as he said it, hiding the pleased smile. Naruto had willingly told his old student to pick another Konoha ninja- that spoke of his character, as some would try to gain a second contract or just leave the matter to fester.

"Heh, well it all started when Angel and I were dragged out of bed and given ten seconds to grab our gear- though Jiraiya only let me take my sword, some kunai, and a few explosive notes."  
"Speaking of which it was recovered and repaired- that last cut cracked the metal hard as it is to believe." Sarutobi interjected. Naruto beamed then continued, the council becoming more impressed by the minute.

"So let me get this straight: the 'Tiger and Panther' clan-which merged less than twenty five years ago after centuries of bloody conflict that almost wiped them out but now work side by side in flawless teamwork- saved you from certain death and decided you would be the first summoner since they became one clan. And this was after you beat a queen through luck and circumstance and before that wiped out just about the entire hive of the northeast sector." Sarutobi stated dryly an hour later. Naruto hadn't dived into the intricate history or abilities of his summons, but that was allowed to protect the summons and summoner from enemies that might uncover the intel. Besides, he already planned to fill in Dragon for the ANBU only archives- all of those files were harder to steal than the Hokage mountain it seemed.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. My summons look forward to allying with Konoha while my familiars insist on joining in the next poker game." Some chuckles echoed at that, but many nodded the okay. "And Kurama says I'm practically immune to the wasp spiders now, not that I want to test it." Some of the minor clans looked a bit scared at Naruto being on first name basis with the beast but Sarutobi didn't bat an eye.

"Of course. Take tomorrow off. In two days Tenzo will re start your mastering of your Jinchuuriki powers. In the mean time read this scroll before our next meeting" and a thick scroll appeared out of nowhere and bonked the blonde on the head. Not reacting as his commander was next to him and might take offense to him cursing their boss, he bowed before shunshining away.

Sarutobi then dismissed everyone else but the elders, Dragon, and Jiraiya.

"Am I still his teacher?" Jiraiya asked with some hope. Koharu slid her eyes over to him, and Danzo wished the man had let some one sign the toad contract- he could kill him then.

"Yes, but!" Sarutobi stopped the grin on Jiraiya's face. "We'll discuss additional punishment but for now you are to have your sessions with Naruto monitored by either Dragon, Tenzo, myself, or anyone I deem trustworthy. You have no say in what you teach him besides fuinjutsu- though I trust he'll be at least a solid level four by the chunin exams- even his mother's few jutsu that you know." Jiraiya looked indignant.

"I was going to start him on the hair jutsu this week" He started.

"No, I won't allow that until this mess with Suna and Oto is taken care of. Until then continue to work on his Rasangan- I know you can create it quicker so he can too- the five element seal, and your transparent escape technique. The taijutsu training you put him through is useful but focus on fuinjutsu, chakra control, and ninjutsu for now." Sarutobi put his no nonsense voice on that Jiraiya hated since his genin days causing the S-rank sanin to meekly agree like he was six again and just got schooled for his attitude.

"Yes, sensei."

"Hiruzen, is it really wise to show Naruto the five element seal? He is a Jinchuuriki after all and the seal is useful to subdue him." Koharu pointed out.

"Ah, but he won't be learning the unsealing method yet. Once he masters the entirety of the fox's chakra I'll allow him to know the unseal jutsu." Mullified, the elders gave curt nods. "Now Jiraiya, you have a year to pick out a new Toad summoner." Sarutobi warned.

"But sensei, Naruto is the child of prophecy, I can feel it!"

"That doesn't mean he needs your summoning contract. I am well aware you view him as an apprentice"

"If only you'd make it official" Jiraiya griped. The Hokage refused to sign off on the paper work for some reason. Sarutobi chuckled a bit.

"It's not me you have to convince, but his captain and commander: they have say over Naruto as he's in ANBU operative and having an apprenticeship could take away from his duties after the exams."

"You're the Hokage! You could sign off"

"But I won't! Jiraiya, I have let you, all of my students, become whiny brats that get slaps on the wrist for major infractions! If you were anyone else tonight you would be at the very least in Ibiki's company. Be grateful that isn't the case."

"Jiraiya-sama, you will never be Mouse's mentor if you insist on acting like you are with a genin! I spy on your sessions, and you waste precious time joking around and peeping."

"It's research and I am bonding with my godson!" Jiraiya shot back to the man. Dragon looked at him, and even the mask seemed to send a cool expression.

"You're an instructor first; if you can't maximize your time with him, I will have you write the jutsu on scrolls and let him learn them himself. There are plenty of guard rotations he could fill up. My men are valuable, and wasting his time when the village needs every body is fool hardy." Sarutobi and the elders nodded, Danzo especially agreeing with the ANBU commander. While they still had a too soft handle on the Jinchuuriki, the boy was at least progressing reasonably fast. Danzo found himself wandering what could have happened if the boy had always been properly trained- so much time wasted for 'childhood'. At least he was a solider now.

"Fine. I will find another summoner the toads will accept." Even if he really just wanted to have his toad eat Dragon.

 **Next day, Inuzuka clinic…**

Gazing fondly at his partner Naruto bowed again to Hana.

"Thank you so much, Hana-san. I know cats are not your favorite" This was the third time he thanked her but still felt it wasn't enough: Angel had a punctured lung that could have killed her had Hana not been a competent vet.

"It's fine! I told you, it was my pleasure. It's the least I could do after how you helped me that night, though I didn't expect you of all people to be Mouse. Just remember pup that your feline can't train for a week and bed rest for two days. Be safe, Angel. Don't go fighting wasp spiders anytime soon!" Angel didn't answer as the drugs to dull the pain were keeping her under. She wouldn't be answering for at least a day.

"Well, thanks anyway. And please don't spread it around? The council just found out themselves a while ago- I'd rather less figure it out."

"Of course. Your ANBU identity won't be compromised by me, though if Angel is going to go on missions you'll have to think of something." Naruto winked.

"Already on it once my fuinjutsu skills are adequate."

The masked boy cradled the cage with the snoozing hell cat as he strolled back into the village. He'd take the roof tops or shunshin but the jostling could harm her. Putting on a henge while passing an alley, the now black haired brown eyed Naruto blended into the crowd. With the slightly dark thought about how a simple henge made him 'human' to the civilians he clenched his fists and made his way back home.

After Angel was set up on the couch with a sun beam Naruto made two shadow clones and began to comb through the water jutsu scroll the Hokage hit him with. _Huh, 'Moving Whirlpools' eh? Creates four defensive whirlpools that can absorb attacks and acts as a barrier. Defensive, A-rank…what?! I can't even do C-ranks without wasting too much chakra until that damn waterfall is controlled._

 **It's an Uzumaki jutsu. Your mother used it- it's mainly for fuinjutsu users to be given respite while crafting seals but she managed to make it offensive.** Naruto's furry friend yawned at its container.

 _Wow, Kurama!_

 **Though you might want to hold off on that one. Instead, read the next one.** Kurama offered lazily.

 _Water Wild wave. C-rank, water comes out in a burst from the user's mouth? And it doesn't need a set amount of chakra, the user controls the size! That could work!_

 **I'm a wise fox- of course it will work!**

As the real one continued on reading all about his chosen next jutsu to learn his other selves were busy. One clone sat with sealing supplies Dragon had dropped off with a note of 'make as many of the expanded exploding tags as you can with these by tomorrow'. So far, the number was in the fifties with no sign of running out. The other clone sat opposite counting the money they had saved up.

Like most shinobi, Naruto didn't trust banks. He could easily rob one so he had no reason to trust one with his money. Instead he kept them in storage scrolls- one in his locker at HQ for missions, one in his apartment locked under floorboards and traps with the bulk of his money at his captain's place for safe keeping. His gama-chan was just pocket change, hardly a dent in his savings from all the missions lately. After he checked on Tenzo and they went over how his battle with all the wasp spiders went Naruto had requested it back for the afternoon.

Now said clone was counting carefully, adding the double A-rank pay for his extermination of the hive and payment for letting Anko harvest the poison herself, and whistled at the result.

"Boss, we have enough to last six months without missions and still go restock our stuff!" The real Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at that: he had enough then to pay for more fuinjutsu paper and ink, and still have left overs for new clothes. An improved diet finally resulted in a growth spurt, even if it was a measly inch. His uniform still fit for the most part and those were free issue though.

*knock, knock* went the door. Setting the book down he leapt over the growing stack of tags and answered the door, surprised when Jiraiya and Dragon are there.

"Jiraiya-sama, Dragon-sama." He greeted with annoyance; wasn't this supposed to be his day off?  
"Mouse/gaki" they answered simultaneously. Dragon seemed to send daggers at his fellow visitor before taking over. "Jiraiya-sama is going to give you fuinjutsu lesson as he has free time. I am here to supervise and collect the tags I ordered." Naruto looked from his commander to his tutor/bad role model/ sort of godfather and realization dawned.

"You got caught peeping again, didn't you?" he deadpanned. Jiraiya looked affronted.

"It's research! Spell it with me, r-e-s-e-a-r-c-h, research research research!"

"Hokage-sama thought since he had so much free time he'd have no trouble continuing your lessons. That, and I threatened to send Guy on him otherwise." An involuntary shudder went up Naruto's spine. As Jiraiya pushed past and went into the apartment Naruto's expression became curious.

'Guy is on a mission though'

'I know, but its too much fun to tell him that' Dragon signed back and amusement was obvious. Suppressing a snort Naruto turned towards his tutor.

"What are we learning today?" His excitement for more fuinjutsu surpassed his need to tease Jiraiya for his cowardice- no matter how well founded.

"Oh, just how to make those prisoner scrolls you keep hammering for" Stars formed in Naruto's eyes. Finally, team Ro's hard earned budget wouldn't suffer!

Prisoner scrolls- the preferred way to transport enemies for incarceration and interrogation across large distances- was a combination of a stasis seal and advanced storage seal that would freeze the body's functions for up to a week by running on the user's chakra, though it used such a small amount that even enemies on their last legs could be sealed, and comrades could be put into it to, though the cost prevented that. For every scroll cost a small fortune and could only be used once or twice depending on the length of stay before it had to be tossed.

"Yatta!" he cheered. Jiraiya looked fondly then puzzled.

"Wait, why are you so interested in this particular seal when it's cumbersome and time consuming to make?" Prisoner scrolls took over ten minutes to write even for masters, and thirty for those of Naruto's skill level- technically a level three, many just went over the theory of it and didn't bother to create them before level five.

"Ever since Oto has bared its fangs ANBU's already meager budget for individual teams has been reduced to fund the preperations for the exams. For the price of one prisoner scroll- which may I remind you the black ops uses a lot- I can make ten out of fuinjutsu supplies. Lives could be saved as transporting both injured squad members and clients through enemy territory is dangerous and sometimes the squad member has to use our suicide technique as most squads carry one at any time. With me, I can have my clones make enough for each team to have at least three at any time." Jiraiya looked impressed and proud.

"You'll make a killing off of it I'll bet." He joked though. Naruto shook his head though.

"No, Hokage-sama will designate enough for my cost of supplies and I'll be given a c rank pay for every thirty I make- won't be hard with clones. It'll give me experience and help out the corps until the budget is back to some normalcy." Using this method could save several agents as they wouldn't have to decide before missions whether more kunai, medical supplies, or expensive but life saving seals should be bought.

Contrary to civilian thought, each permanent squad be it a genin team to the top ANBU team, was allotted certain funds from the village each month for supplies. This would theoretically cover the cost of mission specific supplies and most of the basic gear- in theory. However, since the kyubi attack the civilian council has gotten more influence over taxes and pricing, making the allotted budget become less and less all inclusive. More and more ninja were having to dip into their mission pay just to get the needed supplies to survive the various missions outside the village- thus Dragon's plan to use Naruto's ungodly amount of clones to outfit the corps in the needed seals, even if it was only until after all this mess with allies turning traitor with Orochimaru blew over.

"Not to mention all the one on one training you'll get from me as payment" Dragon pointed out, much to Naruto's horror. The commander chuckled at the ghost white of his subordinate/ punching bag/ student.

"Well that's noble gaki. Now the first thing one must know about prisoner scrolls are the combination ratios of the ink, chakra, and space between each character." Jiraiya began. Naruto took notes studiously. As the pair drawled on Dragon found himself relegated to the couch with Angel, though the feline was no help and snoozed. _Man, if only Hikaru wasn't playing sensei with Kakashi's brats today- I could be catching up on the Icha Icha or sparing with the Hokage. Sigh, the things I do for the village._ Course, Dragon would stay until the Toad taught Naruto the scroll- he couldn't have him attempt to run off after giving a basic explanation after all. Though if fuinjutsu wasn't so boring to normal people Dragon might not find it tempting to pull his hair out while perusing through a budget report.

"Gaki! Not so much chakra- do you _want_ to blow up your table?!"

 **With Team seven…**

Hikaru was ready to slit his 'team's' throats. Or rather, just Sasuke's.

"I should be learning jutsu, not stamina exercises!" The Uchiha fumed. Hikaru rolled his eyes, while Sakura practiced healing bruises on Sai from training. Both ignored their team mate, whose attitude had soured worse since Hikaru took over again. Kakashi was due back any day however, and then the ANBU agent would be free for awhile! If only the cyclops would hurry.

"No. You are not ready'" _loyalty and stability wise_ "for more jutsu and basics kill. Your 'rival' Naruto uses primarily the shunshin, weapons, and a couple of other jutsu to fight" _That and his Rasangan but the brat doesn't need to know that._ "Continue the basics, apply teamwork, and you'll beat the strongest of opponents" Sasuke glowered at him but resumed the obstical course they had set up. _If he would just prove he wouldn't defect at the first signs of power I and many others would love to teach him scores of jutsu. However, until that day he isn't even allowed to have access to genjutsu or ninjutsu over C-rank. Not even his family library gives him them as its controlled by the Hokage._

"Let's take a break." Hikaru offered as Sasuke failed the fourth time to finish the course as his anger took over. Just two more days or so.

 **End! Naruto got his summons (they'll be useful later) starts helping out his comrades, and Jiraiya got schooled! The Toad sage was always irresponsible, but now he'll have to watch over Naruto's training- and as a result, he'll find he bonds better with his godson when half the time isn't spent looking at women. I wanted to add in another Kabuto scene, and the next mission, but decided to cut it off as other wise I might not get it out before Saturday (really depends but I don't want to make y'all wait so long). Hope you enjoy, next time is more build up, a certain guard rotation I've wanted to add for over a week, and a twist in the invasion plans!**

 **Ps. For those that think Jiraiya got off too harshly for his negligence, remember that in canon Naruto probably wouldn't have needed so much help after he returned for Shippuden if Jiraiya just sat down and trained him properly. With a babysitter looking over his shoulder, Naruto's time can't be wasted because lets face it: they're prepping for war, and training should be serious.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **AN: Watching my favorite Studio Ghibli movie, 'Kiki's Delivery Service' for the hundredth time while writing this! Really brings out my memories of childhood. Hope everyone likes this chapter.**

 **Jinchuuriki training area, two days later…**

Naruto lay on the earth, wood binds covering him while he panted. Skin was slowly re growing as even the fifteen seconds in the four tails equated to his outer skin burning off.

"Four tails is obviously too much for now. We'll go slow then and build up from the bottom until we figure out why four tails had that violent of a reaction." Tenzo said from his sitting position. Jiraiya was off to the side. Naruto nodded in agreement, but the sage frowned.

"He could control that much with practice!" Jiraiya claimed. It was his idea to make Naruto ask Kurama for more chakra than the one and a half tails he could use at any time without problems. The result? A mini-kyubi Naruto letting off a primal roar and almost ripping Tenzo's throat out.

 _Why can't I control four tails?_ He asked Kurama. The fox grunted.

 **You haven't passed the next stage. Until then three tails will be your max.**

 _What's the next stage?_

 **I won't tell you at this point.** Kurama growled. Naruto scowled.

 _Why not?_

 **You're not ready and you're most definitely not worthy.**

 _What do I have to do then?_

 **…I'm not sure. Now leave me alone, human.** Naruto winced at that slightly; when Kurama went to 'human' he was on his breaking point; only 'flesh bag' or 'damn human' were worse. Deciding to let the fox cool from whatever had him in a bad mood Naruto turned towards his bickering teachers.

"And I say that if I loosen the seal he'd be able to use more tails without the back lash!"

"No. To do so would be foolish; Naruto is my responsibility and the Hokage wouldn't approve of messing with the seal." Tenzo barked back.

"He should force the power and will it to him- not succumb to its rage. It's not the seal that's at fault but his resolve I'd say."

"What would you know? Kushina-sama only accessed a tail's worth of chakra in the most dire of circumstances and Konoha has never trained another Jinchuuriki. Our spies are digging on any information of how Kumo does it but until then we proceed with caution."

"Listen, boy, I'm a seal master so it would be fine"

"And I'm his captain who says no"

"Well I'm his godfather"

"Hardly- his family is his squad, not a man who abandoned him!" Silence rang out from that last statement. Jiraiya looked as if he was struck while Tenzo fumed at the man's audacity to suggest tampering with the most complex seal in existence. Naruto takes the silence as his chance to speak.

"Kurama says I have to pass the next stage, what ever that means."

"And? What is this 'next stage?" Tenzo prompted.

"He won't say- I'm not worthy yet or something."

"Sigh, three tails in control is still impressive- you're almost as fast as Guy with his weights on using three tails. Four was blinding though I couldn't gage it. Take the rest of the day to rest, tomorrow we'll start refining your control of the tails." Naruto nodded then turned to his sort of teacher in pity; the man was trying, he knew it, its just he kept failing spectacularly.

"Hey, Jiraiya-sama, want to get something to eat?" He asked. Jiraiya looked up hopefully then grinned.

"Of course, gaki! fish, my treat!" He slings the blonde over his right shoulder. Naruto groaned as his torn muscles and patched skin howl.

"First though, let's pick up Angel from the apartment." Naruto said.

"hmph, okay, but I'm only paying for you two." 

In the end Naruto's familiars join in as well. Hisoka sat lazily, inhaling mass quantities of salmon while Akira chatted with a still bandaged Angel.

"I'm telling you, by the time we're through you'll be the strongest hell cat alive!" Akira assured the young feline. Angel looked down at her casted leg.

"I was so weak- I couldn't do more than take out a few bugs while Naruto was left to take care of the queen by himself." Ever since she had woken up and discovered her partner had been left alone, the cat couldn't stand herself and her weakness.

"I agree- you are weak." Angel sputtered at this, and everyone else but Hisoka had dropped jaws. "But that's why I'm here. You're looking at the number one assassin panther in my generation; with me by your side you'll be kicking ass and taking names. Trust me." Hisoka rolled his eyes at this but continued to eat. The kitten would learn…or die trying. "Hey though, why are you with Naruto now? I mean, hell cats don't normally venture into the human world until they're five or six years old or older; you're only two." Naruto perked his ears at this: he'd tried fishing information from Angel about her past but aside from an occasional comparison of customs he'd yet to uncover a smidgen about his partner. Angel shifted.

"I…it's in the past. Let's just say Konoha is my first home and leave it at that." Panther and Tiger share a look.

"Sure thing. Forget I asked. Now tell me: boxers or briefs?" The one eighty has Jiraiya letting out a boisterous laugh while Naruto gaped.

"Naruto? Oh, he wears" Naruto covers Angel's mouth.

"Keep quiet and we eat sushi tomorrow- deal?" Angel nods fast in glee. "Akira, why do you want to know that anyway?"

"Oh, the clan just wants a complete profile on our summoners for the history books." She says off handily.

"And my underwear is important enough for the historical records?"

"Oh yes; the toads parade around everything about their summoners so we want to do the same next clans convention." Naruto sweat dropped and Jiraiya interrupted.

"Clans convention?"

"Huh? You didn't know?" Akira asks in disbelief. Even Naruto looked a bit surprised; he was told about the clans convention before he returned. "Well, it's basically where all the different clans that are allied together meet once a year to discuss treaties, world news, and generally brag about whose summoner is the best. So far the blasted toads win because of you, but no more! When we announce we have Naruto as our summoner, all will bow before our greatness!" She cackled slightly. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Jiraiya-sama can kill me with a single finger, Akira- I think I can't make them 'bow before you' yet." Jiraiya nodded along. No way his godson could one up him yet!

"Details, details. Within a couple of years you'll be the next sanin, and people will gossip not of toads, slugs, or snakes, but of Tigers and Panthers!"

Naruto shook his head and let it go as he popped another fish in his mouth.

"Kaka-nii!" Angel suddenly exclaimed. Kakashi popped in and batted the cat away, who was caught by a glaring Naruto.

"Sempai, she's injured!" He admonished. Kakashi waved his hand.

"Maa, my hand must have slipped. I hear you defeated a queen wasp spider. Oh, did you adopt more cats?" The masked jonin asked tightly.

"Nope" Kakashi relaxed. "They're my summons! Kakashi-sempai, meet Akira the panther and Hisoka the tiger."

Kakashi dropped his book.

"B-but I wanted you to sign the dog contract." He whispered.

"Heh, well I was going to sign the toads actually, but Akira kind of threatened me to become the first summoner of the joint clan." Kakashi turned his lone eye and glared at the panther.

"You- you stole my chance at a mini me!" He pointed an accusatory finger at her. Akira smirked.

"And if I did? Whatcha gonna do tough guy?" She taunted.

"I'll show you tough, what kind of panther is a pipsqueak?"

"Oh? I'll have you know my 'pipsqueak' status is a family trait! My grandfather was famous for it and his techniques. You wanna fight?"  
"Name a time and place"

"Guys, can't we just get along?" Naruto begged. When they ignored him he banged his masked face on the table. Jiraiya had taken this opportunity to slip out, leaving the bill next to Naruto. Both him and Angel eyed the bill with distaste. "Bastard. Let's see how he likes his favorite peeping spot location told to Kurenai-san." Cat and boy smirked at that thought.

"Hmph, training ground seven: felines verses canines!" Akira announced. "Come Naruto: let's go represent the clan!"

"Be there in half an hour." Kakashi agreed. Naruto groaned and Akira grew a tick mark.

"Oi! You come willingly or I'll show you the true meaning of pain."

Somewhere in Rain, a certain Uzumaki Rinnegan user sneezed.

"No need. I'll just lose though; Kakashi-sempai outclasses me." He pointed out as they made their way towards the designated place for their little war. Angel relaxed in his arms and would be sitting out for the fight. On their way they run into Hikaru.

"Chibi-kohai! Kakashi-sempai is FINALLY back! I'm free, free as a bird" Hikaru cried. "Let's go celebrate with sake and women."

"One, I'm too young for that stuff"

"You're legally an adult"

"Who is technically on call and must stay sober, and I have a 'spar' with Kakashi-sempai in a few minutes. It's cats verses dogs."

"And where is this 'spar?"  
"Training ground seven…why?" He asked but his older teammate was off in a shunshin. "Right. Nice talking to you too."

 **Minutes later, training ground seven…**

Naruto was a bit shocked when he entered the training grounds to find not only Kakashi stretching but at least fifty jonin and ANBU around with Hikaru taking bets. Even the Hokage was slipping some money while Jiraiya stood in the middle.

"Excellent: witnesses to document his defeat" Akira says from atop Hisoka. The tiger didn't show an ounce of enthusiasm for the fight but then again Naruto suspected a lifetime supply of tuna wouldn't break the façade much. The clearing goes silent moments later. Dragon appears next to Naruto and takes Angel.

"Win or you're on Konohamaru duty for a month" Dragon threatened. Naruto gulped. Deciding then and there to get serious he motioned for the referee. Jiraiya steps forth and avoids Naruto's gaze. If he'd look, he'd have seen the mischievous glint though as the blonde was looking forward to his revenge.

"This will be an all out spar, anything but killing and maiming- and no kyubi chakra or Sharingan. The fight continues until one of the summoners are unable to fight or surrenders. Ready?" Kakashi nods and pulls out a book in a bored fashion while Naruto stays still with multiple kunai in hand. "Fight!"

The fighters shunshin further apart while Naruto throws the normal kunai near Kakashi using wind chakra to lengthen their range. They land around in what looks like a miss.

"Summoning jutsu!" Were the twin phrases, Naruto pumping as much chakra as he could outside of calling the bosses, and Kakashi getting his usual pack out. When the smoke settles Kakashi's dogs are growling and ready for battle and Pakkun showed none of his usual easiness. Naruto meanwhile was in the middle of about ten panthers of various sizes and five tigers taller than his chin.

"The favorite to win is Kakashi-sempai, Dragon-sama" Hikaru comments from the sidelines. Dragon eyes his Hyuga subordinate.

"True, but Mouse will win, and thus make me a killing." Hikaru didn't bother to argue, just silently contemplated all the money he was going to make when his kohai lost: even Hikaru didn't stand a chance. Then again, as he saw Naruto among the mass of felines he couldn't shake the feeling his judgement could be wrong.

"Naruto, why have you summoned the my entire joint assassination force before training with us like planned? Isn't my granddaughter enough?" Habiki questioned as he was in the middle of paperwork when he felt the pull.

"My apologies, Habiki-sama, but Akira wants us to beat Kakashi-sempai and his dog summons. I don't stand a chance alone." Naruto explained. Habiki turned his gaze to the jonin and his dogs.

"Very well; listen up everycat! Let's show those mutts whose boss" all the assembled felines crouch down and his. He whispers the plan to Naruto and the others before raising his voice. "Now…attack!" Immediately three of the smaller panthers get in a triangle formation at the center and cast a genjutsu, the others darting forward in an interlocking pattern, weaving through the dogs that sprung in a diamond formation. Naruto makes thirty clones who jump towards Kakashi.

"Maa, Naruto: I thought I taught you better than to jump in so quickly." He mocks while thumbing through his book. With a single hand he dispatches the clones with deadly ease, barely paying attention to the boy. One clone began throwing kunai, which Kakashi flung away while others landed near his feet. "You'll have to try harder, I am a jonin after all."

Suddenly Kakashi wasn't so confident when three of the kunai strewn around randomly poofed to become three of the tigers.

"Shit! Why do they know the kawarimi?" He grumbled and whipped through hand signs. "Fire style: fire dragon jutsu" and a dragon of flames rises up and roars, before it hits the tigers dead on. "Naruto's going to kill me! I killed his summons I thought they'd dodge" Kakashi freaked as he saw the three burnt to a crisp. He felt reality warp though and the tigers became nothing more than whisps of air, with Naruto clones where all the kunai were- though Kakashi realized they must have been henges. Even his dogs were tied up with wire from the tigers and several panthers. This wouldn't have been a problem except his panther familiar, Akira, clutched his precious pre released Icha Icha from a safe distance with explosive notes attached. The real Naruto stood next with a familiar hand sign poised.

"Give up, Kakashi-sempai, or your signed copy goes boom and you'll have wait a month for the actual book to come out as Jiraiya-sama gave out the others." The blonde taunted. Kakashi instantly dropped.

"I concede! Give me back my precious!" He demanded as the other ANBU and jonin sweat dropped.

"Winner: Naruto and felines." Jiraiya announced. "Now give back his literature!" The clearing was silent that Naruto, a rookie, was able to beat the copy ninja- no matter how underhanded.

"Sure thing. Check your pouch." Naruto suggested as the book disappeared in smoke. Kakashi gaped as he reached inside and did indeed feel his precious safely on his person.

"You- you tricked me!" He pointed a shaking finger at Naruto, who just gave a victory sign.

"Why of course. I am a ninja. You were so cocky that you didn't notice the three cats that hung back to hit you with a genjutsu that first made you not notice your dogs, and a second one that led you to believe my tigers were attacking. The kunai I threw were a mixture of real and henged shadow clones to throw you off and let down your guard: it worked, as I won! I couldn't knock you out but threatening you into submission? That, I can do." Kakashi hugged his book before leaving in an embarrassed manner, glad that Guy wasn't there.

"Tell me we have that on tape?!" Hikaru announced after the copy ninja left. Anko held a video camera high into air.

"Every last second." Sniggers were heard throughout the crowd. "Now pay up, Hikaru. I bet on Kakashi losing so where's my money?" It was then most ninja realized they'd lost a fair amount of cash, all except Dragon, the Hokage, Anko, and Genma. Tenzo, standing off to the side, shook his head as they reacted with various degrees of melancholy. Genma snorts at his fellows.

"Didn't you guys learn? _Never_ bet against Naruto: it won't end well."

"Yeah, but he was going against Sharingan freaking Kakashi- how were we supposed to know he'd try something like that?!" One random jonin cried indiginently. Naruto, who had just finished bowing and thanking his summons, walked over.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I was a master at pranks and my traps are top notch?" Naruto asked. Shaking his head at the stupidity of them betting on a spar- even more so was Akira's insistence on winning- he takes Angel from Dragon, who was holding a sack of money.

"Excellent Mouse- I won't have to give you Konohamaru duty for a month" He praised. Naruto relaxed. "Unfortunately, I don't have a punching bag tonight for my workout and you just proved you can take on Kakashi. Let's go."

"W-what?! No fair! It was luck I won and I just got through training with my captain!" Naruto begged, only for Dragon to wag his finger.

"Oh? What's this? You volunteer to spar with me every night this week? How kind of you Mouse." Naruto got the message and shut up, the other ANBU in various degrees of vindictive pleasure after losing money. "Then let's go- bruises won't form themselves."  
Meanwhile a certain sanin was in the dog house as he and Tenzo were giving reports to the Hokage in his office.

"Jiraiya, I know you're worried about this 'Akatsuki' group but messing with the seal isn't the answer." Sarutobi chided, though he himself was tempted to allow it: Konoha had dark days ahead and a fully trained Jinchuuriki would act as an effective war changer and deterrent, even if most his time would be spent with his ANBU squad. However messing with a seal not even Jiraiya understood fully would be foolish: best to wait and see what Naruto and Kurama would agree on while mastering his current output. "Tenzo, you and Jiraiya will continue Naruto's Jinchuuriki training like planned, while the Kumo spy attempts to find out from the Hachibi Jinchuuriki about his training. So far he just let slip something about 'beating your darkness' but nothing specific. With any luck I'll be able to neg"

"Yes, Sensei/Hokage-sama" the duo bowed together and left, leaving Sarutobi to his thoughts. He felt a familiar prescence, and a man he both trusted and didn't trust hobbled through his door.

"Danzo, right on time; what's your update?" The one eyed mummy looked grave as he sat down.

"Orochimaru has agreed to 'give' me the Hokage seat if I agree to pass on council and war intel while holding Root back during the invasion. It is as we feared: Suna and Oto are now official allies and will be striking the third stage with their Jinchuuriki. I suggest we assassinate the boy now and"

"No. If Konoha struck first beyond what we're doing and gets caught, we'll be unable to call on new allies- Kumo is meeting with me next week to discuss an alliance against this Suna Oto plan, but I doubt they'd risk it if they caught a whiff of murdering a Jinchuuriki before Suna betrays us officially." Sarutobi sighed at his old rival's disappointed look, and decided to give him some good news. "On the bright side, however, I am assigning ANBU to take out Suna's next shipment of weapons and bring them to us. They rely on the Land of Birds for their kunai and shuriken of all sizes. Sources claim next week they'll be sending the normal C rank to escort the caravan."

"If Konoha steals their supplies, it will hinder them for the exams"

"And give Konoha the needed boost, yes. No survivors will be left either. Since they're preparing for a war their shipment is larger than normal, enough to outfit most our shinobi."

"And they say you're going soft, Hiruzen. Tell me, though, is it true Iwa is sending three teams?" Danzo asked. It would not end in their favor if Onoki was able to watch the finals.

"Yes, unfortunately. I abhor having to rely on your Root that I ordered disbanded, but I must ask: do you have any Root teams capable of preventing Iwa from advancing past the second round?" Danzo looked shocked at the blatent request but nodded.

"I'll have six teams ready; will they also be able to take out the Kiri team that is coming?"

"…Yes. I want only Konoha, Oto, and Suna in the finals- having the two enemy Kage where I can monitor them will give us a better chance."

"Very well then. Here is a mission for Kabuto that will allow him to 'overhear' the chunin patrol schedule for the exams- not that we won't alter it, of course."

"Sigh, thank you old friend. But even if we know everything about my old student's schemes, these old bones might not be able to weather the storms ahead." Danzo said nothing and got up, leaving without a glance back.

 _You're right old monkey; we're both frail, but I won't let Konoha remain weak like it has. After you're gone, the great tree will rise from the ashes._ Plans of his betrayal towards both his allies in mind, the war hawk made his way home.

However, Sarutobi was not blind, and knew his rival all too well. _Danzo, one way or another you will die after Orochimaru is taken care of. I only hope I can be the one to do it. It's the least I can do after my failures._ The Hokage took another drag on his pipe and gazed at a certain seal carved on his desk, praying he'd be able to activate it before he died.

 **With Kabuto…**

Kabuto Yakushi hadn't survived as a spy for so long without picking up the snippets of intelligence from conversations. That's why on this routine hospital supply run the traitor was careful to channel chakra to his ears at all times as he passed groups of chunin.

Ah, chunin, the village's gossip corps. They were known to spread every shred of intelligence amongst their ranks without thinking and were known to let the tounge slip while Kabuto was in hearing range.

"And to switch the guard rotations? Wasn't the zig-zag pattern bad enough?"

"I know, man. Now I have to memorize the figure eight pattern. Damn chunin exams, why do we have switch it up for the foreigners?"

Kabuto smirked and continued on his way. Stupid chunin, now he knew what to ask Danzo- or better yet just break into the chunin archives. No wonder his master wasn't afraid of Konoha finding out.

The 'chunin' disappeared around the corner before puffing away, revealing two ANBU agents silently congratulating themselves on their way back to HQ.

 **Next morning, Naruto's apartment…**

Naruto grumbled and winced at his stiff muscles while stumbling to his door that rung at five in the morning.

 _If something's not on fire my intruder is dead._ Opening the door with a kunai in hand- ninja _are_ paranoid after all- Naruto blinked at his visitor.

"Ferret-sempai, what a surprise." He said blandly. Ferret was a honey colored male in his late twenties, known to be a stuck up and rarely gave Naruto two glances. To see the masked man shifting uncomfortably in his door way just didn't sit well with him. _Okay, who died?_

"Mouse, I have a favor to ask." Naruto eyed him and let the man in, activating his newly installed privacy seals two point o, his last line of defense against Guy's late night shower operas. The bushy browed man had no sense of key or tone.

"At five in the morning?"

"Yes. It's about my long term mission with the Kurama girl. I was tasked with a mission that requires my use of speed and genjutsu. Dragon-sama told me you were village bound for a few more weeks so babysitting a brat shouldn't be a problem. I'll only be gone a week." Naruto mentally cursed his commander but on the outside just nodded.

"I take it I'm to spend the week at the location? Who else is on the detail?" Ferret visibly relaxed at his willingness.

"Two medic-nin. The girl stays in her room most of the days, and I usually am able to train during her daily medical check ups. Dragon-sama wanted you to have this scroll with the specifics." Naruto accepted the red mission scroll and waved his sempai away. In an annoying swirl of leaves the older ANBU was gone. _Damn, why doesn't more ninja learn to use shunshin without tells?!_

Reading the scroll had him snort. _So the girl can't use chakra they claim? And she's too sick to run off. Wow, what a boring job. At least Jiraiya-sama and Tenzo will be stopping by to help me channel Kurama's chakra to single parts of my body. Hey, Kurama! The girl we're guarding shares your name._

 **Whatever, leave me be.**

 _Eh? What's got you grumpy?_

 **Hmph.** _ **Why couldn't he be like father? He's like every other human, filled with darkness. He's unworthy of more power.**_ Kurama closed the connection. He was wrong to get his hopes up, if Naruto's inability to conquer four tails was any indication. _**No human is without darkness, not since father.**_

Sighing at his tentative friend's mood Naruto gathered up his gear and overnight supplies. Angel was still sleeping when the blonde sealed up his fuinjutsu scrolls- he still had fifty prisoner scrolls to make.

"Hey, Angel. Time to get up, we have a mission." He prodded his partner who just rolled over.

"Go away Naruto. Stupid mission, I can't walk far yet."

"It's for a week and we'll work on genjutsu." She still didn't move. "If you don't come I'll let Hikaru watch you again." That got the cat up and she was already clambering up his leg. With a laugh Naruto picked up his partner, locking his apartment up tight for the week and leaving Hikaru a note to feed his plant and eat his food. If only he knew how to make a cold storage seal for food.

"Where are we going?" The cat asked as Naruto combined shunshin and bursts of speed to make their way towards the mountains. He smirked under his mask. Angel was so curious once she woke up.

"Just a private home of a member of the Kurama clan." Angel started drooling.

"As in the genjutsu clan?"

"Yes but her powers are supposedly sealed so don't bug her about it-okay?" He hardened his voice a bit to get his point across. Angel puffed her cheeks and settled on his shoulders.

"Got it. Did you bring my tuna salad cans?"

"All fifty of them" Naruto assured her. She preened.

"Good."

 **At the Kurama place, an hour later…**

"We weren't expecting you for at least another hour or two. I'm Dante and this is Reo." One of the medic-nin greeted from the house's front room. His fellow ninja Reo bowed, looking exactly like his associate but with brown eyes while Dante had black eyes.

"Oh, sorry, but I'm just quick I guess. I'm Mouse and this is Angel." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Dante eyed him.

"It's been awhile since I was in the village. I didn't know there was an ANBU so short or…young."

"I'm perfectly able to guard Yakumo Kurama, I assure you" Naruto spoke stiffly. Dante blushed in embarrassment.

"Excuse my rudeness, I'm sure you're more than strong enough. Anyway let me introduce you to Yakumo; she's in her room."

Upstairs Dante knocked on a door with various seals that would let them know who entered and who left. Not hearing a reply Dante looked apologetic before entering, Naruto close on his heels. Inside was a girl around Naruto's age painting a picture of Kurenai Yuhi with light going through her chest. Slightly uneased he pushed on as he heard his name.

"And Mouse with his ninja cat will be taking Ferret's place for the week. Yakumo-chan, look at people when they're talking to you please." Yakumo scoffed but complied. She eyed Naruto who was shorter than her.

"He doesn't look like much. Whatever, another warden in my prison."

"Yakumo-chan, I assure you he's not a warden. We're here for your own good. Now, why not come outside your room for breakfast?"

"No thanks" was her curt reply.

"I'll start making rounds" Naruto told Dante, whom he pitied. The medic looked embarrassed at the first meeting and nodded. "Angel, stay with Yakumo-san and let me know if anything happens." Angel sneers but lets Naruto set her down on a pillow.

"Um, if you'd like I could help heal her leg some more" Dante offered. Naruto grinned beneath his mask.

"That would be appreciated. Angel, behave." The hell cat wrinkled her nose again.

"Fine, N- Mouse."

Walking outside to create a patrol route for him and his clones Naruto hid his amusement when his chakra laced ears heard Angel's failed attempts to start a conversation.

 **End! So, some more inner workings of Konoha. Both the Hokage and Danzo are out to get each other but need the other for the moment; Kakashi got schooled in a realistic way (an army of cats and a mixture of under estimating Naruto and being vulnerable to his book.)**

 **Jiraiya has now paid his dues, I assure you. The poor man can start healing, though if Kuranai has any say in it he'll be in a world of hurt.**

 **Finally, about Kurama: I'm working on the angle that Kurama had the idolization of his 'father' putting his expectations too high. When Naruto almost lost himself to four tails (even if it was thwarted before more than a thin layer of skin was burned and muscles slightly torn) because of his 'darkness' Kurama is conflicted, and that inner turmoil will play out until he realizes that everyone has darkness, even the sage.**

 **Hope you all have a great weekend. I'm moving into my college apartment on Wednesday so wish me luck!**

 **Ps. Thank you to my good friend Saru, MrTicklesMMM, and bigfan22. Any time someone is willing to pm back and forth ideas, comments, or just give their two cents is worth it, as I always consider them even if I don't use it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **AN: Wow everyone: so many positive reviews and suggestions. College is fast approaching but hopefully I'll be updating every weekend for this fic, and two times a week for Mascot. Btw how did you guys like KingsofSarutobi 'The Orphan'?! I couldn't believe how raw and realistic Naruto's emotions were in the chapter! I always felt his reaction to Sarutobi's death didn't do their relationship justice so this fixed it in my mind. Go, read it if you haven't, each chapter gets better.**

 **Yakumo's place, five days into Naruto's shift…**

Naruto and Angel padded along the forest floor surrounding the Kurama hideout, moon a ghostly orb above. Every trap was set and un activated, and his clones reported no disturbances.

So why was all his hair up straight? Angel was tense as well below him. Nicking his thumb with a kunai he runs through some hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu" he whispers. Akira appears, serious when she takes in her summoner's posture.

'Do you sense that?' Naruto signed. He'd taught Akira and Hisoka how to read his signs- well, sort of. They were still learning but picked it up faster than him. Akira closed her eyes in concentration and nodded. 'Weird I know. That aura…'

 **An Id. It's active under the full moon.** Kurama muttered, his first contact in days.

 _An Id?_ Naruto asked.

 **Figure it out- but hint: it's not a danger to you. Yet. Just go back to your pointless 'guarding'.** Naruto scowled but relaxed; even if Kurama was being an ass he wouldn't lead Naruto into trouble. Turning to an intense looking Akira the blonde shook his head.

'False alarm, sorry. You can go back, I'll summon you for sushi after my rotation in two days' he promised. Akira grinned as she shakily translated it and headed back home. He looks at Angel. 'We're done here, the shadow clones will wake us if needed.' The tired duo heads inside to their temporary lodgings in the room above Yakumo's, a hatch poised to open for quick entrance through the floor.

Naruto lay on his futon, still in complete uniform, pondering his charge. Yakumo Kurama, just turned thirteen fifteen days ago, parents dead in a house fire and her genjutsu sealed away. _Her eyes are so empty- why?_ It bugged him to see someone his age be so depressed and yet so angry with everything.

" **Kukuku"** Naruto bolts upright with a kunai in hand. A mavelolent chakra pulses below him and in an instant he's in Yakumo's room with the medics.

"Please, stop! Mother, Father. Don't hate me" she whimpers, though it becomes clear she's asleep. Dante administers another drug before turning to Naruto.

"Sorry, Mouse: sometimes Yakumo-chan's chakra seal activates, especially on a full moon. Nothing to worry about." Naruto tilts his head.

"Is it an Id, Dante?" The medics stiffen and turn cold.

"It would be best if you drop it. There should be no more disturbances, go back to sleep" Naruto wants to argue but technically Dante was in charge so he shunshins back through the open hatch.

"Hey, what was that? It was scary, scarier than when you use Kurama's chakra" Angel whispered while ducked under a table. He'd ordered her to stay back before he'd left.

"Something dark, something no one wants to talk about, it seems. It's probably the reason Yakumo is up here. Anyways, let's get to sleep; tomorrow I have to compress the chakra in my fingers." For the last five days Naruto would leave clones along with his captain's henged wood clones before going into the woods nearby and setting up a chakra barrier for three hours, practicing narrowing down where Kurama's chakra filtered through. So far he was succeeding but the strain left burns if maintained longer than a few minutes- Naruto suspected Kurama wasn't as free with his chakra as before but didn't dare ask.

 **Next day…**

Naruto watched as Yakumo sat on a swing outside in her bath robe, apathic loathing set in stone on her pasty face. He technically was supposed to be an unseen shadow but Yakumo reminded him of himself when he was younger- she just didn't hide it like he did.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked from a branch. The girl scowled up at him.

"Why not? I've been locked away and my parents died- what's there to be happy about?"  
"Well…you're alive, aren't you?" He questioned with a shrug. Really, he didn't like those who refused to move on- at least she had parents at one point.

"Hmph, and for how long? How long before I'm ordered to be 'put to sleep?' To stop existing. No, there is nothing to be happy for. Just be invisible like the other ANBUs that come here, unseeing and uncaring." She turned her head. Naruto didn't know what to do, so he further broke protocol. His captain would have an aneurism if he ever found out.

"Are you allowed visitors?"

"Yes, but no one comes- they treat me like a plague!"

"Then…I'll come visit." He said after a moment. Yakumo eyed the blonde in suspicion.

"Why would you do that? What could you get out of it?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, a friend perhaps? Or nothing at all. Either way, may I come visit you sometimes?" He landed on his feet and lazily walked back next to his charge. As she stepped into her room the pale girl paused.

"You can come. But don't think it means we're friends!" She huffed before slamming the door. Naruto stood frozen with a smile.

"Of course not."

 **Why?  
** _Why what?_

 **You promised to see the girl. Why would you, a cold blooded killer, do that?**

 _I am not cold blooded and it's because I can help keep her from being completely alone._ Kurama roared.

 **Why do you care, Naruto Uzumaki? Your heart has darkness, so what does another creature's feeling mean to you? Or do you deny your own black heart?** Kurama wasn't expecting an answer.

 _Stupid fox, of course my heart has darkness- everyones' does, especially those in the shinobi life._

 **You admit it therefore you're tainted- you cannot help the girl.**

 _That's where you're wrong. It's human fate to have darkness_

 **Then stop pretending to be good!**

 _But, it's human_ _nature_ _to fight against the darkness and come out on top. That's what it means to be human, to still be decent despite your past and pains._ Kurama was stunned at what he heard, but slammed against his cage.

 **You don't understand, he was pure, why can't you be? Just…leave.** And the fox cut off the connection, leaving Naruto to his thoughts as he went on patrol.

 **Next day, Ferret arrives back…**

"You promise." Yakumo stated and held out a pinkie. Naruto nods and offers his up as they hook them in a promise.

"I promise- it won't be for awhile or that often with the chunin exams coming up but I'll make it out here occasionally."

"Like I care" She declares in a one eighty and stalks inside.

Ferret arrives as the door closes and turns towards his younger comrade with bandaged arms and neck.

"Thank you, Mouse: I'll take it from here. Dragon-sama wants you in his office tomorrow at five am."

"Great; no breaks for me." Naruto hung his head and set off through the trees to catch dinner and some relaxation.

 **Meanwhile, Iwagakure…**

Deidara cackled as he flew away from his battle with Onoki, his new hands already an extension of himself.

"That will show him to deny me- stupid Onoki, trying to make me a future kage and then saying I couldn't get that kinjutsu until I took the hat un. Hmph, to be a kage is a desk job, not enough art! Though, where should I go next?" Deidara voiced his thoughts aloud as his bird soared. "Hmmm, I know! Fire country could use some explosions to match its name, un." the new missing ninja altered his course with a grin.

Onoki looked on in annoyance as his ex-apprentice flew away with a kinjutsu he was using as a bartering chip to retire. Around him buildings burned and so far twenty were injured from their battle, though none died.

Still, Deidara defected, and with his rank and crime, he'd be branded an S-rank criminal.

"Deidara, you were always too crazy for your own good. I shiver at the thought of you joining our enemies."

 **Dragon's office, next day, crack of dawn…**

"You summoned me, Dragon-sama?" Naruto stood at attention as his commander sat back with a random piece of paper work. The man looked up after a moment and threw Naruto a scroll.

"Your squad members Wolf and Cat just returned from apprehending Suna's shipment of weapons and has increased our supply, blaming missing ninja. However, Konoha's armory plant is where?" He looked up expectantly.

"Near the 'grave yard' sir; the most dead piece of land in our country besides the Kyubi sealing site. It's south west, towards…Bird country. It's a target of Suna, isn't it?"

"Most likely, yes. Jiraiya taught you shock tags and other simple security seals this past week. You will be traveling to the plant today to set up various traps and seals to prevent any theft. Meanwhile, your captain is already there rerouting the paths leading towards the plant. You have three days there along with two days travel time. Jiraiya will arrive on the last day to check over your work so don't mess up. The seals and instructions in that scroll will create a barrier seal that you can link to the head jonin there."

"Yes Dragon-sama" Naruto turned to leave and pick up Angel from the locker room on his way out.

"Oh, and Mouse? One of those prisoner scrolls saved an ANBU on the Suna mission. Good work" Dragon said in a monotone, but Naruto could tell it held a smidgen of pride.

"No problem- anything for my comrades."

"Your shunshin and water jutsu still suck though" He added on.

"I love you too, commander." Naruto said dryly and left before Dragon could ruin the moment even more.

 **The Grave Yard, twenty three hours later…**

Combining endless shunshin and chakra channeling Naruto and Angel arrived at the plant by four am. Activating his ANBU tattoo and giving the hand signal the blonde and cat are let into the main building, smoke pillowing out of the towers in the background.

The Grave yard, battle ground of the seven tails Jinchuuriki and Hiruzen Sarutobi in the second war was nothing but rock land for half a mile radius, and resembled Earth rather than Fire due to Sarutobi's infamous reshaping of his battlefields. The Jinchuuriki had died in the battle and the resulting pulse of demonic chakra prevented any greenery from growing for years and the plant's presence kept it that way in the present. Surrounding the area was a dense forest with a single well kept path that enemy shinobi not used to Konoha terrain would use to judge the way to the armory. To counteract this, Tenzo was busy playing God with the earth and rerouting it to a fake plant- really an ANBU outpost more than equipped to deal with Suna sabotage efforts.

Inside waited three other ANBU in standard black robes who Naruto hadn't met before and the head jonin, Takeru Nohara, a man with bored brown eyes and an unassuming face- even his hair was a muted brown that stuck flat.

"ANBU agent, code name Mouse, here to set up defensive measures" Naruto greeted neutrally and bows slightly. Takeru bows back and clears his throat.

"Mouse, yes we weren't expecting you for another three hours at least. No matter, you have four hours of rest. After that you will be under Falcon here" An ANBU that vaguely looked like a bird inclined her head in hellos- ANBU weren't too enthusiastic in greetings. Well, unless you were Hikaru. Or Naruto on a sugar rush. That too. "where you'll be given access to the armory to strengthen our security." Naruto bowed even as Takeru turns abruptly and heads away. Naruto's fellow black ops members stand impassively, staring him down. Naruto stared back. These were some of the ANBU sent on long term assignments, much like Ferret.

Contrary to what most civilians and foreign ninja believed, Konoha's ANBU operated throughout all the continent under cover, maintaining order and running the spy network. It was common for ANBU to be given assignments like this one- low combat, high importance but quiet- for six months or more to wind down after being in the force for longer than normal- a way to still be useful and stay sharp, but prevent break downs from pressure.

Like Itachi Uchiha. Naruto shivered when he recalled the story Yugao had told him about the prodigy that tarnished squad Ro's name.

'Welcome, you know I am Falcon, these two are Walrus and Penguin- sleeping quarters are down the hall.' Falcon signed. Naruto inclined his head, curious as to why they didn't talk as this was basically the equivalent of 'off duty' but followed suit.

'I look forward to working with you.' Naruto signed back and headed there. Angel, who kept quiet, glanced back at our new coworkers with puffed out cheeks.

"I don't like them" Angel declared as they lay down on the stiff bunk. Naruto chuckled.

"And why not? They haven't done anything."  
"Exactly! I like Ro better- even Hikaru is preferable to these cardboard guys" Naruto quirked an eye brow.

"Cardboard guys?"

"Yeah- you know, because they have no personality! When will we be back with our own squad?"

"I don't know Angel- soon though, I hope." He didn't say it but he too missed being with his friends on missions. Just then his captain stumbled in and face planted on his respective bunk with a groan. "Hey captain." Naruto turned his face slightly. Tenzo just waved a limp hand.

"Wood-captain! You're here!" Angel soared over the distance and landed on the man's back, illiciting a hiss.

"Go. Away. Please." Angel just purred and stretched out for a nap.

 **Next day…**

"Why did you summon me here?" Akira demanded from atop Hisoka when she found herself not called to a poker game, Naruto's apartment, or place of dining, but in a rock wasteland with a factory. There weren't any enemies around to beat up either!

'You wanted to be summoned- well I need you two's help. Take these seals to the top of the smoke towers and place them there- they apparently dissipate the smoke more to make it less visible.' Akira scowled once she translated. It was bad enough her summoner insisted on signing as much as possible even when not needed, but to ask her to dirty herself for a _chore_?!

"Hell no, get a shadow clone- or better yet you do it!" Naruto winced, as he really didn't want to do it and his clones could fail by running out of chakra while climbing, and he really didn't want to explain to Jiraiya why his dissipation seals fluttered away on the wind. An idea struck after a few moments of panic.

'Then I guess Pakkun was right- panthers really don't like high places. I understand, I'll make it' His hand is stopped by Akira tackling him down and grabbing the bag with the stack of tags in her jaws and slings it over her body. She hops back onto Hisoka and glares at Naruto.

"I'll show that mutt not to underestimate me! Let's go Hisoka!" They speed off while Naruto and Angel sniggers.

"That was priceless!" The cat managed between laughs. Naruto agreed.

"Let's get to work- Falcon is waiting to walk us through the perimeter for trap setting."

"Does this mean we have to come back a lot to fix them?" Angel grumbled in distaste. Naruto shook his head.

"No, they'll have these ANBU keep them in working order after I teach them how and others will come to change them. Now be silent; I have a feeling talking is out with Falcon."  
 **Final Day…**

Turns out Naruto was right. Falcon was the silent type, not even Walrus and Penguin have heard Falcon's voice and the three had been on this mission for seven months. Even sign was out unless a pointed question was asked. As Naruto double checked the barrier set up and other measures of defense before Jiraiya showed up, he rolled his eyes at the thought of how bland Falcon was.

God help him if they were ever put into a squad together or ran another mission.

"Ah, Mouse, I would like to thank you" Takeru smiled at him. The man was bland but kind, and Naruto already liked him- he reminded him of Tenzo, who had headed out yesterday.

"Thank you, it was no trouble. I also made these up for you." Naruto passed off a scroll containing different seals for the plant. The blonde had made them up when he saw how sparse the place was in the tag department. Takeru curiously channeled chakra into the matrix, and over a hundred seal tags ranging from larger explosives to privacy seals and even a duo of prisoner scrolls for an injured comrade just in case popped out. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Most of those I had made already and I just added to it."

"This costs a small fortune"

"Nah, the supplies are a fraction of the cost and I get a thirty percent discount on everything related to the creation of fuinjutsu anyways. Plus, my commander would want our armory to be well protected, and those might either save your lives or at least make them easier out here" he motioned towards the privacy seals "so I hope you enjoy them. Dragon-sama will reimburse me anyways." Takeru seals them back up and bows.

"Thank you anyway, Mouse". After a few moments Takeru heads back inside, leaving Naruto and Angel alone to their checks.

"Oh ho, good work gaki" Jiraiya chirps from behind. It takes all of Naruto's self control to not jump or scream but instead turn towards his tutor. Angel didn't have that self control.

"HISS! Don't do that" She orders an amused Jiraiya. The sanin just chuckled.

"Is the kitty cat afraid?" Jiraiya teased. Angel continued to glower while Naruto face palmed.

"Jiraiya-sama, please tell me you've been verifying my work so we can go home." It was poker night tomorrow and he wanted to get back in time to take the metaphorical candy from the invited chunins and arrogant clan heads scheduled to show up.

"Yeah, yeah, gaki; I checked it all out and we're good to go"

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!"

 **End! Sort of short, but next chapter will take a lot of work to write as fight scenes are my weakness. I hope this chapter was still enjoyable and that you guys have an amazing week!**

 **Ps. An awesome shout out to Silverwolf310 for helping me develop Deidara's story. I have better plans for the artist and after watching the first Shippuden arc again I wanted to incorporate Deidara more. A bit of fudging with the time line and a bit of tweaking his defection story (then again I did the same with the exams so why not? Plus it will be reasonable).**

 **Question: what are y'all's thoughts on Deidara? I see a lot of people love him but plenty others hate him so I'm curious. Know this is most likely the last tweak as the story is mostly set in stone at this point except minor details.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **AN: Sorry about the long wait guys, just preparing to move into my college apartment and then actually moving into said apartment without help took a whole lot of time and energy. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Oh, I asked this question on my other fic: I am planning on finishing my other fan fic around November and as such I will be wanting to start another story around then. Here are the choices, leave a review or preferably a pm with your preference:**

 **Naruto doesn't pull his prank on Kakashi, setting up a change of events for the better (inspired both by a reviewer that talked it out with me over PM and ATA's Kakashi attempting to make Naruto his mini-me) ending up with Naruto becoming what Lee is to Guy…just less…youthful.**

 **The Warring Kitsune- sequel to my first fic, but that one went down the drain lol so I doubt y'all want a sequel but still.**

 **After Danzo's death, he finds himself awakening in a certain six year old blond boy's apartment with a note from God saying "make him better and don't become a douche this time". Well, Danzo always liked a challenged, if only his new roommate wasn't so damn loud in the mornings.**

 **After being kidnapped at five and escaping- meeting Kurama in the process- Naruto stays away and decides to live his own life away from the lonely village life of a Jinchuuriki. Seven years later he runs across a Suna ninja with a screaming sack. Investigating he discovers Konohamaru Sarutobi, and must decide: does he take the kid of his former grandfather figure with him while avoiding Konoha, or return the brat to the village he abandoned and risk discovery?**

 **When Sai and Naruto are given the S-rank mission to head back to the start of Naruto's genin career to fix the broken future, they over shoot and become five instead of twelve. (I love time travel fics but hate when they're abandoned/the characters are too scared to change things. So, I refuse to do either- the fic would be finished and it wouldn't be a complete plot rewrite where the only difference is Naruto is stronger and wiser. Other wise, why did they go back?) Now they must navigate life as chibis, surrounded by friends who haven't met them and enemies all too powerful.**

 **Finally, Tenzo didn't expect to be needed for Konoha's Jinchuuriki until the kid reached chunin and began tapping into his tenant's chakra- but a six year old Naruto has different plans when he pranks the sixteen year old Mokuten user's apartment, eliciting a strange turn of events for the two.**

 **So, PM me with your pick/picks. By October/November ANBU's Mascot should be complete or close to it (plan on about fifty to fifty five chapters but we'll see…I might make a part two of Mascot where they're still crazy but as teen agers.) and ATA will be done with the chunin exams by then so starting another fic will be fine. I was just going to pick one but decided to hear y'all's input!**

 **At the Amory Plant…**

Deidara was just going to keep flying over the building in the middle of nowhere as there wasn't many around to appreciate his art- and he really wasn't a 'mad bomber' as most of Iwa always claimed him to be- but then he spotted the infamous Jiraiya the toad sage. The thrill of such a fight had the ex-explosion corps captain drooling. Grinning at the fact that he could battle and then escape after he had his fun, Deidara shouted down at the man who would learn to appreciate his art…and the random ANBU joining him.

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" Deidara gave a cheeky grin as Jiraiya spotted him. As an introduction he released some clay spiders. Landing on the ground nearby, he shouted "Katsu!" and small explosions littered the ground. He didn't aim for the building he reconized as the armory because while Deidara was cocky, he wasn't stupid. Konoha might appear weak and forgiving to the civilian side, but Iwa knew.

Konoha was a sleeping giant. If the plant got damaged in his fun, Deidara would find himself being chased relentlessly by the strongest of the five.

So, he'd just lead them away and _then_ make everything go kablooy.

Turning his bird slightly he flew off, smirking when the pair followed him, dodging his creations along the way.

 **With Naruto and Jiraiya…**

"He's mocking us" Jiraiya growled in annoyance while batting away one spider before it set off. Naruto rolled his eyes behind his mask at the stupidity of Jiraiya's decision in the situation, following a potentially deadly enemy while letting the other ANBU stay behind as 'me and the gaki can handle it'- ludicrous.

"I, Deidara, will show you chumps the true meaning of art, un!" Was the distant call once they were a distance away from the plant.

Their formally mystery assailant began lazily circling them moments later, and the bombs were starting to become more deadly. Covering Jiraiya's behind while the man failed at making his few long range jutsu hit, a crazy idea hit.

"Jiraiya-sama, vault me up, Angel, let's try our wind combination two" Naruto spoke and motioned for Angel to hang on.

"Wait, what?" Jiraiya sputtered as he himself was about to summon Gamabunta but it was too late; Naruto channeled a burst of chakra to his legs, and ran up to the sannin, planting his feet on the back, before leaping high in the air. Once the ANBU reached a respectable height he went through multiple seals.

"Wind Style: Great break through" And a wild blast of wind was released towards the soaring clay bird. Angel, from atop Naruto's head, filled her lungs and blew. A steady but weak stream of fire barreled into the chakra enhanced wind gust, the flames spreading and managing to hit the bird on the tip. As the bird faultered, Deidara toppled off and his creation turned towards the human cat pair.

Normally, hell cat fire techniques were ineffective until adulthood, and Angel's were worse than most. Fire took a chunk of chakra and cats never had as much as humans. However, when a hell cat partners with a wind user- especially one who could created torrents of wind with a high D rank jutsu- that weakness is nullified.

"Hah! Take that pony tailed man" Angel crooned as their opponent fell towards the earth. Problem was, so were they.

"Shit" Naruto cursed. The only option to remain unhurt would be focus a Great Breakthrough at the ground then create shadow clones to catch their slightly slowed decent.

Of course, Deidara's bird had other plans than to allow that. It dive bombed them and Naruto's eyes widened when it started glowing.

"KATSU!" Deidara screamed and Naruto twisted his body while snatching Angel to his chest: he might die, but Angel could survive the blast. Summoning several shadow clones they piled on him to slightly cushion the attack. Waiting for the pain…that never came.

"What the?" Naruto muttered as his body was yanked away by a slimy tounge.

"Can't have my apprentice die too early. I, Jiraiya the valiant, will take it from here. This crazed small fry is of no importance." Jiraiya thumped his chest from atop an oversized purple toad. Both cat and boy sweat dropped, and Deidara followed soon, landing on a clay animal several feet away.

"Oi- don't dis my art!" The bomber said indigently. "Try this, un! My C 2 dragon!" As Deidara lands on a pile of clay animals, he puts a wad of clay between both hands. Soon, a massive dragon forms and roars, Deidara hopping on and aiming its snout towards Jiraiya and Naruto. The dragon opens its mouth and smaller versions burst forth in pursuit of the two. Other, smaller dragons emerge from the tail.

"Gaki, you and miss kitty distract those creatures while I take out the user." Jiraiya ordered seriously for the first time since Deidara mocked them into following. Naruto nodded and made several clones that took off around the field.

"Oh, girly man, I find your art so…childish." Naruto called and taunted cheekily. Deidara roared.

"You little brat- go, my children, turn the unbeliever into art, un!"

"Angel, hold on!" Naruto said as the dragons focused on them. Drawing his chukoto he cut several smaller bombs in half and rebounded off backwards in a single handed hand spring before they explode. Landing several meters he continues dodging. Four medium sized dragons congregate on the pair. At the same time the ground erupts from a hidden explosive.

"Yes! Taste my beautiful art- because all art is an EXPLOSION! KATSU!" The four go off as one and only a kawarimi with a shadow clone stops Naruto and Angel from becoming barbeque.

"Hey, you okay?" Angel asked after her ears stopped ringing. Naruto grunted and held his side.

"I should be fine, it's just a few ribs, but I hope Jiraiya does whatever he has planned soon." He muttered. Jiraiya and his toad had disappeared sometime during Naruto's 'distraction'. Creating several shadow clones all of the Naruto run through the hand seals "Wind style: Great Breakthrough" create a barrier from other clay bombs. Hundreds of booms surround the makeshift wind barrier. Angel covers her ears and Naruto shifts, ready for more. Deidara chuckles next to his now tiny left over dragon.

"You survived, eh? Then it's time to" A barrier rose up to stop the chakra flow and the crazy man collapsed in a heap, Jiraiya posing triumphantly from behind.

"Never fear, my young apprentice! The great Jiraiya the Gallant just saved the day! No one can stand against this handsome devil." Naruto rolled his eyes from behind his mask and limped over.

"You could have ended that before it even started Jiraiya-sama" The blonde groused. "Now I have to replace my armor, and Angel's ears are damaged- vet bills aren't cheap you bastard! You're paying for it" he demanded and pointed an accusatory finger at Jiraiya who was attaching several seals to Deidara's back.

"Shut it, gaki. Sure I could have knocked him out as soon as he landed but making seals capable of shutting down the explosion release takes time! It's not my fault you can't dodge worth a damn" Jiraiya said flippantly. Naruto prepared a come back when the other ANBU landed around them.

'We have secured the base.' Falcon signed. 'Orders, Jiraiya-sama?'

"Keep on alert. Me and the gaki have this bigger gaki under control. My spy network just got word of his defection, he'll be taken in for interrogation." Falcon nodded at Jiraiya's words.

'Safe journeys back' Falcon replied and the three disappeared once again. Naruto sighed as their chakra signatures left. _Couldn't even say bye to me? Jerks._

 **Shut it, human. Your whining annoys me.**

 _Sorry Kurama- hey! You're sounding better._ Naruto thought happily. His sort of almost friend spoke to him without prompting in an almost civil tone.

 **Tsk. That fight was pathetic.** Naruto sweat dropped. _Maybe we're not improving after all._

"Toss me a prisoner scroll" Jiraiya's voice interrupted his musings. In a fluid motion Naruto threw the sage the roll and Deidara's body vanished inside. Surprised, Naruto caught it back. "I'm sending you back before me in case this was a premeditated attack. I'll add a few more barrier seals and clean up the evidence before meeting you in Konoha. Are you okay to travel?" Jiraiya looked mildly concerned at the side.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Naruto assured before holding out his hand.

"What?"

"Pay up. If you were quicker then Angel wouldn't have been hurt" With a growl Jiraiya tossed a purse of Ryo.

"That should cover the cost. You know, you're too protective of that cat- how do you expect her to be a partner if she can't fight? I thought hell cats were supposed to be masters in combat" Naruto bristled as he unsealed some bandages and wrapped Angel's ears.

"She isn't ready for this level of combat. One day she'll be stronger than any other of her kind. But until then I'll protect her. Now, good day and don't goof off on your way home" He spoke curtly before using several consecutive shunshins away.

 **Konoha, later…**

Naruto landed in front of the gates the next evening, ribs still fusing together. _Damn, why can't they heal faster?_ He mentally grumbled. Kotetsu noticed the ANBU entry but didn't try to make light conversation when he noticed Naruto carrying Angel.

"What happened?" Kotetsu asked, spotting the blood stains seeping through the bandages and Naruto's slightly burnt and ripped armor.

"Explosion- it's burst ear drum and a damaged one, she'll be fine after a visit to Hana." Naruto clipped while signing in. Honestly he would have sedated his partner and put her into a scroll but the cat glowered at him when he suggested it through sign. She was quite adamant to stay awake and alert, and Naruto didn't want to incite her ire later for such a minor injury.

"Oh, well good. Say, will you be at the next poker game in a couple of days? Gate duty is dull enough and watching you wipe the floor with newbies is always a joy!"

"Er…maybe" Naruto said after a moment. Though Kotetsu and Izumo were 'eternal chunin' they were actually jonin level in strength- a village couldn't trust weaklings to guard the gates. However, putting on a militaristic view didn't attract tourists and warned potential enemies. So, having two laid back, whining, but deceptively weak 'chunin' at the desk protected the village and kept Konoha's image of peaceful intact. Most jonin recognized this and put up with the pair for the various bar nights, poker games, and occasional party.

Izumo tried to add his two cents in but Naruto had already took off towards T & I before the first word was spoken.

Five minutes and a surge of his chakra for identification later Naruto was admitted to Konoha's interrogation and intelligence building. Figuring Ibiki would be the better choice to keep Deidara alive during interrogation he knocked on the infamous man's door.

"Come in" a gruff voice commanded. Peeping in he saw that Dragon was there as well, and Naruto stepped in quietly and stood at attention. "Oh, Mouse. What are you doing here?" Ibiki questioned. Naruto took out the scroll.

"Jiraiya-sama and I captured a recently missing ninja, Deidara of Iwa, after he arrived at the armory plant. Deidara has the explosion release and kinjutsu that augments it. Jiraiya-sama sealed away both his chakra and the kinjutsu after a brief battle." Dragon hummed.

"Tell me everything" Dragon ordered "This can count as your oral report."  
 **Two hours later…**

Hana had healed Angel's ears rather easily, though not before lecturing the pair on letting their guard down when in confrontations. Now the pair trudged up the stairs towards bed- well, really Naruto trudged. Angel just snoozed on his head- when Kakashi opened his door.

"Maa, Naruto, back from your mission?" He asked with an eye smile. Naruto glowered.

"No, I was just out for an evening stroll" he deadpanned while pointing to his uniform.

"Oh? Then you won't mind training my genin tomorrow, right? Great, thanks, all the jonin sensei are holding a joint training tournament tomorrow at noon in training ground three, and you can run the traps course!"

"Hell no" Naruto said immediately. "I'm off duty tomorrow, train your own brats, sempai!"

"Maa, maa, you ARE supposed to be helping to train them. I'll be… away tomorrow, so thanks for the favor, ja ne!" And he puffed away, no doubt to re enter his apartment from the window.

"Sigh, why me? Will I EVER get a day off?!" Naruto pulled at his hair. Entering his apartment he sets Angel down on the couch and plops down on the floor to undo his armor. A deep breathing from his room has a kunai already charged with chakra in his grasp. Creeping towards the door Naruto slides it open, eying the darkened room for intruders. What he found, though…

"HIKARU! Get the HELL out of my apartment!"

 **END. So, this was a shorter one, and next chapter is a bit more comedic. What will happen with Deidara? Why is Kakashi 'away' tomorrow, how will the rookies treat Naruto and finally…why is Hikaru in Naruto's apartment? Questions, comments, reviews, or tips are welcome! Also, let me know which of the stories you are voting for please, as I intend to begin writing it within a month after some more of my regular stories.**

 **Finally, thanks a WHOLE bunch to Silverwolf310, who helped with Deidara's character, talking out my story, and just chatting. I plan on using all the intel he gave me on the blonde terrorist, I made Deidara not as blood thirsty, just a bit crazy, battle loving. I liked changing his reason for leaving as basically 'I don't want to be a kage or have responsibilities.' I mean, who would want to be a kage and not just a super badass ninja? Paper work, bleh. A shout out to 'Kitsune Sanctuary' by Sirknightchase816, they just released a new chapter, it's awesome so check it out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **AN: Another chapter for you guys, soon I'll pick back up with the Mascot fic. It's just, writing pure comedy takes a lot of energy when the largest portion of my day is spent thinking about school! Anyway, don't forget to send me which fic want written next. So far, The Danzo, Time travel with Sai and Naruto, and the mini Kakashi are tied for first!**

 **Moments after opening the door…**

"I repeat, what are you doing in my apartment, sleeping in my BED?" Naruto tried again when it became obvious Hikaru was still half asleep. The older teen blearly sat up.

"Oh, chibi-kohai, I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow" He greeted. Naruto's hand rested on a seal placed on the wall; just a burst of his specific kyubi chakra and hundreds of kunai would launch from a series of traps and converge on the futon and skewer Hikaru alive.

"Sempai, you have three seconds to start explaining why you're here and not in your own apartment or I will try out my new home security trap seals on you." Naruto threatened. Hikaru gulped.

"Heh, no need to get hasty! See, my apartment is infested with rats so I had to move out for the next week. We're room mates now!"

"Hell no. Why aren't you at hq, the dorms are there for a reason?" Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Dragon-teme kicked me out for having 'no regards for tidiness' whatever that means and the captain and Yugao said you wouldn't mind!"

"…Just, how can a Hyuga be so…un-Hyuga like?" Naruto questioned when the shock caught up to him. "Your apartment is so messy that rats invaded, the dorms aren't capable of housing you, and everybody is pawning you off to me, the youngest" Naruto pointed an accusatory finger at his friend, who upon closer inspection had several articles of clothing, books, and weapons laying around. "Well I refuse to let you be this way, Hikaru! While you are here you will be neat and tidy"

"But cleaning is boring, you're just like Hiashi-sama, you don't understand that my apartment is like a canvas of art and art is messy!" Naruto shuddered in remembrance of his last mission.

"I won't tell you how to keep your…canvas, but this is MY 'canvas' and I happen to like seeing the floor with the use of the Byakugan. Clean this up while I'm in the shower or I'm telling Guy you want to room with him." Instantly Hikaru was cleaning the whole apartment, while a shadow clone of his dusted. A thought came to his mind. "Hey, Hikaru? I'll sleep on the couch tonight, as a reward for you actually cleaning."

 **Next morning…**

Naruto stretched lazily at nine in the morning, and slowly took off the ear plugs `from both his and Angel's ears. The cat mirrored his stretches.

"Naruto!" She purred at him as she received a back scratch. "Did we actually get to sleep in?"  
"Yep! Hikaru just _begged_ to be Guy's training partner today, so who were we to refuse?" Naruto chirped. Angel blinked.

"Huh?" Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry about it; Let's go on a run before breakfast. We don't have to be at the training grounds until noon." He bit a thumb through his mask and did the summoning jutsu. Akira and Hisoka appear with dual yawns.

"What's the big idea, calling us so early?" Akira mumbles.

"Oh, just a proposition for you." Naruto replies easily.

 **Noon, training ground three…**

Naruto strolled into the grounds to find a very irritated Kuranai, Asuma, and crying Guy, while the genin worked on various exercises.

"Naruto, you're late! We've been here since seven this morning, you were scheduled to start your traps and obstacle course two hours ago." Kuranai lectured in a chiding tone. Asuma snorted.

"Why are you surprised? Kakashi has been trying to make him a clone of his; lateness is just a part of it."

"YOSH! MY YOUTHFUL NEIGHBOR. LET US REIGNIGHT YOUR FLAMES OF **YOUTH!** HIKARU WASHED IN THE FLAMES OF YOUTH THIS MORNING! YOU'D DO WELL TO FOLLOW HIS EXAMPLE OF **YOUTH.** " Guy kept rambling until Kuranai wacked him. Kuranai turned towards Naruto but he held up his hands.

"Listen, I'm sorry for being late, Sempai told me noon, swear!" Kuranai relaxed and Asuma sweat dropped. "Damn Kakashi, let's see how he likes a henged him leading a crusade against Icha Icha" he muttered. After a moment he looked back. "Oh, sorry. Anyways, gather your students up and I'll start the exercise"

"Wait, but don't you need to prepare?" Asuma asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, let's just say a few friends of mine setting up the forest."

"Er…okay then. Hey everyone! Come over here" Asuma called and the genin gathered around. Confused looks from every one but team seven came when they gazed at Naruto standing among their senseis. "This is your next instructor, Naruto. He's filling in for Kakashi today."

Naruto eyed his former classmates wearily. He'd dressed in his off duty gear, without the flack jacket or headband- both were stored in a scroll on his hip pouch though. Overall he didn't give the impression of 'ninja'. Good, he smirked inwardly; he wanted to see their faces when his former tormentors and classmates realized he wasn't 'dead last' anymore- even if they didn't find out he was a ninja now, much less a chunin and ANBU.

"Oi, what's the failure doing here?! Akamaru could beat this brat! Right boy?" Akamaru yipped at his master's boasting, but Naruto kept a blank face. The others started questioning him.

"Um, N-Naruto, w-why are you teaching us t-traps?" Hinata asked with a blush. Naruto eyed her.

"Because I am proficient at them and they have helped me in the past. You twelve will be completing a 'mission' so to speak. My partner, a young hell cat named Angel, is napping somewhere in the training grounds. Your objective is to find her and bring her back…safely. There will be opposition from some of my summons as well, but you are to disarm or avoid setting off any traps on your way to and from." Hinata blushed when he looked at her and she turned away.

"Whatever, loser, me and Akamaru will beat this course all by ourselves!" Kiba boasted. Naruto chuckled.

"Too bad, your captain is Sakura, any insubordination will be punished severely."

"Forehead's the leader?! No way, Sasuke-kun is the strongest, he should lead" Ino insisted, but looked over at team seven. Sakura looked like this was normal- it was, as Kakashi-sensei and Hikaru-sensei had made her lead due to her brains and support role- while Sasuke gave a grudging shrug. He had to admit, letting Sakura come up with the plans enabled him to get more experience fighting.

"It's troublesome, but I agree with Ino that Sakura isn't the best choice. And you failed the academy so you are not our superior." Sakura looked ready to correct him but silenced her with a look, one Shikamaru caught.

"Sigh, too bad. I'm your teacher today and I assign Sakura as the captain. Follow her orders like you would on an ANBU or jonin squad." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes slightly at the analogy but assented. "Now, you have thirty minutes to plan before my summons will start attacking…though knowing Akira she'll begin in about ten. Time runs out at sunset." With that Naruto pulled out a kunai launching tag Jiraiya had taught him. He wanted to expand the effective range from ten meters to at least fifteen, it's just fitting the expanded matrix on the same sized paper was proving difficult. Plopping on the ground he shooed his former classmates away.

"YOSH! My eternal rival, we shall complete this task or I will run around Konoha fifty times on my hands! If I can't do that then I'll climb the Hokage mountain with my teeth!" Lee would have continued if Naruto didn't look up, deep in thought about his seal problem.

"Sorry Lee, what'd I miss?" Lee and Guy face faulted while the other jonin sweat dropped at Naruto's obviously accidental echoing of Kakashi. Ever since Guy began training him, Naruto and Lee had become sort of rivals, though it was more Lee trying to rope him into a contest and Naruto refusing each time.

"Curse your hip and cool, Naruto!" Lee cried. Neji, who had worked to keep quiet as wasting his breath on losers was beneath him grabbed his teammate and dragged him towards the group of genin. Neji would make the Haruno relieve command to him, the genius, and then they would beat the failure Naruto's course. With the Byakugan it would be easy, even if the boy did have summons.

Naruto watched them go and turned back to his work with a smile.

"Say, Naruto?" He looked up at Kuranai.

"Yes?"

"They're going to win with two Byakugan, an Inuzuka, and an Aburame, are you sure you don't want to do something else? And putting Sakura of all people" Naruto glared sharply.

"I'm sorry, s _empai,_ but you forget; I have a Hyuga on my team"

"But my youthful student is a prodigy" Guy pointed out, only to grow confused at Naruto's snort.

"He may be good for a 'genin', but Hikaru is a decade ahead of him in both ninjutsu and the Byakugan, despite being only two and a half years older. Hikaru is a real genius, even if he doesn't flaunt it. In my…position, I learned enough traps and how to use them in ways that make the fancy kekkei genkai your students rely on useless, as you will see. As for leader ship, I picked Sakura because she's intelligent, stronger than most of the other genin now, and has experience in my tests."

"What about Shikamaru? I know you keep tabs on your old classmates; you know he has a high iq and is a master at shogi."

"Hmph, he gives up, and I'd bet he'd even quit in the finals for the chunin exams if he believed it too troublesome. Also, he's weak, while with Sakura, even Hikaru is becoming nervous with her use of senbon and tactics. Though, I still don't expect them to win. Not when Akira is so motivated" he mused. Asuma took a puff.

"And what did you promise that insane feline?" He asked, remembering the challenge between Kakashi and the blonde. Said blonde rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Oh, nothing. Just that, if she kept the genin from even reaching Angel I'd teach her how to activate exploding seals. She's very eager now." Just then Kiba's scream and later yell of 'damn cat! Who would pick the devil's summon?! NARUTO- YEOCH. STUPID TIGER' made the gathered wince. "Wow, only twenty seven minutes early. I didn't expect her patience to last that long."

 **With Kakashi…**

Our favorite copy ninja crouched low in a deserted alley way, still even after six hours of waiting. Dragon and Tenzo were next to him.

'Stay still' Dragon signed in annoyance when Tenzo shifted just a bit. 'Keep waiting, it shouldn't be long now; Iwa is supposed to be sending their Jinchuuriki this way. Remember the plan.'

Kakashi gripped his knees, really hating this 'plan'. Konoha, in all her wisdom, decided that since Iwa had been confirmed to sending a small aid in forced to Konoha in hopes of destroying them, that one of the Jinchuuriki they'd be sending, Han, should be taken out of the picture. Intel from a certain ANBU inside Iwa who worked at Han's favorite Dango shop, confirmed the Jinchuuriki was headed towards the western border for a simple assassination mission.

Too bad he wouldn't make it. After all, the commander, a Sharingan user, and a wood style user against a jinchuuriki was hardly a fair fight.

And if his death was quietly blamed on Kumo so that they'd have to focus on Konoha's rival? All the better.

Kakashi just hoped his little brother/student was handling his genin okay.

 **AN: A short chapter, but next one I'm very excited about! The plot thickens, The Konoha twelve's attempts at completing the task** , **and Naruto will be interacting more with them. Also, what happened to Hikaru? Did he manage to survive Guy's training, and finally, how long will it be before Naruto and Kurama finally move on?**

 **P.S. please leave your preference if you haven't already for the next story. I decided to keep the options open for another couple of weeks as I am getting a steady stream of pm's. Today, the Danzo and time travel stories are tied.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **AN: Hey guys, another update! I can't believe how busy college makes me! (last year it wasn't this bad, then again I'm going to a different school this year). Anyway, a few things:**

 **Mascot readers, I haven't forgotten, it's just it's difficult to balance everything this second, but never fear! I will update soon, promise.**

 **With Naruto…**

Naruto chuckled at Kiba's cries and Akamaru's yelps. Kuranai gave him a look.

"I don't appreciate you laughing at my student, Naruto. They didn't get the full amount of time and is setting your beasts against them really fair?"  
"Hey, first they're cat summons, and second we're ninjas. Since when is fair a part of our life style? I haven't had more than two days off since I became a shinobi? Every day I'm supposed to be off for medical or mission leave, Dragon-sama, Guy-sensei, or Sempai has something for me to do, be it training or a favor. Yesterday I got home and was told by Kakashi-sempai I needed to take over today. So please, just can it, Kuranai-sempai, I'm really just too tired to give a damn." And in a huff Naruto deftly stored his seals and stalked off to observe his former classmates be taken out by an undersized panther, a silent tiger, and lots of traps.

"Perhaps my youthful neighbor has dried up his youth from overwork" Gai said in an usually serious voice once Naruto's lithe form disappeared into the canopy, his chakra signature becoming almost non-existent to anyone below a jonin. Asuma sighed while Kuranai winced.

"I didn't know he was that busy. Then again, he's hardly in the village proper anymore. The civilians and lower chunin had begun to wonder if he was even around anymore, and none of them know he graduated."

"Yeah, pops and the higher ups are treating everything about the kid as some kind of top secret."

"Not even my youthful protégé knows he is a ninja! On the days Lee is with us Naruto is in his hip and cool off duty clothes! Oh, curse you Kakashi for taking away his most youthful orange!"

"Um, I heard that was the ANBU actually" Asuma pointed out, too which Guy ignored.

 **With the test takers…**

The genin weren't even twenty feet in and already ten out of the twelve had experienced various traps or were caught under one of the cats. The exceptions were Sai who had narrowly missed an elaborate kunai and wire course and Shino, whose bugs were acting as his defense.

"Arg, who made Naruto pissed off?" Sakura moaned as she was caught in the third paint bomb. Naruto was never this vindictive unless someone hurt him first. Sasuke snorted and used his Sharingan to deflect some shuriken. Neji cried in frustration.

"My eyes can see destiny; why can't they pick up where these childish pranks are hiding?!" Hinata was quietly wondering why hers weren't helping either and Shikamaru dropped into his thinking pose.

"Hehehe" A heavy mist rolled through the forest laden with chakra and a disembodied voice rang out. "You all wonder why the 'dead last' is able to out smart you? News flash, I have always been able to out prank ANBU and the village- heck, I could out run most of them before I was eleven. Neji, I am friends with Hikaru, and his eyes are stronger than yours"

"Nonsense!" Neji claimed. His were the strongest since his father's. "That disgrace focuses on inferior techniques to the Byakugan, his eyes have already been surpassed by even Hanabi"

"Tsk, tsk, no. Yours and Hanabi's eyes have the 'potential' to surpass Hikaru's, but you are just a new genin and Hikaru is a jonin at fifteen. That, and he doesn't rely on his eyes to fight, they are just a tool like every other kunai or exploding tag." Naruto was slinking through the trees in a taunting manner as he ripped into his friend's little cousin's pride. Hikaru rarely discussed his clan but he had a special place in his heart for Neji- well, more of a desire to beat the fate out of him as the boy bought into the clan's whispers that his eyes were already at the pinnacle and that Hikaru was a failure for having an even skill set. Naruto set this part of the test just for him, and Akira joined him in sniggering at the genins' misfortune from her perch nearby. "Now start working together, I'll be watching." The mist pulled away slowly and Sakura cleared her throat.

"Alright everyone! We have about five hours left to make it through the forest of traps, grab Angel, and bring her back to the clearing, all while staying away from Akira and Hisoka. Naruto taught Sasuke basic traps and Sai the more advanced ones so they'll each be in charge of a sub group. Shikamaru, who should be on what team and what should our formations be?" Sakura asked, and the group stared in shock as some one willingly split up the leadership. As Shikamaru prepared to speak Neji spoke up.

"It is unwise for a civilian ninja like you to take charge, as you also have no real skills or experience, especially as my failure of a cousin taught you. I'll decide the teams and" Sasuke, who had stood next to him, backed off and Sakura's fist shot Neji back. She cracked her knuckles.

"Don't insult Hikaru-sensei, and Naruto put me in charge. So shut up!" The genin were wide eyed and many could have sworn a camera click went off from above. Sakura turned a sweet smile back to Shikamaru. "Continue, please."

"Troublesome, woman. Fine, here's how we'll do this…"  
As the genin planned and set off Naruto was enjoying the pictures he captured; Hikaru would garner no small amount of amusement from the snapshot of Neji being blown away by the pinkette's fist. "Good job, Sakura" he complimented quietly as she delegated each task perfectly, much like a true leader.

Fifteen minutes later after Akira had once again swept in for a visit to the genin, the feline appeared next to Naruto's new perch as he worked on the seal.

"Naruto, can I hang out with Angel? This is boring" She asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Boring? You love this kind of thing. I saw how you turned Kiba's jacked into ribbons and clawed 'I love felines' into his front." The panther puffed out her cheeks.

"Yeah, but they're too easy. Hisoka is keeping them busy anyways, so please?" She turned the kitten eyes on him, and the blonde couldn't resist.

"…fine, but don't do anything stupid. And don't let the genin capture Angel; it'd be a blow to our pride." Akira grinned and left, Naruto deciding to do the same and headed off back to the clearing to at least keep some semblance of a working relationship with the jonin sensei.

 **Thirty minutes before sunset, with Angel and Akira…**

"Just remember to always fill the mouth with chakra too and you'll be fine" Angel advised from her perch that Naruto left her on. The hell cat had spent the afternoon napping and working on the false surroundings genjutsu, when Akira appeared asking for a favor. The panther grinned wickedly before darting off through the shadows, and Angel idly wondered if Naruto would forgive her for this. "Eh, he'll probably find it hilarious." She decided and set back down for another nap.

Sakura and Ino were in the leading group, along with Shino and Neji, who could see the traps once the various layers of chakra and blocking seals were disabled by Sakura and Ino every few feet. They were almost at the spot where Naruto's cat would be and Sakura was ready to be done and go home, if only so she wouldn't have to listen to the constant in fighting. By now they had barely fifteen minutes- if that- before sunset. Akira dropped in front of the group, causing them to go into the defensive. The genin had managed to injure Hisoka with a grazing, making him him poof, but the panther hadn't shown herself.

"Hahaha! Taste this, humans" Akira's voice cackled and a stream of fire exploded from her mouth, hitting Ino's hair.

"EEP!" The blonde girl screamed as the ends of her hair went up in flames. Sakura, not wasting time, cut the burning tendrils off before it reached the scalp and pulled her friend away.

"Shikamaru's group: capture her before she burns down the whole forest!" Sakura ordered and Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Hinata move in, surrounding the feline. Shino sends a wave of bugs as well. Akira lets loose another round of flames, burning the bugs and singing Hinata's jacket. All around the group the forest burned. Sasuke fired off a fireball to counter Akira's and Sakura resisted to urge to rub her temples as she and Shikamaru attempted to come up with a plan. None of them knew much, if any, elemental ninjutsu, and no water ninjutsu at all. Kiba and Akamaru did a Getsuga into a tree, releasing a torrent of wire, entrapping them and Sai, who was near. Ino was still fussing over her locks and Choji used a human boulder into Shikamaru.

"Water style: Water wall" was heard and Naruto commanded a torrent of water from a scroll, soaking everything- and everyone- and effectively putting out the fire. He glared down at the group, though mainly Akira. "This test is over; meet me in the clearing." He used a shunshin and was gone, much to the genins' chagrin.

Naruto had all twelve in front of him, sitting soaked on the ground and looking between sheepish to enraged. He snorted as Kiba gave Akira on his shoulder death glares, and bopped the feline as she hissed back. The jonin were hidden nearby to listen in.

"I am very disappointed" he began. Protests began but an icy glare they had never seen before silenced them. "Again, disappointed. Academy students would do better than you guys! Yes, Akira should have had the foresight to not use fire ninjutsu in a forest, but so should you, Sasuke. Not only did you twelve fail, but your pace was slow, something that will get you killed in the field."

"Oh, yeah, loser? You didn't even graduate, what do you know?!" Naruto's eye twitched.

"Oh screw it. Sakura, Sasuke, Sai!" All three stood at attention as Hikaru and Kakashi to an extent taught them. "Tell me, what rank am I?"

"Chunin, sempai" The three answered immediately and Naruto had them sit down. Naruto nodded and took out his vest and headband.

"Good, yes. I am a chunin, it was a field promotion. Now, onto other matters"

"How did you get promoted"

"Village secret" Naruto cut Ino off immediately. "You have to learn when to use jutsu, and how to move silently. I watched you all for hours in between bugging your sensei, and you all talked too much, moved too loudly, and misused jutsu throughout the entire test. A cramped space is not the place to try a human boulder or Getsuga. Your sensei will have their own reports now. Oh, and if any of you talk about my status you'll be charged with insubordination and receive a black mark" Naruto added as he left, pointedly looking at Ino. She gulped but nodded and the off duty ANBU left the genin to speculate amongst themselves.

"Well I didn't expect him to tell them his status" Asuma whispered from his perch. Guy looked thoughtful while Kuranai looked a bit miffed.

"Still, Naruto didn't have to be so rough on them, they aren't trained to the degree he was"

"And that's not my fault" Naruto's amused voice added as he walked up with Angel, Akira having left for home already. "It's better for them to learn here in the village than die in the field. That's what I was taught. Besides, they did okay, just their ego needs work. Though I'm surprised- you have ANBU helping your team Kuranai-sempai. See you three at the poker game tomorrow" Naruto waved as he walked off, no doubt to get some rest, leaving a now thoughtful group of jonin in his wake.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yes, Angel?" Naruto answered while buying some take out ramen for Yakumo and him. He didn't have a mission tomorrow, just training at ten with the Hokage, so Naruto planned to visit his new friend.

"Why were you so mean sounding back there? Akira even said you told them to be harsher and those traps were higher than they'd see in the chunin exams."  
"…Sigh. It's just…I was bullied by most of the genin back in the academy, and the rest ignored me. It was a form of payback. As for the jonin…well, I don't think they'll underestimate me now" he smirked. Angel purred.

"Yeah, I don't think so either. Are you mad though? About me showing Akira a fire jutsu?" He snorted.

"Hell no, that was hilarious, especially when it hit Ino's hair. Ha! Though I will need to talk to her about restraint. My water ninjutsu is coming along" Naruto added and began telling his partner about his success the two jutsu that were beginning to not drain him completely.

Yakumo stared down at her bowl curiously as Naruto and Angel consumed theirs with gusto. She tried to take a peak while Naruto ate but the ANBU was sly and she never managed.

"Huh? Not hungry?" Naruto asked with a hint of worry as Yakumo was already too skinny. "Go on, it's good." He reassured her. Yakumo hesitated before taking a small bite, unable to hide how much she liked it as she grinned. She sensed Naruto being smug and huffed.

"It's alright" she gave in. "Thanks, Mouse."  
"No problem" he responded and got another bowl as they watched the stars start to rise.

 **With Kakashi's group…**

Kakashi's earth wall was shattered by a now version two Han. Tenzo's vines ensnared the jinchuuriki twice now but the amount of chakra to hold down that many tails was frightening. Kakashi prepared his Sharingan as Tenzo again prepared his jutsu. However, Han refused to meet Kakashi's gaze for the genjutsu to set in. This assassination would have been easy, if not for the fact Han was being accompianed by a jonin, one Dragon was currently facing.

Dragon stared at his opponent, a jonin Kunoichi who licked her lips menacingly.

"Earth style: Earth and stone dragon!" She called and the ground rose to resemble a massive dragon. Dragon repressed an eye roll at her power display.

' _I can't mess around, Kakashi and Tenzo are having trouble- Han is better than we thought. I'll have to use it. For both of them.'_ The commander, mind made up, used three successive shunshins to first dodge the dragon and then get into her defense. The Iwa jonin blocked his sword with her own, and she looked into the ANBU's eyes.

Big mistake.

"Sharingan!" the Iwa nin gasped. In one eye, a glowing red and spinning orb met her gaze, spinning.

"Night, night" He said, as she fell into trance. A slice later and she was dead. Turning his head towards the exploding demonic chakra, Dragon grimaced. "I hope Hiruzen forgives me" he muttered and left to save his comrades, both of whom were wearing down.

 **End! So, I was going to add the detailed part of the fight, but decided to wait till next time! I wanted Naruto's meeting with the Konoha 12 out of the way because I really don't like many of them, at least in part one. They treat Naruto like crap, and while he's annoying, so is Kiba, the girls, and really everyone. I figured this way he got his payback, the jonin remember his abilities, and they now know he's a ninja, even if they can't talk about it. This way perhaps Naruto can start leading some other group missions where the other rookies get a chance to grow. How do you like Akira's new move? I was going to have it catch both Ino's hair and Sakura's, but decided against it. Plus, really the idea to burn Ino's hair off (making her perhaps see that ninja life isn't super easy…probably not but I can hope) was an accident.**

 **Anyways, Dragon has basically revealed himself, I hope those who didn't guess before are surprised in a good way, and have a great week!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **AN: Here it is everyone! The next chapter. I've been really busy with school, practice, and life, so I hope you guys don't mind the sporadic updates. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

 **With Naruto, midnight…**

The blonde ANBU made it home in time to see Hikaru walk from the bathroom to the bedroom on his hands, singing about the new ANBU in Gama squad. Angel blinked, Naruto face palmed, and both just quietly collapsed on the couch, vowing to never speak of the incident again.

 **…Naruto.**

Naruto shot up half an hour later when Kurama's voice rang in his head. It had been awhile since the fox had called him anything resembling a non insult.

 _Yes, Kurama?_

 **…It's nothing. Just go to sleep.** Kurama grumbled after a minute. Naruto sighed at his sort of friend's attitude.

 _No. You've been like this since I failed to use four tails, Kurama. What is with you?_

 **Go to the forest of death and enter your mindscape. We'll talk there.** Confused, Naruto replaces himself with a shadow clone, letting Angel sleep on the fake's stomach and silently put on his shoes. With a look back towards his bedroom door the blonde quietly leaves for a place he dreaded.

 **With Dragon hours earlier…**

The commander of ANBU had to be the best in the forces. He had to be on par with a kage, be able to keep a cool head in the most dire of situations, and have the ability to step in if the Hokage died in battle.

Dragon had all those things, and still found it difficult to face his underlings, both of whom were technically older than him.

"We'll discuss this later. For now, Kakashi prepare the lighting ninjutsu and Tiger try to keep him boxed in with your Mokuten. No, go!" Dragon ordered and activated his cursed eye.

Han stared impassively at his attackers- clearly Konoha- but inside both he and Kokuo were nervous. So far he could pick apart the two shinobi but this new one…

 **Be careful, that one has the Mangekyo. He's dangerous, we should retreat.** Kokuo was advising frantically. Han would head that advice, if only it wasn't impossible with this empty terrain. Perfect for his boil release as targets couldn't hide.

It was also perfect for his new opponent as well it seemed. Only crossing his arms in an x stopped a shunshin to the throat. After images filled the space around him, making the Jinchuuriki have to dodge both a shunshin master and wooden spikes.

"Lightning style: Electromagnetic murder!" Kakashi pushed his chakra into Han, managing to puncture the mechanism for his steam.

"Shit" Han cursed and did a spiral spin to avoid multiple wooden spikes. Contrary to popular belief, Han was very flexible, and was able to get inside his opponent's openings. With two hand signs a stream of steam shoots out of his hands at the Mokuten user. Only for it to catch fire as a wood clone. Ducking, he avoids a cartwheel kick and grabs the Dragon-masked one's leg and crushes down hard. The man just hisses and another lighting jutsu impales the other side of his armor, this time paralyzing Han for a moment. Four tails of his version one cloak erupt again after disapeering when he believed the fight to be over- before the fast one joined in-and he was regretting it now. Still swinging his capture around Han caught Kakashi in his range.

"Errupting strong foot" using the last of his boiling steam Han rockets the copy ninja away towards Tenzo, and only survived as his Sharingan allowed him to see the attack in time to block the brunt of it aimed at his chest. Needless to say Kakashi would be hurting in the morning.

"Wood style: smothering binding technique" Tenzo wheezed, a bit out of chakra. His reserves were never anything special and today was taxing them. Wooden vines captured Han, immobilizing and draining the demonic chakra. Han was already pushing through it, though he dropped Dragon and the man used a shunshin to land next to Tenzo.

"Chidori!" Kakashi said as he

"Susanoo: Tsukomo" An inhuman looking chakra image of a warrior like creature rises above Dragon. Its ribcage opens and several chakra spikes shoot forward, impaling Han and the land around the Jinchuuriki before dissipating once Dragon drops the technique and clutches the eye. Han lay dead, the demonic chakra already spreading everywhere. "Ugh, it's been too long since I used that." Dragon groaned. His subordinates dropped to the ground as well, Kakashi and Tenzo both sporting burns and cracked ribs, Dragon himself having a possibly fractured leg. His shunshin was useful, but it left the user open for a counter strike. It's how he lost his first eye all those years ago. He wraps the leg up after some medical ninjutsu, deeming it able to last till they got back.

"Dragon-sama, how" Tenzo tried but Dragon stopped him.

"Once we're safe at home. That chakra will be felt by reinforcements and they'll be here within several hours. For now, make your wood go away, Kakashi, add some more lighting marks while I position the bodies and hide our trail." Rain started puttering due to it being the wet season, a small blessing as it would aid in masking their scents.

"Yes sir" They both said, though neither could look at him.

The things he did for Konoha…

 **Back in Konoha, present…**

"And we made it where Iwa will suspect Kumo, just as you ordered, Hokage-sama." Dragon finished his report, him and the others sitting down, the Hokage looking older than ever. They were in the black ops room, the place where missions that didn't exist were handed out. Dragon had been here many times, the worst still when he was given _that mission._

"Thank you, Dragon. While it pains me to possibly start a war between the two villages, Konoha wouldn't have survived had they sent Han and Roshi. At least now we stand a solid chance."

"Of course, Hokage-sama" Dragon bowed his head. Kakashi and Tenzo- who was unmasked- had blank looks.

"We have around five years give or take before the Gobi manifests again, at which Iwa will scramble to reseal it. Until then only Kumo has two, putting us at an advantage as we hold the Kyubi, though I hate thinking of Naruto that way."

"Mouse knows his duty, and he's happy. He just has a chakra battery of sorts, one that will help both him and Konoha in the long run." Sarutobi assents and sighs.

"Now, I think you need a few minutes alone with your team. This room is secure, I'll be taking a stroll. You have authorization to tell them what you wish, even the whole truth." The weight of that statement hit the commander as his leader stood up and walked away. Soon they were left alone. The three powerful shinobi, one S-rank and the other two A-ranked, sat in silence. Finally, Kakashi spoke.

"Why? Why did you let us think you were dead, Shisui?"

For the first time in years, Dragon took off his mask outside of his sealed room. The face of Shisui Uchiha, thought to everyone but his Hokage to be dead- until now, that is- stared with one eye at his old comrades and friends.

"It's…hard to explain."

"Try us" Kakashi quipped. He had been on the same squad as Shisui for a short time before the younger man became a one man team for a special assignment for the Hokage. Kakashi and Tenzo had both tried to keep in contact with their friend, but he drifted apart, eyes becoming more worried.

And then he committed suicide, though many blamed Itachi. It was another failure on Kakashi's part, even if the rational side assured him he had no way of knowing what was happening. And now Shisui sat in front of him once again, not dead, but instead a different person, as the commander, a more serious but still joking individual.

It was too much. Kakashi had to know why.

"Fine, just, sit back and don't interrupt, okay?" The two nodded slowly. Taking a deep breath Shisui spoke, taking Sarutobi's advice and getting the weight off of him. "It all began when Danzo Shimura set his eyes on the Sharingan. After Naruto's birth he did everything to sow discord among the clan for his own desires. My cousin, Itachi, was caught in the middle. The most loyal shinobi I know, Itachi tried his hardest to stop it, but Danzo and another party didn't want the Uchiha stopped, they wanted them dead." On and on Shisui spun the tale of the Uchiha's tragic demise, two enraptured shinobi his audience.

 **With Naruto…**

Naruto sat in a tree house his captain had made for the squad during their training last month. Getting into the lotus position he dove deep into his mind.

Waking up in the sewer like seal was never a fun moment. Naruto blinked quickly but struck off towards Kurama.

Kurama held his breath as his container approached. He wasn't sure if he should be hopeful or spiteful. Hope that this weird child that was a certain type of genius with a silly side was the one? Or be spiteful in the knowledge that he was like every other human since father?

Kurama didn't know.

Naruto ambled in and smiled slightly at Kurama, not realizing before then how much he had grown to begrudgingly care for the fox in his head.

"Hey, Kurama. What's the deal dragging me out here?"

"You're here to meet me." A voice very much like Naruto's own yet dripping with malice spoke. From the shadows a clone of Naruto though with black holes for eyes, walks out, a cruel smirk under his mask.

"You're not a shadow clone" Naruto deduced. "Yet you look like me- minus the eyes. Who are you?"

 _"_ Why I'm you! Or, the real you, that is" The clone mocked, walking around Naruto like a predator. Kurama watched silently from the shadows of his cage. The creature in front represented the deep darkness in his container's heart, the rage that Kurama could gather up. If Naruto couldn't beat it, he'd be taken over, and Kurama would be released. The fox didn't know if he wanted that. Before meeting and talking with Naruto, he'd have done anything to escape, but now? Now, he wasn't sure that having a human that was approaching friendship status dying was what he wanted. Not even for freedom. As he observed, Kurama just sighed and realized either way things were changing. "I'm the darkness, the rage you want to unleash. I'm what the villagers created. I'm the killer in you. Give in, we'll become powerful with me in charge!" Dark Naruto, as the origional began thinking of him as, said while pointing to himself.

"No. I won't let you take over, things are different now! I have friends, comrades…" The two clashed, Dark Naruto aiming for vital points, Naruto doing the same. Punch for punch they match, blocking every thing the other throws, any cuts disappearing as it was in the mindscape. "The village is better now, I my squad, my family, is enough. The shinobi sector accepts me!" They break apart and glare, both realizing a battle of strength would do nothing. So, words were the ammo now.

"Yet you can't walk around the village except in your ANBU gear without jeers and fearful looks." Dark Naruto countered. Naruto shook his head.

"They'll change, and I don't need them. The ANBU and jonin"

"See us as a weapon! We remind everyone of father or their pain! Not even our Godfather wanted us…you still refuse to see the truth. Remember this?"

A scene in the water played out. It was of Naruto, barely an age to read, yet kicked out of the orphanage. An ANBU- Kakashi he realized- watched impassively from the tree nearby, simply signaling for the Hokage to be called, never comforting Naruto as he sat on a swing in the dying light. The Hokage had sighed when he arrived soon after, and had let Naruto sleep in his office that night. The council had decided to put him in an apartment after that, and Naruto had always been alone.

"That was years ago! It's in the past" His protests died when another scene appeared. This time a ten year old Naruto had cried to his 'Jiji' that his papers were being graded wrong, but the Hokage just brushed him off with a 'don't accuse our chunin of such things without real proof. Keep working hard, Naruto, and I'm sure you'll pass soon.' Naruto had gone on a pranking spree after that, no one bothering to notice how cunning they were or how far he'd grown. Multiple other memories appeared, each painful in their own way.

Being glared at when he failed, the jeers barely whispered.

Walking into his apartment vandalized again on his birthday while he was at school. No violent acts, but still to have his books torn and food kicked around a bit was disheartening. He'd never pressed charges, even the times they caught the ones responsible, as he wanted them to accept him and 'be Hokage.'

"Now do you see? They need to pay! With Kurama's help we could rampage, make them fear us, make them respect us."

"No" Naruto said, after looking at another memory, this time of one of his lonely camping trips into the forest while eating fish. He met his dark half's gaze. "I will protect the village."

"Why?!"

"Because…it's the right thing to do. Not everyone hates me. A lot of others are growing to like me, actually. I have comrades, a best friend even if he is an idiot and calls me a stupid nickname."

"Our dreams died because of the village!" Dark Naruto pointed out. Naruto snorted.

"No, they changed. Why be Hokage stuck with paperwork when you can be a shinobi who protects their village on the field instead? I can be a jonin sensei one day, an ANBU captain. Heck, if Dragon-sama ever retires- he's ageless, I swear- then I could be the commander!" Naruto rambled on, and Dark Naruto growled.

"So you'll leave me behind? Here to rot while you make us the village's attack dog? What's the point? I'm…useless." Naruto smiled a bit.

"No, you're not." Both Kurama and Dark Naruto shot him looks. "You're the one that kept me alive, that made killing for the village doable. You made me…no us, balanced. For there can't be light without darkness, or good without bad. No one is all good, not even the sage. We just need to get along." Naruto said, remembering the lesson on ying and yang that the Hokage taught him. "The past is the past, it's a part of who we are. But let's not let the past shadow the future, okay?" He held out a hand, pulling down his mask and smiling a genuine smile. Dark Naruto gazes at the hand like it could be a trick, but hesitantly takes it. After a minute he too copies and pulls down his mask for a smile. Two whiskered blondes stare at one another, even as Dark Naruto's eyes become blue and he fades.

"Thank you" were his last words, before Naruto had a feeling of completeness, a feeling he didn't realize he'd missed before now.

Kurama's mouth was slightly agape. His container merged with his darkness, beating it not by force but by acceptance. Strangely, Kurama couldn't help but be impressed with the display.

"Hey, Kurama!" His human…friend, Kurama decided, said. Yes, Naruto could be a friend, even if his methods were delusional. "Liked the show, I hope, my friend?"

 **Humph. As if you could be my friend. Get out of here, gaki, your prescence annoys me!** Kurama snorted, insulting Naruto, hiding the hopeful glint by the shadows.

"Bah! One day you'll see the truth: you like me! Just you wait."

 **Whatever…Naruto.** Neither understood that that night under the crescent moon in the viscious forest, the buddings of the most powerful partnership was born.

Even if it was in its infancy and dominated by insults. Some relationships were just like that.

Unknown to Naruto, his captain and big brother/sempai were on their own emotional rollercoaster.

 **With Dragon…**

Dragon-no Shisui, they reminded themselves, looked hopeful after telling the first two people after the Hokage everything.

"So you were supposed to make Fugaku stop the coup with your Sharingan."

"Yes."

"And then Danzo stole one eye so you went to the Hokage and instead of killing the basterd right there he had you fake your death by putting Itachi in a genjutsu and giving him your 'other eye' which was really your mother's who had died years ago. The coup happens, and now Itachi is a double agent for the village in an organization that wants to rip the kyubi out of sensei's son."

"Yes. At the time we didn't know about the second man pulling the strings, or that Danzo helped organize the coup by manipulation. His plan was to use my eye to get Naruto under his control as Hiruzen would think it's his own choice. He succeeded too, but I reversed it, making Danzo freak out thinking the eye only worked as a pair. He went underground, keeping Root close. Hiruzen refused to believe his friend went that low, so I had to 'gather sufficient evidence' in his words, before I can kill him and take my eye back. Technically I could kill him now, but Root has to be eradicated with its shinobi either joining or dying. Root was supposed to be controlled by the Hokage but Danzo has kept most of them as his private army, doing dirty work that has actually harmed the village, not helped it. The plan now is to take him and his lackeys out right after the exams, letting the chaos of Orochimaru and Suna's plans be a mask for what amounts to mass murder. If some escape the initial cleansing we can tell the public they're Suna spies instead of kidnapped and brainwashed members of clans. Out of the three hundred Root agents, estimates from our mole inside is that only a hundred- the children- will be salvageable."

"An inside agent?" Tenzo asked with a raised eye brow. His time in Root showed that usually moles were quickly turned or…eradicated.

"Yes, the agent used to follow Danzo blindly but they've since started to question his methods after being on a long term assignment in the village. They sought the Hokage and I out awhile ago, letting us put a tracking seal on him and an Aburame bug to gather intel. Because of them we're ready."

"Good, let's take the creep out" Kakashi states. Shisui blinked.

"Oh hell no. You two were told just to keep you quiet and that I wanted to let two of my old friends know the truth. You guys can just keep things running while the Hokage and I do this."

"Nope, sorry, _Dragon-sama,_ " Kakashi replied with an eye smile and sickly sweet tone, "but according to you he tried to take Naruto and make him his own personal pet, and he already attempted the same thing on Tenzo here. We can be of help."

"Sempai is correct; let us help, we are comrades and friends." Tenzo added. Shisui smiled at them.

"Alright already," He held his hands up in surrender. "You win, I'll write you up in my strategy. Now" here he puts on his mask again and slightly shifts into Dragon once more, even if they were basically the same. "Let's go get some medical attention before I go break Mouse's defenses again" he rubbed his hands together gleefully. Kakashi and Tenzo sweatdropped.

"Um, Dragon-sama? Why do you keep breaking down Naruto's seals and replacing his food every night?" Tenzo asked. Dragon tapped where his chin would be.

"Hmm, well it's a good mental work out for me, disabling his traps and seals. That, and it makes Mouse keep improving security while also keeping him dedicated to Guy's training. That, and it's fun" he added as they walked- or in Dragon's case tried to not limp- over to the medical section where med-nin would be waiting.

An hour later the three made it to the appartments, Kakashi and Tenzo deciding to help in the mischief. They see Naruto casually walk into his door. Tenzo frowned.

"He's not supposed to be up this late! Oh, someone is having corner duty during our next Hokage shift" Tenzo muttered. Kakashi snorts.

"Tenzo, calm down, you're his captain, not mother. Naruto is a ninja and if he wants to stay out until three am in the morning that's his problem." Tenzo gaped at him while Dragon chuckled.

"I have to agree he shouldn't be punished, as tomorrow is just a training day not a mission. Also, I find the best punishment would be letting Guy help 'aid his flames of youth' earlier than normal, ne?" Two devilish smirks met his hidden one. Dragon knocked on Guy's door, and the green beast answered with a blinding grin. "Greetings, Guy. Mouse was so heartbroken that you left him behind yesterday and I think taking him early would cheer him up. Him and his temporary roommate just love early morning workouts." Dragon said cheerfully. Guy rambled on about YOUTH before zipping by with the training gear, already in Naruto's apartment, Kakashi and Tenzo having already gotten it untrapped for him.

"NOOOOO" were the duel cries as Naruto and Hikaru were manhandled for their special training.

"How did you know Naruto missed training yesterday?" Tenzo asked idly once they left. Dragon turned towards him.

"I'm the commander; I know everything" _And when I'm not here, my crow is_ he added silently.

"Right, sure."

When Naruto later limped into his ninjutsu lessons with Jiraiya, who had returned and planned on showing his godson the five pronged seal and another earth style move, he was twitching, with bags under his eyes.

"Youth. Youth. Damn youth. I will get my revenge!" The boy cackled madly, making Jiraiya wonder if the fox was taking over.

In the seal Kurama had his ears covered, not wanting to hear that cursed word again.

Meanwhile, a disheveled Hikaru arrived for team seven's training, in a similar state as his younger friend.

 **Iwa, later…**

Onoki raged against his desk. Kumo- their supposed allies- had killed one of their Jinchuuriki, meaning they would be down to only one for four to six years before it reformed.

"Bastards" Onoki muttered. The evidence pointed to Kumo and that some of them got away, but it would be stupid to go to war now, before they could prepare. Onoki turned towards his trembling assistant. "Send word to Orochimaru; we won't be helping in his invasion for personal matters. Call Roshi back, he's to be confined to the village. I won't have another of our Jinchuuriki dead."

 **End! I hope y'all liked it, as I worked hard on this one. Dragon's (Shisui's) backstory is more complicated, but I wanted to save it for later. I wanted to add in more to the Han scenes, but it proved difficult because of how busy I've been. I am happy with how the Dark Naruto scene came to place. However, though Naruto can use a bit more power, and he and Kurama are building a relationship, they aren't really that close yet. It's like in real life where a lot of people claim they're friends with someone right away but they don't become close friends for awhile. Naruto still needs to take Kurama's chakra, though I want them to become like Bee and Hachibi sooner. Sorry if it's not exactly the throwdown you guys wanted, I just figured it would be more realistic this way as Naruto isn't a knucklehead really anymore. Finally, I am announcing which story won next time, so look forward to that! Oh, and the chunin exams are soon, I know you guys want me to reach that part quickly, but there's a few more plot points before that happens.**

 **See you guys later, enjoy the weekend!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **AN: Hello my awesome readers! First, thank you for the kind reviews, they make my day brighter! Anyways, drum roll please for the results…**

 **We have TWO winners! Both the time travel with Sai and the mini Kakashi won. So…I'm going to combine them! Naruto and Sai will time travel to when they were five, yata yata, and I'll have Naruto become Kakashi's mini me lol. It should be interesting, I will begin writing it soon, as I do want it to start before November.**

 **Finally, a really informed reader pointed out that Shisui shouldn't be able to use the Susanoo because he only had one Sharingan. I didn't know this, so in this Naruto world, Susanoo is possible for only one Sharingan, but I'll have it where it ends up using more chakra or something.**

 **Oh, before I forget, don't forget to check out KingsofSarutobi 'Orphan' as it is a really great story!**

 **With Naruto and Jiraiya…**

"Gaki! I said make the earth a swamp, not a sand pit!" Jiraiya scolded as Naruto attempted 'Swamp of the Underworld' for the sixteenth time with minimal success.

"Gah, I can't! It's impossible when you harden the earth with your chakra while I'm softening it with mine!" Naruto accused.

"Eh, call it training for all situations. If you can learn to overpower my chakra and create the swamp the jutsu will be unstoppable." Jiraiya smirked at the blonde's scowl but had to dodge several water jutsu, including a well executed water dragon. "What the hell gaki! Are you trying to kill me?!" the sage demanded, pulling a kunai that was hidden in the dragon out of his scroll.

"Who me? I was just showing my mentor how much I've improved on my water ninjutsu" Naruto replied innocently, two scrolls that held water empty.

"Sure, gaki, sure. I think we've done enough. I think it's time for a spar for me to 'see your progress' then." He said evily. Naruto gulped in reply.

 **Evening…**

Akira and Angel were both on Naruto's shoulders, who was wearing his chunin outfit. He sighed as Akira vibrated with excitement.

"Just…don't blow anything up or set something on fire, please?" Naruto begged while rubbing a sore shoulder from Jiraiya's toad slamming him into the ground multiple times. While Jiraiya 'taught' him that day, he had a shadow clone show the panther the art of activating explosive tags. Needless to say Akira became obsessed with the explosions and the look she got around them was creepily similar to a certain nuke-nin currently in the ANBU holding cells.

"Humph. Fine, but I get to play, right?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, you are allowed your own hand. Here's some money- if you run out I'm not giving you any more." She took the small bag of rolled ryo and coins in her teeth and purred.

Most of the off duty ANBU and more respectable jonin were already in the poker room when the trio arrived. Dragon inclined his head and a blur of fingers sent the message.

'Rematch. I want Icha Icha. I know Jiraiya gave you a collection signed.'

'And I want Hikaru gone. He clogged the toilet. With water' Naruto signed back. Numerous ANBU sniggered as they caught the exchange.

'Winner take all. You're going down, Mouse.' Naruto found some free seats, Akira taking one to the left, opposite of the newly arrived Ibiki Morino. The man looked extremely calm even as the small panther gave a feral grin and dumped her money out, calling to exchange for chips.

'We'll see.' Dragon finished. Hikaru walked in at that moment and plopped down next to Naruto, oblivious about the exchange.

"Hey, Naruto…" Hikaru started with a chuckle. Naruto's eyes snapped to his friend.

"Yes, Hikaru? You almost never use my name."

"Heh, well you see…Isortofsetyoursparescrollsonfirewhilecookingdinner" Hikaru finished in a rush. The room went silent as the ANBU knew the consequences of messing with their youngest member's fuinjutsu supplies. A few seconds passed and Angel jumped off to go bug the reading Kakashi, who would bat her away, while she just kept returning.

"Sempai…" Naruto trailed off as the newbies Kotetsu and Izumo talked about arrived looking nervous. Suddenly a gleam in his eyes that scared Hikaru more than if Naruto just yelled appeared and Naruto gave a wicked chuckle. "I think I'm going to make a killing tonight. Hey! Come sit over here!" Naruto called to the new comers and those that were sitting across from Naruto moved, eager to see the newbies get cleaned out like they had been once. Petty revenge was good for a stressed out ninja, after all.

"Hey, I thought you failed and left the academy?" A short, brunette chunin said as she sat down. Her comrades nodded and Naruto bashful shook his head.

"No, I passed, but I got stuck with a desk job at the tower" he lied and the chunin gave sympathetic winces. They were of the younger generation that didn't really care about the kyubi, and even if they did no one deserved such a fate. "But tonight I got told to join in with the poker game, what about you guys?"

"Same here, I'm Tamaki, these three numbskulls are Idate, Hiroshi, and Gen. None of us are that great at poker, what about you?" The older ninja kept blank looks, but had to bite their cheeks when Naruto hung his head.

"I barely know the rules, and I only have this much with me" he held out the payment worth of a D-rank. The other chunin gave him sympathetic looks.

"Hey, don't sweat it! We'll play against each other tonight. Maybe you'll even win something too" Idate assured him while his friends hid eye rolls, believing the blonde would be out within a round or two. Naruto gave a teary eyed nod.

"That sounds fun! What's first?" Hikaru started dealing, not being allowed to play poker as he had no ryo on him.

"Well, first off is to get some chips. Then you" Idate's careful instructions continued on, Naruto playing the part perfectly. Many in the room had one thought 'Never underestimate that bastard again.'

Meanwhile, Akira was lighting a cigar, facing her opponent.

"My my, not many ninjas wear trench coats" she commented as they were dealt in. Ibiki grunted.

"And not many felines smoke cigars…or play poker" he shot back dryly.

"Touche." She relented, and glanced up over Ibiki's shoulder, out the window. The top interrogator never noticed the instantaneous exchange.

 **One hour later…**

"Wow, that was fun!" Naruto cheered innocently, while the chunin twitched, Idate crying in frustration. In front of Naruto was the other chunins' chips, enough to not only replace Hikaru's accident, but still equivlant of an S-rank.

"H-how?" Tamaki asked as she gaped at the pile. Naruto eye smiled, a trick he picked up from Kakashi.

"Oh? Who, me? I guess I'm just lucky, and Idate-sempai taught me really well. Thanks for the game, I can't wait to play again!" As the chunin excused themselves, whispering how they'd have to bunk with one another for a couple of months, they swore to never bet against him again.

"Enough games, Mouse. Wolf. Deal me in." Dragon ordered as he slid into the chair opposite of Naruto.

 **Meanwhile…**

Ibiki had never been so embarrassed in his life. He, a respected A-rank ninja, head interrogator, was loosing to a tiny cat. A talking, cigar smoking cat, but still, a cat.

Worse, Anko was watching with a video camera in the corner. Thankfully, Ibiki Morino knew the mind, and could tell the feline was arrogant.

"All in?" He asked with a blank face. "Winner take all, kitty cat?"

Akira paused for a split second, then felt the okay from her collar she wore for the occasion.

"One, I'm a panther, not a kitty. And two, hell yeah!" She pushed all her pile- and most of Ibiki's savings, he wept inside- to the middle. _Perfect_ he thought with a hidden grin. He had a straight flush, and the odds of the cat getting something higher this late in the game was almost impossible.

"Heh…straight flush." Ibiki boasted and slapped his hand down. Akira looked momentarily saddened, then showed Ibiki her hand one by one.

"Oh, I think I can match that…or surpass it. Royal flush, Ibiki-chan!" She taunted, then turned towards the dealer. "You, turn this back to ryo and seal it in a scroll for me, kay? I have more fish to fry" and she hopped off to find her next victim close by with just a few of the chips in her bag. Soon the summons is in front of the Hokage, who smiled benignly.

"Why hello, Akira-chan. I see you made some money off of Ibiki."

"Yes, monkey summoner, now deal me in. I will prove the Tiger-panther clan can beat the monkey clan at anything!" She said with conviction. Within moments the game began again.

Hisoka was crouched on the roof nearby, binoculars perched on the ledge and looking down at the Hokage's cards. _What the hell am I doing? I could be in the milky paradise with beautiful tigresses all around but nooo, Akira wants me to cheat for her. How did I end up here?_ The silent tiger bemoaned inside his mind. Then a shiver ran up his spine as he remembered the exact motivation for being on a stuffy rooftop late at night.

His partner could use explosive tags. As Hisoka activated the mores code linked to Akira's collar to let her know the Hokage drew an ace, he resigned himself to the reality that his peaceful existence was over the second his summoner had taught Akira how to use the explosives.

 **After the Poker game…**

Naruto carried a sleeping Angel home, Akira already having left for home with her winnings. Hikaru walked next to him, huffing.

"I can't believe you played to make me leave, chibi-kohai! I thought our relationship was special." Naruto shot him a dead pan look.

"You bring destruction where ever you go, Hikaru. Not even Anko would put up with you and her place resembles the fourth shinobi war. Besides, I'm not making you go until tomorrow. Dragon-sama should have the cell ready by then" he muttered the last part too low for the Hyuga to hear.

"Humph, see if I let you stay with me when **your** apartment gets infested. Ungrateful children" Hikaru grumbled. Naruto chose not to point out that his traps and Angel prevented pests and that even if he did have to leave his home for a time, the dorms at HQ actually allowed him. As they approached their building Naruto turned.

"If you weren't my best friend I'd sic Habiki-sama's unit on you. Touch my fuinjutsu again and no mercy will be shown. Understood?"

"…Crystal" Hikaru managed. Naruto's summons were now legendary after the spar with Kakashi, and he had no desire to fight them.

Entering his place, Naruto brightens as a familiar whiskered face presses against the window.

"Tora! You haven't been by in a while. Have the genin teams been getting rough?" Naruto greeted as he let her in, Angel blearily shaking awake from the commotion. The hell cat sees her nemesis and hisses.

"Why does she have to be here?!" Angel asked incredulously. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Angel, we've been over this; I've been watching Tora for years and she's taught you a lot too, be grateful." Tora ignores the hissing and smugly presses up against Naruto's leg, who promptly scratches behind her ears.

"I still don't understand how you and that…demon get along, chibi-kohai. Tora's the bane of every genin, and to find out you taught her your stealth skills and how to tree/water walk?!" Hikaru pointed an accusing finger at the blonde.

"Whatever, sempai. Just go to sleep. Guy-sensei has a mission tomorrow so we can sleep in."

"Not exactly" a disembodied voice spoke from the darkness and both humans and cats jump, before scowling as Dragon appears. "Both of you report to HQ tomorrow at eight. I'll have missions for you both. Oh, and Mouse?" He holds out his hand expectantly.

"Nope! Not until you beat me, Dragon-sama"

"Would you like me to beat you around the village all night?" He asked in a bored tone. A scroll is thrust into his hands faster than a shunshin.

"I was just joking! Here, here, the entire collection that Jiraiya-sama gave me last week! All thirty something volumes." Dragon nodded before leaving, in a burst of chakra, his two subordinates letting out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

 **Moments later, Hokage tower…**

Sarutobi was finishing up some last minute paperwork, grumbling about 'that blasted summons' trouncing him at poker even with his hidden monkey summons reading off the cards. Dragon shows up without warning and flops down in the chair, watching his leader in amusement.

"What is it now, Dragon? Here to gloat about that fiend taking my savings?"

"Nah, I would never think that. Not after Mouse continues to clean me out. I swear he passes his luck onto those around him except me! Tonight I lost my food money! I'm sending Mouse on a long term assignment tomorrow. His fridge is always stocked." Dragon said. Sarutobi sweat dropped at his commander's complete honesty about stealing from his subordinates.

"I see…then what is it? Out of underlings to frighten? I hear the chunin patrols were slacking, you could amuse yourself with them." Sarutobi suggested.

"I hear Deidara has been approved for the 'missing ninja intergration program'" Dragon said after a moment, referencing Konoha's policy of allowing certain missing ninja into the village and attempt to become loyal Konoha ninja. Generally they would start taking D-ranks without chakra with a jonin escort. However, Dragon was never one for tradition.

"…Yes, I was planning on having Asuma and his team be his watchers before testing him for chunin in six months. He'd fit well among the trackers with his birds."

"I want him." Dragon said bluntly.

"Absolutely not."

"The boy would be a good fit for the ANBU" Dragon continued on without hesitance. "He's a genius, much like Itachi and to a lesser extent Mouse, was a captain in Iwa's explosion corps, and he'd be both watched by men and hidden behind the masks to keep Iwa unaware for months at least."

"NO!" Sarutobi interjected forcefully.

"Why not?"

"Y-you already have one overpowered blonde in your ranks, learn to share" the aged Hokage managed after sputtering.

"Another thing! He'd be a great help for Mouse when they fight Shukaku and Deidara already respects Mouse after he beat him."

"He screams 'Art is an explosion' and hates subtle tactics. Not ANBU material, Dragon" Sarutobi pointed out, only to be waved dismissivly.

"Pssh, that's what you said about Wolf and look at him now; captain level if needed, within the top five in both taijutsu and ninjutsu in ANBU, and his medical jutsu are coming along as well."

"That may be but he's…" Sarutobi struggled to find the words. "Like Hashirama-sama in too many ways, mixed with a touch of the old Naruto and a disturbing amount of…Hikaru-ness for my liking." He finished lamely.

"Bah, Wolf is a…special case, but he's professional on missions."

"True but"

"And if I can beat Wolf into submission, I can certainly do the same for Mouses' long lost brother from another mother." Sarutobi face palmed.

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" He asked. A shake of the head was his answer. "Sigh, fine. Just, what are you going to have him do on his probation and what mask is the poor boy going to have?"

"Well mostly he'll be on hospital duty with Wolf and I'll have them do plenty of endurance training, as like Itachi Deidara doesn't have as much physical strength. I hope to make him loyal to Konoha quickly, as he already seems to hate Iwa for their stifling expectations of him and his past. Without that public pressure to take the king of desk jobs- oh, excuse me, Kage-ship" Dragon amended at Sarutobi's glare "then he will come to see Konoha as a better alternative. With his information that he's freely given, our spies could feasibly take Iwa out, or at least get a better reading on them. And as for his mask…" Dragon reached into his cloak and pulled out a porcelain face mask that had Sarutobi stifling a laugh.

"I'm not sure embarrassment is the best way to keep him loyal"

"Hn, what are you talking about?! It's a great mask- I designed it myself" Dragon huffed as he slipped it back. Sarutobi shook his head.

"If you say so." Dragon clapped his hands and headed towards the window. "Where are you going now?"

"Some lazy chunin are calling my name." Dragon replied dismissively, jumping away leaving a chuckling Hokage behind.

 **Next morning…**

Hikaru and Naruto were stiff as boards, watching their commander from behind masks as the enigma that was Dragon stared at them, clearly enjoying their discomfort.

"Mouse, Wolf." Dragon's voice was soft, but held authority. "I have separate missions for you, though both important, and both long-term. First, Mouse." Naruto catches a scroll aimed at his head and pumps chakra into the ends, opening it. Scanning the contents his head whips up. "Yes, it's a solo mission, and yes it's a simple one. Wave has finished the treaty it wants to have with Konoha. You are to escort their diplomat back with Konoha's response. The elders want a five percent increase on mission prices though, so don't leave until you get them to agree. Use those political lessons for once" Naruto bit back a grumble.

"Yes, Dragon-sama, though what's this profile in the back?"

"Oh that? That's just one of the old tyrant Gato's accountants. He's 'inherited' Gato's eastern fortune and businesses, including the twelve side businesses in Fire. Kill him, impersonate him, sign the deeds over to the Konoha contact in the scroll, and then make his death seem natural- I mean, he is sixty and old people die all the time- before heading back. I would assign another ANBU to this, but sending just you saves money and your transformation prowess will be useful as he is said to employ some ninjas. Though technically no time limit, be back within thirty two days for the chunin exams! Now, shoo." He waves Naruto away, who gapes a bit before complying.

"Sempai, same deal, okay? Angel's coming with me though but the food in the fridge is yours" Naruto says as he walks out, not noticing Dragon's slight stiffening. Once the blonde is gone Dragon turns towards his other subordinate.

"One, stay away from Mouses' apartment, I'll…watch it. Second, what do you know about the prisoner Mouse brought in?"

"That it's some crazy Iwa teenager"

"I'M NOT CRAZY, UN! Art is an EXPLOSION!" Deidara yells, entering the doorway with two irate ANBU members.

"Er, yes…Wolf, meet your new roommate!"

 **End! Not as long as I would want it but I didn't want to stop in the middle of the mission! I always liked Wave and felt like it isn't given any love after the cannon mission, but I wondered why Konoha wouldn't want their ninjas to grab Gato's company. So, here it is! The reason why they're doing it will be explained the next chapter, and Deidara's settling in will have some showtime. Additionally, I have the Iwa/Kumo situation written out a bit more, I just didn't want to try and fit it in right now, so next time! Thanks to silverwolf310 for your continuous chatting with me about the story!**

 **Finally, I hope you guys enjoyed the bit of light heartedness, it won't be quite so joking for a bit.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter-17**

 **AN: Hello my readers, Riku here! I have another chapter for you all, I hope it satisfies y'all's expectations! Anyway, I started 'Kakashi's Mini-me' and the first chapter is up! It's going to mainly be comedy but I'll keep some seriousness as y'all like that. Hopefully I'll finish up Mascot soonish so that I can update Mini-me often. However, I'll always focus on this one, promise.**

 **East Gate…**

Naruto casually checked his gear while waiting for the diplomat, Angel chasing a butterfly nearby.

"Hey, Mouse?" Angel asked, remembering to use his code name for once. Naruto looked over and tilted his head. "Weren't we supposed to see Yakumo tomorrow for a picnic?" Under his masks Naruto paled; the sickly girl may have her chakra sealed and hit like a leaf, but her temper was fierce. Quickly he wrote a letter and ran through some hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu" and instantly a medium sized panther arrived.

"Hmmm, yes? What is it?" The panther asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"Nobu, please deliver this to Yakumo…chan. She's at the place I showed you." Nobu hissed.

"I'm a battle messenger, not a go between for couples. Summon my apprentice Fai if you want this done."

"But I've literally seen snails run faster than Fai. Please, Nobu? For me?" Staring at one another Nobu eventually caves.

"Alright fine, but only because I can't stand Fai's laziness. Already Akira's squad mocks us battle messengers." Nobu muttered the last part and bounded off with the letter in a bag attached to his middle.

As he ran, Nobu appeared to stretch in long bounds, covering twice his length with every stride. Angel chuckled as she sat by Naruto's feet.

"Slower than snails! Why is Fai on the messenger squad anyways?" She asked.

The battle messenger squad was essential to the clan. They were known for delivering every message, written or verbal, through the toughest of situations. Nobu himself had originally been feared by the Tiger clan before the merge after he slaughtered twelve of their ranks to protect his cargo. His apprentice, Fai, was a wagon sized tiger who dreamed of being like Nobu. Unfortunately the young one was better suited for guarding the clan or heavy assault but the elders wished to let the tiger try.

"Sometimes an impossible dream is impossible to let go of, no matter how foolish" Naruto said finally. Angel cocked her head.

"Huh?"

"Er, it's nothing." He assured her. Naruto straightened as the man they'd be escorting walked up.

"You must be the ANBU guy the Hokage assigned? I'm Sota, nice to meet you." Naruto eyed the man wearily; Sota Yukimura, age thirty one and official diplomat for the country of Wave. Average build, brown hair and chestnut eyes and a traveling kimono just barely above commoner standards. Overall the man checked out, but his casualness around trained assassins was…unnerving. However Naruto was on a mission to ensure Konoha got five percent more for missions taken for Wave clients and hesitation would not help his cause.

"A pleasure to meet you, Yukimura-san. You may call me Mouse, and this is Angel."

"Er, this may be a stupid question but aren't you a little…short to be an ANBU? I was told they were the elite, and you sound like a child." Sota said casually but it was clearly an attempt to test the boundaries of the blonde's temper.

"I assure you my height or suggested age doesn't impede my ability to negotiate, guard, or hide bodies." Naruto replied cheerfully and Sota sweated nervously.

"Right. We should be going." Naruto grunted and made several clones, one of which picked up a startled Sota.

"It's so we travel faster" he explained to the man. "This way we'll reach Wave within a couple of days."

 **Border to Wave…**

"Wow." Was Naruto's intelligent response to seeing the bridge connecting the island nation to the rest of the continent.

"Wow is right, Mouse-san; Tazuna finished this beauty a few months ago after Konoha ninjas fought a demon swordsman! We call it the 'Bridge of Hope' as it revived our land." All around them merchants and travelers crossed the bridge on everything from foot to carriages.

"Oh? That's nice" Naruto said indifferently. He didn't know why but Kota Yukimura had given him a bad vibe the closer they got to their destination. Not being able to explain it just made his defenses stay up more.

 **It's my ability.**

 **'** _Huh? Kurama! Long time no thought'_ Naruto joked. Inside the seal Kurama rolled his eyes and resisted an unrefined groan.

 **I can sense negative emotions like none other. Once you faced yourself gaki you too became able to sense the dark emotions in others like beacons. This disgusting swine you're guarding reeks of it. I don't know what he's planning but I don't like it.** The fox growled at the thought of the man in front of his container. His chakra was undeveloped and Naruto could effortlessly overpower him but Kurama learned the hard way that inferior creatures had the annoying ability to enslave their betters through luck or other methods. Madara and that damable fourth were perfect examples.

 _'Sota is planning something'_ Naruto agreed while observing how the ambassador glanced nervously to and fro. _'Thank you for the new skill, Kurama. Without it I might not have been able to discern what this swine was feeling.'_ And he wasn't lying; Sota could mis project his intentions like a well trained assassin- not something an average civil servant would be capable of doing.

 **Hmph. Whatever gaki. Just be careful. I refuse to have my container fall to such a swine. After this… useless human political crap of a mission we'll train in refining your sensing. Right now you're limited to those within a few feet of yourself and my power is limited as you refuse to release any of my chakra while in your mask.**

 _'You know why! It's that or face Dragon-sama and I for one don't want to tick off a man who supposedly slaughtered a Kumo shinobi with a SPOON last year before I can even dodge him._

"Ouse, Mouse! Yoo-hoo, anyone home?" Sota moved his hand as if to wave it in front of the blonde's face but instead was caught in a vice grip.

"Yes I'm here, Yukimura-san. Please, let's continue to your country's council, I would prefer to complete this mission as quickly as possible."

"Aww, already bored with me?" Sota teased, even as his aura took a slightly sadistic spike. Naruto suppressed a shiver.

"No, but let's get going."  
"Sigh, you're no fun. And what's with your cat?" He pointed to Angel who was bounding away towards the town as per their agreement before the start of the mission.

"Oh nothing; Angel just likes hunting so she's probably off to fish or catch a squirrel. She'll find us later." Sota Yukimura nodded hesitantly but didn't question it.

Angel raced away towards their target's house according to the map provided. Akira and Habiki had already been summoned during a 'bathroom break' by Naruto, along with a few clones. They would scout the area and once Naruto arrived that evening they'd begin planning how to carry out the actual assignment.

 **Away from Naruto…**

As Angel set off on her mission another group of shinobi were preparing their own.

"Danzo-sama will have his weapon soon. Follow the Jinchuuriki from a distance until he leaves Wave. We'll strike then." A shadowy figure ordered into his headset from a hidden vantage point. The binoculars focused on his target, the Root agent observed their inside man guide the Jinchuuriki towards the trade and treaties council. The man was part of Root's civilian infiltration corps; though never taught to access chakra each member was able to masterfully manipulate the public sphere wherever they were sent. Surly gaining the Jinchuuriki's trust- or at least putting him at ease- would be child's play.

"Right, Fu-sama." A monotone voice replied and signed off.

Meanwhile a black crow observed everything before poofing away to inform its summoner of these new developments.

 **Back with Naruto…**

"Ah yes, these terms are certainly…opportunistic. What makes you think we should offer Konoha more than other countries for missions? Five percent more at that?" A rather plump official snootily asked, pushing up his glasses as he read Konoha's proposal. After three hours of answering questions and reading Konoha's response the council was attempting to weasel their way out of paying more. Naruto twiddled with a kunai from his pouch and hummed, giving the impression that he simply didn't give a damn.

"Nothing, really. Except for three simple reasons that make six percent seem reasonable. One" Naruto drew two more kunai and embedded one into the wooden desk he sat at, causing all twenty of the officials to flinch. "Konoha is the nearest Shinobi village not entrenched in war. Two" another kunai and more flinches "our military is second to none; we are called the best of the five for a reason. And three…" Here he slammed the remaining kunai hilt deep into the wood using a bit of wind chakra. "Well let's just say we are not just sunshine and roses like our civilians and genin like to believe- we are still shinobi, after all." He let that sink in. The message was clear: agree and pay up, or their lives could become much less …pleasant in the 'new Wave' of prosperity they enjoyed.

Of course, Konoha wouldn't do that as long as Wave didn't hire ninjas from other villages- if they did all bets were off- so they could argue the price without repercussions or break the agreement. Konoha didn't really need Wave but having another mass client would be invaluable in the long run economic wise.

Not that they needed to know that. The political books Naruto read were hand picked by Dragon himself, and though able to be diplomatic the man was known for his love of direct tactics and hidden messages. It was only fair that Naruto followed in his footsteps.

"…I see. Come back in ten days, Konoha-nin. We'll have more to discuss then." The fat man told him, eying the kunai in slight fear.

"Thank you honorable councilmen." Naruto stood and bowed and turned towards Sota. "I'll be in the provided lodgings" the blonde said stiffly and with a flick of chakra was gone, as were the kunai much to the amazement of the council.

"I didn't see him grab them!" One- a fishing representative- exclaimed.

"Ninja. Back in my day we didn't need them" an ancient looking trade official muttered. "Wave was so peaceful back then…"

Naruto walked slowly through the obviously still recovering nation. Reports from Kakashi's team spoke of mass poverty and buildings in shambles. Now the citizens were gaining back weight and buildings showed signs of recent repair. It was heart lifting to witness the town's spirit as children ran care free and most faces carried grins. But Naruto wasn't there to sight see, he had reconnaissance.

New Wave Shipping and Trade. The ornate store front that shared a building with the bank appeared innocuous but was run by his target. Equipped with a couple of disguised missing ninja- chakra levels about chunin but clearly not well controlled- that stood in the front and a few samurai inside, impersonating the man he was after effectively would be difficult if he merely used his henge. No, it was going to take profiling him and then becoming him. The Konoha contact was working as the former accountant's secretary, Naruto just had to sign the will and business over and off the man in a way that left no clues.

Simple, right? Glancing at the sky he was slightly relieved with how dark the island got. Replacing with a shadow clone several building tops away he made his way to Angel's location.

 **Deep within Konoha, two days later…**

"Sir, Fu's team is in place to capture the Jinchuuriki as he exits Wave." A blank masked operative informed a tea drinking Danzo. Said man chuckled darkly.

"Excellent. Once the Jinchuuriki arrives I'll place him under my control seal."

"Danzo-sama, won't that alert the Hokage if the weapon doesn't make it back from the mission?" Danzo resisted the urge to punish the agent below him for their question.

"Quite right, but the Jinchuuriki won't be missing for long. Once Suna and Orochimaru make their foolish attempt on Konoha I'll activate the seal in the chaos. Hiruzen will fall and it will be because of his little pet."

"Of course, Danzo-sama."

"Now leave me. And inform Sai I expect better reports. Being on the outside has dulled his ability to record in detail it seems." Danzo griped as he glared at the rather pathetic scrap of information from his young ink user. He'd have to punish the boy after Hiruzen's reign ended and he could mold Konoha as it should be.

 **With Dragon…**

"Heh, so Danzo-teme thinks kidnapping my subordinate will be that easy, eh?" Dragon chuckled and gave his crow a pat. "I think he'll be quite surprised when Mouse brings them back in scrolls. Still, I suppose sending an agent 'on vacation' to Wave wouldn't hurt. But who?" He mused aloud, looking at the profiles of available ANBU.

"Dragon-sama, Wolf and Fox have caused a riot in the hospital involving the Akimichi clan head." An ANBU reported from the hallway. Dragon face palmed but headed over to see what his two bakas did now.

What he didn't expect was Fox's mask's pink whiskers- much like Mouses' red ones-to have smatterings of cake and Wolf's uniform to be covered in syrup and confetti, both screaming about whose fault it was.

"Mind telling me why you two resemble a birthday party?" Dragon inquired, mask hiding his smirk as the two agents screamed at his arrival, latching onto each other.

"D-D-Dragon-sama, how nice to see you" they greeted in unison. Dragon withheld a snort.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked instead.

 **End! Part one of this, done! Me and silverwolf310 worked out Deidara and Hikaru's dynamic, as well as his mask and the humor behind it. Next chapter will deal with the rest of the mission in Wave. Also, who will Dragon send to help the hero? And what was Dragon thinking putting Hikaru and Deidara together?!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **AN: So, I looked at the stats, and this story already has 235 reviews, 42,015 views, and over 500 followers with 300 something favorites! Wow, thanks everyone. I'll be sure to try to meet your expectations! Big thanks to silverwolf310 and Silverdragon1218! Through private messaging and such they always help with making the story better- Silverdragon1218 actually came up with Deidara's nick name for Naruto so great work!**

 **Oh, be sure to go check out KingsofSarutobi 'Orphan' again- he hasn't updated in a bit but the story is really interesting. Also, if you haven't already go read 'Kitsune Sanctuary'! The author of that one updates semi rarely but each chapter is on point.**

 **Finally, if any readers are in the Florence Hurricane area, I pray y'all are staying safe, and that your homes stay strong!**

 **Night, with Naruto…**

Naruto hissed in discomfort as Angel's claws gripped his head painfully; They'd been on look out for the past week and he only had two days before Wave's council would give him an answer- or try to negotiate again. Either way Naruto wanted this part of his mission done. Perching in trees day and night while the panthers and his clones gathered information inside and another went sight seeing with Sota was not the blonde's idea of an enjoyable week.

Jenta Kendo, former accountant and recently made billionaire when Gato left some of his fortune and business to him and the sixty something year old had it made. Chunin level security, a western style mansion, and all the women he wanted. Konoha's contact had given him a packet over Jenta's schedule and list of the ninja under him, meaning all Naruto had to do was bide his time for the perfect opportunity.

An rustle of leaves in all directions was all the warning Naruto got before Habiki arrived.

"Here- his calogne" Habiki muttered between a mouthful of the aroma shrouded bottle.

'Thank you' Naruto signed. Habiki spit the bottle out. Naruto instantly sprayed it on his hair and pocketed it. One of the guards had Jenta wear it in his hair as it was a uniquely scented cologne that only he made- making tracking and identification simple.

"Are you making your move tonight, young one?" Habiki asked quietly.

'Yes, when the guard rotation changes.' The ones protecting Jenta would change positions outside his private office in the western side. The door was steel and the window was only protected by level two security seals- a non obstacle for one of Naruto's level.

Less than two minutes later the rotation happens and Jenta Kendo was peacefully working late as always. The older man lit a pipe as he signed another document, sighing contentedly. He never noticed the ANBU picking apart his 'high end' security seals- the basic shock, trap, and chakra binding tags that the average ninja wouldn't know simply because of how rare fuinjutsu was- with barely four strokes and a hand seal. He never noticed the sedative laced senbon striking his neck, or that it was a mirror image of himself that did it. With barely a gasp Jenta Kenda fell into a deep slumber.

Naruto gazed impassively at the slumbering man and changed his clothes out for the man's own on his henged form, mentally glad it went smoothly. Habiki and Angel came next to him. After tying Jenta up and handing off more sedatives to Habiki the panther and soon-to-be-dead-man disappeared in a puff of smoke, back to the summoning realm, where he'd be kept slumbering until tomorrow evening. The man would only wake up enough to be given a stroke inducing drug and would die in his bed after complaining the day away about his health.

"Go watch Sota- I have a feeling something will happen soon and I don't want us unaware" Naruto ordered in a whisper, Angel agreeing silently before jumping out the window. He redid the seals, made up the documents for Jenta's will and exited the office at exactly one ten in the morning, just like normal.

"Kendo-sama, have a pleasant rest" Rai, the sensor and sniffer of the guards bid as he bowed. Naruto kept the smirk off his face as he ambled towards his room, careful to walk like a civilian and not a shinobi.

 **On the road towards Wave…**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Can we fly there, un?"

"No. Stop talking, we're on a mission. Signs only."

"Hmph, stupid rule if you ask me. Why'd I get stuck with you for a babysitter and WHY ARE WE ON THIS MISSION?!"

"Because Dragon-sama is an ass and YOU made him look bad with the hospital stunt!" Hikaru glared from behind his mask. The dysfunctional duo had been assigned the 'Mouse retrieval mission' as Dragon so lovingly called it to find their comrade and get him back to Konoha safely- all without the chaos that ensued wherever they went.

Deidara scoffed at Hikaru's accusation.

"MY STUNT?! I'm not the one that said 'hey Fox, wouldn't it be funny if you dropped a bomb on the visiting Akimichi's cake?"

"Wow, blame me, real mature, Pyro-kohai. I said it would be funny, not to ACTUALLY do it. Who in their right mind drops a bomb in a HOSPITAL?!" Hikaru waved his arms in frustration, which increased when Deidara huffed.

"Blowing stuff up proves how amazing art is, un! How was I supposed to know the fatso would turn into a ball and wreck the waiting room! Dragon-teme is going to pay when we spar next! I can just see it now, un. I'll turn his whole body into art! As an EXPLOSION!" The blonde let off a cackle as Hikaru nervously backed away.

"Great, of course I'd be teamed with the psycho. Why is ANBU filled with weirdos? Yugao has a sword shrine, Tenzo worships the log privately, Chibi-kohai is obsessed with ramen and now my 'partner'…I'm the only normal one on our squad!" Hikaru mutters. Unfortunately Deidara hears him.

"Normal, un? Hell no! You have a cockroach collection under your bed!"

"They keep the floor clean after I cook!" Hikaru defended.

"So you feed them scraps? Tell me, how is that sane? And you even set up a habitat for then, un. One waved at me in the shower! I've never screamed so loud in my life, un"

"Ah yes, Fi-39 is very sociable. She helped prove you are female" Hikaru boasted. Deidara grew a tick mark.

"I'm a male! We've established this- you barged into the bathroom when I screamed"

"And you covered your chest up with the shower curtain- only ladies do that! So, you're obviously a chick."

"I have the same anatomy as any other male- We compared sizes last night" Deidara pointed out, which Hikaru dismissed with a flippant hand.

"Obviously a henge. Face it, embrace your gender! We in Konoha are very gender equal in ninja duties! No need to hide."

"You're an ass, you know that right, un?" Deidara deadpanned.

Meanwhile, a certain crow poofed away to inform its master of the two buffoon's progress while rolling its eyes at their utter unprofessionalism.

 **Summoning realm, following night…**

Jenta Kendo blinked groggily as the world came back. He didn't remember falling asleep and the dim room he was in was deffinetly not his office.

"Good, you're awake, I was getting bored" a disembodied voice rang from above. He lifted his head- the only part not paralyzed- and widened his eyes at the sight. A young blonde ANBU- the one Konoha had sent as their political bull dog he realized- waved at him lazily while holding a needle in the other hand.

"W-why did Konoha send one of its dogs after me? This won't look good on you! When my men find out they'll"

"Associate it with a tragic accident, but will move on after it comes out that you left all your assets to secretary and secrete lover in your will, as you couldn't acknowledge his affections in public. Life will go on and nobody will miss you."

"W-wait! I'll do anything! How much do you want? Millions? How about your own island away from hunter nins? Or all the women you could want?"  
"…I'm not even a teenager yet" Naruto says after a pregnant pause. "Goodbye" he finishes and throws the senbon with precision accuracy. It strikes the inside of Jenta's ear, sending him into a seizure. With a heavy sigh Naruto has them reversed summoned back to the mansion, and before a minute is up the ANBU is out the window. A dead ex-accountant gazes unseeing at the ornate ceiling in his luxurious bed. When Rai checks on his employer thirty minutes later no evidence would be left to link anything but the Shinigami to the crime.

And thus ended the life of Jenta Kendo, all because he lived in a shinobi world that saw him worth more dead than alive.

"Hey, you okay?" Angel snuggled against Naruto's side in their hotel room, him still in full gear but his emotions radiated out like a heater.

"Yeah…I don't know" he admitted. "Ever since I faced my darkness I've become colder. I played with him, Angel. I could have- should have- just let him awaken and strike before he realized what was happening. It's terrifying, how I almost enjoyed it." Angel purred.

"Silly; We kill for the village, like Dragon says. Where I'm from, the strong take pleasure in murdering or selling the weak. If you're the runt or your parents die, the hell cat clan sells you on the human black market; it's how I ended up in that store where you found me." She turned away.

"Angel, I didn't know, I'm so sorry"

"Don't apologize!" She exclaimed. "If that didn't happen I'd be dead by now of forced into producing litter after litter for the hell cats. Making you guilty isn't why I am telling you this. No, I'm telling you because I know what makes a murderer, one who has lost their humanity. You haven't. Believing otherwise is a waste of time. Just forget about the man- he deserved his fate anyway for his crimes."

 **That kitten is right; your merging just made you balanced. In this world of you wretched humans death is inevitable.**

' _Ahh, you know you love me, Kurama! You don't really hate us 'wretched humans' do you?'_ Silence greeted the blonde's tease.

"Let's sleep; Tomorrow we can go home" Angel mumbled.

"If that stupid council makes up their mind" mused Naruto.

"They will or I'll scratch them where the sun don't shine!"

"…You've been spending too much time with Anko again, haven't you?"

 **Next afternoon, leaving Wave…**

Angel and Naruto gave the bridge one last look, turning towards the road back to Konoha.

"So I guess Sota was just creepy?" Angel inquired. Naruto was about to answer before tensing. A negative chakra signature that had just evaded his sensing range several times during their stay- never leaving so much as a scent when the bewildered Naruto would pursue- was closing in, its ill-intentions dull but there. In the tree line ten masked shinobi gathered. Barely pulling off a shunshin to escape a snake of shadow trying to ensnare him Naruto appeared mid air.

Now the problem with shunshing off the ground is that it leads one open for counter attacks if the opposition was able to track the chakra trail or react fast.

 **In the trees…**

Fu had such ability and shot several kunai at Naruto, one embedding itself into his leg. The wound wasn't maimworthy- especially with the young ANBU's healing- but it would hopefully be enough to capture him without much fuss and take him back for Danzo-sama's mind control seal. With a sharp hand movement the Root agents create a circle around their target.

"Naruto Uzumaki, surrender peacefully on orders of Danzo-sama" Fu said neutrally, not really believing the Jinchuuriki would obey him- he was brainwashed by the Hokage's lies after all. Fu planned to whip the

"Screw you, Danzo's dogs" the now limping ANBU spat before summoning several dozen clones and Tigers. With a slight eye roll Fu signaled for his partner, Torune, to move on with the capture, and the Nara to his left sent out more of his shadows, the late afternoon sun perfect for increasing his range.

 **With Naruto…**

The clones and Tigers would buy him time figure something out. He would reverse summon himself and Angel but that took time and having one of the Tigers go get permission by Habiki- even if it only took three minutes Naruto would be toast. The masks and jutsu pointed to Root, and they weren't ones to be taken lightly. He could use ninjutsu but they were close to the bridge- damaging it would look poorly on Konoha- and if he had to guess, Naruto would bet that the Root agents had counters to his strengths.

 _'Kurama, any ideas?'_

 **Channel my chakra and rip their faces off?** He suggested.

 _'They'll sense your chakra'_ Naruto deadpanned, not even bothering to touch the second part of the suggestion.

 **Barrier seals? Hello, stupid mortal, that white pervert gave some to you for a situation like this one.**

 _'Oh yeah, oops.'_

 **Why must I be sealed in you?!**

Naruto ignored his furry partner and pulled out the barrier tags that would mask the kyubi chakra like in their training grounds. He could still accidentally damage the bridge but at least Wave wouldn't charge Konoha with acts of war for sending a Jinchuuriki by feeling the vile chakra.

The young Jinchuuriki was about to have more clones slap the tags in a semi circle when he realized he couldn't move.

"Hold him still now" the red head leader ordered. Naruto recognized him from Dragon's briefings; Fu Yamanaka, high A-class agent, right hand man of Danzo.

 _I'm screwed_ Naruto thought grimly. The Aburame next to Fu- his partner Naruto put together- walked over with another root agent, prisoner scroll in hand.

"KATSU!" A familiar voice shouts as bombs went off around Naruto, forcing his captors to separate and the link to be severed, freeing him. A ninjato from one of his kidnappers tries to stab his right shoulder through the dust cloud. Naruto blocks it with his armor. The dust starts to settle and a quick look confirms Naruto's suspicions at the sight of a certain clay bird above the forest.

"D-Deidara?! Aren't you in prison?" The slack jawed Naruto sputtered. Deidara swooped down and dropped kicked the Nara, knocking the man out. "How'd you get out? Wait, and is that H-Wolf? Did you two defect? AND WHY IS HE WEARING A FOX MASK?!"

"Che, Chibi-kohai, have more faith in your favorite sempai! Pyro-kohai and I here are your rescuers, he joined Konoha! Pyro-kohai was given the fox mask by Dragon. He said it was his little joke. Now look alive, it's time to kick some ass and take some names" Hikaru jumped down and sent a juken to the heart, the agent on the receiving end howling as they fell.

"I should be the fox mask" Naruto growled. He'd asked for the fox mask but Dragon had told him the ANBU didn't have one. The liar would pay…somehow, but he'd pay. Even S-rank ninjas weren't invulnerable.

"Wind style: drilling air bullets" At point blank range a root ninja with a poised kunai became a bowling pin for the bullets of wind chakra. Six enemies remained and Naruto barely took notice of the mask thief Deidara hopping back on the bird and following a retreating single Root towards the bridge.

"Mouse, give me some wind!" Hikaru called.

"Wind style: great breakthrough/ Fire style fire wave" and the pair's first combination jutsu decimated the Aburame's bugs.

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION, UN! KATSU!" Was heard moments later before a shockwave knocked both sides off their feet.

Tazuna was enjoying a fine late summer afternoon. His daughter and grandson were making a nice dinner, business was booming, and his bridge was magnificent. He stopped as the sun set on his way home, wanting to gaze upon his super bridge yet again.

"KATSU!"

Only to stare slack jawed as his pride and joy went kablooy.

"MY SUPER BRIDGE"

 **End! Thanks for reading, next chapter is the wrap up. I made the rescue a bit humerous, as anything involving the terrors that is Deidara and Hikaru is bound to go topsy turvy. Next chapter will also have a big milestone and reveal plot wise! Have a great Monday everyone.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **AN: Riku here, back for another chapter! Soo, I hope you guys like the cover art for the story! I was painting with my roommates and after first making a fox, I thought 'why not make Angel for the story art?' Well, I did, but I didn't have all the colors I needed to make it exactly how I imagine Angel to be, but still! Of course, if any of you artsy readers wish to do a better cover image, be my guests. If not…well, I'm a music ed major, not an art major. That honor goes to my good friend/pen pal 'silverwolf310'. Btw, all of y'all should go read her fic 'dragonformers'! It's really, really good. I'm on the fifth chapter and I am hooked, even if it isn't a Naruto fan fic! One of the main characters, Starscreamer, is extremely complex. I went from hating him to loving him, back to hating, back to loving, ect. Like real life people he's not one dimensional (a problem with most fiction, my fan fic has made this mistake at times too) character. So, go give it a trial read (it gets great after chapter 2 in my opinion, and I don't even watch much transformers.)**

 **One hour after the cabbage man…er, super bridge builder Tazuna witnessed his life's work go sky high…**

"And then the explosion showed the entire land of Waves my art, un!" Deidara recounted his masterpiece for the fifth time to a dozing Hikaru and mentally chanting Naruto.

 _'Must not kill Deidara. Must not kill Deidara!'_

 **'I actually like the gaki. Much too loud like your old self, but enjoys destruction.'**

 _'Of course you'd say that.'_ The ride on Deidara's bird had long since lost its magic one it became apparent the older blonde had no filter.

"Mouse, hey MOUSE! Un, pay attention! My art demands an audience and Roach-teme is too dense to enjoy art."

"Snort. I enjoy art just fine. But I would rather spend the last hours of my life before Dragon-same skewers us for your mistake sleeping. Not listening to your insane rehashing's!" Hikaru shot back. Both got in each other's faces and Naruto face palmed.

"Do I even want to know why you call him 'Roach-teme'?"

"He has a colony of roaches living under his bed, un. The bastard even named them" Deidara pointed an accusing finger at Hikaru who pointed a finger back at him.

"Shut it, Pyro-kohai! You're living in MY apartment, FOR FREE! My house, my rules."

"Actually the land lord owns the place and she'll be ticked that you let the roaches back in, Sempai." Naruto commented dryly while petting Angel. The cat purred on his lap, enjoying the attention.

"Only if you tell her, my sweet little kohai. You wouldn't sell out your favorite sempai, would you?"

"Of course I would." Naruto replied bluntly. Deidara cackled as Hikaru deflated.

"My own kohai would sell me out to the devil. Comradery my ass." He paused for effect. "Though if I was kicked out of my apartment I'd have to bunk with you, my sweet little kohai. And as Deidara here is attached to me for his probation, you'd have **two** new roommates!"

"…Your secret is safe with me, sempai. So, Deidara" Naruto turns towards the teenager he helped capture, "Why did you join Konoha?"  
"No expectations, un. I'm considered a 'prodigy' in Iwa, and you two know how that is, both in ANBU so young." Hikaru and Naruto looked at eachother then back to the older blonde.

"Nope."

"Not a clue." Naruto shrugged. "I graduated just a few months ago and went straight into ANBU. The village actually doesn't really know I graduated and the lower level ninja believe I'm a paper pusher of a ninja."

"And I'm a Hyuga"

"Barely" Naruto coughed jokingly. Hikaru huffed but continued.

"and Hyuga don't use ninjutsu, only chakra enhanced taijutsu. I'm an expert at both and my medical ninjutsu is becoming noteworthy among the ANBU ranks. Even though I graduated early, I'm considered a failure by the clan for breaking tradition." Deidara whipped off his mask and stared at the duo in shock.

"What kind of village is Konoha, un?! Plus, all I hear about is the 'Uchiha prodigy', 'Hatake genius' and that cousin of yours!"

"Eh, the village pays attention to very few 'prodigies' but that's how Konoha stays on top. A fair amount of shinobi graduate early and enter ANBU relatively young, but we only promote a few at the chunin exams. The rest of us just quietly advance in field promotions and serve our village. It works out for everyone, as this way Konoha is stronger than it appears and the attention hogs get their glory amongst the nobles. I know I'd hate all the attention, right, chibi-kohai?"

"Er, sure, sempai. But he's right. I'm a clan less orphan so I'm not a good choice to bring in revenue. Hikaru may work but his status as a main branch Hyuga that uses other forms of the ninja arts would shame his family." Naruto left out his status as Konoha's Jinchuuriki and his heritage; Deidara wasn't privileged to that information yet.

"Un, that makes sense, I guess. But hey, if Roach-teme specializes in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Medical jutsu, what are you good for?"

"Fuinjutsu, my little kohai could whip anyone in ANBU- except Dragon-sama, of course- at Fuinjutsu, and his traps are in the top six"

"Five. I took fifth last month, Sempai, remember? You used it as an excuse to 'celebrate' at a bar."

"Tsk, details. Anyway, he's also almost passible at ninjutsu and genjutsu."

"That shunshin was terrifying, un. You managed six in a row without handseals! You must have spent a long time mastering it, un." Naruto shook his head.

"Actually it isn't mastered yet. Dragon-sama told me about the legendary 'Shisui Uchiha' who was so amazing he could make after images using a combination of speed and genjutsu, which I'm not ready for. He says until I can use the shunshin faster than him I would be no match for the legend of Shisui."

"I remember learning about him, un! Iwa spoke of how deadly he was with just his Sharingan and basic jutsu! I admired how he always used simple jutsu to make a lot of destruction, un." After that the two blondes launched into an avid discussion over how amazing the 'dead' legend was compared to other famous shinobi.

Meanwhile Hikaru and Angel just rolled their eyes.

"Think they'll finish before we give our report?" Hikaru ask the hell cat who had moved to his lap.

"No, Naruto is obsessed with this 'Shisui' guy ever since Dragon told us about all his unclassified missions, including ones Dragon went on with him."

"Wait! Your name is Naruto, un?" Deidara interjected after catching Angel's reply. Naruto nodded a bit proudly, always impressed with his name's meaning of 'Maelstrom'. Deidara started laughing. "Oh, this is rich! Your name is 'FISHCAKE'?! Wait, and you use seals…I got it! FUINJUTSU FISHCAKE! That's your nickname now!" Naruto face faulted at the reaction and Hikaru howled.

"Y-you k-k-know, it actually suits you" The Hyuga managed between chuckles.

"Yeah, Naruto, Akira would love to hear about this!" Angel agreed. Naruto was in too much shock to retort.

Inside the seal, Kurama was collapsed on the ground.

 _ **'Fuinjutsu Fishcake! Hahahah, I'll have to remember that one!'**_

 **Konoha, later…**

"So you killed the Root agents, but not before burning a sizable chunk of the forest and letting Deidara blow up their bridge for one grunt? Am I hearing this right?" Sarutobi asked in disbelief. The ANBU stood ramrod straight as he recounted their report. When all three sheepishly nodded the aged ruler dropped his head in his hands. "Fine, just...tell me they don't suspect Konoha?"

"I already had some henged clones pass on a rumor about bandits using explosives on the bridge. We should be receiving a missions request within a few days, Hokage-sama" Naruto spoke up. Sarutobi sighed a bit in relief.

"Very well. Mouse, if you could reseal Fox's chakra? And Ro is scheduled to be back together starting tomorrow. Tenzo wants you three at HQ at six pm tomorrow. Dismissed." All three bowed and left in shunshin. Instantly a familiar chuckle came from the shadows. "You can stop laughing."

"No, I don't think I can! Putting those two together was perfect- once Fox learns control. And Mouse? He'll do fine."

"Yes, Naruto is growing up. Shisui…I'm old."

"No, not this again" The commander groaned.

"Yes, this again! You- you caused this! All this paperwork, even my clones can't keep up."

"I don't care"

"So I've decided"

"Not listening!" Shisui covered his ears.

"That after the chunin exams you'll be my successor."

"Oh hell no, Hiruzen! Not a chance."

"You're taking the hat after the exams" Sarutobi insisted.

"No thanks, I prefer action over politics, oh King of Desk Jobs."

"Just think of how much more you can mess with the ninja as the Hokage."

"…give me the hat, old man" He says, holding his hand out. Sarutobi sweat dropped.

"Er, not until we kill Orochimaru and Danzo."

 **With Naruto…**

The three ANBU were sitting around a booth in the 'Bent Kunai', Hikaru's favorite spot for current/retired ANBU. While they ate, Naruto worked on the chakra smoke tags due for the month.

"Yo, Fuinjutsu Fishcake; What're you doing now?" Deidara enquired with a skewer in his mouth. Naruto sent a slight glare while various ANBU from other squads hid their amusement but promising themselves to tease the younger blonde later.

"First off, I'm technically your sempai, so call me Naruto when off duty and Mouse while on duty. Second, it's chakra smoke tags, though I'll fill them up tonight. Basically they create a cloud of chakra that messes with even sensors. I fill them with my shadow clones."

"Hn, how can you make so many? I use these 'shadow clones' some times and they eat up a bunch of chakra. No one your age would be have that much chakra unless…you're the Jinchuuriki, aren't you!" Deidara pointed at him. The room grew tense as the shinobi prepared to either kill Deidara or hold Naruto off depending on how it played out.

"…Yes. Though how did Iwa know?" Naruto asked tersely.

"Eh, no one believed the kyubi died. It's cool, I was friends with Roshi, one of our Jinchuuriki. But this means you could use the 'exploding shadow clones'! I use them for my art- clones that EXPLODE! You could help show the world that art is an" He was cut off by Hikaru covering his mouth. Naruto just sat deep in thought.

 _Exploding shadow clones? That sounds interesting…_

 **Your mother used that jutsu many times on the battle field.** Kurama said. **I remember how she did it…**

 _Oh? Please show me! Please, please._ Naruto begged. Kurama eye rolled at the mental puppy dog eyes.

 **Sure.**

 _Wait, really?_

 **No.**

Hikaru and Deidara could only watch in mild concern when their masked friend started cursing about 'stingy foxes' taking 'away his fun.'

 **Next morning…**

"Mouse, what are you doing here this early?" Ferret grumbled at the sight of the blonde ANBU in the five am light.

"Sorry, Ferret-sempai, but my neighbor Guy would no doubt make me join him in his 'youthful' workout and Yakumo-chan mentioned once she wanted to paint the mountain view in the morning light. Perhaps I could escort her until noon?" Naruto asked with a slight beg. Ferret perked up at the question; if Naruto wanted to take the brat for a few hours, he could go back to sleep. With a hidden grin he nodded.

"I'll allow it. Just keep her safe, Mouse. Ja ne" the honey colored ANBU disappeared back towards his room. Naruto turned to Yakumo's room in time to see the glaring girl peeping out.

"You didn't come." She accused. Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, sorry. I got an emergency mission, see, but I sent a note."

"Yes, what a rude summons that was. You're taking me to go paint, though?"

"Yep, so grab your paints! I even have some ramen for lunch, and" Naruto couldn't finish before being dragged by Yakumo, her paint bag already slung over her shoulder.

Three hours later the pair drank green tea amongst several bowls of ramen.

"…I see you like ramen more each time I have it" Naruto commented. Yakumo puffed her cheeks.

"N-no. It's acceptable like I said last time. But anyways… is Jiraiya of the sannin really a pervert who writes smut?" Over the last several letters Naruto had filled Yakumo in on some of his life, including meeting the self proclaimed 'super pervert.'

"Oh yes. You know those 'Icha Icha' books?" Yakumo nods suspiciously.

"Yeah, Ferret and the medics read them when they think I'm not looking. They always giggle too."

"Well he writes them. They're filled with sex and other gross stuff. I don't know why so many adults like reading them." Yakumo shrugs.

"Adults are weird…hey, you're good with seals, aren't you?" She asked after a moment.

"Well, not that great, but I am a solid level four; I got tested right before my last mission. At this rate I'll be a level five before the chunin exams end." Naruto stated proudly. "But why?"

"Um…I have a seal on me. Could you…look at it?" Yakumo rubbed her neck self consciously. Naruto cocked his head.

"I guess. Let me see" Yakumo pulled her neckline down allowing Naruto to examine it. He sucked in a breath.

 _Such shoddy work. Who put this on her?_

 **I'm not sure but that's what's holding back her Id.**

 _You keep saying 'Id', ever since our guard mission here. What is an 'Id'?_

 **…It's a lot like your dark side but has its own chakra and separate form. I don't know why she has one but messing with that seal before we can find out how to destroy it would be unwise.**

Naruto bit his lip as Yakumo radiated hope. "Yakumo-chan…I can't remove it." The girl deflated under him. "But, I'll talk to Jiraiya-sama soon and see what he can do. Maybe we can"

"No! They're all the same! Everyone but you wants me helpless." She insisted, shaking her head violently. Naruto held up a hand.

"Why do you think everyone is out to get you? Maybe if I knew I could help?"

"No, You'll side with the Hokage! I don't even know your name, whose to say you aren't his spy?" A pregnant pause followed.

"Naruto. My name's Naruto, and though I'm loyal to the Hokage, I can still help."

"…It all started last year, when I was assigned Kuranai Yuhi as my private tutor. I was always sickly but I wanted to be a ninja, to make my parents proud…"

 **Jonin lounge, two hours later…**

Naruto stormed in to the ANBU/jonin lounge with a dark aura. Yakumo finished her tale before passing out, and Naruto dropped her off early, and then set out to have a 'chat' with Kuranai.

 _Trying to seal a figment of a personality with such a horribly written seal! What arrogance!_

Kurama growled in agreement.

 **I don't even like humans and I find it cruel. An Id must be faced to be beaten, sealing it away erodes on her body and mind.**

 _What are the side effects?  
_ **If taken off within a few months the girl will be fine. If left on for much longer than that she'll be taken over by the Id before falling into a never ending coma.**

 _Damn Kuranai. I'm not sure about the Hokage bit, but Kuranai should have had Dragon-sama or the Hokage perform the sealing. Better yet, they should have helped her face it. Though I doubt they knew anything about this Id._

Kuranai sat in a meeting with the other rookie sensei and Hawk, who had aided in training the genin extensively. Taking off his Mouse mask Naruto cleared his throat, gaining the table's attention.

"Hey, Naruto, here for the meeting? You did help in training team seven, right?" Hawk greeted. Naruto gave Gama's captain a curt nod.

"I did train team seven at times, captain Hawk, but that isn't why I'm here. Kuranai, I need to speak with you."

"Oh? What about?" She asked with a raised eye, gaining a fresh glare.

"It's about Yakumo."

"H-how did you"

"She's my friend" he said, "And she wanted me to look at a seal…a very poorly done one at that." Kuranai flinched while Asuma took a drag on his cigarette.

"Maa, Naruto, calm down" Kakashi tried to sound calm as Naruto's chakra started becoming visible.

"No, sempai, her 'solution' to Yakumo's problem is hurting her!" At this Kuranai gasped.

"Hurting her? No, I sealed away her abilities to save her."

"Well it isn't working"

 **Calm down. An almost intelligent human said 'you catch more bees with honey. Keep acting up and they'll stop you from seeing the girl altogether.** Naruto gave some mental thanks before taking a deep breath.

"Sigh, I have to meet up with my team in a few hours. I'll schedule a meeting with the Hokage soon, where maybe I can figure out how to help Yakumo. Until then…I apologize for my disrespect." The blonde ANBU bowed stiffly and used a shunshin out, not wanting his anger to overtake him. He'd been so ready to yell at Kuranai Yuhi but his rational side took over; If Naruto wanted to save Yakumo he'd have to proceed cautiously, as her files were apparently on the same level of secrecy as his own. Deciding killing some trees with jutsu would calm him Naruto set off towards the training grounds.

The jonin watched their young comrade leave with sympathy; Kuranai's decisions regarding her first student had garnered more than a few disapproving looks in the jonin circles and if Naruto was right…

"I didn't know" the genjutsu mistress whispered before getting up. "Excuse me, I have to go." Asuma followed as she fled, leaving an awkward duo of Kakashi and Hawk behind.

"So, Kuro, how's the girlfriend?" Kakashi tried when the silence stretched on. Hawk looked impassively from his mask and captain cloak.

"We broke up, sempai. I am in uniform, so please use my code name."

"Not a chance, Kuro. After all, I AM the one who trained you in beginning traps." Kakashi eye smiled.

"Tsk, and I've surpassed you, lazy bastard."

"Hmph, at least I didn't break up with my girlfriend." Kakashi chided.

"Well at least I've had a girlfriend to break up with!"

"Maa, details, details." Kakashi waved his old ANBU friend away and began reading his book again.

 **Naruto's apartment…**

"AIII!" Deidara's screams filled the apartment complex, and Hikaru's soon followed. Both were pinned to the walls with kunai and seals. Angel hissed at them, not amused at being woken up from a nap.

"What are you doing here?!" She ordered. "Naruto isn't home so no body should come in."

"Eh, Angel, nice to see ya! We just need to borrow some money from chibi-kohai; think you could let us down?" Hikaru begged.

"Let me guess- you spent all your rent money on a bar again?" Naruto's annoyed voice echoed from the doorway.

"Hey, chibi-kohai, you know us so well. So, how about it? Help a sempai out"

"Yeah, un! Fuinjutsu Fishcake, show that Konoha comradery".

"Please, chibi-kohai…wait, why is a smaller chibi here?"

Standing next to Naruto was a cowering child, looking very out of place. The blonde's eye twitched as he unhooked his armor and sealed it.

"This is Momo, and she's my guest, and yes, I'll add it to your never ending tab." Here Naruto kneeled down and looked at Momo kindly. "Momo-chan, why don't you go sit down at the table? I'll bring you some tea and help you with your seals."

"Will Jiraiya-sama be here soon? I finished the first book last week and want to show him!" Momo asked shyly. Naruto ruffled her hair.

"I sent a clone to his…spot; I'm sure he'll be here soon." The girl nodded and went to the coffee table, staring at the two attached to the wall.

"Now, as for you two" They gulped but Naruto just made several signs, causing the kunai to poof away and them to collapse on the floor. Then he summoned several of his panthers. "My elder summons enjoy a good brush down but I'm too busy right now. Habiki-sama here will instruct you in how to properly do it in my stead."

"But we have a meeting with Ro soon, Naruto!" Hikaru whined.

"Yeah, un, and brushing cats is so un bang worthy, un" Deidara added.

"Then I suggest you get going, sempai!" Naruto said cheerful. Habiki snorted too and settled himself on Hikaru's head.

"Come, young one; my fur was knotted during my last mission." With looks of betrayal they leave, Momo quietly watching.

"Ne, Naruto-sempai, why are you in ANBU anyway? A lot of kids say you failed out and I remember you being a lot…louder in the academy."

"Well, it's a long story for another day. But you're only nine or ten; why are you in the final years class?" Setting down some prepared tea Naruto took out his level two, part one fuinjutsu book.

"…I'm a civilian, no known ninjas, and my father died last year on a business trip. My mother works hard, but the sooner I graduate the sooner I can start earning some income."

"That's fair, but why do you really want Jiraiya-sama here? And why were you wandering the training grounds? You're lucky I found you and not some other ninja; most would report you as anyone below genin aren't allowed on them. You could have jeopardized your advancement." Naruto didn't mention the fact he had often traversed the normal training grounds at a young age without repercussions; as a Jinchuuriki normal rules didn't apply to him that often.

"I…IwantJiraiyatotakemeashisapprentice!" She rushed out her words.

"Eh?"

"I said, I want Jiraiya-sama to take me on as his apprentice. He's the best at fuinjutsu, and I don't have a clan or the money to pay for more jutsu. To learn from Jiraiya-sama would set me apart, and I could fulfill my dream and become a fuinjutsu master" Momo's voice took a star struck look. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh, I'm glad you have a dream, but looking on a training ground wasn't the best option to locate the man. He doesn't really train in the normal grounds. Luckily though, like I told you when I found you, I know Jiraiya-sama personally; when he get's here I'll put a good word in for you."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really; us fuinjutsu users have to stick together, ne?" He held out a hand and Momo took it in a shake.

"Oi, gaki! What's the big idea, making a clone pull me away from my research?" Jiraiya's loud voice boomed from the window. Naruto just raised an eye brow. "And Momo? What are you doing here?"

"I uh, I finished the first book, Jiraiya-sama." Momo said meekly, not catching the gob smacked look on the toad sage's face at the thought of the nine year old blasting through the first level. Naruto smirked.

"I guess you have a summoner candidate, eh?"

 **Deep within Rice…**

"So Konoha suspects nothing?" A slithering voice chuckles from the darkness. "Kukuku. Kabuto is certainly useful. Kimimaro, let us depart; we have a meeting with the Kazekage."

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama; is it time?" A pale and sickly teen went to the missing ninja's side.

"Kukukuku, yes, the time has come; Iwa's backing would have been preferred but my minions with Suna will be enough to crush the incompetent Konoha."

"Konoha shall fall by your hand, Orochimaru-sama."

 **Underneath Konoha…**

"Fuu and Torune, there seals dissipated yesterday… without them Root is weakened" Danzo mused, looking at his scroll that had all his agents' trackers. "Further more I have no idea how they died. Damn, Hiruzen. Tell me, what is the status on Kabuto?" The Root in front of him had no inflection as they answered.

"The spy has been given false information, believing Konoha has no knowledge of the invasion or their alliance. He was also given the altered security plans, which showed Konoha as weak and ineffective."

"Excellent; We'll use Orochimaru to kill Hiruzen if need be, and that elusive commander of his; any word on his identity?"

"No, Danzo-sama, but we will keep looking."

"Do so. Dismissed" the war hawk finished dismissively and the agent left. "Sai, report on the Uchiha."

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

Everything would go as planned, and both Konoha and the Jinchuuriki would be in his grasps. If only the nagging feeling he had about Sai would stop.

 **End! So, the forces are moving, and Dragon as Hokage?! Should be interesting, especially with his motivation. A few points…**

 **If you remember Momo, she's from the chapter where Jiraiya had to teach at the Academy. Also, I planned back then to make her the new toad summons, and you'll find she's a little spit fire (like, all three paragraphs or so she'll show up; she'll be a minor character later lol.)**

 **, I am working on what I want Naruto to do for his 'pay back' on Dragon for giving away the Fox mask. Any ideas would be appreciated.**

 **3.I wanted to resolve Yakumo's problem soon, and I set it up where Naruto could feasibly do so. Because let's be honest; clearly Kuranai was reckless and her seal didn't work. She wasn't a fuinjutsu user and I always found it weird that she did what she did.**

 **, this wasn't meant to be a combat chapter but I promise next chapter has a mission I've been itching to write for a while lol. Until then, Ja ne.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **AN: Heya, Riku here! I'm happy that everyone liked the 'Kakashi's Mini-me' story lol. Anyways, here's the next installment to my most popular story.**

 **PS. Shout out to slythefoxx2 for their story 'Seals are easy, people are hard'. It's now one of my favorite updating Naruto stories! Please, go check it out, the way Naruto acts in this fic is hilarious, mainly because he has no concept of how what he does is weird.**

 **Ten days after Ro reactivates, Naruto's apartment…**

"My, my, Naruto, what a surprise. To think Konoha's dead-last, drop out Jinchuuriki was an ANBU? I must be losing my touch. That, or someone knew of my ruse." Kabuto chuckled darkly to the bound and barely conscience Naruto, who managed a weak glare. His team was on a four man patrol as Dragon needed more seals created before chunin hopefuls arrived the next week. He had sent Angel out as well to work with Hisoka in operating her larger form; coordination for a hell cat when they changed their size was always tricky.

"T-traitor" Naruto growled. He knew about Kabuto, all of ANBU did. But for the man to blow his cover now had serious implications. He attempted to call forth Kurama's chakra but found instead a searing pain.

 _Crap. If I can't use chakra, I can't deactivate my silencing seals! Not that it would help, as Guy is training somewhere and Kakashi is at Jiraiya's book signing. Damn, he ambushed me by bypassing my seals but keeping up the silencing ones- fuinjutsu wasn't in his files!_

"Tsk, tsk, a little shock there, eh? No, I can't have you trying to leave before I get some answers. Now tell me: where is the scroll of sealing? I looked everywhere in the tower but it appears to have vanished from its traditional spot. However, I remembered a certain blonde having stole it but couldn't find you…until now, it seems. Really, you shouldn't have told that academy student where you live. It was so simple getting such a sweet child to tell me where her 'sempai' lived."

"When"

"When you picked her up from the academy last Thursday for ramen. Really, Naruto, you couldn't sense me? How pathetic. Now, unless you want her to become my new experiment, you'll tell me where the ANBU has moved the scroll."

"I'm a rookie, they wouldn't tell me about that." Naruto tried, keeping his voice neutral. In truth he did know, as the Hokage had taken him to the archives the week before to study the barrier seal on it so he could modify it to fit the ANBU HQ.

"Tsk, I don't like liars, Naruto; you know who I am based on how quickly you had called on clones when I ambushed you, and I don't doubt Konoha is fully aware of Orochimaru-sama's plans. Of course, I'm an elite jonin level shinobi, and you're…not. So save the lies and attempts at escape and tell me what I want to know." Kabuto had moved over and engulfed his hand in a blade of chakra. Swiping quickly he tore the muscles in Naruto's right leg- an injury unable to heal quickly with his chakra system acting out.

"Argh!"

"I'll do worse to that academy student!"

 _Momo!_ The thought of the girl who had just eagerly showed him her newest seal being at the hands of the monster in front of him made the jinchuuriki's blood boil. But, revealing where the archives were- and subsequently the scroll of seals- was out of the question. So, in a probably suicidal move Naruto managed to lift his face from the floor and spat at the grey-haired traitor. Kabuto grunted.

"Bold move coming from someone experiencing my strongest chakra inhibiter poison mixed with venom. No matter; we'll have plenty of time to play back at Oto; Orochimaru-sama will be pleased to have a pet Jinchuuriki."

"Why do you want the scroll of seals?" Naruto asked, trying to buy time until the poison wore off. Already his feet tenketsu could be used without pain. If he timed a kick just right…

"Hm? You don't know? Well, Orochimaru-sama **is** one for the dramatic. And what better drama than for a Hokage to die by the hand of another, ne?"

 _Wait…Edo Tensei!_ He had heard about the jutsu from the scroll, a truly frightening jutsu in the wrong hands.

"Now, why don't we go pick up Momo-chan? She should be sleeping by now. I saw her room- lots of toads and foxes, probably Jiraiya's doing. And her pajamas? How precious. They'd look even cuter with blood and tears, don't you think." Then he looked up and saw a picture Naruto had on the wall: Yakumo painting, taken from when he visited her three days before, telling her he had a meeting scheduled with the Hokage about taking the seal off. She'd positively glowed in happiness. "Oh? Who's that, Yakumo Kurama? My, why don't I take her too? She's cute, hearing her scream as I unravel her kekkei genkai's secrets will be music to my ears, kuku."

And Naruto saw nothing but red. He thought of nothing but _stopping_ the taunts, the threats.

 _Yakumo._

Naruto couldn't let her be hurt, not after he promised to make things better, not at the hands of _this man._

Kabuto felt a bubble of chakra that instantly shot _through_ him. Looking down the traitor saw a blue chain disappearing into his abdomen, another through his leg, and three more shooting off into the walls around. Kabuto tried to slice through the one in his abdomen with his chakra scalpels but his hand bounced off. _The blonde brat had called on chains from his hand_ , Kabuto realized.

"W-what the?" He sputtered before reflexively blocking a weak punch.

Naruto wheezed a bit as his punch was caught. The sudden emergence of the fabled chains was jolting but he'd contemplate it later.

Kabuto engulfed Naruto's hand in green, causing it to break. Hissing in pain, he rolled back against the wall, forcing chakra through the hand to deactivate all his seals. Kunai shot out of the wall, but all were deflected by the still impaled Kabuto, and one stray one was attached to a chain.

 _Damn, not enough control to use fuinjutsu or clones- forget other jutsu._

As Naruto frantically fished for a solution Kabuto whipped out a syringe to sedate his capture, throwing it the short distance at the now sitting up blonde, who was attempting to stand with severed muscles.

However, it was not to be, as a gloved hand shunshined between Naruto and the needle, catching it.

"I can never leave you alone for a second, can I Mouse? My raven leaves for ten minutes to check on Ro's squad and you got taken down by this pansy. Honestly, we need to spar more." The newly arrived Dragon was the picture of cool, not even being surprised at the chain coming out of his suboridnate's hand and through the traitor. Kabuto attempted to speak or move but Dragon cut him off. "Mouse, focus more chakra through your non-injured hand." Naruto did and three more appeared, wrapping around the injured Kabuto. "Your healing factor is astounding, Kabuto, but you can't heal being impale if the object is still stuck. And those chains?" Here the commander kneeled down and stared, Sharingan spinning, having Kabuto gasp. "Not even the Kyubi could break them. Tell me: who knows Konoha has been fooling Oto and Suna?"

Kabuto wanted to refuse-or better yet lie-, but his brain just felt like he should tell the unknown Sharingan wielder in front of him everything. It wasn't a normal genjutsu, and before long he had no idea why he felt any hesitance to tell the man in front of him what he knew.

"Nobody; I was going to tell Orochimaru-sama my suspicions after I arrived with the Jinchuuriki." Kabuto spoke in a trance.

"Good; When is Orochimaru arriving?" Naruto watched in fascination as his leader just asked for the information from a master spy, some one that should be unbreakable, especially if just asked.

"Next week. He will be here to take over a genin team and then mark Sasuke Uchiha during the second phase, where I would then abduct him."

"Why did you choose Mouse?"

"He had successfully taken the scroll Mizuki was supposed to give me for Orochimaru-sama, and he would have been valuable to Orochimaru-sama."

"And finally, what would Orochimaru do if you were killed while attempting to break into the Hokage's office to steal the scroll, only to die by Hiruzen's hand?"

"He would not care, for I am expendable."

"Thank you" Dragon said. Just then the exterior to Naruto's living room blew up and Hikaru jumped in, Deidara close behind. As the dust settled, the pair looked ready for battle of epic proportions.

"NOBODY HURTS OUR TEAMMATE!" They shouted in unison. Spotting Kabuto bound Hikaru instinctively jukens his heart.

No, normal gentle fist would have blocked points leading to the vital organ, killing them over minutes.

Hikaru didn't employ the normal way, instead pulsing enough to explode the heart instantly.

"Hah! Take that, bastard" Deidara cheered. "Now let's blow him up for art, un!"

"Achem" Dragon's voice broke them out of their celebration. "Let me remind you this is an apartment complex? Blowing the homes of your ANBU comrades sky high would not be wise" Dragon paused to let the message sink in before then cutting the traitor's head off. Turning to an amazed Naruto the commander had an unseen smirk, well aware he had just looked awesome.

"W-what was that, Dragon-sama? You asked" Naruto sputtered, ignoring Hikaru and Deidara completely.

"Uh huh, and you'll never speak of this again, am I clear?"  
"Yes, Dragon-sama." The blonde said hesitantly, realizing once again how untouchable the enigma of a man really was. "Um, how do I…retract these things?"

 **Next morning…**

"But captain the dorms are fine or even here. I can manage-"

"No buts, Naruto. I want all of Ro to live nearby each other until this is over. Your apartment currently has holes from your chains, blood stains, and a blown out wall; I won't accept another squad as their schedule will be different than ours, meaning Hikaru's apartment is the only answer." Tenzo said sternly. Three members of Ro and Angel were in the middle of Naruto's drafty living room, proving his captain's point.

"B-but what about your place? Or Yugao-sempai's?" Naruto pleaded.

"My boyfriend wouldn't like you taking over his space" Yugao interjected.

"And my place is too full of plants. Hikaru's is fine, you'll only be there a week."

"…Yes, captain" Naruto relented, picking up his bag and scrolls dejectedly. As he left Tenzo turned to Yugao.

"I know Hayate would have loved Naruto being over."

"But my sword shrine wouldn't."

 **Hikaru's apartment…**

"Welcome, Chibi-kohai, to the best bachlore/ bachelorette pad in ANBU!" Hikaru declared grandly, his white eyes twinkling. Deidara threw a kunai at his roommate.

"Hey! I'm male, un!"

"Che, embrace the really you" Hikaru replied. He turned to a silent Naruto and Angel. "Now, Chibi-kohai, Angel and you can share my room." This got a reaction.

"Hell no, sempai! Your roach farm is in your room! I can hardly step around in here. I'll share with Deidara"

"Yeah, I hate roaches" Angel added. Still sore from her training with Hisoka the hell cat missed when she attempted to jump and scratch the Hyuga.

"Now, now, Chibi-kohai. It's improper for males and females to share beds unless on a mission or dating. Pyro-kohai needs her own space."

"For the last time I'm manlier than you, Roach-teme! Tell him, Fishcake, un" Deidara pointed a finger at Naruto, who just sweat dropped.

"Maybe you should just believe her- eh, him, sempai" Naruto said, making Deidara drop his jaw and Hikaru burst out laughing. Deidara tackled his roommate and they tumbled on the floor. Seconds later Deidara had Hikaru in a headlock…with his legs.

"UN! CAN A FEMALE USE A LEG HEAD LOCK?! HUH, HUH? I'M A FREAKING FOURTEEN YEAR OLD MALE!" The older blonde screamed. Hikaru just gave a choked laugh.

"Ha! Even Chibi-kohai knows you're a female." This time a volley of kunai aimed at Naruto flew from Deidara's sleeve. However, they were caught by blue chakra chains.

"Mwahaha! Now petty attacks can't touch me." Naruto cackled. Before he would have had to dodge or take the kunai like a shinobi, but no longer.

"Oh, I think I am perfectly capable of bypassing those strings of twine" A dark voice chuckled. Naruto gulped, as did his still locked roommates, and turned around to see their commander there.

"D-Dragon-sama, when did you get there?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, long enough. Now bring your chains and Angel to our training ground; I need to beat some competence into you with them." Without waiting for a reply the man was off, leaving a relieved room of shinobi behind.

 **Training grounds hours later…**

Back handing off the grass Naruto vaulted ten feet back, Angel close on his heels.

'Now' he signed and Angel blew out a large ball of flames. "Wind style: Great breakthrough" The combo stopped the advance of their opponent. Dragon used a shunshin and backhanded Naruto into the air.

Or not. Dragon was apparently able to shunshin through _fire._

The young ANBU activated his chains but they flailed uselessly in the wind against Dragon. Bruises arose as the chains were unable to block.

"Think, Mouse" Dragon lectured once Naruto was on the ground under his foot, "I've told you to use the chains as a solid barrier, not individual snakes."

"Grr I'm trying, but I can't just do it, okay? When will I get my mother's notebook over it?" Naruto asked, knowing from Kurama that Kushina had been writing all her knowledge down. The Biju was silent on how the chains worked, however, acting much like he did before Naruto faced his darkness.

"When the elders and Hokage approve of it. My crow is currently in the meeting to listen in; They're discussing how much to let you see at once, as the notes are in your inheritance to be given at sixteen. But, given the circumstances, you'll be given access to at least the journal before then."

"Wait, this is the second time you've mentioned a crow, and the first one was watching me. Dragon-sama, how often does your crow observe me?" Naruto asked, creeped out by the thought of an ever present spy.

"…You're not any different than the other ANBU, you know; I keep watch over all of my men."

"…That's creepy." Naruto deadpanned. Dragon chuckled in what could be described as nervousness. "So, what are you going to give me to keep quiet?"

"The promise of letting you live past the hour?"

"Nope, not good enough."

"How about another story about Shisui Uchiha? There was one mission he killed ten enemy shinobi with a spoon, you know. And this was before his shunshin was at its peak" Naruto was instantly entrapped, soon engrossed by Dragon's masterful weaving of the legend's past.

Meanwhile, Dragon was patting himself on the back. Sure, it was really only four shinobi and they had been injured by Itachi, but those were minor details.

 **End! I rewrote this chapter…five times? Anyways, I was going to have the Yakumo scene, the beginning of the 'team seven protection' mission that starts at the chunin exams, and more time with the chains, but I saw no need to make you guys wait! So, a couple of things:**

Kabuto died how I wanted him too. I would have made it more combat orientated but the bastard didn't deserve it and I wanted a chance for the plot to advance with out me spending another week attempting to force a combat scene. Expect a long scene about the repercussions of his death next chapter.

Yakumo will be next chapter. I got six pm's about it, and for those wondering: yes, Yakumo is important to Naruto, hence why the thought of her being hurt enraged him. I figured his desire to protect Yakumo would be more than for Momo, obviously. Though they aren't romantic feelings yet (maybe later) he made a promise and feels empathy to the girl as he too has been the victim of Konoha's incompetence and tendency to cover mistakes up. So, his promise to help her created a strong bond.

Unfortunately for Hikaru fans (Seriously, I get a lot of pm's, not reviews, stating how he's their favorite lol and should be the star) he won't always be the top dog. Naruto will start taking the reigns more. So, I guess the blond is leaving the nest?

Kurama is a bit miffed about the chains that enslaved him appearing in his new friend. Those issues will be resolved soon, I just couldn't write them out this chapter.

Anyways, have a great week!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **AN: I'm back for an insanely quick update. I found a stopping point for this chapter though it was originally going to be about two or three times longer. I have an education project due tomorrow, more homework, and not to mention practicing! So, my apologies for the short chapter, please enjoy!**

 **Early next morning, Hikaru's apartment…**

A muscled blur barged through the door, intent on showing three young men the meaning of YOUTH. The blur stepped around the colony of cochroaches in the doorway. It carefully avoided the kunai traps.

 _Odd, my youthful neighbor Naruto never has any traps up; truly, Hikaru is the picture of YOUTH to be so prepared! I must reward him with his very own YOUTH suit._

The blur had avoided all this and more, and was at a cross roads; two rooms opposite of eachother. Which one to open first? Deciding since left was his most youthful new neighbor Deidara who would appreciate being picked first, the blur kicked the door in.

And this his most grievous mistake was made.

Might Guy, esteemed jonin of Konoha, had walked right into a lion's den.

 **Several hours later…**

Naruto stumbled out of bed and towards the kitchen at the smell of tea while wiping bleary eyes away. The blonde had spent the majority of the night before sparing with Ro in the forest of death. Leaping through the infested trees while avoiding bombs, roots, and jutsu was exhilarating, if not exhausting.

"Chibi-kohaiiiii; bring your sempai some coffee would ya?" Hikaru's voice called after Naruto when he reached the door.

"And milk." Angel agreed. Naruto rolled his heavy lidded eyes and put his hand near the handle but stopped; A single cockroach was perched on the knob and _bowed_ to him.

"…Sempai, your roach bowed to me. I am officially going crazy." Naruto said bluntly. Hikaru scoffed in the background.

"Baka, my pets are highly trained; bowing is the least of their abilities. Now, coffee."  
"Get it yourself, lazy ass." The young ANBU shot back and flicked the roach away with a finger. "Angel, I'll bring your milk, just stay still and let your ribs heal after that last kick." He added. Angel had improved to the point of fighting genin was child's play, but Tenzo kicked harder than most jonin, much less genin. While at her maximum size she was flung effortlessly thirty feet after meeting the captain's foot.

Ignoring the rustle of unhappy an unhappy Hyuga and roaches, Naruto stepped into the hallway. He smirked when he heard a bed sheet being dragged along, signaling Hikaru was begrudgingly following.

Stepping into the kitchen stopped the pair cold.

There was Deidara sipping on hot chocolate with his pinky sticking out.

Next to him on the ground by the chair was Guy…wrapped in a clay centipede and gagged with his leg warmers.

And he looked positively _terrified_ of Deidara.

"Ah, Fishcake, Roach-teme; come and join me for some morning tea and coco." Deidara said when he noticed the pair and gave them an all too innocent smile.

"B-but" Naruto tried but failed to speak, instead opting to point at the bound jonin.

"Oh, him? Well the fool thought waking me up at four am was a good idea" here kick from Deidara connected with Guy's stomach "and I simply _had_ to show him why that was not, un."

"Hell hath no fury like a kunoichi scorned" Hikaru finally quipped once his voice returned. The Hyuga found himself bound right along Guy before he could blink. Deidara turned towards the last standing member of the living room and asked in a voice that could have frozen a volcano,

"Now, Fishcake; care to join them on the ground or me for some coco?" Naruto gulped.

"I'd love some hot chocolate." The two sat in compensable silence while futile struggles came from below. "Just a quick question though; how did you use your clay animals if I resealed your chakra last night?"  
"..."

"…"  
"…Some questions are better left un-asked, Naruto," Deidara replied sagely. With a sweat drop and mental promise to speak to Dragon about it later, he nodded and took another sip of his hot chocolate.

 **Later…**

When Dragon went to the training grounds Guy was supposed to be working his three youngest ANBU to the bone in he was rather puzzled by the lack of said ANBU and Guy. Resummoning his crow assigned to Mouse, Dragon asked,

"Where's my ANBU? They should have been here at four; it's ten. Mouse is due for another session with his chains." The crow gave him a dull look.

"You should really stop stalking your subordinates, you know. They're all at that idiot Hyuga's apartment. Anything else or can I go home?"

"No, no, you may go. Thank you, Ryo. I'll summon you again later."

When the commander arrived to where his subordinates were supposedly, he didn't know whether to chuckle or punish them for skipping out on his extra training.

He decided on both.

"So my underlings decided to waste the day away so close to the exams, eh?" He said, putting on his Tenzo impersonation. It worked as everyone gulped, even Guy who was currently being used as Deidara's foot stool. "Well, it's nice to see you all have some relaxation."

"Really?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Of course not! Now, prepare to entertain me…"

 **Orochimaru's lair, Rice…**

Orochimaru, renowned sannin and researcher, was throwing a tantrum.

"ARGHHH!" He roared while ripping the heads off his cannon fodder experiments. A foolish one armed man takes a kunai off his dead friend and charges at Orochimaru, who spares him not a glance as his arm points at him.

"Striking shadow hands" The sannin hissed and enjoyed the sound of the fool's neck snapping.

The sound four were huddled on the ceiling while their leader raged. So far, after two hours and a hundred people, the prospects were not great.

Orochimaru heaved heavily over the carnage when more than two hundred bodies lay across his arena.

 _'Kabuto, my best agent and scientist! Dead, all for a pitiful scroll I really didn't need to beat Sarutobi-sensei. Stupid, stupid. Even his team died in a futile attack on my sensei. At least they died before they interrogated them, if these reports are to be believed._

Unaware that his plan was known by the enemy and that Kabuto died for less than nothing, he began formulating new plans.

 _'I don't need the scroll, and it's no doubt been moved to one of the ANBU record towers, if protocol is the same… No, that idiot Jiraiya is there. I need that jutsu just in case. But who? Sneaking in is impossible. But a frontal assault could work, as the majority of ANBU will be focused on the incoming genin. Kukukuk, this could still work.'_

"Kimimaro! Take Guren and three of the missing ninja teams to Konoha. I want that jutsu." Kimimaro appeared from nowhere and passed his master a towel.

"It will be done, Orochimaru-sama. Though, where would the Konoha trash have put it?"

"Kuku. I have an idea as to where my old sensei is keeping my prize; gather the forces and I'll debrief them soon."

"Very well, but sneaking in will be a challenge…"

"Oh, I'll give them something else to worry about and keep them off your backs. No, go!"

With a bow Kimimaro left.

"Well?! You're my guards. Get down here and clean this filth up!" He hissed and slithered to his lab.

 _'Soon, soon I'll have Sasuke and Konoha will fall. Damnit, Kabuto. I'll have to revive you for the invasion. Oh well, an immortal assistant might not be so bad, kukuku.'_ And with that the snake sannin began preparing a slightly early trip to his old home.

 **Next Afternoon, Hokage tower….**

Naruto and Angel paced the hallway anxiously. Even clad in his ANBU uniform and mask, which always gives a sort of confidence, Naruto was nervous. The meeting to decide Yakumo's fate would be soon after another meeting wrapped up, and Naruto had to make this perfect. Yakumo deserved it.

'Mouse, calm down; you look like a new dad waiting for their wife to give birth' Hawk signed. The captain and his squad were on tower duty for the day and found Naruto's actions rather amusing.

"Yeah, Naruto. Yakumo-chan wouldn't want to see you like this" Angel purred from atop his head.

 **'Quit it, your worrying is making me sick'** Kurama growled grumpily. The blonde gave mental eye roll at his tenant.

' _Look, I already promised I wouldn't use the chains on you! What more do you want?'_

 **'Go away.'** Kurama said after a moment. Naruto sighed, wishing his friend would stop sulking over something so silly. He realized he was still pacing and stopped sheepishly.

"Y-you're right, both of you." He began, remembering the conversation moments before, "But, I can't screw this up. Not for Yakumo-chan, not after what she's been through."

"Oh ho! Gaki has a little girlfriend?" An amused voice speaks from behind. Naruto whips around, causing Angel to claw into the top of his mask to hang on.

"Jiraiya-sama! It's not like that, she's just a lot like me and I don't want to see her hurt more…" Naruto trailed off in a mumble. The Toad Sage hid a smirk and poked his mask's forehead.

"Suuure. Keep telling yourself that. Let's go see sensei and get this over with." Putting his godson in a head lock Jiraiya dragged them inside despite the protests of both Hawk and Naruto. "SENSEI! We're here for the…meeting…" Jiraiya trailed off. Inside was every jonin sensei sniggering at the sight. Kakashi even snapped a quick picture.

Sarutobi gave a deep sigh at his student's antics and Naruto prayed he'd be exempt from blame for this.

'Oh Mouse' An almost creepy sounding _sign_ signaled him from the rafters. Ro was on room duty for the day as well- in fact the blonde would be joining them after the meeting.

Naruto froze when his captain's masked face and hands alone appeared from the shadows, illuminated somehow like a ghoul.

'Yes, captain?'

'You interrupted the meeting in your uniform, making Ro look bad.'

'But Jiraiya'

'Isn't in Ro.' And as suddenly as he appeared, Tenzo was gone. Most of the jonin were too busy sniggering at Jiraiya's interruption to notice, but Jiraiya did. The Toad Sage decided then and there he needed to get Naruto's captain laid.

"Achem, I'm thrilled that you are ecstatic for our discussion, Jiraiya, but kindly be quiet while I finish here." Sarutobi gave a light glare. Jiraiya gave a sheepish nod and waded through the crowd to wait next to his sensei, depositing Naruto in a heap on the ground.

"Snigger, how does Naruto put up with him?" One jonin asked another.

"I know, the legendary Jiraiya-sama. What a joke" Another added.

"NARUTO?!"

 **Moments before, Iruka…**

Iruka glared a the sanin and blonde ANBU that cut off his triad about allowing genin less than a year out of the academy into the exams. Sure, he knew about the plan for teams seven and eight, but letting team ten who had very little extra training join was ludicrous! After the Hokage chewed them out Iruka was about to redouble his efforts to at least make team ten drop out when he heard it.

"Snigger, how does Naruto put up with him?" One jonin asked another.

"I know, the legendary Jiraiya-sama. What a joke" Another added.

 _Naruto? But surely not, he's a paper pusher ninja! Wait, blonde hair, barely five two… Naruto!_

"NARUTO?!" Asked/demanded at the pint sized ANBU who was currently dusting himself off. At the slight flinch Iruka had his suspicions confirmed.

The room tensed, as did the ANBU above. Most ANBU had their identities hidden from every chunin and below- except family, of course- and they had been informed by the Hokage to keep extra silent on the Jinchuuriki being in the corps.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei." Naruto chuckled and gave an awkward wave. Iruka wanted to protest, say hi to his student he hasn't seen in months, or just wave, but he couldn't.

"Achem. Since no other teams wish to partake in the exams, everyone but Jiraiya, Mouse, Kurenai, and Iruka are dismissed. Asuma, your team is included in the participating ones. Make Konoha proud." Sarutobi ordered.

Asuma gave a stiff nod and used a shunshin to leave. Moments after everyone else was gone except the ANBU observers the door opened again to the elders, Koharu and Homura, walking in.

"Iruka" Sarutobi said sharply and the chunin snapped to attention.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"We will discuss your questions later, and I'll send Mouse to find you for dinner. I don't think I need to remind you about the ANBU identity rules?"

"N-no, Hokage-sama." With a bow the chunin rushed out the door.

"Hiruzen, we just received your notice about the Kurama girl; what's happened?" Koharu asked a bit frantic. She didn't want to think about the seal breaking.

Sarutobi gestured to Naruto, who cleared his throat while unsealing a folder. The Hokage only knew about the subject, not about the why for the gathering.

"I've come to convince you all to let me unseal Yakumo Kurama and let her face her Id- essentially merging with it."

A pin drop could be heard.

"What?" Was Kurenai's intelligent comment. Koharu and Homura nodded in agreement with the jonin.

"Only you, Naruto." Hiruzen Sarutobi groaned. "Let's hear it."

 **End! I am having a lot of tests this week so I couldn't finish this conversation and I didn't want to let it wait for a week or stop in a weird place. Oh, and yes, the Iruka thing was planned, as it would have been logical if the chunin saw Naruto in his uniform he'd be able to piece the dots together.**

 **I'll post around Friday, with the rest of the meeting, and start of the chunin exams, as well as more Orochimaru stuff. Anyways, here's an Omake I and Silverdragon310 worked on together over email!**

 **Omake: Deidara's MINE! One week after Kabuto (Note, doesn't bare any weight on the story lol)…**

"Sempai! He's moving in with me- he's a natural Guy deterrent!" Naruto wailed.

Nope, sorry Chibi-kohai, but I can't trust your teenage hormones with a young lady in a one bedroom apartment" Hikaru rebuked, hiding his nervousness. Deidara was helping with cooking now and he kept the insane green man away, something not even Naruto's seals seemed to be able to do.

"First of all, you're a teenager too. Second, Deidara's male. And third, I'm taking him!" Naruto said firmly and grabbed a gaping Deidara's hand and pulling him. Hikaru grabbed the other arm.

"NO! He's mine" Hikaru argued while yanking. Deidara felt his shoulders pop.

"NO! Mine! I need him to keep Guy away!" Naruto screamed.

"Well I need him to cook and help with stuff!" Hikaru screamed back. The two butted heads, releasing Deidara.

"FINE THEN! A SPAR FOR DEIDARA!" They yelled together and got into stances.

Meanwhile, Deidara was wondering what went wrong in his life for his two friends/teammates to fight over him like a school yard crush.

 **P.S. Go check out 'Naruto the Scarecrow'! It just updated and it's getting really heated. It's interesting and I recommend it.**

 **Next, go read ANYTHING slythefoxx22, but mostly his 'seals are easy, people are hard' and 'Storm Shadow'. Both are new, and equally amazing- Storm Shadow really throws you for a loop!**

 **Anyway, Ja ne, see y'all next week.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **AN: I am back for another update! Sooo….midterms and such happened. My grades are okay but still, a lot of my classes have projects/studying that I need to do. The life of a music education major can suck sometimes but I love it! After my French horn recital in mid November I should be back to twice a week updates. For now though, this means my updates until then will be a tad erratic.**

 **Also, for those who feel my updates are too short, I'm sorry! I will try to get them longer again but it's difficult to crank out a seven thousand word chapter all the time. Anyways, here's THE MEETING (DUN DUN DUUUUN).**

 **Hokage's office, moments later….**

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously when his leader sighed. Kurenai keptgaping in a manner not unlike a fish while a quiet snort could be heard from the rafters.

 _Hikaru,_ the blond groaned mentally. Of course his sempai would find amusement in the situation. Pushing those thoughts aside Naruto straightened up, clearing his throat.

"Yes, well, the reasoning is quite simple: Miss Kurama's containment seal on her powers that doubles as a chakra suppressant is slowly eating away at her psyche, resulting in her Id gaining ground."

"Hold on, how do you even know this?" Koharu asked the blond ANBU pointedly before turning to Sarutobi. "I don't recall giving the Jinchuuriki the clearance to any files relating to Yakumo Kurama, Hiruzen." The Hokage gave a quick and silent glare to his former team mate while Jiraiya was more vocal.

"Can it, you old coot. You can't talk about my godson like he's an object." The sanin took a breath to launch into a second triad but the Hokage's raised hand stilled him.

"Calm yourself, Jiraiya. While Koharu would do well to remember Naruto's status isn't all he is, I too wonder how he came to know this." All eyes turned to the youngest in the room besides Angel who was holding her breath.

"Yakumo and Kurama, my tenant, told me" he said. Flinches appeared in Koharu and Homura at yet another reminder of the Biju's link to the Jinchuuriki while Kurenai blinked.

"Naruto, your 'tenant' knows about Ids?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. He's the one who informed me of what will happen if we leave the seal on…"

"And?" Sarutobi prompted. He wasn't fool enough to believe he made the right choice with Yakumo, but at the time it had seemed to be the only choice.

Originally Jiraiya would have performed the ritual of the Kurama girl with Kurenai being there for support. But he was unreachable at the time and the genjutsu clan had been calling for the heiress's extermination or containment.

Kakashi would have been the next choice but the one eyed jonin had been on a long term A rank mission in Iwa territory stopping a smuggling ring set up by Onoki to channel drugs into Konoha. He hadn't returned until three months prior to Naruto's disastrous graduation.

Finally, the buck should have stopped with the Hokage, but he justified letting Kurenai do the ritual as having an old man do the sealing on a technically civilian girl- and heiress- would have been less than appropriate had word gotten out. He had meant to check on the poor girl's seal months ago but like many things it became easier to just believe that since nothing was immediately wrong he could afford to put it off.

Naruto cleared his throat at his leader who looked lost in thought before answering.

"Within six months Miss Kurama's seal containing the Id will break and allow that part of her mind to take over for a brief time. After the surge of power and chaotic release of her abilities, she will fall into a never ending coma, essentially becoming brain dead."

"Why don't we just reseal it?" Homura cut in. Naruto resisted a snort and settled on a long sigh.

"Because that would just delay the problem, Homura-sama. Sure a better seal done by Jiraiya-sama or even myself would hold strong for a couple of years, eventually it would break. If we keep reapplying one she would deteriorate more and more. However, taking the seal off completely and guiding her to face what is essentially her darkness would grant her safe access to her abilities once more. Miss Kurama would be able to utilize her abilities in combat even…" Naruto trailed off, still feeling odd about the situation. When he had informed Dragon-sama and Hokage-sama about him defeating his inner darkness the blond ANBU had ended up being scolded for his reckless decision to follow a Biju's advice and go off into the woods alone to battle half of his mind. Now here he was, recommending an almost identical process to one of the village's dark secrets. Silence greeted Naruto's proposal.

"The seal she has now is shoddy; I'm offended that anyone would think it would be adequate to contain a kitten" here he petted a huffing Angel who seemed to think he was referring to her. "much less an Id. It's so weak that while I was on Miss Kurama's protection detail its presence could be sensed during the full moon. It was as foul as any Biju's chakra. Now, imagine that instead of being stored away in the mountains like an unwanted disease, Miss Kurama could become a genjutsu Kunoichi specialist?"

"But Yakumo is weak physically! Even if she did manage to overcome her powers, she would never make it in the field" Kurenai insisted fervently. Naruto let out an irritated sigh.

"Really? Because Yakumo-chan isn't as weak as you say she is" Naruto spat, forgetting to say 'Miss Kurama' in his heat. "In fact, Yakumo-chan is strong in her own way and with training she'd become a great Kunoichi! Just because she isn't as physically strong as most shinobi doesn't mean she's worthless."

"I call her for ANBU!" Dragon's voice resonates from a corner before the enigma of a commander appears, amusement in his tone.

"ANBU! They have the highest death rates. Do you WANT her to be killed?" Kurenai asked incredulously. Naruto jumped at the opening.

"Oh, like how her seal is killing her? Besides, ANBU isn't a suicide corps like the chunin gossip it to be. Jonin should know better than to spout lies; ANBU die less often chunin and genin squads and rarely ever do suicidal missions. We haven't been the worst in shinobi safety since before the Uchiha massacre" Naruto defended. Really, he was sick of everyone thinking ANBU was a shinobi's grave- their killed in action rates had plummeted in the last five years and different squads focused on different areas of the shinobi world.

"But they're gruesome- just look at Kakashi! He's screwed in the head from his tenure in the black ops." She interjected.

"No more so than your squad, Kurenai" Dragon said lightly. "A Hyuga who can't bring herself to harm others, and an Inuzuka too brash and loud for any tracking squad, not to mention an Aburame who just can't give a damn half the time. You've had almost eight months with them but none of them could make a chunin sweat, nor are they ready for the position, not with their issues. I keep my men alive- if a bit insane- in the field by drilling team work and playing to their strengths- your squad can't even catch Tora without a fight breaking out and new scars."

"To be fair to the lovely Kurenai, Tora is a demon cat. The thing can now water walk and wall walk! There's even talk that it can use a genjutsu!" Jiraiya said.

"If I ever find out who taught that blasted cat how to be a ninja I'll assign them D-ranks until the day I retire" Sarutobi muttered, fed up with the extra paperwork it caused now that the cat had a tactical advantage amongst the majority of genin squads. No one but Dragon and Ro noticed Naruto's slight stiffening and beads of sweat running down his neck. Angel stifled a chuckle; she knew teaching Tora the 'false surroundings' genjutsu would be worth it and it was when ever screams of genin echoed through the village as they walked right into a wall or into the wrong restroom.

"Tora's super powers aside, don't you agree Mouse, that Yakumo would make a fabulous ANBU? Hmm?" Dragon sounded casual but Naruto knew: to keep his involvement with Tora secret he'd have to agree, even if secretly he thought Yakumo would be better at the political type missions, not black ops, regardless of what he told Kurenai.

"Ah, yes, Dragon-sama. ANBU is perfect for everyone" Naruto agreed blandly.

Dragon gave a triumphant gesture to the Hokage.

"See? Mouse agrees with me. So, when are we ripping the seal off?"

"Enough!" Sarutobi rubbed his temples; of course his ANBU commander and soon to be successor was trying to nab yet another potentially S-class operative. He'd deal with that later, but for now he had to decide on another of his mistakes' fate. "First, walk me through the process; Jiraiya, you will be the final word on if this can work or not. And Kurenai?" The young jonin looked her leader in the eye, unflinching. "We'll discuss your sealing practices after I see how badly it went." Though it was ultimately his fault, Sarutobi had to have his shinobi be honest with their skills; if Kurenai wasn't advanced enough to seal away Yakumo's powers she should have said so- not assure him for weeks afterwards that it was a perfectly capable seal and that he needn't worry.

"H-hai, Hokage-sama" The Kunoichi replied.

 **Several hours later, late afternoon…**

"Thank you, Mouse; your squad is released from duty now, so go join them; just be sure to find Iruka." Sarutobi dismissed after another fours hours of heated discussion took place.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama" Naruto bowed and used a shunshin to leave, his squad following suite. By then it was only Sarutobi, Dragon, and Jiraiya left in the room. Once a moment passed Jiraiya let out a chuckle.

"Damn gaki is good; he kept Kurenai on her toes with his passive aggressive jabs. And his proposal- I still can't find anything wrong with it." The sanin admitted. Dragon huffed.

"I still don't see why we can't do this before the exams."

"Because I don't need Naruto by her side worrying about her recovery, or unable to function if the worst should happen and Yakumo must be put down." The chance was small but still there. If the Id proved too strong and possessed her they would have to do the extreme.

"Mouse is strong; and so is the Kurama girl. She's started sneaking out in an attempt to make it to the village for midnight ramen runs and she almost made it last night. Mouse has created a fellow addict" Dragon chuckled.

"Please don't remind me. I observed them the other day through my ball; she ate ten bowls! Ten!" Dropping his face into his hand Hiruzen Sarutobi felt a sense of dread at the thought of the two creating little genjutsu wielding, ramen loving, Uzumaki chakra chain wielding monsters.

"Not to mention the prank the two played on Ferret; he's sworn revenge on Mouse at the next poker game." Dragon added.

"Just a couple of months left, you can do this, Hiruzen. Then it's sweet retirement." Sarutobi chanted to himself. Jiraiya balked.

"Sensei! You're retiring?" He asked. Sarutobi nodded.

"Well then, I guess I need to go get Tsunade, eh?" The sage asked. Last time this conversation had come up seven years ago he had expressed interest in Tsunade taking the hat. However, when the Hokage shook his head he frowned. "Not her? Then who? Kakashi?"

"No, I'll be the one in charge of scaring the shinobi into obeying" The ANBU commander replied.

Jiraiya looked at his sensei. He looked at the brat who even he couldn't figure out the identity of. Giving a keen look and lecherous grin he asked his soon to be boss.

"Sooo, perhaps you'd see the value in opening a mixed bathing house?"

A kick that sent him out the window was his answer.

 **With Naruto…**

"And that's why I think we should get sushi!" Angel finished passionately. Naruto shook his head as they traveled side by side on the roofs towards Iruka's apartment. After Tenzo had assigned him corner duty for a week and reminded him that insulting a jonin to their face, subtle or not, was a good idea, he was let off for the evening as long as he was careful of the two Iwa teams that had arrived. One had a close range sensor as a sensei that Deidara deduced could tell he was a Jinchuuriki. While they were in the village ANBU would contain them to the visitor sections while Naruto would keep away from the jonin senseis during the actual exams- not that that would be difficult seeing as Ro would be in the forest and following Kakashi's team- until the Iwa team was either disqualified or killed. Ibiki had been ordered to be especially sadistic towards the foreign squads to knock as many as possible out.

"No, sushi's expensive and we are saving up for armor for you- I won't have your ribs getting smashed in the middle of a fight anymore. Not to mention Hikaru keeps 'borrowing' money for rent. Besides, ramen is better and we get more of it for less money." The blond retorted. "Now hush, we're here." Clad in his off duty gear with a henge to make him brown haired and black eyed, Naruto stepped into his favorite childhood location.

Teuchi glanced at him when he entered, eyes lighting up in recognition. The old ramen maker was familiar with this particular disguise and wasn't fooled for a second.

"Ah, Naruto, welcome! Here for some more ramen? Is this elusive girl you keep telling me about craving the heavenly broth?" Teuchi joked. Naruto chuckled at Yakumo's habit- no matter how much she denied it.

"No, not for her, but for Iruka-sensei. I'm taking some over to his house so can I have my usual to go, Angel's usual of three fishcake boxes, and Iruka's usual?"

"Coming right up, though it will take a while since Ayame's off for the day. And it's about time you visited the man; he's started looking at my ramen like a lost puppy" Teuchi bellowed a laugh while straining the noodles.

"He's been avoiding him" Angel quipped only to be bonked on her head by a twitching Naruto.

"I have not, Angel. I've been worked to the bone with…paperwork" he finished lamely, stopping short of revealing his status to a civilian. Angel sniggered at his cover up.

"Sure you were. Keep it up and Dragon-sama might actually give you his paperwork. Naruto paled at the evil notion.

"Don't even joke about such horrors" the ANBU gasped and sagged dramatically. The hell cat sweat dropped at the over dramatism.

 **Barrier room, East side of Konoha…**

Guren stared impassively at the remains of the Konoha scum in the way of her master's goals. She didn't particularly like murder but Orochimaru-sama was her world, she'd do anything for him.

"Guren-sama." A grunt stood by the side, avoiding the crystal spikes sticking out of the ground and bodies. "Squads two and four completed their goal. Five through seven are on standby."

"Hmm….And squad three? What of the Kurama girl? Orochimaru wishes her alive for study."

"…About that." He began nervously, his scratched Kumo head band on his neck becoming a place to dip his head into.

 **Back with Naruto…**

Naruto held his breath while his knuckles rapped on the wooden door. His sensei lived in the single chunin apartment building, close to the academy. Before the blond could count to three the apartment door flung open to a wide eyed Iruka.

"Naruto," the chunin breathed. Both looked awkward, as it had been months since they'd seen each other and the first time Iruka had the full picture what Naruto had actually been doing since graduation.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei. Up for some food?" The masked boy inquired while holding up a scroll containing the ramen.

"S-sure. Come in." The older male led Naruto and Angel into the kitchen, sitting down at the low table. The two stared each other down. Naruto hadn't been here since his last year at the academy when Iruka had let him stay the weekend while his apartment was pieced back together in the days following his twelfth birthday. "So… ANBU?"

"…Yeah…" Naruto unsealed various bowls, dividing it up and giving his partner her food first.

"…what's it like?" Iruka asked, accepting a steaming pork bowl.

"Insane" Naruto blurted immediately then did a mental face palm. "But amazing." He amended. "My squad- they're the family I never had. Even Hikaru" he muttered, careful not to mention last names, even if 'Hikaru' was a common name in all clans. Iruka perked up at this.

"Hikaru? Is he on your squad? Is he a good influence?" Angel snorted and Naruto thought about how much he should admit, deciding the truth would better when the inevitable happened and Hikaru met Iruka.

"Absolutely not." Naruto said with abandon, causing Iruka's mouth to drop.

"W-well, as long as you don't follow his example." Awkward silence filled the air again before Naruto spotted a towering stack of papers.

"Want some help grading?" He said while pointing to the leaning tower of paper. The chunin sensei looked relieved at the distraction.

"Yes, that'd be great. And you can tell me the full story- especially how you gained a hell cat partner." Angel looked up amusedly.

"It all started with burning my jumpsuits" Naruto began. "Hikaru had started a ritual like dance while he poured more alcohol on them… why is the Hokage's grandson failing village history?" Naruto asked. Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"That boy is much like you used to be but without the work ethic. He needs a role model."

"Well as long as the brat stays away from me. I've been assigned his protection detail once and it was once too many." Iruka sweat dropped.

"That bad?"

"Worse."

 **SHUKAKU!** Kurama roared inside the seal abruptly. Naruto reeled in surprise and Iruka looked concern.

' _Kurama! How far out?'_

 **…One day. That little prick of a sand box will be here by noon tomorrow. Naruto, let me rip him apart!**

 _'We can't. You'll get your chance soon. Why are you so blood thirsty all of a sudden? You didn't care about him for the past several months!'_

 **Grr, his chakra makes me rage. Always spouting off how I'm not the best and how all Biju are equal. Bah, pathetic sand dog.**

 _'…You can be a real egotistical prick, you know that?'_

 **You're just jealous since you suck at your chains.**

 _ **'**_ _Shut it fur ball! But if we want to beat him we'll need to work together again, okay?'_ A pregnant pause followed. _'Please? I'll not use the chains on you but I need my friend back.'_

 **…Fine. But! You have to use those blasted things on Shukaku. I won't let him mock me for being sealed by them; let's see how he likes it!** The fox let out a sadistic chuckle and Naruto vowed to find any hobby other than revenge for his furry friend to focus on. Perhaps jokes would do?

"Naruto? You spaced out, what's wrong?" Naruto blinked at his former sensei, realizing he had been in his head too long.

"ANBU business. I have to leave now, sorry." Naruto said apologetically before turning. "Angel. Protocol Ichi is a go." Angel gave a serious nod as they shunshined towards the Hokage tower, leaving behind a confused Iruka and several empty bowls. Iruka puzzled at the sight, wondering when his old student had managed to slip them into his mouth without removing his mask.

 **Hokage Tower, less than five minutes later, with Naruto…**

Naruto crouched in front of the village leader and ANBU commander who were in a meeting. He had used his ANBU tattoo to bypass the security, appearing in the middle of the room.

"Hokage-sama, Dragon-sama, Project Ichi is a go; Kurama senses Suna's Jinchuuriki less than a day out." Naruto panted from the run.

"Yes, I know, and four days sooner than scheduled; that means my wayward pupil could be arriving at any moment. Go to your team, Naruto; Ro is to follow Sasuke Uchiha until the first exam starts before resuming the origional schedule."

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" A frantic chunin burst through the door before Naruto could leave. "The barrier squad on duty near the eastern sector was found dead!" Sarutobi took in a deep breath and attempted to restore order, only to be interrupted by an ANBU with a carp mask arriving in a deep bow, armor torn with blood speck.

"Dragon-sama, the maximum security prison was attacked by five missing shinobi, allowing for the prisoners to escape."

"Dragon-sama!" Ferret panted as he arrived with an unconscious Yakumo. "Two missing ninja attacked my post, killing the medic nin before I sliced their throats; Yakumo Kurama is relatively unharmed."

Naruto's world narrowed as he gazed at Yakumo, a small cut on her cheek as she slept in a troubled manner.

"Hey!" Dragon's voice brought Naruto from the beginnings of panic at seeing his friend unconscious. "the girl is fine; focus!"

"Yes, Dragon-sama." He sputtered. His shoulder burned as a mass message was sent from a grim faced Hiruzen Sarutobi using a seal on his desk.

'All ANBU report to HQ with squads. All reserve ANBU, report to Hokage Tower. A prison break has occurred and multiple foreign hostiles have been spotted. Be wary of attack and inform any chunin or above to move to lock down.'

"Now you" all faces turned towards the Hokage, whose eyes bore into the chunin who had given the barrier report, "Tell me everything. Dragon…you have military command. Naruto… send clones to get the council and join your team."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. And any prisoners or hostiles we come across?" Here the Hokage's eyes hardened.

"Make them hurt, Naruto; death alone is too good for them."

"…Right." And in a silent bow Naruto left to catch his team to participate in what would become one of Konoha's darkest nights.

 **END! The origional intent was to cover Guren and her peoples' mini invasion and the prison break, but I am in the beginnings of writing it now and didn't want to wait until next Saturday to post. So, I cut it off at the moment Naruto goes to be with Ro. They have a large part in the next chapter as Naruto gets to face off against Guren, who I am quickly finding to be a favorite after I watched her episodes recently!**

 **How was the Yakumo continuation? I figured there had to be a reason (and probably a bad one) why Yakumo's situation turned out the way it did, so I opened the door for those reasons to come forth. Of course, as Yakumo was attacked, she'll need to be in the village again and as she seemed to enjoy pulling a prank on Ferret, I wonder what two early teenagers can get themselves into- especially against Kurenai? (And how will Tenzo react when he finds out?)**

 **My apologies for not a lot of action the last two chapters but now you guys get to read about a prison break! Everyone loves prison breaks, right? I have a couple little questions for you guys:  
1\. Should Mizuki be taken down by a) Guren when he attempts to join Orochimaru after his previous failures? b) by Kakashi who 'acidentally' kills the man for what he did to Naruto? Or c) by the famous Mouse and Wolf duo?**

 **2\. Do y'all want more omake from time to time? I think y'all liked the last one and they can be fun to write.**

 **3\. The Iwa ninjas are going to be singled out by Ibiki. I have an idea of what I want to do but any suggestions? I welcome ideas.**

 **Okay my pretties, go read 'Seals are Easy, People are hard' and 'Kitsune Sanctuary'! Both are superb (as are other stories obviously) so reading them will be worth your time.**

 **Please be in the know that I plan on updating Kakashi's Mini-me soon, as well as ANBU's Mascot, but it's slow going. Be patient. Finally, if I haven't answered some PM's, it's because I've been swamped and long conversations are tough. I'll try to answer every review and message this week though.**

 **Have a great week!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **AN: I'm back. Time for some good old fashioned action! I received a ton of reviews this week as well as PM's. Anyways, on to the story, as I have a ton of practicing I need to do after this.**

 **Rooftops of Konoha, with Naruto and Angel…**

Two figures streaked across the tiled roofs of Konoha, one an undersized ANBU and the other an oversized cat. Chakra pulsed through their legs and eyes were razor sharp. Around them the roofs were filled with other shinobi, each headed towards their own assignments. The swarms of shinobi thickened as Naruto and Angel reached the far side of the village, towards the forests surrounding the prison. Already the blonde could feel the dark aura of hostiles, his senses augmented to the max by a blood thirsty Kurama; the fox was itching for battles.

Four familiar chakra signatures enveloped around the pair as the rest of Ro joined in, Tenzo taking point. Yugao and Deidara were flanking left and right while Hikaru took the back, Byakugan no doubt active at intervals.

'Mouse- we're assigned the furthest sector to catch any runners and the perpetrators.' Tenzo signed quickly turning to face the team. Naruto nodded in affirmation and moved towards the back with Hikaru while Angel took to the branches above.

'Captain, capture plan?' Naruto signed, coughing to get Tenzo's attention once more. The Hokage mentioned killing and making them hurt, but he had twenty prisoner scrolls just in case. Yugao answered with a blunt remark.

'For prisoners, try to capture unless deemed too dangerous. For the attackers, no survivors unless they surrender when we find them.'

Prisoner scrolls that wouldn't be used, apparently, as more than likely the criminals would attempt to fight back.

'…Understood, sempai.' He dutifully replied. Just then Hikaru clicks to draw attention and signs.

'Six hostiles, three hundred meters to the left on the ground, fleeing in our direction. Four more on the right converging towards us.' Without prompting the five ANBU and hell cat jump higher into the canopy.

Moments later the two groups Hikaru had seen meet up in the middle, amongst a small break of the dense foliage. Naruto strained his eyes as the full moon dipped behind clouds. He could make out the various forms of the ten, the group of six containing two mountainous men.

'On my signal- Mouse' Tenzo signed when the moonlight returned and Naruto instantly produced twenty five clones of various ANBU masks to hopefully intimidate them into surrendering.

Tenzo gave the mark and as one Ro landed in a circle enclosing the startled criminals.

"You have broken out of Konoha's prison in a futile attempt at freedom; surrender or die" Tenzo said monotonously, like he didn't care one way or the other.

Several of the prisoners looked intimidated by the show of force and tone, and two started raising their hands in surrender.

Until a familiar silver haired prisoner spoke up in a soothing voice.

"Fujin, Raijin, remember that Orochimaru-sama has an endless supply of food waiting for you."

"Food." The two now identified giants groan.

"Yes! Food! But- first you must take down these pesky ANBU who would take away your food." Mizuki pointed to the trees. The brothers saw red and roared.

"NO TAKE OUR FOOD! BROTHER!" The slightly bigger one shouts and they charge, uprooting the tree Tenzo was in and swinging around. In the chaos, several clones popped, and the once frightened prisoners gained angry expressions.

"Hey! That there ANBU was just a clone!" One, a man with an eye patch and missing teeth, shouted. A woman next to him sneered.

"Yeah, let's take em- I bet there's only one or two, and I used to be an Iwa chunin. We can take then!" She boldly declared and the rest of the group charged at Ro, who were by then hopping to various trees.

Naruto kicked a branch flying near him away and followed a nervous looking Hikaru to another tree; Tenzo and Yugao were busy seven of the prisoners ganging up on then and Deidara above them.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit. It HAD to be them." Hikaru cursed. "At your six!" Naruto tilted his head as he made two chains to wrap around the eye patched idiot who had split off from the attack on Tenzo and Yugao, trying to sneak a sword jab at the blonde's skull. Naruto decapitated the man with his sword cleanly. "Those brothers- Fujin and Raijin- are infamous for being almost as strong as Tsunade-sama. They killed their teammates for food right before I made jonin; their capture was what led to my promotion but damn were they horrible to take down." The Hyuga explained.

"So how do we take them out, un?" Deidara inquired, clay bombs bombarding the brothers to no effect. He couldn't resort to more…artistic ones in the forest though. "Because they're coming for us now" he deadpanned and pointed to the two giants jumping up with raised fists.

The trio of young ANBU dodged the attacks. In the air as they spun to land safely, Hikaru spoke his plan.

"Chibi-kohai; I've seen you make a ton of chains before. Channel Kurama and strengthen them, binding them to the trees or ground. Pyro-kohai?" He looked at Deidara as they landed near an irritated Tenzo who was kicking two of the escapees away. Deidara turned his mask. "…After I block some of their pressure points, blow them to pieces, and we'll put out the fire afterwards." Truth was Hikaru wouldn't take the chance of anyone getting hurt by the bastards that killed one of his genin teammates before Hikaru could take them out, mostly due to their orders to capture alive and them drawing the battle out. They needed to die, as there wasn't any way to control them, not with their 'leader' of sorts that promised them food already escaping according to his Byakugan. No, Hikaru decided, they'd take out the brothers before chasing down Mizuki and Angel, who was on his tail.

"With pleasure, un!" Deidara cheekily responded.

Naruto made the chains, but they were batted away.

"Hehe. Brother, this is fun." Fujin clapped. Raijin gave a grin in response.

"Of course it's fun- Mizuki said this would be!" Raijin said while taking a Rasengan with a finger and flicking Naruto away.

Naruto, cursing, had thirty clones poof into existence and mob the brothers. This time the chains easily wrapped around the pair as they were slow juggernauts and were focused on the other blondes weighing them down. His eyes glowed red as Kurama let his chakra seep through slightly, turning the chains a sickly purple and strengthening them.

' _Glad that idea worked'_ Naruto sighed in relief at Kurama. The fox huffed.

 **Of course it work- I, the great Kyubi said it would. My chakra augments your puny human chakra.** Naruto had argued that Hikaru's plan would fail, but Kurama had vehemently argued it would work.

Ignoring the boasting, Naruto focused on maintaining a struggling tangle of chains.

Hikaru dived forward, gentle fists aimed for paralyzing points throughout the body, enough chakra in his palms to kill most normal shinobi. In a flurry the genius Hyuga hit twelve points on the brothers simultaneously, before jumping back a safe distance.

"Hehe, that tickles, brother" Fujin giggled as various spots were hit, though with his size the meaty man was only partially paralyzed. "These ropes are hurting me- lets throw them!" And the massive man pushed against the chakra chains, before grabbing them, Raijin doing the same. They spun in a whirlwind, the chains becoming a purple and red tornado.

Naruto yelped as his chains- and subsequently him- were yanked forward with such a force and he was flung through the air. Immediately Naruto summoned multiple clones that encased around their creator. As he landed into some tree tops amongst the clones, his first thought was:

' _Last time I'm letting Hikaru pick the plan!'_ He groaned, already feeling his cracked rib healing. Inside Kurama snorted.

 **Nice move there! It looks soooo great on you to be defeated by two numbskulls!** Kurama mocked sarcastically. Naruto rolled his eyes as he jumped down gingerly, intent on making it back to Ro, who were bound to be nearby. Instantly, Kurama became serious.

 **A vile chakra is near, charging right- KIT!** Was the only warning Naruto got before crystals of various sizes erupted from the ground. A woman with a dull blue or purple pony tail sneered at the ANBU as he back flipped several times to escape the path of crystals. On her back was an all too familiar scroll.

"I hope you give me a better fight than your comrades." The kunoichi mocked. "Their blood didn't sate me." She flared her suffocating killing intent and chakra, baring her teeth.

Naruto ignored the mocking and stared at her through his mask with a mixture of determination and nervousness.

 _'Kurama'_

 **I know; this one is powerful. Don't go easy or you'll die.**

 _'I know…ready for one hell of a fight?'_ He asked his furry partner, vicious grin in place. Kurama sent a matching mental one back.

 **You know it, her strange abilities are nothing compared to the great Kurama.**

"Crystal style: crystal needles!" Was all Naruto got before facing down a volley of pink crystals glistening as they raged towards him.

"This is going to suck" Naruto muttered and prepared to use all his prowess to survive and retrieve the scroll, red cloak surrounding him.

 **With Mizuki…**

Mizuki grinned evilly as he ran deep into the forest and away from the two idiots he tricked into stalling the ANBU black-ops.

 _Soon I'll be in Otogakure with Orochimaru-sama! There I'll be recognized, not as an outcast but as a hero. Stupid demon brat, making me rot, I'll come back to kill him and-_

Pain wracked the traitor's body as life left him via enormous jaws wrapping around his jugular.

"Hah- puny human that hurt Naruto. I hope the Shinigami eats your soul a thousand times over" Angel spats down at the body of Mizuki. She knew who he was from Naruto, and killing the one who betrayed her partner was satisfying in a euphoric way.

However, her satisfaction was short lived as a burst of a familiar chakra filled her bones.

"Naruto!" the young hell cat gasped and charged full speed in the direction of the chakra's origin, leaving a mutilated ex-chunin in an undignified heap on the forest floor.

 **With Ro…**

Hikaru cursed himself as he not only felt his kohai/best friend's chakra in a quick burst, but also grimly took out several shinobi with various headbands. Deidara was back to back with him, waves of various clay bombs creating holes where hearts used to be. His captain bound another three effortlessly.

"Dance of the Crescent moon!" was called behind him and Hikaru's Byakugan witnessed seven escapees being sliced to pieces.

Fujin and Raijin were among the now piles of dead, victims of Hikaru and Deidara unleashing an overkill of exploding shadow clones and a lightning coated kunai. Hikaru rarely used his only chakra conductive kunai, but seeing the monsters who threw his kohai half a mile away scream when the knife penetrated their skulls was well worth it, claims that he was cruel for it be damned.

"Wolf, Fox- go get Mouse and meet at section 5-B!" Tenzo ordered as he ran through hand seals, summoning an 'earth tsunami' that drowned three missing ninja. Hikaru nodded and the duo took off, Deidara creating a clay bird on the fly.

 **With Kakashi…**

Kakashi was not in a forgiving mood; the squad of missing shinobi that lay dead at his feet were proof of that fact. Three of the prisoners who had fled cowered near a large oak, their light garbs torn in multiple places.

Kakashi sent them an eye smile radiating malice.

"I don't suppose any of you are thinking of running, ne?" The cyclops jonin asked. All three shook their heads furiously.

"N-n-no." A reed like man stuttered. His portly friend started crying.

"That's good to hear," Kakashi praised, "Now, how would you three like to march back to prison like the adorable criminals you are?"

"We'd like to go back to our cells now!" The three chorused as they started walking back towards the prison. Hayate coughed a chuckle from above as he followed them in the shadows. Kakashi watched them go before sending a flare in the air to signal his area was clear, then turned to the other member of his temporary squad.

"Maa, Genma, I think we're done here." Genma snorted as his leader attempted to take out a familiar orange book.

"Nope; we're to head back and get another zone." Kakashi gave a long suffering sigh but followed his comrade.

However, the cyclops became deadly serious when he felt _it._ Sending a quick prayer for Naruto's safety and a mental promise to c _hat_ with Tenzo about endangering his little brother once the ordeal was over, Kakashi picked up the pace.

 **With Tenzo and Yugao…**

Moments after sending the younger members away, Tenzo focused on a spot in the trees.

"You can come out now; hiding from a Byakugan is quite an accomplishment, especially for one so young and not raised with the clan. But hiding in a tree means I can see you. However, you should be proud, Sai."

Stepping out of the shadows was a pale faced boy, hands in the air and fake smile plastered on his face.

At Tenzo's nod Yugao used a shunshin behind the intruder, placing a kunai at his throat. Sai didn't even flinch.

"Tell me, what's a Root agent such as yourself doing out at this time of night?" Tenzo asked. Sai met his hidden gaze with unfeeling ones.

"I'm not here to speak with you, kitty, but with one above you."

"Who?" Yugao demanded and pressed the kunai deeper, drawing a trickle of blood.

"That's enough you two; I think my little spy has been spooked enough." A disembodied voice echoed from above.

 **Back with Naruto…**

Akira hit a tree hard before dispelling back to the clan. Naruto had summoned his Panthers and Tigers to provide the back up, but his enemy was able to bat them away like flies. The last one standing, Hisoka landed next to him in a crouch, silent question in the eyes.

"I know, Hisoka. It's those pesky crystals- they've even made a dome. Stand back for now." Naruto ordered and reached for two of his chakra conductive kunai.

Naruto darted forward in a zig zag like pattern, summoning a hundred clones that wove around him, creating a confusing mass so that the woman in front of him couldn't pick him out.

"That won't work- Crystal style: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon" she called after forming two hand seals. Rising from a tree and connecting to crystals in the area, a ferocious dragon roared, diving into the mass of ANBU clones.

Naruto smirked from behind his mask as he vaulted off of a clone's shoulders.

 **You know this is insane right?** Kurama commented. Naruto grunted.

 _'Yeah, yeah, just send me more chakra'_ Naruto shot back. Landing on the dragon's snout, three tails waved proudly in the night as Naruto dived the kunai into the eyes, hoping to disperse it like what happened to his water dragons.

Instead it just ticked the chakra beast off as the kunai became stuck and made crystals form on his shoes before he could jump away.

Crystals continued growing until the blonde unbuckled them and tossed the shinobi sandals aside. He hit the tree opposite of the dragon and pushed off it, landing near the Kunoichi.

The crystal dragon curled tightly around the woman before shattering and reforming as two crystal spears. She smirked at the ANBU and made a 'come at me' gesture.

Naruto used three shunshins to appear before her, his sword pressing down with kyubi laced wind chakra. The crystals shattered and Naruto clicked his tounge when he managed to graze the woman's shoulder as she dodged.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk; those crystals can't handle some chakra?"

 **With Guren…**

Guren growled at the kid in front of her. She wasn't expecting the Kyubi Jinchuuriki to be the one she had to fight. From what she knew of his kind, even a child was dangerous, if the bubbling on her shoulder was to be believed. She had to kill the brat now though; to let him live could spell trouble for Orochimaru-sama.

The two combatants locked eyes, Naruto summoning a purplish Rasengan and Guren slamming her fists into the ground, crystals spiking out once more.

 **End! So, I have the rest of the chapter almost done, but it won't be ready until this weekend at the earliest. So, I had to cut off at an awkward place, mainly because I'm also editing what's keeping Deidara and Hikaru away. Also, fight scenes are really difficult so I wanted time to go back over the climax of the Naruto v. Guren scenes. Also, I had a treat for y'all that has a deadline of tomorrow:**

 **Omake: An ANBU Halloween!**

 **Konoha, day before Halloween…**

The streets of Konoha were decorated with leaves and decorations. Naruto walked down the street in a henge, carefully darting his eyes from each passerby. He had even sent Angel to hang with Tora to further throw off his pursuer.

 _'Gotta make it to the tower, ask for leave, and run far away from HIM'_ Naruto thought to himself.

 **I happen to quite like that scarecrow's idea.** Kurama sniggered.

 _'S-shut up!'_ Naruto stammered and continued his flight.

Meanwhile, Kotetsu and Izumo were at a nearby dango shop, stumped.

"Kooootetsuuuu. How can we be the coolest villain trio without a third member?" Izumo moaned. Kotetsu sighed.

"I don't know." Naruto's ears perked at the mention of needing a third member and used a shunshin over, dropping the henge.

"Yo, what's the problem?" He asked with a masked grin full of hope. Kotetsu groaned.

"We're supposed to be Team Rocket for the chunin and ANBU Halloween parties, but"

"WE HAVE NO MEOWTH!" Izumo finished.

"So, got anyone in mind?"

Naruto thought hard. He was tempted to volunteer, but a brilliant idea struck.

"Oh? I have someone in mind." He sniggered.

 **With Deidara and Hikaru…**

The destructive duo were lounging in their teammate's apartment, Angel and Tora nearby in sunbeams.

"My, two of my subordinates lazing around? Boo" Dragon said from behind the pair.

Hikaru and Deidara squealed in fright, jumping up and latching onto the ceiling. Dragon tsked.

"I need to run more situational awareness classes."

"D-dragon-sama! What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked. Dragon just reached up and pulled Deidara down from the ceiling.

"Just grabbing my Mini-me; Kakashi-baka will cry with envy when he sees how MY Mini-me project succeeds when his failed. Mwhahahaha" Dragon chuckled and used a shunshin to take a still stunned Deidara away. Hikaru stared forelornly.

"Well, at least chibi-kohai left some noodles in the fridge."

"Too bad you'll be too busy to eat them." Tenzo chuckled from the doorway, grabbing the Hyuga and dragging him away.

When all the humans left Angel opened an eye.

"Want to go terrorize some genin?"

"…meooow."

"Ooh, your mind is truly devious."

 **Halloween night, chunin party…**

"…you can't be serious, Naruto. I thought you meant Angel- not…this!" Izumo gestured wildly in front of him.

Tora yawned at the foolish humans in front of her. Naruto had assured her they'd feed her fancy tuna though, so she'd play this…Meowth character. As she pawed her forehead, hitting the strange orb, Tora began wondering if it was worth it.

Naruto patted Tora on the head and placed her on a frozen Izumo's shoulders.

"There- now be sure to feed her, Jesse!"

"S-S-S-S-sure thing, Naruto." Kotetsu stuttered and they turned to the party.

"Ahh, now time for phase two: hiding in the forest of death till dawn!" Naruto clapped his hand, only to freeze when a familiar hand clamped down on his shoulder.

 **ANBU/Jonin party…**

Various ANBU agents were mulling about in a diverse range of costumes.

Hayate and Yugao became a shinobi version of Bonnie and Clyde…

Lizard had risen from his records tower to depict a mummy, complete with a tomb.

And Hikaru? The Hyuga was trying to hide behind the concession table, gripping the sides with his teeth as his arms were…hidden.

…Too bad Tenzo was stronger.

"Come on, quit being a baby, Mini-me!"

"Mini-me my Byakugan- I refuse to be humiliated." Hikaru shot back. Tenzo sighed and raised a leafy hand to his face.

"I can't be Sudowoodo without a Bonsai- you should be honored. Now let's go- the costume contest is soon!" Tenzo scolded. In all his glory stood Tenzo in a Sudowoodo outfit, his face sticking out with his head band- engraved with a Pokeball.

Having no arms free to grab onto something and teeth being too far away from any table, Hikaru was dragged towards the stage of ANBU fighting their laughter at the pair.

 **With Dragon and Deidara…**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course- trust me, it makes life worth living. Now, follow my lead."

At the chunin party, all activity stopped as two dark figures appeared in a flash and smoke, dark chuckling following. As the smoke cleared, a black clad man and a teenager with green tights, red shirt, and black face mask appeared.

"To protect the village from devastation" The black clad one started.

"Psst- that's the wrong fandom" The red shirted one whispered, much to the onlookers confusion.

"Shut it and just follow the script or else Konohamaru duty for a YEAR."

"To unite all shinobi in our nation." Here the duo pulled out night shade flowers.

"To denounce the evils of paperwork"

"To extend our reach to…every quirk."

"Dragobat man"

"Robin boy"

"Team Dragon shunshins off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to cry." The teen finished lamely.

As the crowd stared, Deidara wished he could cry in a hole. Dragon wore his traditional robe, only his mask had monsterous horns along with tall bat ears. Overall, terrifying in the dim party lights.

But Deidara? Deidara was in _spandex._

"Hey! You stole our gig, bastards." Izumo cried. "Go- Tormeowth! Attack!" And Thus Deidara was used as his commander's human shield from the demon cat of Konoha.

W **ith Naruto…**

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"I hope the Shinigami curses your soul."

"Thank you for the blessings!"

"…Curse you."

 **With the Hokage and Konohamaru…**

Hiruzen Sarutobi watched in pride as his grandson went door to door collecting candy in his adorable puppy costume that Hiruzen picked out himself. The pout on the youngsters' face was just a bonus.

His good mood ended as one foolish villager handed out apples.

"Hold it in the name of the Hokage! Unpackaged treats are banned for safety!" Hiruzen yelled, much to a young 'honorable grandson's' embarrassment.

"S-sorry Hokage-sama." The random villager no one would ever think about again apologized.

 **And Finally, back with Naruto…**

"And now from the top."

"…My, grandkashi, what a big eye you have. And do we r _eally_ have to do this in the middle of Konoha?"

"Better to see you with, my dear. And of course! That's what makes it fun."

"Fun to who? And grandkashi, what tall locks you have"

"The correct term is 'fun to whom?' And all the better to practice braiding, my dear."

"Bastard; And grandkashi, what big…kunai you have? I can't see your teeth." Naruto deadpanned. Kakashi waved his kunai in the air.

"I'm a lady, little red fishcakehood, and ladies are not 'bastards'. And all the better to murder you, you my dear!"

The crowd that had gathered around sweat dropped at the sudden dark turn, including a sighing Tenzo with a gagged Hikaru.

"Those two, I swear! Why can't they just do a normal duo costume?" He asked aloud, ignoring Hikaru's deadpan look.

Meanwhile, A Kakashi dressed in wolf ears and silver tail chased a screaming Naruto in a red riding cloak, red and white dress, and picnic basket around the stage.

 **End, again! Sorry, but this idea came from a conversation with my pen pal of sorts and I wanted to get it out before Halloween! I've been on a Pokémon kick so that's where most of the costumes came from.**

 **Anyway, a few things to wrap up:**

 **Mizuki's death is owed to a random fan who attends my college who I met today! I don't know their screen name, but their recommendation was pretty great.**

 **I know I rushed a couple scenes, they'll be flushed out in the coming chapter. Fujin and Raijin's death that way was planned, promised, as I never understood why criminals unable to be contained were kept alive.**

 **College is really busy, mainly because of practicing, so again don't expect another update for awhile.**

 **Finally, if anyone is really great at writing action scenes, help would be appreciated for one of mine. I can't get one part in the next chapter to work right.**

 **Have a great week everyone!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **AN: Hey, my amazing readers! Riku here, back for yet another chapter of 'From Academy to ANBU'. To be honest, these past couple of weeks have been…insane, haha. My horn recital went well though, and I've written way too many essays lately. I bought Animal Crossing: New Leaf this weekend so I will try to stay away from it to post another chapter over Thanksgiving but no promises.**

 **Note: for fans of Kakashi's mini me…I will be writing another chapter this week or next! I know it's been awhile but it is in the middle of the semester so I thank you for your patience.**

 **For fans of Mascot…new chapter this week! It is coming soon, promise.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **With Hikaru and Deidara…**

The most dysfunctional duo of ANBU cursed as a pink barrier blocked their way. They had arrived moments before, only to be blocked by the rising dome.

"Who put this monstrosity up, un!" Deidara gripped as yet another clay bomb blew up harmlessly against the crystal barrier. Hikaru, Byakugan straining under his mask, was unusually serious.

"I would guess it's the woman currently fighting Mouse. Her kekkei genkai seems to let her manipulate crystals and harden them beyond their natural state. Not even my 'Vacuum Palm' makes a dent on the surface."

Deidara glanced at his partner in a bit of shock, not knowing how to react to a Hikaru that displayed his in all actuality genius intellect.

"…Well, what now, un?" Deidara managed after a moment. Deactivating his Byakugan, Hikaru grunts.

"…We can't use your higher level explosives, else they backfire shards of crystal shrapnel across the woods. What we need is something blunt to hit the barrier, causing a ripple effect, forcing it to fall down instead of out."

"Never fear, the valiant Jiraiya is here!" A booming and egotistical voice shouts, drawing the pair's attention. There, on the ground below, sat the toad sage atop a mountainous toad with a shield in all his glory.

 **With Naruto and Guren…**

Another crystal dragon flung the youngest ANBU up into the sky. Naruto grunted as instead of sky, he collided with a crystalline barrier. Falling back down he made a hand sign, and two Biju augmented chains snaked around the dragon.

"Water style: hidden mist jutsu" Naruto said, creating a thick fog to cover the area.

"If only I hadn't followed Hikaru's plan," Naruto muttered while he made his way to the ground through the mist. "I could still be with my team, but nooooo, instead I'm fighting a psycho who has a fascination with razor sharp jutsu created crystals and can aim better than Hikaru! I don't even know when she had time to make this enclosure."

 **Shut your whining mouth and finish this. And the female mortal created our prison while you were charging that rasangan!**

Naruto sweat dropped at the implied reprimand for not noticing and turned his attention back at Guren. Drawing another kunai, Naruto let a fourth tail of chakra erupt from his back side. By this point his muscles were burning and his stamina was running low.

' _Kurama, any idea how to end this now?"_

 **Her chakra is running low as well and that shoulder is festering. One more hit will end her but we have five minutes until my chakra tears your muscles apart.**

Naruto nodded mentally and used his augmented limbs to jump high in the air, away from a mirror that appeared, just in time to avoid their attacks.

However, in the air another mirror materialized above the blonde, the real Guren appearing.

"Die, you brat" Guren breathed. "Crystal Style: Shuriken Wild Dance!" needles of crystals gathered around her and rocketed out at high speeds.

Naruto spun, dodging the majority, but one flew in his blind spot and embedded itself into his abdomen.

"Gyah!" Naruto screamed as pain engulfed him and Kurama's chakra receded, one of the seal's many safety measures kicking in. It was designed to give someone a means to subdue him if he lost control; too bad Orochimaru's henchwoman stumbled upon this advantage.

Falling, Naruto forced himself to stay conscience through the pain and yanked the shard out, his healing factor already beginning to heal the hole. He needed medical attention though, and soon. Managing to land upright behind a tree several meters from the real Guren, Naruto wrapped a bandage around his middle the way he learned, grateful for the field medic lessons he took.

"Come out, little fox; I want to rip your mask away and see the fear in your eyes when I drain your life from you." Guren taunted confidently from where she herself had landed, the mist adding an echo to her voice. Naruto kept his breathing steady, aware that she too was tired and at this point it was a battle of who could summon one last attack; he had to make this count.

The ANBU jumped up, crouching in a tree and watching Guren. Praying his plan worked, he shakily made the hand signs for an almost instant kill shot…if it hit.

"Wind style: Drilling air bullets!" Naruto summoned, before lurching as the ceiling came crashing down.

 **With Guren…**

Guren mentally cursed herself for using as much chakra as she had; using the last drops of her energy for the mirrors and crystal shuriken wasn't smart. Even as she taunted the brat, Guren couldn't back it up with action; she was down to one last jutsu before she collapsed and escaping with the scroll was more important than the jinchuuriki. Guren could just slaughter him during the invasion.

Mind made up, she prepared a mirror to leave and grab the scroll from its hiding place, when she felt chakra gathering above her.

"Wind style: Drilling air bullets!" was called as the world shook, her crystal barrier crumbling from above.

 **Back outside the dome, moments earlier…**

Hikaru cursed when he heard the voice of Jiraiya. Many people assumed Hikaru was a happy go lucky idiot, one who got along with everyone. While he wouldn't deny he enjoyed being light hearted, Hikaru was extremely protective of his team, not trusting though who hurt them. Jiraiya topped that list, even if he was trying to make up for it.

"Jiraiya…sama," The Hyuga greeted tersely, staring down from the bird Deidara had conjured up for them. "Do you have anything that can help?" Jiraiya ignored the tone and grinned.

"Why of course! Gamaken, let's show these brats how it's done."

"I will try my best, even if I am rather clumsy." Gamaken launched using his powerful legs and drew his weapons. "Exploding Sasumata attack".

"Toad oil bullets!" Jiraiya called simultaneously. Sasumata and oil crash into the crown of the barrier, a deafening explosion ringing out. Instantly the crystals shatter and fall, cascading in an unceremonious heap.

Hikaru and Deidara swoop down without a second thought while Gamaken poofs away, leaving a falling Jiraiya to wonder why nobody took a moment to praise his feats before following.

 **Back with Guren…**

Guren closed her eyes at the sight of three enormous balls of chakra laced wind barrel towards her.

 _I guess this is the end,_ she thought, only to feel scales encircle her. Eyes peeking open the kunoichi spied her master, standing atop a snake summons, expression coy.

"My, my, my little Guren had too much fun. We'll talk about your punishment for almost failing the mission later but for now rest." Were the last words Guren heard before exhaustion overtook her.

 **With Naruto…**

 _Crap! The snake-bastard!_ Naruto thought frantically as his attack was absorbed by the snake sanin's summons. The traitor had risen from the ground and protected his adversary. Now, as the snake like eyes bore into his masked ones, Naruto knew he was screwed. Being blown to the ground from the backlash, the young ANBU resembled a mouse about to be eaten.

Just then his team, his friends landed protectively in front of him. Naruto was conflicted about feeling relieved to see his sempai or terrified that they would just die along side him.

Hisoka appeared from a shadow as well, teeth bared and hackles raised to make him appear twice as massive as usual.

"Kukukuku, you certainly are an interesting one, Naruto; to think the failure Jinchuuriki is actually one of sensei's personal lap dogs. And to have two fools guard you along with a kitty; how…enigmatic. Kukuku, we'll meet again, but for now my fun must end. Don't die in the meantime, alright?" And with that, Orochimaru the sanin left in a plume of smoke just as Jiraiya and Angel appeared from opposite ends, Angel just missing ripping out Orochimaru's throat.

Naruto sighed in relief, feeling his eyes drooping to oblivion.

 **With the others…**

A few tense moments pass after Orochimaru and Guren disappeared before Hikaru finally spoke.

"Well now that we can breathe again, time to heal you up, chibi-kohai!" Hikaru announced cheerfully, back to his old self.

Deidara sweat dropped at the sudden shift; he was quite liking the serious side of Hikaru. He went over to help the youngest member of their team when he realized a dried patch of blood soaked his middle and his head was rolled back.

"Uh, Hikaru? I think he's passed out, un." Hikaru jolted out of giving a victory sign at the fact they technically chased away a sanin.

"Crap! Hang on, I'm coming!" Hikaru said frantically, hands already glowing green.

Angel and Hisoka kept watch while their partner/ summoner was patched up, each vigilant for any threats lurking in the shadows. Jiraiya joined them moments later, looking awkward and worried.

"And once again my life is a failure, letting my teammate escape after his henchwoman injured my godson."

Neither feline said nothing, staring off into the darkness, their own thoughts plaguing them.

 **Several hours later, with Naruto…**

Naruto blinked blearily at the sunlight in his eyes, wondering why it felt like Kurama was sitting on his chest.

 **Gaki, if I, the Great Kurama, was 'sitting on your chest' you'd be squished by my amazingness alone.**

 _Kurama! You're back!_ Naruto smiled mentally, his mask unable to hide the obvious joy. Receding into his mindscape for a moment, he sat in front of the bars, giving his Biju friend a thumbs up.

 **Why are you smiling, you insolent worm? You let yourself get impaled** _ **in the center of the seal!**_ **If you didn't have amazing healing ability on your own you'd- and more importantly me- would be dead. At least I was able to heal you all the way. Technically you're fine now, but we could have died!**

 _Yeah, but we lived, and that's what's important. Well…if the scroll wasn't taken that is._ Naruto finished sheepishly. Kurama scoffed in reply.

 **While you slept I kept the connection to your ear open; the silly scroll was saved and that girl you dream about is resting her head on your arm.**

Naruto instantly woke back up and looked down. Sure enough, Yakumo slept peacefully on his arm, snoring loudly. His eyes then focused downwards.

Angel Hisoka, Deidara, and Hikaru were sprawled across, Hikaru on his legs while the various felines lounged on his chest. Deidara had his arms wrapped around Hisoka's tail.

"Well this is awkward," He said weakly. "Guys? Hey! I need to breathe" Naruto protested, only he found himself being drowned out by Hikaru's and Yakumo's combined snoring.

"Ro was given the morning shift of 'babysitting' the Kurama heiress as we killed or captured three times as many prisoners as any other team, as well as prevented the scroll of seals from getting into Orochimaru's hands. That tiger even summoned your panther. They're all just resting. Good job." Tenzo spoke from a perch on the window, his uniform torn with grime from the night before. Yugao slept in a chair by the door, in the middle of cleaning her sword.

"Oh…" Naruto managed with a sweat drop. "But I let that Guren woman escape." He mumbled in shame a moment later at the memory.

"Only because Orochimaru interceded; learn to accept praise where it's due, Naruto. You did well."

Naruto nodded sheepishly. A yawn drew his attention back to Yakumo.

"Naruto! You're up." The brunette greeted happily, hair disheveled. Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Hn, go away, roach-teme. For the last time I refuse to help you open a roach circus!" Deidara mumbled in his sleep. The three awake shared a quiet chuckle that made Naruto wince. Yakumo winced back in sympathy and began prying the felines off his chest.

Akira was easy, as she just snuggled into the crook of Naruto's underarm.

Angel was also easy, moving in a sleepy daze to crawl under Deidara's hair.

Hisoka…well the tiger just purred and refused to move.

"Hisoka…Hisoka wake up." Naruto pleaded. The large cat woke up and gave him a side eye glance. "Think you and Akira could go sleep somewhere else? I need my chest." Hisoka stared impassively for a moment, resembling a cow, before giving an affirmation. Picking up a still sleeping Akira, he left in a puff of smoke.

"Um…" Yakumo looked a bit embarrassed and held out a book. "This is for you." She dropped it in a heap on his lap before rambling. "The hospital was all out of flowers and I couldn't just visit without a gift even if you are all better for some reason, so here…" Naruto blinked and read the title.

"Anything Puny: impress your friends and enemies with witty puns straight from the Land of Fire." He looked up at his friend looking everywhere but him. "Thanks, Yakumo-chan! This will be great for my collection. Maybe I can use these to give a certain furry friend a sense of humor that doesn't revolve around impaling jokes!" Giving her an eye smile he opened it, missing the blush that slightly pinkened the girl's cheeks.

 _Oh, Kurama! Look what I have for you_ Naruto mentally sung.

 **In your darkest nightmares, mortal.** The fox huffed. His human partner rolled his eyes and closed the book.

"Eh? Chibi-kohai, you're up?" The Hyuga on the squad lifted his head, drool flowing down. Naruto stoically ignored the droplets landing on his leg, thinking of all the payback he could give his sempai for it, starting with a rude awakening.

"Oh, sempai? I just remembered that the exterminator is planned to visit our floor today…" He trailed off as Hikaru had already jumped out the window screaming about his babies. Yakumo looked ready to die laughing.

"I-I didn't think you were serious, but that Hyuga is very…u-unique!" She managed between snorts.

"Hmm, I wonder when Wolf will realize the exterminator isn't scheduled for another week?" Dragon said dryly from above Naruto's head, appearing from nowhere, as usual. The enigmatic man chortled and shook his head. "No matter; Mouse, report. I want to know _exactly_ what that kunoichi can do and how she hit you while you had four tails." Tenzo was already escorting Yakumo out with Yugao, who had woken when a crow landed on her head, pecking her.

Naruto took a deep breath and began, knowing it would be a long day.

"Yes, sir. It began when ANBU agent Wolf's plan resulted in me being catapulted away from the rest of Ro…"

 **End! Like always, school, horn, and life took over. Good news though: my horn recital went very well, so that's a weight off my shoulders! Now it's just juries and finals before Christmas break.**

 **Anyways, this was originally 4457 words long…until I cut it today. A lot was not working out, including another scene with Tenzo and Yugao, as I don't plan to reveal exactly what Sai is doing yet. Also, a Danzo scene got cut as I honestly just didn't have the energy to write it all out right now so it got relegated to the next chapter. The prisoner break out is over, but the consequences will become apparent next chapter. And no, things did not go as smoothly as they may appear.**

 **Another Yakumo scene, as it plays into the big picture and a great idea my friend helped me develop for Kurama's personality.**

 **Finally, welcome new readers! I've gotten about twenty new follows the last week alone, along with some PM's from people just starting to read. As a reminder, critiques are welcome- I take them into account, I really do. Especially if you have any tips about fight scenes. However, PLEASE don't be rude or say 'this was too short' or 'I hate the cliff hanger' or 'I think you need to go die in a hole'. I got that in a PM today, so please don't. Let's be nice.**

 **Have a blessed and happy Thanksgiving.**

 **p.s. Go read** _ **'The Hidden Fox of the Sea.**_ **' By silverwolf310 It's a One piece fanfiction but the author makes Luffy have the powers of a nine tailed fox. It's sweet, and as one who talks to her a lot, I know the chapters will start to have some amazing action. I don't even watch One piece really and I LOVE it.**


	25. Special Author's note- please read!

**Special Author's Note**

 **AN:**

 **Hello everyone! Riku here. So, a bunch of you (at least…seven now) have sent me PM's about a fic called 'ANBU team Ro' where a writer named Maki-k is copying my work word for word and only changing the character names. I thank you all for bringing this to my attention. For those of you outraged, thank you but don't be please; I read on his profile that English is not his first language so I sent him a PM asking if he would like to compromise and translate my fics to his home language, while having the power to change the names as he sees fit (yet still link it back to my story every chapter). If he agrees, great. If not, that's his prerogative but I have found that liars don't make it very far, even if there is nothing I can do about it. The sad thing is I rather liked his other fic, 'the grinning fox' and I might have recommended it in my past chapters.**

 **Note, I don't want anyone PMing him and chewing him out. He's a teenager. I'm almost twenty-one so I think I can be the better person here and I hope all of you can too. This means to that one reader that offered to roast him using constant negative PM's…don't. Please, just don't.**

 **On a positive note, I will be uploading the next chapter before Sunday evening Central Standard Time, so look forward to it! That might be the last update until after finals, but I will get chapter 25 done! So, have a great rest of y'all's week and thank you for letting me know!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **AN: Thank you all for your support so far on this story and for the special author's note! I am pleased to say that Maki-k apologized and that he had not meant to cause any harm or offense. I offered him to translate ATA with the condition that he could change certain things in it if he wanted too on the translation.**

 **Anyways, here is the next chapter of ATA! So, onto the story!  
**

 **Note: will be short as in my education class one of our members didn't do her part and now I HAVE TO DO IT (not salty at all…okay, I am…a lot.)**

 **Konoha Hospital, thirty minutes later…**

Yakumo looked at Naruto in a bit of shock, who in turn gave a sheepish grin. The two pre-teens were alone after the report, as Naruto had ended up telling the heiress exactly why he was in ANBU at such a young age.

"So…yeah. I'm our Jinchuuriki…of the Kyubi…who attacked our village, even if it wasn't entirely his fault. If it makes you uncomfortable, I understand. It's"  
"Fascinating" Yakumo interjected, looking at Naruto in curiosity.

"F-fascinating?" Naruto asked, beginning to feel like a prized experiment under the girl's gaze.

"Yes, fascinating! I read in a book about Jinchuuriki and how all the major villages had one or more. When I asked if Konoha had one since we fought the nine tales, my parents slapped me and sent me to bed without dinner, claiming Konoha didn't need 'demons' to be on top." Naruto winced. "But of course they were ludicrous claims as it is clear the tailed beasts are chakra constructs, not actual demons." Naruto whipped his head up, eyes locking onto hers.

"You mean you don't think I'm a 'demon boy' or something to be avoided?" He asked. Jinchuuriki- even those not hated- were generally avoided by the civilians in their village, both for village security (anyone could be an assassin) and because of how disconcerting it can be to be around a human capable of wielding almost endless destruction.

Yakumo snorted at this.

"Of course not! And if I was used like a glorified chakra pill for hundreds of years, I'd take my revenge on the puny mortals too." She stated haughtily.

 **Mary her.**

 _'W-what?!'_ Naruto mentally sputtered, only to hear Kurama sigh in contentment.

 **Her taste in presents need work, this mortal get's me! Marry her, nigen, and have generations of chaos loving babies that would do my bidding!** Kurama cackled, causing Naruto to sweat drop.

 _'We need to discuss your tastes in…humans.'_

"Naruto? Hey, fishy cake?" Yakumo asked in concern, causing Naruto to blink and get back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Kurama- the kyubi-"  
 **The one and only that matters, mortal.**

"Was having a lapse in judgement. Anyways, you don't mind still being friends?"

"I suppose we can still be friends. BUT!" She held up a finger and stuck it in Naruto's face, dead serious. "Only if we go to this 'Ichiraku Ramen' place soon."

"Sure thing! In fact we can go" Naruto began excitedly only to be interrupted by his captain.  
"Some other time; our mission has arrived, and Ferret wants his charge back." Tenzo popped in, Ferret materializing on the ceiling.

"…Of course, captain." Naruto said dutifully and caught the scroll with an extra uniform. Ferret jumped down and used a shunshin on himself and Yakumo, no doubt heading to the new safe house already set up for the heiress.

Within moments of Yakumo leaving, Naruto was already changed into his uniform, Mouse mask firmly in place. With a nod he and Tenzo set out towards the gates, Kurama growling at the ominous feeling that travelled down his spine.

 **In Otogakure…**

Orochimaru didn't know whether to kill every subordinate in sight to ease his frustrations or chuckle in dark glee. So, he settled on both, leaving the sound five and Guren to watch from the side lines in morbid fascination as three of the surviving Oto nins from the attack were ripped in half as payment for their work.

Ten more fell before Orochimaru stopped and stroked his chin.

"Kukukuku, little Minato's child is a shinobi- ANBU in fact- and he's learned his mother's chains. It was always a pity I couldn't have that insufferable loudmouth Kushina when she was alive, her bloodline was downright fascinating; but alas, no time like the present to rectify that mistake. Guren!" He shouted. The kunoichi, still wrapped in bandages from her fight and out for blood, kneeled in front of her master.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" She asked in slight nervousness. The missing-nin turned pseudo kage chuckled.

"Calm yourself, my little crystal user; you managed to copy the Edo Tensei jutsu down for me before the fight- a good thing too or else I might have found myself too curious about what makes your bloodline work." The threat hung in the air, and even Kimimaro couldn't keep his brow from sweating. "But no matter; while I am taking care of sensei, I am almost certain that Uzumaki Jinchuuriki will be in charge of dealing will Gaara. You and Kimimaro will capture him- alive- and bring him to me; I'm certain that as long as I hand him over to my old associates when I'm finished, all should be well."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama" Both crystal user and Kaguya intoned.

"But, Guren?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"I wouldn't fail me again if I were you."

"Of course not." The kunoichi said before leaving, off to do her research; she had to find out everything possible about those insufferable chains and Jinchuuriki chakra.

As Orochimaru watched her go, he started back to his temporary job as Kazekage. Afterall, his clone couldn't keep going forever.

 _'Just you wait, sensei; I will destroy you and that pitiful village!'_

 **Team Ro, Konoha gates…**

'Mouse, Cat, Fox, go above the gate. Wolf and I will greet.' Tenzo signed, receiving nods. Naruto crouched in one of the many hidden ledges on the great gates of Konoha, neck bristling as the sheer feeling of his fellow Jinchuuriki washed over him.

 **I told you it's disgusting.**

 _'Why do I feel such bloodlust?'_

 **…I've told you how Shukaku drives his hosts insane. This is the result- the host is only sane when he soaks his sand with blood.**

Naruto noted the tint of regret in his partner's voice, but decided to not comment.

The three children of the current Kazekage walked through the gates looking important, yet the older pair were meekly behind the youngest. Naruto watched in fascination at the scene, remembering to be ready to activate the barrier seal Jiraiya had set up at a moment's notice- one could never be too careful with foreign shinobi, especially ones of Gaara's character. Deidara had a half dozen clay spiders ready for deployment while Yugao spin five shuriken, each one deadly accurate if need be.

"Welcome to Konoha; papers please, Sabaku-sans." Kotetsu greeted, ever the care free personality. Naruto rolled his eyes as he could see Izumo preparing to pull his friend away if a wall of sand shot out of Gaara's gourd.

"Temari" the small red head spoke, a dead monotone to match his teal eyes. The kunoichi, moving quickly despite the large battle fan attached to her back, handed Kotetsu the papers.

"Thank you! Please behave in the village; an ANBU team will be watching over you until the exams start." Hikaru- eyes no doubt activated- and Tenzo appeared in front of them, tall and intimidating.

Temari and Kankuro were about to protest but Gaara beat them to it.

"If they get in my way I will kill them." He said, and walked slowly down the street, siblings following.

Naruto locked eyes with his captain who seemed to shrug.

'Follow in shadows; we won't interfere unless they attack.' He ordered and soon all five members of Ro became shadows in the August sun, blending into the background of a village unaware that a living embodiment of what could have been their own scorned Jinchuuriki walked amongst them.

 **Dragon and Hiruzen…**

"And you're certain the non-shinobi haven't a clue about last night?" Sarutobi asked his ANBU commander, puffing a pipe to ease his stress.

Shisui took off his mask, looking more tired than ever, and took the pipe for himself.

"I'm certain, Hiruzen; the barrier around the civilian and visitor's section of the village blocked the chakra from being sensed, even Mouse's. It was smart of you to have that fool put them in place years ago." He commented. Sarutobi gave a side eye at the stolen pipe.

"Yes, well, I knew letting potential spies and civilians be able to sense the vile chakra of the Kyubi would be suicide should Naruto ever had need to use it to protect the village…or if he had accessed it during the academy." The Hokage added in a mutter. Shisui snorted.

"With how much you stalked him with your ball? Before anyone pushed him too far you would have appeared, standing over him like a mother hen."

"Perhaps" Sarutobi admitted, then swiped back the pipe.

"Hey! I was using that!"

"My boy, you're too young to smoke." The one eyed Uchiha scoffed.

"And you?"

"Why, I'm too old not to."

 **And finally, Danzo!**

"It's time, Sai; make sure the Uchiha survives the exams; Orochimaru wants to mark him as his next pet for that pipe dream of immortality- let him without being obvious and hand him this scroll; I'll need him to save Konoha from itself."

Sai clenched his jaw slightly but agreed, leaving to meet his sensei.

Watching the boy go Danzo waved a hand and a root agent appeared.

"Be prepared to take out Sai should he fail. This is your first time back in the Land of Fire but I know I don't need to question your loyalty to that thorn in my side's brother."

"Of course not, Danzo-sama." The shadow said. Danzo Shimura nodded to himself.

"You have been my most loyal recruit after Torune and Fu, Takashi; if only the rest of your clan were so. Perhaps they'd still be with us, protecting the great tree, instead of just eyes serving Konoha's rise to power."

"The new Uchiha clan lives only for Konoha, Danzo-sama." The newly identified Takashi said in reverence, and left, leaving just a scheming old man behind.

 **End! Now, don't hate me for the Danzo scene, it was planned. I'll explain it more in detail later but basically a few of the Uchiha babies/ young ones were taken by Danzo before the massacre and their bodies either replaced or they just disappeared. Shisui nor Itachi knew what happened to them. Danzo was suspected, but as you heard they were hidden away in a base far away.**

 **The reason I added them in was that there would be NO way that an evil mastermind like Danzo wouldn't have a few Uchiha tucked away. If this meant for a couple years before the massacre that he 'aquired' some Uchiha's that 'disappeared' while out, all the better to cause tension.**

 **This was an interlude chapter- next up the chunin exams! If you are bored waiting for the next chapter go check out these stories:  
1\. Sirknightchase816 has just update 'Kitsune Sanctuary'! It's a long chapter of goodness and the story is pretty great.**

 **2\. Naruto the Scarecrow just updated too! I unfortunately am like 3 chapters behind but the author always puts out quality stuff, so go check this one out. It's full of intrigue, action, and political subterfuge.**

 **Anyways, have a great week or two guys, as I have finals coming up, plus that project I must finish before Sunday. So, see ya!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note**

 **Hey guys, Riku here! No, I am not cancelling the story or anything so hold the hate mail. However, I have gotten asked to compose for a youtube group that makes fan videos of the youtube channel 'Danplan'. This is something that sounds like a blast for a music major like me. Also, I am commuting and taking 18 hours next semester. So, here is the GENERAL UPDATE SCHEDULE for the stories- hopefully I will update more and if I can, I will.**

 **First week of month: ATA update**

 **Second week of month: KMM update**

 **Third week of month: ATA OR KMM update (depends- could also have none)**

 **Fourth week of month: nothing- unless I can.**

 ***ANBU's Mascot will be updated as I can, since most of you don't mind waiting for this one and would rather me keep the other 2 stories going.**

 **This is the schedule until Summer (May) when I will be home mostly with time to write like last summer. However, I am hoping to have more writing time before then.**

 **I will be updating KMM either tonight or after Christmas as the chapter is almost done.**

 **Finally, thank you all for your support! I love that each of you guys are understanding that while I love fanfiction, I also have a life and opportunities to take. However, fanfiction is important to me too; it's where I've met my best friend, improved my writing, and have opened the door to another way of socializing (PM's with fellow authors or readers) that I hadn't realized I needed at the time. I started reading fanfiction last December after my mother died and I was at a college hundreds of miles from home. Alone in my dorm room, I read through a ton of Naruto, Magi, and Zelda fanfiction as a way to deal with lonliness. Then this summer, as I felt the world feel bright again, I began writing stories. The response from y'all was phenominal, especially after I started Mascot. Fanfiction has become the place I express myself, but only because of how awesome each and every person that reads my works are. Please accept my humble gratitude and promise that I will continue to write on the site…**

 **I mean, we have to see what happens with Hikaru, Deidara, Naruto, Shisui, and Yakumo, right?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

 **AN: Heya peeps, Riku here! I'm following the schedule I set out, and this week it's ATA's turn; based on the reviews and PM's you guys have been itching to read what happens next. My deepest apologies for not answering much reviews or PM's lately, I will go through tonight and try to catch up with them. As always feel free to critique, PM, suggest something, or whatever; I'm always open.**

 **Anyways….dun dun dun duuuun. Onto the story!**

 **Within the shadows of the village…**

Team Ro stalked the sand trio constantly over the following days, switching out with Hawk's team at night. Kakashi popped in from time to time, only to be scolded by Tenzo for abandoning his vulnerable genin he was supposed to watch.

Currently such an encounter was happening.

'Maa, maa, Tenzo; Sasuke is perfectly safe with Guy's squad!' Kakashi defended in sign, giving an eye smile in the cramped tea shop rafters, sand siblings drinking their beverages below in the abandoned shop. The place had emptied after Gaara let his sand rise up and kick a customer out of their seat; the poor man had to be escorted home by a pair of chunin he was so frightened.

Naruto and Yugao mirrored each other's eye rolls. 'Besides, as Mouses' sensei it's my job to make sure he isn't nervous about his first chunin exams.' Kakashi attempted to pat the blonde on the head only to be stopped by a vine. A masked Tenzo gave the cyclops a ghostly look.

'Senpai, I suggest you leave.'

'Ne, kohai, I mean no harm.' Kakashi signed in an equally ghostly way.

As the 'argument' continued, Naruto could have had a shuriken flashed in his face without reacting, for the battle in his head was fierce.

' _Kurama, stop! Just leave me alone, I'm on duty.'_ Naruto mentally shouted.

 **Oh I'm sorry, but I can't leaf you alone, we're kind of rooted to one another.** The giant fox replied in a dead pan voice; ever since Yakumo had gifted them the pun book, Kurama had become obsessed despite his original protests- much to Naruto's surprised chagrin.

 _'Please, I'll do anything if you stop, we can take an assassination mission if you want, or ask to be stationed in Kiri for a month? Come on, that would satiate your bloodlust, right?'_ The blonde begged.

 **Pfft, you're barking up the wrong tree, gaki; the great Kurama tree demands more blood than that to be properly watered.**

Naruto went slack jawed for a moment, unable to respond due to shock.

 _'W-wait.'_ He sputtered, _'You think you're a TREE now?! Kurama, I'_

Naruto's rant was cut off by a painful cuff to the head. Blinking he saw Yugao with her sword drawn.

'Gucci,' she signed, 'I didn't want to get my sword dirty. Stay alert.' She ordered. Naruto nodded, and noticed their target- and subsequently his team- were moving north at a civilian pace, towards the academy. Kakashi had sauntered off somewhere, probably to scare his team, Naruto realized.

The first exam was set to begin in an hour and around them the various teams were beginning to converge onto the building, ANBU squads alert for potential sabotage or spying. The senseis were being kept in a separate part of the village, supposedly to stop any outside help, but all the Konoha chunin and up knew; that Iwa sensor. So far Dragon's planning had paid off, but the real test would begin should the Iwa teams pass to the third round.

And that's why Ibiki was in charge. Naruto and the rest of Ro ghosted their psychopathic charge and his siblings after they reached the examination room, perching in a room that had a hidden window into the classroom below. Hawk's team gave haughty salutes as they materialized nearby, with Kakashi's and Kurenai's teams entering the crowded room.

'Hawk, your team can leave, Ro is capable of handling security.' Tenzo signed. To which the entirety of Hawk's team gave the bird.

'And miss out on prime genin suffering? Not to mention our bets? Not a chance, Tiger.' Hawk signed in mock offense. Hikaru scoffed but held a retort at Tenzo's hand.

"Of course not, Hawk. Why not have another bet? After all, your squad is looking after the Hyuga girl and ours the Uchiha in the forest of death. Why not make a little wager?" Tenzo said, whispering in a mocking tone. Naruto and the others perked up; bets in ANBU tended to have…extreme amounts of collateral.

"Sure thing, kitty," Hawk retorted, "What's the wager?"

"Whichever team reaches the tower first wins."

"The loosing squad…has to take any mission the other team desires….Any mission at all." The words hung in the air; the stakes were high, for any mission meant they could be sent on anything from an S-ranked war mission to the horrid escorting of the Fire Daimyo's wife. For a moment it appeared like Hawk would not take the bait, that he would be the better man and stop the childishness. Naruto held his breath.

 **He's definitely going to fall for it and take the bait.** Kurama quipped with a pun. Naruto scoffed.

 _'Yeah right fuzz ball, Captain Hawk wouldn't dare take that bet when we have the team with a Root agent, an Uchiha that has a Sharingan, and…Sakura most of all. Captain Hawk is going to-'_

"You're going down." Hawk whispered and the pair shook on it.

 **HA! I knew that foolish human would fall for it. Take that, gaki, I told you so.**

Naruto kept a clear mind and ignored his furry tenant, focusing back on the room. The blonde and Kyubi repressed snorts as Sakura and Sai kicked Kiba in the groin and nose respectively after the dog boy tried a pass at the pink haired kunoichi.

It was time, he noticed dryly, as Ibiki and the chunin made a dramatic entrance using the chakra smoke to the max; Ibiki complained every day about Anko's excessive entrances, but Naruto began wondering as he watched if it was just a cover for the scarred jonin's own love for the dramatic.

Or it could be the prospect of destroying genin, who could say.

 **ON THE FLOOR…**

Ibiki gave a cruel grin to his new play things. A dark chuckle rose as he increased his killing intent, just to get the point across. The head of T and I didn't actually relish destroying the genins' confidence…much…but orders were to run them hard. And Ibiki was a stickler for the rules.

"Listen up, pathetic maggots! I am Ibiki, your host. I'd like to welcome you to the chunin exams," Here he paused for effect. The entire room of genin save Sai, Gaara, and a few veterans, gulped. "And to tell you to have happy nightmares." With a mad cackle the room erupted in a powerful knockout gas, and the genin started falling like flies.

 **Back with Naruto…**

Hikaru swung his arm around Naruto and Deidara, a bag of popcorn materializing.

"So, think they'll actually fail the Iwa genin?" Hikaru asked happily. Naruto sighed.

"Senpai, you tell me; if you were an Iwa genin"

"He'd be executed for his stupidity" Deidara interjected.

"Would _you_ pass this test?" Naruto asked, ignoring his fellow blonde.

"…Good point. Popcorn?"

 **Finally, back on the floor…**

Gaara stood emotionlessly, his siblings on the ground, unconscious. A nervous chunin approached with a clipboard, fully aware of how dangerous his job was.

"U-um Sabaku-san? P-p-please come with me." The young man asked, clearly wondering why he let himself get promoted to Ibiki's division at seventeen.

"Will I get to kill people?" The insomniatic teen inquired threateningly. The proctor was about to say of course not then looked at his chart.

 _'Better them then me.'_

"Well that's your provocative, sir."

"Very well then, I must prove my existence." Gaara consented and followed, bloodlust thick.

 **END! Don't hate me, it's technically still Sunday so I am on time. Anyways, yes the first exam is different, but how different? Give me your guesses please. Anyways, I have a Discord now so if any of you want to chat or send me suggestions or whatever and hate the fanfiction PM's, just message me and I'll tell you my username. Know that if you act creepy or try anything I will block you. But, I figured this would be a great way to get to know some of y'all that are more dedicated to the story or want to get to know me a tad.**

 **Finally, yes this is technically an interlude but I didn't want to cut it from the story and putting it with the next chapter would take forever. I will see y'all next week with some Kakashi's Mini-me!**

 **P.S. PM me if you have an idea for the loser's mission from Tenzo's and Hawk's bet. I have some ideas but I do always like hearing fans' suggestions. Till next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

 **AN: Hello my peeps…. Is what I'd like to say. I am deeply sorry for making y'all wait so long, it's just I've been experiencing writer's block and then not to mention school and friends. I'm attempting to keep to the schedule, but please be patient. It's been written for over a week and then I forgot it (more on that at the end).**

 **I understand you are all dedicated and I appreciate that, just please stop haggling me for longer chapters or quicker updates- questions if I'm going to update are fine, but don't tell me to die in a hole if I say I can't make them longer (looking at you, a person who PM'd me…I will be the better person and not say who they are but I was tempted to).**

 **Anyways, time to continue the chunin exams round one!**

 **Disclaimer (first in awhile): I don't own Naruto. If I did I would have made a chapter dedicated to the original team seven having a prank war.**

 **Konoha chunin exam rooms, first round, Sakura and Sai's team…**

Sakura blinked at the blinding light, resisting a groan from grogginess. However, the vague recollection of being drugged sprung the genin into action, reaching for scalpel and kunai as she crouched, before cursing as she realized all her weapons were taken. Sharp eyes darted around to take in their surroundings- a classroom, the very one she used to hide out in to read fantasy novels- before Sakura's eyes rested on what made her blood run cold.

Sai, her teammate and almost friend, was bound and hung from the ceiling, a strange purple seal on his forehead. Despite the situation he stared calmly back at her, always the stoic shinobi.

' _Shoot! The Reaper poison seal. But why would Sai have one?"_ Sakura wondered, before a grunt drew her focus to behind.

An Iwa genin was glaring back at her from the same position, the purple seal angrily glaring as well.

"Get me down from here, Konoha scum, before I kill like my parents killed your kind in the last war!" The enemy male barked, struggling against what Sakura recognized as chakra ropes- expensive binding that kept a target's chakra at civilian levels of usefulness.

In other words, useless.

Just then a paper floated down lazily with a tiny needle taped on, it's message able to turn the feisty former fangirl sheet white.

 _ **This needle has enough antidote for one person. You have until the Reaper poison seal disappears- then they die.**_

 _ **Choose. Allow the enemy to die by poison or let your teammate die. Try to leave without choosing and all of you will be forbidden from ever becoming chunin.**_

With the message in an angry red, prompting her to choose, Sakura did the only thing she could do.

"Oh yeah? This petty attempt at a loyalty test won't stop me, CHA!" The up and coming medical prodigy screamed at the ceiling angrily, fist shaking with wrath.

 **Meanwhile, with Naruto…**

Naruto, sitting in an observation room amongst other ANBU, sweat-dropped at his former classmate's response to what would technically be an ANBU absolute loyalty evaluation.

Of course in ANBU, they actually _wanted_ the enemy to be killed- no mercy to other villages and all that, not just left at the mercy of a fake seal. The masked blonde shuddered at the memory of Dragon happily recounting his own absolute loyalty test. This particular one, however, was taken down after his father was killed, as failing to save a teammate- even if it was just a fake poison- was deemed too traumatic when they really just needed bodies on the ground in the wake of Kurama's wrath.

 **Not my fault you humans can't survive a little pat from my tail.** Kurama scoffed. Naruto bristled at his partner.

 _'Shut it, fuzz butt. In what universe could ANTONE survive a tail of pure malice slapping them miles away? Or a Bijudama at point blank?'_

 **…Good point. Now quiet sapling; The great Kurama is trying to Photosynthesize.**

 _'N-nani?!'_ Naruto thought incredulously. He was tempted to check himself for genjutsu until Kurama gave a mental head pat through the seal.

 **Shh…**

"Mouse, quit spacing out; it's prime entertainment!" Hikaru whispered next to him, looking at the screen of the genin rooms giddily from behind the mask.

"Ooh, next up is the Uchiha team; this ought to be good." A random ANBU added from another place in the room.

 **Sasuke Uchiha's room…**

Sasuke Uchiha was having a no good, very bad day.

Why, you may ask?

Well, if he had to put it into to words, the biggest annoyance for him was the two Kumo kunoichi staring back at him as he was tied up and feeling rather ill.

"I demand you let me down." He grunted. It was much less haughty than Sasuke BS- before Sakura. The 'last' Uchiha had learned his attitude had consequences amongst women, and kunoichi were the worst of them all.

' _If I get out of this alive, I'm never marrying a kunoichi- screw having strong children if it means I die at every mood swing!'_

The two Kumo genin tilted their heads at what appeared to be a no name genin demanding them- one the former kage's great niece and the other part of the Yotsuki clan, Kumo's most loyal clan since the village's founding years. Giving a side eye to her teammate, Yuzu Yotsuki smirked.

"Ne, Saki, what should we do with him? I mean, he is rather rude for a clan less genin." Yuzu asked, her standard Kumo shinobi attire proudly carrying the symbol of her clan.

"I'm not a nobody! My name is Sasuke" Here Sasuke stopped his indignant retort, as he had foregone his clan attire for the exam at Naruto's 'suggestion'. The Uchiha still shivered at how the blonde had woken him up at two am over a week ago with a ghastly face illuminated from a flash light and a demonic voice…

 **Flashback!**

" _ **Hello, Sasuke-chan. Lovely evening, isn't it?'**_

 _ **Sasuke balked at the sight before him- Naruto, looking worse than a demon with his mask pulled down and teeth barred, was talking as if they were old friends who bumped into each other in a shop.**_

" _ **W-what the hell, Naruto! You can't just barge in here and'' A piece of paper with a seal was slapped over Sasuke's mouth and he suddenly couldn't move or speak.**_

" _ **Listen here, Sasuke," Naruto said softly. "The chunin exams are not a time to be an Uchiha- for your sake, I would**_ _ **suggest**_ _ **going as just Sasuke, not Uchiha. If you choose to not listen to my friendly suggestion…."**_

 **Flashback end….**

Sasuke just shivered at the threat that had followed, not noticing how it was a sign of fear to the Kumo genin in front of me.

The newly named Saki simply rolled her eyes and pulled her short, plain, chocolate hair into a messy bun as she thought about the note.

 _'I'm instructed to get the other part of the code from this kid? It wasn't on him when he was knocked out. I have to get the code for Yuzu's sake. She has to pass this.'_ Saki hmm'd, thinking back to the note that she still hadn't shown her teammate:

 **This is your team. Each of the others are in possession of one third of the password for the door. The door will only open for one person to get through- try to fit everyone through and you will all be barred from being chunin ever again.**

' _So far I have my code, 127, and Yuzu's from when she was still asleep, 721. Now for this 'Sasuke' kid.'_

 __Making a decision, Saki chopped her teammate's neck, making sure the now sleeping girl crumpled to the ground safely. With dull eyes that hid intelligence and loyalty, Saki turned to the one with supposedly the last piece to the puzzle.

"I'm going to say this only one; give me your code or I will strangle you with the rope you hang from. Tell me where you hid yours, as I've checked everywhere on you."

Sasuke glared back, missing the connotations of her last statement.

"I don't have any 'code' Kumo trash."

"So…the hard way then; whatever it takes I guess." Cracking her knuckles Saki inched towards her opponent.

 **With Team Sound and Gaara (the still psycho Jinchuuriki)…**

Gaara stared at his note impassively, before turning to the two Ota genin, both terrified.

"Your codes?" He intoned with a hint of bloodlust.

Dosu and Kin, two known spies of Orochimaru, felt their knees quaking at the demon they were supposed to be working with.

"H-h- here, Gaara-sama. We only have one part; the other is missing." Dosu said. Kin had given her slip of 127 instantly, but Dosu himself had no such paper.

"Give me the code or I will feed you to mother." The Jinchuuriki promised as sand rose up.

Kin, ever the more tech savvy one, took one look at the door, however, and gasped.

"Wait, Gaara- sama!" She begged as sand was wrapping around her. "I can prove to you why you should keep us alive and why we will all pass this round- together. You let us live and I can help you have more people to kill than just us two."

"…I'm listening." Gaara finally said, the last rational part reminding him he had a mission to complete. Despite all appearances, Gaara knew when to listen to orders- killing things was much easier. To have technical allies dangle a carrot in front of his- or rather his 'mother's' - blood lust face was too good to pass up.

"Y-you see, there is no third code. In fact, those numbers are meaningless. The three parts are our chakra signatures."

 **With Naruto…**

Sick of just sitting and watching for entertainment, Naruto carefully landed next to Ibiki, who was observing each room intently, taking detailed notes.

"Ibiki-sama, may I ask a question?" Naruto asked, careful to not disrupt the proctor's concentration. Ibiki gave a side eye.

"Hmm ask quickly then leave, Mouse-chan." Ignoring the jab, Naruto took a breath.

"Why the two separate tests? You gave the poison one to Konoha heavy teams, while everyone else got the test of the chakra doors. Why? You know most Konoha teams won't even pass the loyalty test- they're too soft."

"And that's exactly why. We need our chunin ready for war, while the rest of the villages think we're preparing for peace. In war, chunin will leave those who aren't of the village to die. You should know this Mouse, based on that infamous doppelganger mission. To those outside Konoha, however, they will still believe we are about cooperation when the failed genin report to their Kage."

"To be a shinobi…it's all about deceiving them, isn't it?" Naruto whispered while watching Sakura mercilessly leave the Iwa shinobi tied up and inject Sai with the antidote. The pair left the 'poisoned' Iwa genin in the room, who's passing would be determined by his teammate's performance against other Konoha teams. Immediately quiet Shino left another of the Iwa team's team mate to carry Hinata out, while the third one- the lone girl- failed the door test by leaving a Konoha team in the room after having them pump chakra into the door. Granted, that team was slated to fail so it wasn't a loss but still.

 _Guess only one Iwa team left now._ Naruto noted, as surprisingly a single Iwa kunoichi honorably helped a Kumo team through the door instead of just stealing their chakra.

"To deceive is to kill them- if that Kumo team passes who is with the Uchiha maggot, they won't know which way Konoha falls- the path of peace or war. I guarantee that every Kage out there will have war councils after this to decide if this test was designed to show our bloodlust or our hopes to work together."

"And which is it then?" Naruto asked, Kurama listening in as well. Through the mask, Naruto witnessed a sight no one wants to see- Ibiki Moreno, top interrogator, smiling with malice.

"Why, both of course, as Konoha is hoping to dip into both the honey pot and the beehive, maggot." Naruto shuddered and walked away, Ibiki's laugh unnerving his stomach.

 **'Quit whining; we're going to war- this will make our village seem strong.'**

 _'Oh,_ _our_ _village? I thought you weren't going to ever call this place home?"  
_ **'Shut it, mortal; it was a slip of the tounge, nothing more.'**

 _'Of course, of course. Excuse my mistake,'_ Naruto replied sarcastically.

 **'Hmmph. You are more trouble than you're worth sometimes. That scarred human was trying to teach you an important lesson and it went over your head like my greatness.'**

 _'And what 'lesson' is that, Kurama?'_ He asked blandly.

 **'You'll have to figure that out for yourself, Naruto.'**

 _ **'And I just hope you don't change when you finally do. Even with your track record, how can one handle what I believe these flesh bags are planning? Not even a demon would think of this. For once, Father, please let me be wrong.'**_

Those were the quiet thoughts of the ancient Kyubi no Kitsune as he narrowed his eyes through his container's.

 **With Sakura and Sai…**

"You feeling better, Sai?" Sakura asked with concern. Sai, paler than normal, nodded feebly. They were in the hallway, staring at a note to go to the cafeteria to wait for their teammate to pass the same round. She felt bad for leaving the other shinobi to die, but at the same time, Sakura had been taught by Hikaru-sensei that showing mercy to an enemy just left them another chance to kill you later on.

 _Unless this is just a silly test and he isn't poisoned…wait, that's silly, Sakura. Focus on the next goal._

"Yes, I am fine, Sakura-san."

"Good, you still have that storage seal on your shoulder tattooed on?" The pink haired girl asked, and received a firm nod in response.

"Are you thinking…" Sai trailed off.

"Cha, let's go find that idiot before he gets killed- if it's the same test as ours, another village left him to die."

"W- what's the plan then?" Sai asked as he summoned a brush and ink, letting his creations erupt, ready for anything.

"Screw the test and rescue Sasuke before the poison seal would have disappeared- I would say twenty five minutes if they started at the same time. Your mice should be able to steal from another team their antidote- just make sure it isn't one with a Konoha team."

"…And if they all have a Konoha comrade on them?"

"Then… I don't know, I'll think of something. Maybe we can ask Hikaru-sensei to help. If worse comes to worse, we'll forfeit the chunin exams and take Sasuke to the hospital."

"We'll likely never be allowed in the exams again, you know." Sai replied blandly in an attempt to reason with his squad member. Sakura snorted, her next words ones that would define how the pale and mission driven Sai saw the world for the rest of his life.

"And so what? I would rather die in Iwa than to ever think about abandoning a comrade- sacrifice is one thing, but for someone to choose to sacrifice a human being without that person choosing it for themselves…. That….that is truly what makes someone worse than scum."

 **Back with Sasuke…**

"p-p- please stop! I- I told you- ack! I told you it's a chakra sensing door like my clan had for their vaults! It can only b- be- ack! Opened, if everyone in the room pushes their chakra into it. Ack, stop! Please for the love of all that is good and holy" Sasuke Uchiha gasped before breaking out into another fit of laughter. Saki puffed out a cheek, before sighing.

"It seems I need to get serious." Rushing through hand signs she intoned, "Kumo secret finger jutsu: a thousand years of tickles!" And proceeded to tickle the poor Uchiha some more, until the door burst open, landing near her.

"Get away from my team mate before I gut you, _bitch_."

Saki crept her eyes up and felt her whole body go rigid in fear. For before her stood a sight worse than any Bijuu: an angry Sakura Haruno, short hair flying and fists cracking.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Saki gulped, glad Yuzu was still asleep and didn't have that nightmare fuel to plague her.

 **In the ANBU area, with Ibiki…**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Hikaru laughed at Sakura who was frantically making sure the Uchiha didn't have a poisoned seal. Upon finding out the differences in the tests, the kunoichi just dragged all three out of the room and towards the cafeteria, a meek Sai just following along.

"Can she do that?" A proctor asked, grey uniform signifying him as Ibiki's underling.

"They fail, right?" Multiple whispers and hand signs flew, and with each one Ibiki's headache grew. The last one finally made him explode.

"Totally, Ibiki-sama wouldn't let them go after that!" Another underling boasted.

"SILENCE!" Not a single ANBU or random jonin sensei lurking were brave enough to try and counter that command. "Technically what Sakura Haruno did was not against the rules- the cafeteria waiting room was only a suggestion, as long as they get there before the timer goes off in thirty minutes. She and Sai displayed exemplary loyalty to their comrade. Those maggots will pass."

"A-and the Kumo team?"

"Bah, they pass too. It's too much paper work to fail them." Ibiki scoffed flippantly and continued on observing the exam.

 **Thirty minutes later, cafeteria…**

With a large puff, twenty proctors and Ibiki appeared, all intimidating. Ibiki smiled at the sight of only twelve teams surviving, six of them being from Konoha, and only one from Iwa. Just as Ibiki was preparing his epic last speech that he most definitely had not spent hours practicing, a kunai shot through the window.

"Listen up you maggots! The incredibly beautiful ANKO MITARASHI is here for your second- and better- test!" Anko boasted, striking a power pose, dango proudly in her teeth. With a face palm, Ibiki took a breath to begin his attempt to recover the mood of the chunin exams and gather some of his intimidation factor back.

 **With Naruto…**

Naruto had his mouth slightly agape at his rather quirky friend's entrance, when a snap from Tenzo brought him back.

"Time to prepare for the second round. You ready?" Tenzo asked out loud. Naruto gave a tilt of his head to look his captain in the eye.

"Yes, Taicho. I'm ready."

 **End! Again, apologies, this has actually been fully written for over a week (longer I think) but I had to tweak a couple of things. An awesome reader PM'd me today asking if the chapter was 'still happening' and reminded me. So thanks! Anyways, a couple of things:**

 **The reason they were having the kids get used to choosing their team mates is because it's many of their first times actually being in that situation and Konoha needs them ready for war. The other teams had another test partially for plot and partially because I really wanted both tests. This way, I got what I wanted, and it fits nicely into the idea of what Konoha has planned for war allies.**

 **Wondering about Gaara's team? Well wait and see. Keep in mind Konoha has no incentive to make sure a bijuu wielding psycho is guaranteed to pass onto the second round.**

 **Please…remind me if I get of schedule! I promise, most of the time lately, I write the entire chapter almost and then forget about it. If it's been a long time..chances are I honestly just forgot it in my folder. It's happened more than I care to admit.**

 **Finally, go check out the new updates to these stories as I LOVED them:**

 **'Seals are easy, People are Hard'-** **slythefoxx2**

 **'Naruto the Scarecrow'-** **Slizzah**

 ***No, they don't know I am giving them shout outs, I just love their stories!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **AN: Your girl Riku here, ready to continue bringing you all reading material. We're in the middle of the chunin exams, and I'm sorry for missing the last update, but this one is fairly large to make up for it.**

IMPORTANT: This chapter jumps around a whooole lot, so please read carefully. If I make it confusing, let me know in reviews as this is the first time I've attempted perspective jumps on such a large scale. As always, have fun reading.

 **SOOO…. I don't own Naruto. If I did I'd make a spin off of Deidara and Tobi getting into misadventures.**

 **Last time on ATA…**

 _ **With a large puff, twenty proctors and Ibiki appeared, all intimidating. Ibiki smiled at the sight of only twelve teams surviving, six of them being from Konoha, and only one from Iwa. Just as Ibiki was preparing his epic last speech that he most definitely had not spent hours practicing, a kunai shot through the window.**_

 _ **"Listen up you maggots! The incredibly beautiful ANKO MITARASHI is here for your second- and better- test!" Anko boasted, striking a power pose, dango proudly in her teeth. With a face palm, Ibiki took a breath to begin his attempt to recover the mood of the chunin exams and gather some of his intimidation factor back.**_

 _ **With Naruto…**_

 _ **Naruto had his mouth slightly agape at his rather quirky friend's entrance, when a snap from Tenzo brought him back.**_

 _ **"Time to prepare for the second round. You ready?" Tenzo asked out loud. Naruto gave a tilt of his head to look his captain in the eye.**_

 _ **"Yes, Taicho. I'm ready."**_

 **Presently, inside the Forest of Death, with Naruto and team Ro…**

When Naruto spotted Orochimaru in disguise as the sannin licked his lips, somehow foolish enough to believe nobody noticed his disguise even when the man stuck a foot long tounge out.

 _'That or overconfident. We did do a fantastic job of playing the ignorant village,'_ Naruto mused to himself, idly keeping his hand gripped on a chakra metal kunai, mentally asking the traitor to give him an excuse to fling a Kurama influenced kunai at his slimy head.

Unfortunately, Orochimaru was content to just peer at his old student in a predative way even as Anko managed the miracle of pretending he wasn't there. It had taken much…. therapy from the Third Hokage to ensure Anko's cooperation. Seeing the signal from Tenzo to send fifty clones into the forest for minor additional recon as Anko was starting her spiel, Naruto settled down for an entertaining few minutes, his black cloak and forest contrasting sharply with his mask.

 **Down in the clearing…**

"Alight worthless Maggots!" Anko greeted cheerfully once every genin team had sufficiently gawked at what was the most dangerous place in the Land of Fire and hand in their liability forms. "I hope you're ready to die painfully for my enjoyment!" Multiple genin bristled at her flippant attitude about their lives only to find a kunai in their backpacks curtesy of a hidden Naruto, chains like vipers (not that the genin could see). No genin would show his friend disrespect.

 **'Heh, you're getting pretty good with those chains, Naruto.'** Kurama praised in a bored tone.

 _'Aww, thanks Kurama, that means'_ Naruto started to give gratitude for the praise only to be cut off by Kurama.

 **'It's such an accomplishment to hit unmoving large targets at non vital spots!'** The fox finished his 'complement' with a sarcastic smirk, causing the blonde ANBU to mentally roll his eyes at his own foolishness at thinking Kurama could be sincere. He felt a creeping chill run up his spine and turned slightly to face Tenzo.

'Do that again Mouse and I'll tell Dragon you want a training retreat with him.' Tenzo threatened through animated sign language.

'…Of course, Taicho', Naruto signed back with shaky hands that gave away his fear. Hikaru and Yugao shared silent snickers. Down below Anko continued her proctoring speech.

"Right here you brats get to spend two days in my personal playground; the Forest of Death! Inside you'll find roaming wasp spiders, leaches, and ANBU squads to pick your dead husks from the forest floor! But don't worry, you don't _have_ to spend two whole days in there." She assured the now trembling genin. Seeing their unspoken question, the snake summoner continued. "All you maggots have to do is play a little game of cat and mouse."

"C-cat and mouse?" Ino asked uncertainly, already dreading the forest. She knew her team wasn't ready for this but didn't want to look bad by dropping out. Anko got a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"Why yes dearie. See, half the squads here will receive a scroll" here she held up a giant scroll with the kanji for 'mouse' written in large letters and signaling for the assembled teams to split evenly, which happened quickly.

Naruto could feel his eye twitch when Anko sent a wink in his general direction due to the name.

"The other half of the squads will not receive a scroll, but a map of the area. The 'mice' get a twenty minute head start towards the teams that make it with a scroll advance." Anko finished. Kiba took the opportunity to speak his ire.

"That's bull! What about us pursuit teams! We have no chance in hell!" Another kunai in his backpack curtsey of Anko shut him up.

"Tsk tsk, on the contrary my dear Inuzuka, the mice teams have one key disadvantage." Her eyes held a fake (not that the genin…or chunin… could tell) manic gleam.

"…" Everyone waited expectantly.

"This!" As she said that, each mouse team had a teammate shot with snake venom. Instantly the genin felt their chakra drain. "That venom hails from the Land of Bears and is known to seal a person's chakra away for six days on average. And for those with a medic… well there is no antidote since I messed with it." Anko finished sheepishly, not bothering to mention the…side effects that twenty percent of victims experienced from her improved version. What they didn't know couldn't be used to sue her.

"Alright maggots! Mouse teams line up and remember: you have to reach the towers with EVERYONE alive, so I recommend killing the weak competition!" And thus each team prepared to play their roles, nervously discussing their various strategies as Anko cackled at her own callous advice.

 **Mouse team preparations!**

 **With Team 10…**

Shikamaru absently rubbed his arm where he was injected and gave his teammates a hard look.

"This will be troublesome but if we run fast enough we can make it before anyone will bother us." The lazy genius sighed when he noticed Ino being unusually sullen. "What's with you, Ino? You're more troublesome than if you were a loud mouth woman." That got her to grow a tick mark.

"Shut up you lazy baka!" And thus Ino momentarily got out of her funk to slap her teammate in the back of the head.

"Tsk, you're not very youthful, are you?" Shikamaru blurted out.

Silence reigned amongst the teens. Chouji even dropped his potato chip bag in shock and Ino held a hand to her mouth.

"…L-let's just get ready" Shikamaru finally broke the silence with a shaky command.

 **With Team Oto…**

"So we run fast with Kin our backs and this horribly heavy scroll before Gaara gets in, right?" Dosu gulped and his…friends, quickly agreed.

"And our mission?" Zaku asked about their believed orders to help Gaara and kill the Uchiha.

"Screw that, I don't want to die; we'll just kill him during the month." With firm nods the team started a final bag check, completely unaware their master had been listening the whole time.

 **With the undercover ROOT team…**

The three emotionally challenged 'genin'- including Danzo Shimura's pet Uchiha that was hidden with a face mask and contacts to make him look like a different Root agent who switched with him- were calmly double checking their bags. Thankfully their female companion was the one bitten and she was a taijutsu specialist anyways. The team was careful not to look at their targets or Orochimaru; it wouldn't do to cast suspicion on themselves so close to their master's goals.

"Be ready for anything" Takashi Uchiha, the favorite of Danzo Shimura ordered. The two others just nodded mentally prepared themselves.

 **With The Sand Trio…**

"I will kill for you mother, all those foolish to pursue us" Gaara cooed to himself. Temari gulped a bit but stopped herself from commenting. As long as they made it to that blasted tower within the two day time limit, it didn't matter what her psycho of a brother did. Their mission didn't start until the third round, where Gaara would shower the great village of Konoha in its own blood.

 **With the Iwa team…**

"Remember, get to the tower at all costs. We must make it to the third round and make Iwa shine amongst the Konoha scum." The team leader, Hideo, grew up without a father or mother after the fourth Hokage wiped them out with his infamous jutsu, the last massacre before the war ended. He'd been cut out from his mother's dead womb by a dying medic nin who cradled the babe until the reinforcements arrived, dying with a smile on her face for doing one last act of kindness. The boy grew up amongst hundreds of orphans just like them, most of whom became shinobi as that was the most viable option for clan less orphans with no funds. All his life Hideo swore he would do everything to make Konoha suffer. Getting to the third round and killing their genin in front of thousands sounded beautiful to his ears.

Unfortunately, his other teammates, Mari and Akiko, didn't share his zeal. Mari had actually _helped_ a foreign shinobi in the last round, and the only reason Hideo didn't sneer at her was because it let them pass. He pointedly ignored the voice whispering in his head to _let the past go._

 **Thirty seconds before the gates opened….**

All five of the 'mice' squads looked pensive, even the one 'psycho' Suna genin squad who were there more for their mission than as actual chunin candidates. The seconds clicked down.

At thirty seconds Chouji slipped the oversized scroll on, grunting at the weight.

At twenty five seconds Ino glanced at the impending forest with fiery eyes and false bravado.

At the fifteen second mark Hideo sent a hateful glance to the competition. Mari, the member with locked chakra, nervously checked that their other member Akiko had the scroll secured across the back; team Iwa was in it for the win.

Ten seconds sparked heart beats skipping.

Five seconds found every young shinobi and kunoichi with a weapon grasped expertly.

Four seconds.

Three seconds.

Two seconds.

One second.

 _ ***BRIIINGG***_

Anko sounded the signal alarm and each gate was thrown open by chunin. Squads bolted through the gates and towards the center, where the outline of a tower could be seen from the clearing. They had thirty minutes to make time, set traps, and pray they could slow pursuers down enough to reach the finish line without confrontations.

 **With Ro…**

Naruto's shoulders tensed involuntarily at the alarm but forced them to relax; Hawk's team along with other ANBU squads were in the forest, clones and radios also on the move for any funny business. As it was tradition for Konoha to have ANBU presence in the forest during the second stage, they could get away with it without alerting Orochimaru. It did help that Dragon confirmed the last Uchiha was a target for marking, through whatever sources the enigmatic ANBU commander had. Ro wouldn't head out until the 'cats' were sent into the dark forest.

"Think they'll run into the wasp spiders?" Angel whispered, pointedly pretending she didn't feel Tenzo's cuff on her ear.

'No, as long as they don't go the long way around; we did clean out hundred of them that time.' Naruto cautiously replied in sign. The blonde was not at all confident in his words but gave the small cat a nice head pat anyways.

'It'd be nice if they did though; we could blow through the insects with my beautiful art!' Deidara cut in animatedly, idly remolding his clay spiders. Hikaru scoffed.

'If they found them though we would be the ones to drag their bloody remains out; Trust me it's not worth it. The last time Ro had chunin exam duty we spent three nights cleaning out enough leaches and wasp spiders to cart out the genin.' The Hyuga had less than fond memories of being covered in buckets of blood on the quest to recover _four_ foolish genin squads that had apparently thought to cut through the nesting region on the last day rather than admit defeat. It hadn't ended well for them.

 **With the pursuit squads…**

All too soon it was the twenty minute mark and the air was thick enough to slice through with Yugao's Katana. Each trio began strategizing for what would- hopefully- be a short escapade into the 'training ground'.

 **With Team Seven…**

Kakashi's official and Hikaru's unofficial team were huddled over the provided map.

"Sakura- san, Duckbutt- san, we should stick to these areas as the leeches are too dangerous to wander towards." Sai pointed to various routes on the map with a pencil. Sasuke ignored the juvenile 'nick name' while studying it closely, Sharingan active.

"Hey Sai, I was wondering; how do you know so much about this place?" Sakura asked, and Sai paused. Memories of long hikes, survival exercises, and clandestine meetings flashed through his head but were expertly hidden by the pale boy. He gave a plain, slightly better than fake smile.

"Oh, I just read a great deal. We should avoid the Iwa, Oto, and Asuma- san's team, as well as that vicious looking Suna team." Sai advised.

"Hn, why? I understand about the Iwa and Oto teams, but what about the other two? The Ino- Shika- Cho team falls apart as one member is down and that one Suna squad looks weak. The only other team is that young Konoha one and picking on children wasn't what I wanted in the exams" Sasuke argued. Sakura nodded but listened to Sai's surprisingly adamant rebuttal.

"Asuma- san's squad is known by the other ones as weak. We'd be fighting several competitors. The Suna squad will be a target due to them being children of the Kazekage. That younger genin team will be an easy target though since they blend in. They will be left alone as no one pays attention to them, giving us the freedom to take their scroll." Here Sai stopped to breathe and Sasuke used the opportunity to take charge.

"Fine… We'll follow them. Sakura, you will throw up genjutsu and take the scroll before jumping away; I'll knock them out. Sai, you send out ink animals to track them."

"Already on their person, Duckbutt- san." Sai volunteered with a pleasant smile. Sasuke huffed but continued.

"We strike and run directly to the tower; with focus we'll reach it before night fall." Three sets of eyes locked and fist bumped, comradery amongst them strong.

 _'I won't let them get hurt, no matter what'_ Sai mentally promised his friends, not realizing that the 'younger genin team' were all ROOT ANBU.

Multiple parties had listened in to the conversation, and the reactions were varied.

Naruto and Hikaru both smiled with thumbs up at team seven's willingness to work together. Orochimaru, however…

 **With Orochimaru's 'team'…**

The legendary snake summoner licked his lips at his future vessel. Oh how difficult it had been to keep him and his two clones from being obvious about their identities while his old apprentice spoke, but it worked; no one suspected his infiltration. All he had to do was waltz into the forest, mark Sasuke- kun while meeting with Danzo's little spy, kill his idiotic subordinates who believed they had the right to abandon their suicide mission, and threaten Konoha into keeping the exams going.

 _'Kukukuku, I must hurry though; my job as the 'Kazekage' is very time consuming. Orochimaru, you sly devil, you must control your urges, after all.'_ Orochimaru mused to himself. Deciding he would first get a scroll for Sasuke- kun (he did want the boy to pass into the third round, after all) the sannin would then track down his precious future eyes.

Orochimaru then felt the familiar flicker of the Kyubi Jinchuuriki's chakra that just _begged_ to be experimented on. The sannin knew taking him before the fated third round and invasion would automatically cause the village to go on lockdown, thus cancelling the exams. Standard procedure village procedure- the same one most of the great five followed- dictated that a kidnapped Jinchuuriki was a unanimous act of war. Orochimaru would relish starting said war. Just not until he was ready to absolutely crush his former home.

Too bad for Naruto that Orochimaru had no qualms about playing with his soon to be pet.

 **With Team Kumo…**

Yuzu Yotsuki and Saki gave Taro a side eye as he suggested they follow another pursuit team and steak the scroll they steal as they'd be worn out. However, Saki agrees, as it would let Yuzu get to the safety of the tower before it got crazy.

She did have it in her best interests to make sure the former Raikage's great niece didn't kick the bucket from the two Hyuga. It wouldn't be a difficult stretch for them to take out their anger on the only vulnerable relative to the man that caused their clansman's death. Saki wouldn't allow it, however, and thus ignored the other girl's protests, instead messing with her chocolate hair absently.

 **Team Eight and Team Nine…**

Neji glared hatefully at his younger cousin, not at all pleased with the decision from Hiashi- sama that they would stick together for the survival portion of the exam.

"Of course the main branch would get special treatment. A weakling like you is fated to let others slave away for your own victory. Right, Hinata- _sama?_ " Neji mocked Hinata. Lee started shouting about how unyouthfully Neji was acting, but it was Shino who put the branch house heir in his place.

"Excuse me, Hyuga- san, but do not mock my teammate again or I will not hesitate to call the giant leaches on you." Shino whispered into the older boy's ear, and Neji couldn't help but feel apprehensive. The Hyuga decided to shut up…for now.

"Yeah, you better shut up, you prick! Or else Akamaru and I will rip you apart!" Kiba boasted with Akamaru giving a yip in agreement.

"Quiet rookie, we're the best Konoha squad here." Tenten bit out but then turned to her white eyed friend. "I agree though, you should be nicer while we're in the forest."

"Pfft, very well then. We attack the Iwa scum and the lazy Nara team; they're traveling parallel to each other currently." Tenten rolled up her team's map.

"Alright, what's the battle plan guys?" She asked. Neji closed his eyes briefly before staring at them all, the mind of a tactician formulating a strategy.

"…Here is the plan. Aburame, Inuzuka, you will travel in the back for tracking and long range strikes. Tenten, you join them….Lee…"

 **After the bells sound the alarm…**

Naruto winced as one of his clones popped right after the alarm from the first wave of squads, specifically the Oto squad.

 _'Sound attacks? Interesting'_ Naruto thought when the genin had called out the name of his attack loudly, aiming at what he thought was a monster but was just a clone messing with them, as per orders. Even animals as vicious as the ones in the Forest of Death rarely attacked unprovoked, so Naruto was there to rile the genin- and animals- up. Two days in the forest would be boring otherwise, after all.

'Follow parallel to Uchiha team', Tenzo ordered and the entirety of Ro shot off, carefully masking their chakra.

Naruto used this time to talk to Kurama about their little snake problem.

 **Brat, my roots absorbed the snake's vile negative emotions and intent when he glanced our way. I wouldn't be surprised if he attacked us.**

The boy ignored the obvious attempt at a plant joke and gave his thoughts.

 _'True, but we both know he was planning on it anyways. Nothing's changed.'_ Naruto assured. But Kurama wasn't done.

 **If that flesh bag attacks us I WILL send enough chakra to obliterate him… after he's done with the Uchiha of course.** Kurama added the last part with a bit of glee. Naruto sweat dropped, avoiding a low hanging branch.

 _'Our mission is to PROTECT Sasuke, not kill him.'_

 **Tsk, you take the fun out of it. But what happens when they see your chains of the tiny kitten? They'll know your identity.**

Naruto avoided that sore subject; it wasn't just orders that kept him from blurting it out to his former classmates, but his own uncertainty. Despite not being very healthy, he enjoyed the anonymity of being in uniform. No one from the village questioned him or sent him those 'looks'. The couple of times a civilian had spotted the blonde in off duty clothes, without even his head band, caused him to shunshin away instantly before the civilian could recognize and thus hate him once more. ANBU was his identity now, and even showing his chunin side to the rookies was difficult to stomach. Sakura, Sai and Sasuke especially, as he had led them on missions, tortured….er, trained them, and watched them grow as people. They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies.

And to hide the fact he'd always been a higher rank than them was something he planned on keeping for potentially years, if possible. Sai knew- obviously- but the other two didn't need to know.

But if it came down to either Naruto letting Sasuke get bitten or hurt or stopping the snake using chains and a rasangan, there was no contest. He was a Konoha shinobi, and he would protect his comrades. No matter what.

 **Ten minutes later…**

Kin and Zaku looked behind them while running, feeling bile rise up at their pursuer. Giving each other the look, they nodded their heads. Their master was coming and he was _pissed._ They wouldn't survive, but they would still try.

Dosu sweated when the chakra he'd felt since childhood kept getting closer. It didn't take a chakra sensor to feel Orochimaru's killing intent when it was so focused.

"Kukuku" seemed to echo all around the trio snakes shot out from the bark, fangs barred. The beasts ensnared Dosu first, as the boy had tried to summon chakra for a jutsu; the snake was just too fast.

Next was Zaku, who vaulted Kin off his back, the kunoichi just feeling the touch of death that was the snake's skin. With no chakra and weak taijutsu compared to Zaku and Dosu, much less their master, Kin knew she was going to die. She collapsed to her knees on a massive tree branch, eyes wide with fear when Orochimaru emerged from a nearby trunk.

"Why hello there my pets" Orochimaru greeted silkily. The most notorious traitor to Konoha had the snakes by his side, and the man petted Dosu's head band. "Now, like any shinobi village, Oto is not kind to traitors."

"W-w- we're not traitors, Orochimaru- sama!" Zaku pleaded. The sannin's eyes, which once exuded false warmth, turned steely. With practiced ease he ripped Zaku's head off from the boy's shoulders.

"Now… anyone else wish to lie to me?" Both genin shook their heads vigorously at their master's tone. "Good. I'll be taking this." Scroll firmly secured on his back the sannin turned away and left, Dosu dropped without ceremony from the viper's grip.

Instantly the killing intent dissipated, and Kin relaxed.

"W- we didn't die." She breathed. Dosu was recovering his breathing, but both started laughing hysterically thinking they somehow, for reason unknown, cheated death.

That's when a kunai made the world go dark.

 **In the forest, with ANBU team Ro…**

It had been two hours since the pursuit squads were unleashed, and Sasuke's team was hopelessly lost. The poor genin were not natural trackers, and while Sai's mice were excellent in normal circumstances, their targets were adept at using traps. Naruto watched in amusement as Sakura disabled yet another trip wire explosive trap that the odd little genin group had set out.

Team seventeen, consisting of a ten year old, a nine year old, and a ten year old who had lost her squad last year. Nothing special about them, as their files indicated well adjusted- if slightly socially inept- shinobi who graduated early and were simply on the exams to buffer the Konoha numbers. No body expected them to make it past the first round as their sensei assured the Hokage they were more suited for a field promotion and village guard duty.

But here they were. And playing with team seven, Naruto noticed. Hikaru activated his Byakugan momentarily after the next wave of traps led the genin through a thick bog.

'They… they know where they're going but intentionally leading their pursuers deeper into the forest.' Hikaru informed the team, much to all of Ro's puzzlement.

'Are you sure baka?' Deidara asked even as he unsealed more prepared clay birds.

Normal genin- not even those trained by the ANBU these past months- would ever be in a position to know the landscape. Hell, even the squads with the maps were easily duped and led around in circles. Hikaru gasped when his Byakugan caught them using ANBU signs. 'Taicho, they're signing! They just confirmed that they're leading team seven towards the secluded eastern section of wasp spiders for'

Hikaru was cut off as the ANBU scattered just in time to avoid being smashed by a summon's body.

Naruto used several Kawarimi as kunai were thrown, aimed at rather permanent spots, to land to a safe branch ten meters to the right. Angel was already transformed, and her thick jaws were embedded into the eye of the summons.

With a start Naruto realized it was a _snake eye._

 _'Shoot! How did Hikaru not sense him coming?!'_ Naruto panicked in his head. The boy attempted to

His fist automatically blocked Orochimaru's who started beating on the boy.

"Ku ku ku, you're quite Mousey aren't you? I have to bend over to fight you." Naruto held his tounge, much to Orochimaru's chagrin.

 **Don't let him get to you kit, focus; your squad is fighting nearby against another snake summon headed for the Uchiha's team.** Kurama cautioned.

"Not even going to say anything?" The sannin taunted. Chains from Naruto erupted and flew at the sannin. The man didn't try to block and let his arm be caught, chuckling darkly. "What beautiful chains. Now, show me what you can do NINE TAILS!"

The pair sprang from their branches, Naruto using a shunshin to appear behind the traitor, Rasangan already formed. It connected with Orochimaru's back and the man appeared to blast away, only to twist mid air and grin. Naruto was yanked towards his foe using his own chains before being punched into a tree with a sickening crunch.

"Is that all? Is that all the MIGHTIEST of the BIJU can do Naru- chan?" Orochimaru insulted. Naruto summoned a hundred clones who charged forward with abandon. Their only purpose was to momentarily distract the snake man who chose up upchuck a sword and slash the horde away, manic smile in place the whole time. Naruto grabbed out his sealing tags, intent on having clones seal him and the basterd inside until his team could come back. From what a shadow clone sent in memories they were quickly dispatching a giant summon snake, though Deidara was dealing with wasp spiders that decided to poke from their nests. Naruto knew the genin were traitors somehow, piecing together their carefully laid trap for Orochimaru to get to Sasuke and them, and promised to drag them to Ibiki himself when this was over. Naruto looked over towards Angel and couldn't be more proud.

 **With Angel, moments before…**

When the summoning snake had decided to crash into her team's on the go meeting, Angel was out for blood.

"Every time." She growled as once again she was launched away from her partner. The hell cat was beginning to wonder if it was fate or all controlling being that prevent the duo from fighting side by side more often than not. A tree was uprooted and the feline took the opportunity to spring board up, growing to her maximum size. The snake gave her a hungry look, as the thing was over half the size of a boss summons. With hot fury she shot fire into the widening mouth of the snake that expected her to fall in. The jaws clamped down in pain and Angel landed by an eye. Without hesitation she clamped powerful jaws down on the beast, and a loud hiss filled the area. For over a minute the two were in a deadlock.

"Grrrrr. Take… that… you basterd!" She growled triumphantly when she finally ripped the eye out. The snake thrashed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Angel to look towards Naruto.

What she saw made her blood chill.

 **Back with Naruto…**

Orochimaru chose that moment of distraction to drop kick from the canopy, and Naruto felt a sick crunch as he was catapulted from his branch towards the floor below.

Eyes fluttered closed. _'I just want. I just want to sleep'_ Naruto foggily thought as he drifted in and out of consciousness. On and on the ANBU fell, Orochimaru following right above, intent on giving the Jinchuuriki a beat down.

"I'll have fun breaking you, you little shit! I'll make you scream like a FAILURE! LIKE THE FAILURE YOU ARE!" Not even Orochimaru knew why he was being so cruel; he couldn't take the boy yet, but then again the brat was the child of his most hated rival.

Meanwhile, Naruto saw his life flash before his eyes, his blood floating in front of his face.

 _'Hehe, I want to be Hokage, to protect EVERYONE!' A blonde eight year old screamed at school._

 _'You? Hokage? Yeah right, you're a failure as even a shinobi. I bet you won't graduate.' Kiba Inuzuka howled._

 _'I'm sorry, Naruto, but you failed.' Iruka's pitying looks making the already shaking twelve year old break inside._

 _'YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!' Mizuki spat in the clearing. Naruto recoiled. Everything made sense to him, he truly was a stupid demon._

 _'Naruto, you pass!' Iruka smiled brightly as Naruto hugged him, the boy finally feeling like something was going right._

 _"You're a Jinchuuriki- a person who holds a tailed beast. That makes you an asset to Konoha" Dragon spoke calmly._

 _"Hey, chibi- kohai! Let's get going!"_

 _"Naruto, you're a fine shinobi." Sarutobi said with pride when Naruto completed his first A- rank._

 _"Hey Naruto, let's spar, I'll teach some more…cough… kenjutsu moves while Yugao is away." Hayate offered._

 _"Tsk, you're alright for a fishcake."_

 _"You're like a brother to me" Kakashi admitted while the pair had a break from the madness that was training._

 _"I never say this, but you're like the little brother I never had, Mouse" Dragon whispered during a quiet meeting._

 _"Naruto." Tenzo and Yugao said._

 _"Baka, come back soon" Yakumo blushed._

 _"Chibi- kohai/ Fuinjutsu- fish cake!" Hikaru and Deidara cheered._

 _"Never give up Naruto. As your super pervert I demand it!"_

 _'Wake up." The voices blurred together._

 _"Wake up"_

 **Wake**

 **Wake up.**

 **WAKE UP!** Kurama roared.

Suddenly, his body flared with Kurama's usual chakra cloak. Naruto snapped his eyes open and Orochimaru gasped when red silted eyes met his in defiance. Purplish chains, influenced by the tailed beast within, flew in all directions, a large amount aiming right at the sannin. Three hit and tore through the basterd' s arms.

What ensued was a mighty struggle as they fell. Naruto twirled so that he was above, chains still stuck in Orochimaru's arms. Angel chose that moment to vault off a tree and bite the sannin's head, only to be swatted away by the sword Orochimaru kept in his mouth.

Grabbing Angel so she didn't fall, Naruto dangled in mid air by his chains, heaving with rage as Kurama coursed through his body, threating to unleash the first tail if Orochimaru still decided to fight.

However, the sannin smirked, and before his body reached the forest floor it melted away into mud.

 _'Shit! If that was a clone then.'_ An overwhelming sense of killing intent from the general direction of where Sasuke would be made the Jinchuuriki use his pure shunshin speed to head there immediately, dread filling his foggy mind.

 **With Team seven, earlier…**

Sasuke knew their target was leading them somewhere, as Sai had pointed out after the weird boy realized they were headed towards something called the 'Wasp Spider' nests. Sasuke didn't know what those were exactly but the grim look on Sai's face told him they should head away _immediately._

Except that they couldn't. Because a giant snake was blocking their path, and the team they were chasing surrounded them. Sakura, who was just beside him, was now unconscious against a tree. The snake barreling through the forest flew her backwards, and Sasuke winced at the large amount of blood their only medic was losing.

"Stand behind me" Sai urgently ordered and his super beast scroll summoned five lions. The youngest of the ambushers tilted his head.

"Rice Curry" the boy said. Sai stiffened, much to the confusion of Sasuke.

"Sai" he asked curiously.

"No" Sai stated firmly, directed at the ambusher who spoke. All three stiffened then relaxed.

"I… see. So master was right, you did turn. No matter, you'll die here." The youngest spoke with an unnatural calm. The air stilled.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke shouted when the three Konoha shinobi attacked Sai simultaneously, the girl kicking the Uchiha out of the way.

Sai jumped onto an ink bird to head away from Sasuke, wishing he could stay with his friends longer. They chased him far away, far enough that Sai couldn't even sense the summon's chakra. This way, he could protect them.

' _Forgive me, but I won't be making chunin with you.'_ Sai thought as his fellow ROOT agents- _'No, I'm a traitor to them'-_ as the ROOT scum followed him like moths. A battle began, and Sai planned to make it- and his death- glorious.

"Super beast scroll: explosion" Sai intoned after having several of his ink birds fly too close to the mid air ROOT shinobi. They exploded, the explosion seal encoded in them saved him as the foes were forced off his tail for a moment. He let a small smile form when the blast killed one of them- the girl- and blew the arm off of the other boy.

Silently thanking Naruto for teaching him how to incorporate an explosion seal into his animals, Sai followed the ROOT shinobi, jumping off the bird and locking his tanto with the youngest- and only intact one- of the three in mid air.

"Why did you betray Danzo- sama?!" Slash, and Sai had a deep cut down his torso, jumping back to a trunk before hitting the younger boy with a slice to the gut.

"I found my Will of Fire." Sai said simply, and the two locked once more, though it was clear Sai had the upper hand when his opponent coughed up some blood.

Thinking he might actually survive the fight Sai locked gazes with the boy.

Then widened his eyes as they met a set of fully matured Sharingan.

Takashi Uchiha allowed a vicious smirk to appear amongst his bloody mouth as the traitor looked into his eyes. The young boy had taken out his contacts for battle just so he could shock his opponents. It wasn't something Danzo would approve of, but the traitor was going to die anyways, and he wanted some pleasure out of the experience.

Sai cursed inside as the young Uchiha made his eyes spin, and Sai began to lose himself. He knew he was trapped as he felt the hypnotism take root.

' _Huh, at least I got two of them, Duckbutt- san, Sakura- san.'_

"Kai." Foreign chakra flooded his own, a familiar one that was warm. The pale boy found himself on a branch, staring into the masked face of his second sensei, Hikaru.

"H- Hikaru- sensei?" Sai asked, bewildered. The ANBU seemed to grin and nod.

"In the flesh chibi; now you stay put while I deal with our little friend here. I heard everything."

"W-wait! He has" Sai tried only to be silenced by Hikaru's chuckle.

"I know, and he'll be finding out why those eyes will never beat the great Hikaru."

Takashi knew he was beat. With absolute loyalty the dog of Danzo prepared the suicide jutsu, building up his chakra.

Unfortunately for him, Hikaru effortlessly blocked all his chakra points, knocking him out and ripping the suicide pill from his mouth after some searching. The 'fight' was less than ten seconds and Sai was in awe of how ruthlessly the man who often played the fool handled the situation. Hikaru noticed his slack jawed expression and grinned.

"Ne, cat got your tounge?"

 **Same time, with Sasuke…**

Sasuke was in a bad place. He was rooted to his spot in front of what appeared to be a Kusa 'genin', protecting one of his only friends, Sakura.

"Ku ku ku, Sasuke- kun, why don't you show me your power?" The Kusa genin chuckled silkily and beckoned. Sasuke stood his ground though.

 _'Sai's gone who knows where and this woman shows up with a scroll; why is she attacking us? No, don't think, just protect Sakura.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. He gripped his kunai as killing intent blasted the area, making his heart skip a beat.

"Th- this p- p- p- power. I've never been so scared, I need to l- leave. No! Don't move!" Sasuke growled to himself. He wouldn't be worse than scum, he'd protect his comrade, to the end.

A killing intent filled with more malice entered the clearing and pounced on Sasuke's attacker though. An ANBU agent, around his height started barraging the Kusa genin with purple chains and a jutsu he recognized all too well.

"N- Naruto?" Sasuke asked. The slight stiffening of the shoulders told him all he needed to, the giant cat that landed in front of him as a shield giving more proof. His elusive former classmate, the desk chunin, was in ANBU.

Well that shook his day some.

 **With Naruto…**

When Sasuke said his name, Naruto cursed his stupidity but kept fighting. He knew from what Dragon said (and who knows how Dragon found out) that Orochimaru would attempt to mark the last Uchiha. That couldn't happen. And so Naruto was using his sword to block Orochimaru's, the tounge acting as an arm.

 **Naruto put some distance, NOW!**

Not one to question, the blonde used a triad of shunshins to land several meters away, just in time to dodge a newly summoned snake erupting from the ground.

"Shit, this couldn't get any worse" Naruto cursed. The universe laughed at him as Orochimaru fired off a fire dragon aimed right at the stationed boy. Orochimaru cackled.

"aww, so sweet, trying to protect Sasuke- kun from my gift? Well I guess we'll have to stop that, won't we? Striking shadow hands!" Twelve snakes from each arm shot out at Naruto. The ANBU slashed at them with his claws before they could reach him, smirking behind his mask as Angel's jaws connected with the sannin's arm, eliciting a shriek. Fire burned away at the man's body as Angel's fire coated teeth drew blood.

"Tsk, I never thought a feline could wound me" Orochimaru spat as he opened his mouth. A fully restored Orochimaru stepped out and everyone else gagged in revulsion.

"Y- you're a monster" Sasuke said.

"No, I'm perfection! And soon you'll see why Sasuke- kun!" The crazed Sannin laughed and in an instant was inches from Naruto's mask covered face, hand cocked back.

Naruto felt himself flown backwards, Kurama's cloak receding as the blow cut off his concentration momentarily. The Sannin launched his neck at a wide eyed Sasuke, fangs barred. Angel bit the neck but even crushed the appendage kept stretching.

Naruto knew he had to stop it. An idea formed, one so crazy it would fail, and thus he did something incredibly stupid: he used a kawarimi with the still knocked out Sakura.

Now right behind Sasuke as Orochimaru's jaws aimed for the neck, Naruto's ANBU issued arm guards took the fangs, the seal enforced armor keeping the poison off his skin. Naruto smirked at the absolutely enraged Orochimaru and gave him the finger.

"See ya, you bastard." He said and activated a prisoner scroll. Orochimaru couldn't move from a paralyzing seal Naruto had stuck right where the fangs went in.

And so, in a puff of smoke, Orochimaru of the Sannin was captured. Naruto looked with half lidded eyes at Sasuke, smiled at Angel who had just made the remaining snake disappear, and collapsed on his stomach. The ANBU mask that had taken a beating in the last hour finally cracked from the face plant and slid off.

"Naruto" Sasuke breathed.

"Yeah, I know. Save it" The blonde winced at his ribs and broken arm being slowly healed, as Kurama's chakra couldn't rush the process. Not when he had pumped two tails worth throughout the fight to keep Naruto's body going.

 **Damn it, don't go to sleep yet, you're in the Forest of Death!** The fox shouted to deaf ears. Naruto grinned slightly and fought the sleep.

Suddenly, four chakra signatures he knew by heart surrounded him.

"Mouse, you're alive" Tenzo spoke, not bothering with hand signs. Naruto snapped awake as he was pulled into a sitting position. Hikaru started healing him while Yugao and Angel brought Sakura back. The girl was beginning to wake up but Yugao pinched her neck, knowing it was for the best.

"Wha? How?" Naruto questioned dumbly. His team mates looked like they went through war. Blood, snake venom, and dirt covered them, and Yugao's mask was completely red. Deidara was listless, obviously recovering from Wasp Spider poison and clutching his arm.

"Orochimaru." Tenzo answered. "He planned on separating us, and two mud clones along with Manda's second in command was there. Add that with the swarm of Wasp Spiders that Fox fought by himself…We're lucky Fox only has a broken arm and poison…" Tenzo trailed off and Naruto nodded. He began recounting the battle, leaving out Kurama, and his squad sputtered at the end.

"You mean you" Yugao began

"Took on Orochimaru- the actual one" Tenzo continued.

"And sealed him, un?" Deidara finished. Naruto nodded in trepidation. The scroll sat nearby against a tree.

"…I didn't seal his chakra first so I don't know how long it will last." Tenzo rubbed his eyes at the mistake- even if it was unavoidable- and sighed.

"Hm, you're free to go Chibi- kohai. Now let's take these prisoners back." Hikaru said. Only then did Naruto notice Sai and the genin they were following. Sai sat next to Sakura and kept sending Hikaru thankful looks.

Figuring he'd find out later, Naruto began walking towards the scroll, figuring they had an hour to get the sannin to the Jiraiya for better sealing lest the traitor get free. However, just as he reached it, the scroll burned to a crisp and a noted floated down.

 _ **My dear pet,**_

 _ **Sorry to disappoint, but I must not be captured. I will have Sasuke, so don't even try to stop me. Oh, and tell Sarutobi- sensei that if he cancels the exam I'll destroy it before nightfall.**_

 _ **Ta- ta,**_

 _ **Orochimaru the Awesome.**_

Naruto read the note over and let out a primal roar at his failure.

 **Three hours later, Forest of Death Tower…**

Hiruzen Sarutobi listened to the tale of Orochimaru's encounter with more surprise than he thought possible since they knew it would happen. He felt pride well up in his old bones when his surrogate grandson managed to capture the traitor, then gave a reassuring look at the news Orochimaru had used a body switch at the last second before the sealing. By the end, he didn't know what to feel.

"I am proud of all of your successes, but now is not the time for rest. You safely shadowed Sasuke and his team here, but there are still dangers in the exams. Rest up for one hour before heading out- there is still a day and a half left of this cursed stage. The only mercy was changing it from five days to two days; God knows I couldn't take that level of stress with these exams." Hiruzen muttered. Ro bowed once before shunshining silently, Naruto still angry at himself.

As soon as the ANBU left, Hiruzen turned to his shadow.

"Dragon, what of the other competitors?" Hiruzen asked. Dragon chuckled.

"Well Hiruzen, I think you'll be quite amused."

"Oh?"

"Let's just say Anko's little drug gave the Nara a new outlook on life."

"… I don't even want to know. Now, let's discuss this 'Uchiha' that young Hikaru brought in as a lovely present."

"Takashi Uchiha… I used to change his diapers" Dragon commented wistfully.

 **With Shikamaru' s team, earlier…**

"Now remember team, we must run quickly to show our flames of YOUTH!" Shikamaru yelled as he used more energy to glide across the forest than he used in his entire life combined.

Ino looked at her friend in horror, as did Chouji, but they didn't say anything out of fear of what happened last time they tried. They knew they were being pursued by two teams, and Ino decided to be the reasonable one when they found themselves surrounded by teams eight and nine.

"H- here. Just take it" The girl offered. Tenten looked offended but Lee reached for it. However Shikamaru ruined it.

"INO! Quit being so unYOUTHFUL!"

And thus, Shikamaru and Lee locked eyes. A battle would happen, and the flames of youth ignited.

 **Finally, with Danzo, that night...**

Danzo Shimura looked at the 'dead' ROOT agent, glad the boy was merely dying when that soft Hyuga left him. The failure of an agent reported as medics began bandaging the stump of an arm.

"And then he left me for dead, Danzo- sama; the Hyuga said 'I will not kill you myself but watch your light fade from your eyes. I must of blacked out and my heart rate slowed due to blood loss. I woke up here, Danzo- sama."

Danzo pondered everything he was told. The seal prevented any traitorous speech- he hoped, at least- so all that mattered was recovering Takashi.

 _'I'll get him during the invasion. Now it's time to have a little 'chat' with Orochimaru. From what my spies are saying, the fool is wanting the weapon for himself. That simply won't do. Konoha's Jinchuuriki is mine, even if he doesn't know it yet.'_

Turning impassively to his now useless agent who wasn't worth a prosthetic, the Darkness of Shinobi sliced the boy's throat.

"Your blood watered the great tree; a fitting death" Danzo sneered and walked out of the medical bay; he had a coup to plan.

 **END!**

 **Sooo, this was the first part of the second exam. I rewrote this chapter after the first copy got deleted, and already this version has more details and is overall… better. Anyways, I decided to not write the other genin teams fights until next chapter, as it's already filled with combat. Next time we'll see how everyone else fairs.**

 **A few things:  
1\. Giving Orochimaru five days in the forest was stupid. Plus my version of the exam is more like what real chunin would experience. They're in hostile territory, and have to protect a cumbersome yet important item. The are at some disadvantage no matter which side they are on. And they're on a tight schedule. I figured this was more realistic than five days, especially with the Orochimaru threat.**

 **2\. How did I do on the fight scenes? I tried to make them believable but you know these types of scenes aren't my strong suite. Any ways I hope I did it justice.**

 **3\. The Prisoner scroll thing… Naruto didn't seal Orochimaru, but a husk as the man switched last second. Orochimaru knew he had played too long, wasted a fair amount of chakra in summonings, and was on a tight schedule with the Kazekage thing since Kabuto is dead.**

 **4\. The Uchiha… did Dragon know about them? Or is he shell shocked?**

 **5\. Finally, I am working on KMM chapter….whatever it is next! I'm on summer vacation starting Saturday. I did poorly on juries this semester and was crunched with a ton of projects, but I will work hard not to let this happen next semester.**

 **As always, let me know your thoughts. Have a great week!**

 **P.S: Check out these awesome stories!**

 **Sign Here For ANBU- Zabzab**

 **Kusari No Naruto (I reaaaally loved this one. It's complete too and I adore all that this author writes).**

 **Love you all, bye!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Hello my peeps! Who's ready for another chapter full of awesomeness? I know I am, so let's get started!**

 **Ps. Guys, we almost have two thousand favorites! Thank you all for the support, it means the world to me.**

 **Forest of Death, with teams eight, nine, and ten…**

Shikamaru and Lee shared goofy grins, Lee giving a 'good guy' pose.

"Yosh! We will shine our FLAMES OF YOUTH through a most YOUTHFUL battle for the scroll!" Lee exclaimed. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Let's play some shogi." Shikamaru said. Ino widened her eyes before grabbing Choji and tugging him away while every one was transfixed on the 'youthful' duo.

"IF SHOGI SHOWS OUR FLAMES I AM PUMPED! YOSH!" Lee screamed in happiness. Neji and Tenten shared sighs at their friend, while team eight backed away slowly, not wanting to catch whatever illness it was Lee and Shikamaru had.

"I too am excited for our youthful battle," The Nara said. Then, to the surprise of team nine, he smirked.

He turned.

And he ran, launching a basic kunai trap Ino had set up moments before they were surrounded.

"YOSH! A most youthful race, Shikamaru- kun! Let us race to the tower like a true cat and mouse."

"Lee! Damnit, Tenten, let's go." Neji ordered before the remaining members of team nine followed into the trees. Both had thoughts to end the farce of a pursuit quickly and painfully.

Hinata watched her cousin leave and moved to follow, flinching when Kiba put a hand on her shoulder to stop the effort.

"A- ano, shouldn't we f- follow Neji- niisan?" She asked timidly. Over the last few months, her confidence had improved marginally under the ANBU's tutelage, but being near her hostile family member sent her back to square one.

"Let those basterds leave, that cousin of yours was more trouble than he was worth" Kiba scoffed. Hinata looked ready to protest until Shino stepped in.

"We are near the Iwa team according to my allies; we'll relieve them of their scroll before heading to the tower. I do not trust Neji- san." The Aburame stated firmly. Hinata hesitated before nodding and the three set off, getting further and further away from her cousin she was instructed to stay by.

 **With Teams nine and ten…**

Ino looked at Shikamaru in worry, as he went kept shouting about youth even as they ran from the mentally unstable Lee and murderous Neji and Tenten.

 _'This has to be because of that poison. Arg, you better go back to being lazy, you baka.'_ Ino thought. She could see the tower clearing and prayed they could reach the entrance in time.

Just then she blocked a barrage of shuriken that imbedded themselves into her right hand and arm, making jutsu impossible.

Ino screamed in pain as blood spurted out of the wound and was carelessly kicked to the ground mid jump by Tenten.

The brunette sneered at the short haired blonde.

"You were ready to give up back there, blondie."

"Partial expansion jutsu!" The most beautiful voice Ino had ever heard shouted as a large, meaty arm curtesy of Choji blocked another barrage of kunai. The large shinobi looked livid as he stood in front his friend who was currently bleeding on the forest floor. Shikamaru had been ruthlessly knocked out by an exuberant Lee and was deposited on the ground next to Choji curtesy of the green wearing shinobi.

"Yosh! You were most youthful opponents, but we have triumphed over you today! Never fear though, after the exams we can bask our flames of YOUTH together!" Lee shouted before running towards the tower. Tenten sighed before following, dragging a livid looking Neji with her.

Choji waited a few moments before cancelling his jutsu. With a sigh, the only conscience member of team ten carried his friends gently towards the tower to forfeit and receive medical attention.

 _'I knew the chunin exam was a bad idea!'_

 **With Naruto and Ro…**

The Iwa genin were baffled when they jumped straight into a tree that looked like empty space curtesy of Naruto's 'false surroundings' genjutsu. While too weak for any ANBU mission and requiring far too much concentration for the Jinchuuriki to keep up for his chunin missions, it was perfect for the weaklings below.

Well, they weren't weak, Naruto admitted to himself. They were just… inexperienced. Hikaru gave him a thumbs up from a higher perch, while Deidara looked exhausted. Naruto wasn't sure why the other blonde wasn't in a hospital. However, it wasn't his place so he dropped it.

Ro had stumbled upon the Iwa on their third sweep of the area and couldn't resist some subtle sabotage. It was his way of keeping entertained after assigning Angel to guard Sasuke and team seven. Leaving his partner behind was annoying seeing as Hikaru and Deidara seemed to see it as an opportunity to bug the blonde ANBU with signed practical jokes behind Tenzo's back. Nothing he didn't expect if he was being honest.

Of course, Naruto wasn't expecting Shino's bugs to shoot towards the now defensive Iwa team. Nor was he expecting Kiba and Akamaru to send a loud 'Fang over Fang' into the triangle formation team who split apart with practiced ease.

And Naruto really wasn't expecting Hinata to engage the enemy… with team nine nowhere in sight. A glance towards Tenzo's retreating back as his captain landed next to the newly arrived team Hawk confirmed his suspicions that something wasn't right.

 _'Oi! Furball, why didn't you tell me Hinata's team was coming?'_

 **Grr… I did but you were focusing on setting up that weak genjutsu that I still wonder why you haven't mastered it.**

 _'I did master it, but genjutsu is my weak area, you know this. It's why I haven't used it much since Dragon- sama taught it to me.'_

 **Tsk, whatever. Anyways, that Hyuga did warn you about them approaching but you were zoned out. If I had to guess it would be because of Orochimaru.**

Naruto blushed at the accusation that he knew was true and cut off the conversation in favor of watching the Konoha team get destroyed save for Shino. Hinata had been picked apart by the girl with sealed chakra who apologized after tying the Hyuga girl up with reinforced wire. Shino was in a bind when one of the males incinerated half his colony in one go when they rose up for a barrier attack. His muscles tensed when Akamaru was knocked out and had a kunai stuck to his throat curtesy of the obvious leader. He glanced over to his captain, and relaxed when Tenzo ordered a no intervention from Ro.

 _'Time to see how they handle this. Will it be like shinobi? Or children caught in the cookie jar?'_

 **Team eight and Iwa…**

Shino tsked in annoyance at the whole situation before him. He had a beautiful plan, all laid out that involved his bugs casually draining the other team's chakra.

But then Kiba got impatient before the first swarm could make their move, citing 'the basterds are almost to the tower'. In a spontaneous burst of stupidity Shino ordered his allies to burst out of the ground at once in order to give Kiba a chance.

Of course that failed. Logic would have dictated a retreat, but his teammates were too engaged in battle to allow that and Shino found his careless move ending in the death of his stronger batch of insects. If only, the Aburame mused as Akamaru hung limp in the air, they were in leech territory. Alas they weren't even near Wasp Spiders and endangering the endangered carnivorous beetles around him was a last resort. Instead, Shino pushed his glasses up and focused on diplomacy.

"Give us the dog and your scroll or your third member will die from her blood loss." Shino promised, much to everyone's confusion. Just then the girl who was holding Hinata bound found an elongated kunai piercing the hand that held Hinata and flying through her torso.

"Ack!" Was the girl's cry as she fell forward, Hinata sheepishly jumping away. The seal on her sleeve- that her weird cousin 'Hikaru' gave her right before the exam, Shino remembered- was glowing before disappearing. Hinata landed next to Shino and bravely gave no indication that she regretted using a trigger seal to impale her enemy.

Even better was the paralyzing poison attached to it.

"Y- you MONSTERS!" Hideo spat. All rational thought that he would- and has in the past- employed the same tactic in the past was forgotten.

"You're surrounded and have no chance. Why? Because insects are everywhere, and I have already drained half your chakra. Hand us our comrade and the scroll and we'll let you leave alive." Shino spoke coldly, bluffing about the insects and knowing less than a third of the boy's chakra was gone.

Hideo felt woozy and noticed the vermin on him, sucking away his chakra. Mari was unconscious and gasping for air, most likely a nicked lung the culprit. Hideo was pissed at himself and his team but knew his sensei would kill him if he let pride kill a teammate.

"Akiko" He spat. The silent boy tossed the scroll with little emotion and lifted up Mari. Akamaru was dropped unceremoniously on the ground but no one reacted. The boys prepared for the Konoha scum to attempt to finish them off. However, they were allowed to pass and the last team of Iwa raced in the direction of the tower, tails between their legs.

Shino let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before turning to Kiba with a scary look on his face.

"Kiba." The Inuzuka gulped as Shino glared. "We will talk about this later."

Hinata was released from the wire, and they set off silently. Hinata stewed about her moment of courage while Kiba cradled a now awake Akamaru.

And Shino? His eyebrows were raised when a scouting ally brought back the chakra of a very familiar blonde that was apparently in the trees the entire time along with an interesting description.

 _'Uzumaki- san, just what are you doing wearing an ANBU uniform?'_

 **Back in the trees…**

Clueless about the Aburame discovering his secret yet proud about his former classmate's performances, Naruto sent a wave to Hawk as the two squads parted paths, Ro still on patrol while Hawk shadowed the heiress's team to the tower. Tenzo looked mighty pleased when he informed them they had won the bet and that they would be voting on the mission Hawk would take over the next squad dinner.

'I vote Tora!' Hikaru signed. Naruto nodded with a vicious smile behind his masks; he had been meaning to teach Tora- chan how to make clones.

'First, that's so mundane. Second, we're on duty' Tenzo signed in reprimand.

'Hai, Taicho; apologies' Naruto signed back sheepishly. Looking at the sky as they continued on, the blonde was pleased they had a mere nine hours left of this monotony.

 **Deep in T and I…**

Dragon didn't allow a tear to escape his mask as Takashi slept on the cot, blissfully unaware that he was in front of family. Soon he'd wake up with his curse seal deactivated curtesy of the same methods Dragon employed on Sai all those months ago, but for now Dragon was left to his thoughts.

The night of the Uchiha massacre was not one Shisui wished to recall. Having been recovering from his battle and subsequent farce of a suicide, Shisui hadn't been there during the blood bath.

But he was there in the morgue amongst the mutilated bodies- some so charred on the face that only later would DNA reveal their identities. The babies and children had been the worst, and Shisui had thought they were the victims of the second killer, as Itachi would never burn children.

Shisui remembered that night, crying over the tiny bodies while the Hokage kept the room free of any prying eyes. Takashi and his little sister Tsuki were often left in Shisui's care while their father plotted in the elder meetings not even Shisui was privy to. He changed their diapers, taught a four year old Takashi how to hold a kunai, and thought about them if he didn't see them at least once a month. Their deaths were a black mark on the Commander's soul that he carried around constantly. It was a wedge in his heart and one of the many reasons he carried on living; no child would die like that again.

But now Shisui faced the possibility that Tsuki- along with the other Uchiha children- were alive and brainwashed by Danzo. Danzo was slated for death, but now it would be thousands of times worse.

Takashi began stirring and Shisui prepared to steel his nerves. He knew the Sharingan would be used, and thus prepared for an exercise in restraint against killing the Warhawk that plagued him for five years.

Five infinite, gut wrenching years.

"Takashi Uchiha." Shisui said in a bored tone. The boy gave a glare. "Oooh the famous 'Uchiha glare'. I'm shaking in my mask."

"I won't talk" Takashi snapped in a surprising show of emotion that proved he was taken too late for Danzo's full emotional conditioning program.

"Tsk, tsk. I'm sure you wouldn't, if you had a choice. The thing is, however…" Takashi gazed into the now active Mangekyo Sharingan, completely in a daze. "You don't have a say in the matter."

For the next four hours Shisui would hear exactly what was happening in Danzo's inner most circle of darkness.

 **Team Seven's quarters…**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai sat in silence, though all for different reasons. Angel was napping Sakura's lap after claiming Naruto was on duty in the tower at the girl's question.

Sai was silent as he contemplated what happened in the forest. The ambush, his willingness to die for his team, and the Sharingan. Sai knew he was lucky Hikaru- sensei showed up or else he- and possibly Sasuke and Sakura- would be dead. These past months had shown Sai that life wasn't a canvas of black lines that led him from mission to mission for Danzo- sama.

Instead, it was shades of pink and fists. Of blue and bad attitudes. Of Silver and tardiness. And of every shade Sai could think of that blurred together in a beautiful _mess_ that represented his life now. With new resolve, Sai swore to himself to make sure that mess never disappeared. He'd protect his team- no, his friends- and never go back to that shell of a person he was.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was caught on his former classmate, Naruto. The pair was never close; Sasuke had even attacked him in a stupid rage months ago. Of course, Sasuke's problem with the blonde originated in the academy.

At the beginning of the academy, Sasuke and Naruto were in separate classes. Naruto was foolish, but brilliant. His pranks on the instructor were legendary yet his grades were rumored to be abysmal despite his loud claims that 'he did his homework correctly'. Sasuke would grumble at how carefree the boy seemed while he struggled to bring his father pride. When they were merged into one class, Sasuke took to ignoring the 'orphan idiot' as he was called.

Then… that night happened. And afterwards, Sasuke was alone. He would see the blonde walk by him with a wave or arrive at his desk to find Naruto trying to rope him into a prank. Of course Sasuke always ignored him with a vengeance.

Graduating, Sasuke was joyed to find Naruto wasn't on his team, even if Sai freaked him out more than Sakura's fantasies. Sasuke remembers the first time he saw Naruto in ANBU gear (not that he realized it at the time) was the moment Sasuke realized how little age seemed to matter power wise. No longer was his brother a God that none could reach. And when Sasuke had his tail whipped by Naruto, the supposed desk shinobi, he realized that beginnings meant nothing, that even an orphan dead last could soar. Of course He hated Naruto for a long time as he wasn't soaring nearly as high. The night Naruto broke into his apartment to give the 'friendly advice' about his name Sasuke still hated him. Hated that he never seemed to leave the village yet effortlessly destroyed him. Hated that on diplomatic missions Naruto led them around like puppies. Hated that the boy six months younger than him was three times more mature and powerful just weeks after graduation.

But then Naruto became the ANBU from all those months ago. He was someone who protected them. Now, Sasuke didn't know what to feel. Hatred was gone, that he knew. Even if Naruto wasn't a friend, Sasuke knew he wasn't a pesky worm under his skin.

Naruto had become a comrade.

While the two males in the room had emotional revelations, Sakura was utterly confused. She was told rather bluntly that what happened after she was knocked out by something (her memory was fuzzy) was a village secret. She was forbidden from asking anyone about it.

That made the brilliant medic curious. And a curious kunoichi was a dangerous kunoichi, as Sakura's mother would say. With a determined look, Sakura decided she'd figure out what had happened in the forest that made Sasuke look contemplative and Sai determined. After she kicked everyone's ass and became a chunin, of course.

Then her boys would spill their secrets.

 **Team Kumo…**

Meanwhile, Yuzu Otosuki was having a bad day.

It began with her stupidly getting separated from her friends when a giant snake barreled through her team, separating them. When she awoke and started searching for Taro and Saki, she came into a clearing that had was completely demolished. A bloody but intact scroll made it worthwhile, though.

However, her search for her team led her to the Suna team, the one with the psycho red head. Yuzu had been warned by her uncle to stay away from him before the exams, but seeing her friends surrounded by sand stopped all reason from reaching her brain. With a lightning charged kunai she aimed for a head shot at the red head that was choking Saki slowly.

When the sand protected the monster who now wore a manic grin, Yuzu gulped.

That gulp was her last action before sand created a coffin around her form and crushed her. She never even got to scream. The only comfort was Taro and Saki who followed their teammate to the afterlife barely a second later.

Their lost souls would have grave consequences.

 **Sand team, after Gaara's slaughter…**

Temari gulped as Gaara killed the beloved niece of the former Raikage and member of the current Raikage's extended family. When Garra left the bodies in the sand, not bothering to destroy the evidence and ordered them to leave them, Temari knew; Temari knew that it would come to bite them later. She only hoped she could get out of the way before it did.

 **Back with Ro, after the exams…**

While technically off duty as the second phase was ended and Hawk had picked up the corpses of the dead genin teams, every shinobi in the building not taking the exams were on the ceiling beams to watch the match up process for round three. Even Deidara, still not talking much with side effects from his battle, was there. Naruto noticed Tenzo ordered him to go to the hospital immediately after, however.

Twelve genin, six matchups in the first round. Normally a preliminary would be called, but with most of the candidates being Konoha genin, the Hokage had decided to make an exception and put time limits on the final phase first rounds.

Ten minutes to knock your opponent out or you both get disqualified. Naruto listened in amusement as the Hokage gave the made up, albet true, reason for the time limit that most shinobi battles lasted mere moments and that drawing a fight out too long led to an early death.

 _'More like death by boredom for the spectators'_ Naruto mused. Kurama snorted in agreement.

 **Throwing shade at the exam, I see.** The fox commented. Naruto huffed and ignored the Bijuu. Instead he looked down at the genin drawing numbers.

"The first round has been decided through complete randomness." Hayate, the chosen proctor, stressed when Sakura mentioned it could be rigged to be unfair. Even though it was totally rigged, Konoha would deny it to the genin. Naruto was actually the one to help Jiraiya come up with the seal that let the Hokage pre load which number ball a drawer would pull.

"First match: Hinata Hyuga V Sakura Haruno.

Second match: Kiba Inuzuka V Rock Lee.

Third match: Kankuro no Sabaku V Shino Aburame.

Fourth match: Tenten V Temari no Sabaku

Fifth match: Neji Hyuga V Sai

Sixth match: Gaara no Sabaku V Sasuke Uchiha. We will see you in exactly one month; your senseis will have more information. May the Will of Fire burn brightly in you all."

At the last name, Sasuke sighed even as the Suna genin gave quizzical looks, not realizing an Uchiha was in the exams. The plan to keep him off the radar for the survival portion worked, it seemed. However, Sasuke was rather glad he could wear his clan crest again, especially since the only foreigners were their allies in Suna. Nothing to worry about.

While the various genin were fretting over their match ups and following their senseis back to the village, the ANBU were already making bets on the outcomes.

'I bet one month's rent that Shino throttles Kankuro' Hawk wagered. Hikaru laughed.

'And I bet a free special order of seals curtesy of Chibi- Kohai that Sai beats my cousin!' Hikaru countered.

Everyone gaped at the Hyuga betting against his family. However, Naruto gaped for a different reason.

"You moron, don't make me bartering chip!" He growled and whacked his senpai on the head. Yugao smacked Naruto for talking aloud and Deidara 'accidentally' poked Naruto in the side.

Tenzo just sweat dropped at his team before motioning for them to leave.

 **Finally, the next day, Naruto's apartment…**

Waking up to silence was a beautiful thing. Guy and Kakashi were out of the village training their teams, Jiraiya was meetings all day, Angel was with Dragon for some special assignment, and Tenzo gave the entire team the day off. Deidara was in the hospital for minor chakra exhaustion and an allergic reaction to the antivenom, ensuring a stress free day. Life was beautiful in Naruto's book.

Dressed in his off duty attire, the blonde strolled to the door of his apartment for a midmorning walk. Grabbing his key, Naruto opened the door, already activating his security seals and ready for a relaxing day of hot springs and reading.

"Naruto- nii!" A pleasant voice greeted him. Naruto blinked as he closed his door and looked down to see Momo.

Along with Konohamaru and his friends, all four of them covered in paint with sheepish looks.

"Momo, what the heck happened?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded, and worried about the girl not being in classes.

"Um… well you see…" She began with a gulp.

"SAVE US FROM IRUKA!" Konohamaru butted in and latched himself onto Naruto's leg. He proceeded to rant about some prank gone wrong that led to Iruka's test papers being ruined and the four of them running for their lives.

Naruto sighed and repressed a groan. He personally only talked to the boy a couple of times and didn't mind him, but the brat was bugging him on his day off and ruining his comfy pants. A chain wrapped itself around each child and lifted them to eye level.

"Now, anyone want to explain why I'm being assaulted on my day off by chibies?" Naruto said in a scary voice while letting a light illuminate his face mask.

All four gulped and wondered if running to Naruto was a good idea, even if they were desperate.

 **END! Next chapter: final preparations for war, Deidara's dilemma, and Naruto's proper day off!**

 **I'm not too happy with this chapter. It was necessary though as it tied up some loose ends and explained other plot points. Such as why I focused on the Kumo team (hint: it has to do with how Kumo's Raikage will react when Konoha candidly gives details about their deaths), or how team seven was coping with what happened. Each one is growing, though obviously they aren't as important to the story as Naruto. The story goes back to focusing on Naruto and the shadows of the village next chapter, so don't worry!**

 **A couple of things:**

 **Keep an eye on Deidara: there's an event coming up involving him and Naruto and Hikaru.**

 **Naruto using genjutsu again… I can neither confirm or deny that I forgot that I had him learn it. But, it will be used a tad more again!**

 **Hinata and her team… honestly Team eight was supposed to fail, but I hated how it was flowing. Plus, they were needed to make the final match ups run better. Also I just rewatched the finals in the anime and got sad for Shino not getting to fight. Hopefully he'll finally get his fight!**

 **Have a great week and apologies it's not as epic as the last one! Anyways, see y'all in KMM and FALPL (From the After life to the Past Life. I hope you guys go give it a read, it's my newest story).**

 **Riku**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **AN: Heyo, Riku here! I was writing the chapter for 'From the Afterlife to the Past Life' and really got bored. So, I figured y'all deserved another update for ATA. Please enjoy!**

 **Ps. While writing this, I was listening to 'Choji's farewell' on loop since I've been rewatching Naruto. It fits with the theme of happiness, loyalty, and friendship that this chapter shows.**

 **With Naruto, outside his apartment…**

Naruto watched in amusement as the four chibis squirmed, Konohamaru then realizing something.

"Hey! You're that ANBU from forever ago that let me call you boss! And that meany from the Academy trap course!" Konohamaru blurted out and flutily pointed at him. Naruto felt his eye twitching, not particularly enjoying the memory of that day.

 **Flashback, within four months of Naruto joining Ro…**

Sitting in a tree watching the 'honorable grandson' skip out on private tutoring was not Naruto's idea of a good time. Sure, being stuck with Ebisu sucked, but Naruto resented being assigned this farce of a mission after Hikaru blamed him for clogging the locker room toilets at HQ. Worse yet was that Dragon- sama _knew_ it was Hikaru's doing but said Naruto 'needed to connect with the next generation' or something; Naruto decided to use the mission time to attempt to draw a seal that would make Dragon- sama pick someone else to bother.

Thankfully, clones and Angel meant Naruto got to rest in the shade instead of in the muggy spring sunlight. Konohamaru kept being a brat and making Angel grow so he could ride her; the poor Hell Cat just wanted to nap away the heat.

"Oi, quit picking on Angel, brat; she's an ANBU animal, not some pet you can order around." Naruto ordered, his glare hidden by his mask but tone conveying his feelings perfectly. Konohamaru huffed.

"Tsk, what you going to do about it? I'm the Third Hokage's grandson, and you're just an ANBU; you have to listen to what I say."

"Hah! I only answer to my superior shinobi officers and the Hokage, of which you are neither." Naruto scoffed.

"W- well, you still should listen to me! Especially since I'm going to be Hokage one day!" The academy student tried to release killing intent to look intimidating.

"Not with that attitude you're not; do you even know what a Hokage does?"

"Of course I do! A Hokage is the strongest in the village and kicks other people's butts and is loved by all" Konohamaru replies instantly. Naruto rolls his eyes, realizing the boy was like he used to be.

"Not really, no. Sure, a Hokage is loved and respected for their accomplishments, but they do more than just 'kick people's butts'. A Hokage sacrifices everything, they are the last to celebrate a victory and the first casualty to protect the village. They love everyone who is loyal to our village, from the tiniest newborn to the most senile elder. However, a Hokage would sacrifice any one of these people for the greater good and still force themselves to be human. Do you love as a Hokage does? Do you have a heart of steel that loves unconditionally?"

With each sentence, Naruto felt his conviction steel, felt his loyalty to his kage deepen. How could he judge a man that sacrificed everything and still saw the light? Naruto knew he would never be a Hokage, even if he felt he could make those sacrifices, and that he wouldn't want to be.

Konohamaru, however, only looked readier for the hat.

"I do! I promise I will be the best Hokage ever, and protect the village even better than my grandfather."

"Then I look forward to serving under you, Konohamaru Sarutobi." Naruto said with warmth. Angel nodded along, still not completely understanding what was happening and decided to take a nap. Konohamaru ignored her.

"Y- you said my name" He said in awe. Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes… why wouldn't I?"

"Nobody does. Jiji named me after the village, but every one calls me 'honorable grandson' or ignores me." Here, the child shuffled under Naruto's intense gaze. Naruto held it, before scoffing.

"Well I'm not just anybody, I'm ANBU agent Mouse. Keep making your own path and I'm sure the whole world will know the name of Konohamaru."

"Really?" Konohamaru asked with tears. Naruto nodded. "I like you! You can be my boss, and teach me more than Ebisu!"

"N- NANIIIIIIII?!" Was heard throughout the village as a panicked echo.

 **End Flashback….**

Yes, a touching moment it was, until the brat decided to pester him for training. It took Naruto volunteering for a solo escort mission to River country to get the brat off his trail. Those couple of weeks of Konohamaru somehow tracking the ANBU down everywhere except his home were hell.

And now the heathen knew where he lived, curtesy of his precious almost sister, Momo. The girl had the audacity to smile sweetly at him too! Realizing he was staring off into space, Naruto cleared his throat.

"And if you brats _ever_ reveal my identity or try to prank my apartment, I will follow code five forty two." The blonde said gravely. The four gulped.

"C- code five forty two?" Udon questioned shakily. Naruto nodded gravely and used his best acting (read: lying) skills to the test.

"Yes, a serious ANBU rule. See, when someone reveals who we are, us ANBU have to put them through a Yamanaka mind wipe. It's too bad that mind wiping only one memory is difficult, and as such the Yamanaka have to wipe large sections of memory. You don't want to end up like poor Hikaru Hyuga, do you?"

"Hikaru Hyuga?" Moegi asked. Momo narrowed her eyes at Naruto but grinned when he winked.

"Yes, poor, poor, Hikaru. He used to be like every other Hyuga: stiff, boring, and a genius. But then he blabbed to his mother someone's ANBU identity. Now… now he's worse than an energizer bunny on crack and thinks cockroaches make good ninja pets! Do _you four_ want to end up like poor little Hikaru?"

"NO!" Was the three terrified and one amused response.

"Good, now what's this about the tests? Momo, you're three years ahead of them as well!" Momo gulped.

"W- well Konohamaru here failed-"

"Barely!" was said boy's indignant defense.

"Yes, barely failed his village history test again. This is his fourth failed test of the term so Iruka- sensei would have to have a parent teacher conference…"

"Which would be with Hokage- sama since Konohamaru doesn't have parents" Naruto finished with a sigh. The tiny fuinjutsu user nodded shyly.

"Yes nii- san. So he had me help make paint seals so he could make the tests unreadable. Then, Iruka- sensei would have to give a retest. I agreed if he would study this time. I didn't think Iruka- sensei would get so mad at them, and then Konohamaru dragged us out and I got scared so I ran to you!" Momo finished in a rush. The other three looked down in shame. The blonde softened his gaze.

"Well I'm sure Iruka- sensei will still punish you, but I won't take you to him."

"You won't?!" Konohamaru shouted. Naruto shook his head. "You're the best, boss!"

"BOSS!" Momo and the others saluted while still hanging.

"I won't be taking you there personally as I don't want to spend my off day being tied to whatever punishment you all receive." Naruto said, knowing that somehow he would be blamed seeing as he was the one to have taught Momo the paint tags and more advanced fuinjutsu. "No, I will be taking you to the hospital where I know my dear friend Yugao is. She'll be taking you to Iruka". Naruto relished the looks of betrayal but knew it was necessary to have Yugao and Iruka scare the daylights out of them.

These four didn't realize how fortunate they were not to be sabotaged throughout the academy, to be able to graduate on their own merit and not someone else's heinous plot. Naruto would ensure they didn't do something so stupid again. The prank was fine, as it built shinobi skills.

The covering up of the failed test was not, however. Cheating didn't exist in the shinobi world, but the academy was where one learned the _right_ way to learn, one not reliant on under handed tactics. It built work ethic and honor in one's accomplishments. So, Naruto would gift the children his cruel lesson in life.

Even if they were adorable when they called him Boss.

Ten minutes later of carrying the still bound chibis, Naruto arrived in the hospital through the back door and located Yugao walking out of a room with Hayate, who was getting a standard check up on his lungs.

"Senpais!" The blonde called, getting the attention of his superiors. Hayate waved while Yugao smiled slightly.

"Naruto, you've picked up some strays." Yugao chuckled. Naruto eye smiled and plopped the kids without ceremony in front of his dear senpai.

"Well yes, see…. These brats set off paint bombs in the academy and I need you to take them to Iruka- sensei for punishment!"

"W- wait! Naruto"

"Thanks senpai, knew I could count on you, but now I gotta go!" Naruto saluted and used his shunshins to escape the woman. He had a shadow clone stick around as a fly to see the woman focus her entire killing intent on the brats who cost her an hour of her day off.

 **Five minutes later…**

Naruto cracked up as he made his way towards Deidara's room, figuring a short visit would be nice.

 **You're rather vicious today; you do know that cat woman will gut us for this, right?** Kurama deadpanned from the seal. **You may have a death wish, but I personally hate reforming.**

 _'Pshh, you worry too much! It was worth it, the village awaits an adventure of relaxation!'_ Naruto thought back with giddiness; his first real day off in forever and he wouldn't let anyone ruin it.

Then the negative emotion at the end of the hall- Deidara's room- made him sober up.

 _'Shoot, what now?'_ Naruto muttered mentally while already unsealing his sword and sharpening it with wind chakra. He sent a shadow clone to alert the supposed ANBU guards. Technically Deidara was supposed to be in the ANBU and jonin ward, but had been moved when the Iwa team was placed in it for security purposes.

 **Be careful, that annoyance has a jonin level chakra signature angry at him.**

 _'Thanks, Kurama. Three feet to the door, I'll shunshin in and..'_

"Come in quietly if you want the traitor to live" A distinctly feminine voice ordered. Naruto sucked in his breath and burst into the room.

The Iwa jonin, the one Naruto was warned to stay away from, had Deidara tied up using the sheets and a kunai at his throat. He ignored Deidara's eyes that screamed to get away and chose to focus on the fact a foreign kunoichi had managed to somehow get past the ANBU on the floor of her students and discover his teammate.

"Iwa nin, stand down immediately." Naruto barked. The woman grinned viciously.

"Neh, and why should I brat? It can't be because of this traitor here who spits on his parents' graves by joining your cess pool of a village; There's another kunai stuck in his femoral artery and preventing him from bleeding out. It can't be my students, as they are ready to use the suicide jutsu I taught them to blow your hospital sky high. And it can't be you. I can sense the demonic chakra, but I've dealt with Jinchuuriki before kid, and you stand no chance. Now, I'm going to take this basterd back to Iwa and you're not going to stop me or else kiss everyone in this place goodbye" She taunted, holding a hand sign with the kunai hand, though the gain of Deidara not being at knife point was moot when the hand sign made his blood chill.

Naruto knew that move. It was one ANBU on the most classified missions used if their teammate was caught and couldn't kill themselves due to being incapacitated, resulting in a very large explosion of flesh. First, the one who volunteered would have a seal drawn on a tiny scroll that would be injected into their bodies, usually the base of the neck. Then, it would be linked to one person, who could set it off.

Ultimate trust was needed for the jutsu to work as both parties had to be willing. As far as Naruto knew, it hadn't been used in Konoha since before Kurama's attack and wouldn't be used again if Dragon had any say in it. At least, that's what the commander claimed when he told Naruto about having to use it during the third shinobi war on a comrade who was like a sister to him to prevent Konoha's involvement in some mystery mission. It was the only time the blonde ANBU had heard such palatable guilt in his commander. Where most other emotions would seem muffled, that guilt was suffocating.

The jutsu disgusted both Bijuu and Jinchuuriki. Naruto's eyes flashed red.

"You… YOU MONSTER! Using that on G **ENIN!"** Kurama's chakra laced his own voice before being reigned in. Naruto noticed the hesitation in her eyes as she no doubt struggled with the thought of combusting her students and Naruto capitalized on it. He used kawarimi with the IV drip to get right next to the semi conscience Deidara and swung his blade down at an angle that would take off the jonin's hands jet not touch his friend and quasi roommate.

The jonin shunshined away, switching places with Naruto who now had a clone trying to cauterize the other blonde's femoral artery. He spared a quick thanks to his foresight in paying for those medical lessons all those months ago.

"Tsk, Iwa will demand Konoha's blood for this!" She spat. Naruto stared impassively.

 _'Kurama? Think she'll go through with killing her genin?'_ Naruto thought desperately so he could formulate a plan.

 **I… I don't know. Her chakra signature is fluctuating between determination and uncertainty. Brat, take her down before we find out!**

The ANBU agent blinked at the ordered but hardened his eyes.

"Why do you protect that basterd anyways huh?! He, a brat who had everything after his parents died, betrayed everyone! I was the one to convince the Tsuchikage to let the child become his apprentice, and now my own village thinks I'll go crazy like him. He's a traitor, a freak with that bloodline. Deidara will only stab you in the back if you let him." The jonin started ranting. Clearly she was not stable and viewed this as a messed up way to regain her honor.

"Deidara is not an Iwa traitor anymore, but a valued Konoha comrade!" Naruto shot back. Deidara, who was waking up, widened his eyes along with the woman he now learned had a connection to his family.

"Un, Fishcake… leave. She's famous in Iwa for being able to subdue both Jinchuuriki at once with her underhanded tactics despite being slower and less powerful than most chunin…I'm not worth it, not after what I did to my old village."

"Shut up. Yes you are! Just because you blew up some buildings to mask your escape- buildings I know you made sure would be as empty as possible- and didn't agree with the Tsuchikage's policies doesn't make you worth leaving to die for! You're my friend Deidara. Everyone makes mistakes and you've paid for yours already! Now, shut up and let me handle it."

"And me" Hikaru's deadly voice spoke from the doorway.

"Don't forget us." Yugao and Hayate landed on the bed from the ceiling, having heard everything. Naruto didn't know it, but Kurama had sensed all of them but chose to not say anything in favor of watching his friend demonstrate his loyalty.

"Hey, we want to join the party too!" Team Hawk and Beta chirped, surrounding them.

"And finally us. Thanks for letting me know about the little explosive scrolls; too bad for you I have ways of finding it." Dragon idly drawled with Angel on his shoulder, both looking rather bloody. Dragon wouldn't tell his subordinate this but when his bird informed him of Deidara's predicament, but that Mouse was already headed to stop it, he had decided to observe as he was already at the hospital to heal his shoulder. The damn Root agents he took out attempting to snoop for Takashi's location were able to capitalize on his sleep deprived and distracted state. Thankfully Angel was there as an effective distraction, even if her real mission was to follow the trail and confirm one of Danzo's many bases throughout Konoha. So far, Dragon had mapped out fifteen of the rumored twenty and Angel had been instrumental in the last two, even if she was ticked about keeping it from her partner.

Deidara looked wide eyed at his friends- no, family, he decided- who would willingly stay despite the risk and blinked away tears. Nobody had ever been so loyal, seeing him either as a maniacal creep for his bloodline, or a tool for their own political purposes. However, here his family was, even knowing what could happen: One slight twitch in her chakra could cause the explosion.

"Maybe, but you can't disarm it without surgery, killing me automatically starts the reaction, and killing them now would cause you to go to war- you can't win! Either way, Iwa will crush you!"

"Hmm, no but this works. Mouse if you would." Dragon murmured the last bit into his student's ear. Naruto used a shunshin to appear inside the jonin's defenses, who found herself unable to move from one of the ANBU Nara's shadow possession. She couldn't speak due to a sudden shadow strangle creeping up her neck in a threatening manner.

Naruto, before she could blink to process this, knocked her out with a round house kick to the head. Using a kick mid air after a shunshin took skill, and the blonde was tempted to preen as the woman who threatened his village and friends crumpled to the floor after the Nara let her go.

Silence reigned for three seconds before Hikaru and the head ANBU medic- a younger ANBU called Deer who took over after his predecessor wanted to retire- started working on closing Deidara's wound completely.

"And that's why you should never play with your food children; do so and you risk not completing your mission." Dragon said sagely.

"Dragon- sama, you think Iwa will confess to this?" Naruto asked dubiously.

"Well unlike the Hyuga incident, we have live prisoners to question. Time to let a Yamanaka suck them dry and let the council decide what to do. Deer!" The commander barked.

"Hai!" Deer chirped while making sure Deidara was all the way healed and handing Hikaru a packet on the additional care needed.

"Go take care of our exploding genin if you would please."

"Yes, Commander!" And Deer left in a fervor, already using an intercom to gather more surgeons. Everyone stood awkwardly.

"Well? Quit standing around like academy students! Hawk take your squad and Viper's squad back to hospital duty. Cat take your boyfriend with you to watch after those academy brats; we can't let any visitors think children run rampant. Wolf, get Fox back to your apartment and wait to report to me there- he doesn't look injured enough for a hospital bed." Everyone sweat dropped at Dragon's assumption but complied. "And Mouse…"

Naruto gulped but steeled himself, already imagining having to do his Commander's paperwork or make more seals on his day off.

"Go to room three twenty six until five pm; Angel will be your apartment."

"Bye Naruto!" Angel chirped mischievously. Naruto narrowed his eyes but quickly left to fulfill the strange order.

 **Three minutes later…**

Naruto opened the door slowly, ignoring Kurama's loud laughter. As soon as the door opened a to go bowl of Ichiraku's hit him in the face.

"There you are, baka! Now get in here, I've been waiting to eat for like, an hour." There, sitting on the bed surrounded by dozens of ramen bowls, was Yakumo Kurama. The heiress looked him in the eye before snickering.

Naruto's blush was legendary as he looked the smile the girl gave him, feeling his heart racing at her giggle.

"Y- y- Yakumo! What are you doing here?!" Naruto said after Yakumo got up and dragged the tomato faced boy to sit in the chair next to her bed.

"They have me in a bunker, with lots of moisture; I got pneumonia but I'm almost better!" Yakumo explained while flexing her tooth pick arms as proof. "Soon I'll be better, and you can help me be a ninja!"

"With your skin? Please it's so white it would light up the room for enemies!" Naruto joked. Yakumo huffed good naturedly.

"Well at least I'm not so short that clients think I'm an academy student!" Was her retort, exaggerating the fact she was slightly taller than him now.

"Why you! One day I'll tower over everyone and then you'll be sorry."

"Even the Kyubi?"

"EVEN HIM!" He jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. Soon conversation devolved into giggling between friends.

Naruto sighed; it was indeed a great day off. Hours passed and Yakumo fell asleep, as talking so much still made her tired.

"Mind telling me how you almost had the hospital blown up?" Tenzo spoke from the window suddenly. That made the blonde gulp.

Maybe this wasn't quiet the perfect day.

 **End! A bit of fluff, along with a plot point several of you who discuss the plot with me have been waiting for. This chapter was the basis for Iwa's tensions with Konoha, but how did they know about Deidara? Or where they there for something else? O.o**

 **I think the chunin exams re- watch has affected me as I added in the Nara and a standoff to the scene for no real reason.**

 **I figured out why my dashes keep getting separated automatically. Apparently, it's a bug on my Microsoft OneDrive account, and I messaged customer service to get it fixed. It's annoying I know.**

 **Next chapter is the final push to the exams and the matches begin. Expect a brief touch on the fights, but the main focus will be team Ro's shadow movements and Dragon who has several pests to take care of (cough, Danzo, cough)**

 **A short poll for y'all:**

After the exams is going to be a couple of more ANBU style missions that feed into the official declaration of war. Which Naruto movie would y'all like to see ANBU- fied? Any one of them works except the last one or the Boruto movie. There's one where he's in prison, goes back in time, another dimension, one with ferret, and the Land of Snow/ Sea ones.

 **Finally… sorry for no more plot on the Uchiha's or when I wanted to add what the Akatsuki and Kumo are doing, but the chapter was getting sort of long. I'm rereading the entire ATA story to make sure I have it flow well from here on out. Already I see some plot holes I need to fill so wish me luck!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

AN: Welcome back! It's… literally almost three months to the day since I've updated. In that time I've gotten writers' block, started three new stories for my hero academia, discovered AO3, and survived summer!

Anyways, onto the chapter, at the end will be an AMAZING announcement! Hold onto your seats.

Outside Konoha walls, two days before the exams…

Naruto leaped from tree to tree, not appreciating the last minute preparations that fell to him. Why Jiraiya didn't tell him weeks ago that the western forest needed extra traps for their 'visiters' he would never know, but the toad sage had his ire. Waking up before dawn on his supposed 'day off' before their last checks tomorrow was not the blond's idea of fun.

At least the sunrise was nice. Naruto bounded up the tallest tree in the area, breathing in the fresh morning air. In two days it would be coppery, smelling of death, misery, war. The genin on the training grounds, including Sasuke whose yell could be heard as Kakashi-senpai continued to kick him around, were clueless to the battles ahead.

'That could have been me, Kurama. I could have ended up just like them, naive to what was happening.' Naruto mentally mused. He heard a disgruntled snort.

'Must you be so loud runt? I was sleeping away Shukaku's stench.'

``Is that really something you can sleep off, though?' He cheekily replied. A roar loud enough to jolt him from the branch was his partner's response. Naruto was glad he could still have humor knowing there was a large chance he wouldn't be able to for a long while.

Casualties in war were common, after all. ANBU and genin- the top and bottom in ranks- had the highest chance of not making it out of an invasion unscathed. One because their higher skills demanded them face off against a horde of enemies, and the other because they were the weak links to exploit.

'I promise I'll do what I can to protect you all.' The blond ANBU vowed, gaze steeled on his village. Annoyance at the early morning was gone, replaced by protective instincts. Kurama snorted as his host headed to the head quarters with a plan to make yet another batch of seals. The fox didn't say anything though, as without them, Naruto would be a nervous mess not fitting of a Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto you've made fifteen explosive seals in the last hour for each ANBU agent; please stop. You need rest." Yugao had been called in by Hawk who was frankly freaked out at the speed and intensity of their kohai. Normally Dragon or the other members of Ro would deal with it, but their commander had just nodded approvingly at Mouse and Yugao was the only free member of their squad.

"I'm fine, Yugao-senpai" he protested.

"No, Naruto, you're not. Otherwise you wouldn't still be here at ten pm when you got here at what time again?"

"Before six am" Hawk quipped.

"Exactly. Now come back for some dinner and sleep or I'll knock you out myself." Yugao warned.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. It's just… what if we lose?"

"We've had months to prepare and our forests are death traps; how exactly would we lose?" This made Naruto just sag further.

"No, I mean what about our squad? You and Hikaru-senpai have to stay near wherever the Hokage is, Taicho is helping Dragon-sama on the main wall, and that just leaves Deidara and I. What if one of us doesn't make it back? Or the genin, or even Hokage-sama?"

All valid fears, Yugao realized. Naruto had never lost a squad member, never saw one of his academy peers stare glossy eyed at the sky. He never had someone close to him fall for the greater good. And that could change so, so easily in this invasion. Or the war sure to follow.

Not to mention Naruto himself had a high probability of death from fighting the Suna Jinchuuriki. He may have fifteen extra scrolls of water (leading Dragon-sama to cover up why the local hot springs were 'missing' their supply) and chakra chains, but what use were those when a lucky kunai to the heart could end it all? Konoha's Jinchuuriki may be an unknown entity (as they liked it), but that didn't make him any less of a target. And he would be fighting the trump card with orders to either capture or eliminate. The shinobi council made it clear that if he was able to cripple or kill Gaara they'd be 'very proud', and that failure would be 'most disappointing for a Jinchuuriki'.

In other words, Naruto had to win. Not only for the village but as a show of loyalty. And with the squad unexpectedly split up it rested more on his shoulders. They've known this from day one of planning.

But now it was here. She expected her kohai- one she's had the privilege to train and see as family- a nervous mess. And he was. Until the glazed look indicating he was talking to the beast within happened and he laughed.

"Kurama says to just be glad we get to let loose and go eat ramen." Yugao snorted and pulled out her sword.

"So you listen to the furball and not your favorite senpai?!" She unleashed killing intent in teasing.

"Ahh no! Not at all! Uhh, gotta scram!" Using his chain of shunshins and hint of demonic chakra he escaped the incoming sword. Left behind was a chuckling purplette and rather confused Hawk.

Meanwhile, under Konoha…

"In less than two days Konoha will fall, and up will arise a darker one, one fit to overthrow the nations." A one-eyed warhawk looked over his ranks critically. Many had gone missing or died when fifteen bases were struck within a span of thirty-six hours. Then, they stopped with no indication of the perpetrators except remnants of weapons commonly found everywhere and lightning chakra. If he didn't know better, Danzo would have thought Sarutobi finally grew a spine to eliminate him or that Takeshi turned on him. Neither would make sense though, especially as his spies reported ANBU keeping the boy sedated with plans to have Jiraiya crack the seal after the invasion. By then the boy would be back where he belonged.

Nevertheless, to make sure there wasn't a different spy, they moved the survivors to the most secure base- one only those involved with the Neo-Uchiha clan knew about- and didn't allow anyone to leave. Soon though ROOT would rise with the fall of the diseased leaves.

"Remember your orders; wait until Konoha forces defeat the invasion, and then anyone who opposes us is to be taken out. While Orochimaru and Sarutobi murder each other I will personally face the commander if he interfears. On my signal take the lesser ANBU out in the post- invasion chaos. Once I'm Hokage, we go to war with the lesser villages. For Konoha!" Danzo's cane echoed throughout the cavern as hundreds of masked shinobi knelt from the ceiling. A flick of the wrist sent them all away, off to prepare for the spoils of war. All he thought about, however, were targets to take out.

Sai, the traitor.

Naruto Uzumaki, to be reprogrammed.

Dragon, the insufferable nuences.

Hiruzen, his oldest friend and biggest regret at failing to assassinate him decades prior.

Konoha would be saved, Danzo vowed. Even if he had to burn it to the ground completely and start again.

None noticed the crow poofing out of existence, having a location to verify with his master.

Day of the invasion, pre-dawn, ANBU HQ…

Dragon looked over his men and women, knowing some of the masks he saw would not be with them when the dusk settled. Heck, he might not be here depending on how the destruction of ROOT went. But that didn't matter.

For they were Konoha shinobi, the best of the best of them too.

Squads Gama and Slug were stocked to the max on medical supplies and guerilla warfare weapons. Deer was on standby for the Hokage's or ANBU's needs, even if Dragon wished it wouldn't be.

Hawk and his squad were leading five others in the stadium defences. Multiple battalions would aid the chunin and jonin in village protection as well as making sure the forests remained death traps.

And then there was Ro. The squad knee deep in everything this invasion stood for. Tenzou would be with him to slaughter ROOT, Kakashi joining them. Yugao and Hikaru had their own assignments unique to their skills. Then the two newest ANBU and hell cat with the largest role: stop the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku from unleashing itself on the village. Intel suggested it would try to do so in the forests outside, meaning their youngest kohai were likely on their own against unknown forces.

Dragon was certain they'd succeed. He did train them, after all. This would be Naruto's first assignment that Dragon didn't have a summons following, but Deidara and Angel should prove to be adequate back up. If not he'd eat his mask.

"Our objective is simple: ensuring the Oto Suna alliance fails. But, just as important: come back alive." Dragon paused to let that weight settle. "If I find out you laid down your life and there were any other options available to accomplish our objective, I will resurrect you myself and use your ghost as a training partner for a decade. This is not a battle for glory, but a tragic event to show what happens when you mess with Konoha. It's not about your honor, it's about keeping the village safe. Is. That. Clear."

"YES, DRAGON-SAMA!" Rang out in HQ. Ever since Dragon came into power, ANBU became a well oiled machine with fewer casualties. But war made the younger shinobi do stupid things, things that led to unecessary death. Dying to save your comrade from certain death was one thing. Dying because you rushed in like a rookie drunk on blood lust was another. Dragon had seen too many shinobi die to stupidity during the Third Great Shinobi War, he refused to let his men join those ranks.

A comfortable silence latched onto the room until the commander snapped.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?! Go, before I use your lazy asses as a shield."

Seconds later the room was empty save Tenzou, who just gave a respectful nod. It was time to bath the great tree in blood once again.

With Naruto and Deidara….

Two masks, a fox and a mouse, hung upside down from the stadium's guard tower ceiling completely concealed, a shinobi cat joining them along with dozens of summons.

Deidara was stewing, waiting with clay bombs to make art out of Konoha's invaders. He knew this was a sort of test, a final show to see if he was loyal when push came to shove. The older blond swore to not disappoint the Hokage or commander.

Naruto was planning with Kurama. Neither would accept a loss, though only one wanted to kill the host. The other sat in conflict, hoping it wouldn't come to that. If he could take the other Jinchuuriki out quickly, he could focus on what he really wanted to do- protect his home at the front lines.

Both ANBU, regardless of their thoughts, gazed at their target, the trump card of the enemy:  
Gaara no Sabaku. Fellow Jinchuuriki and known psychopath. Currently standing in the sun listening to a carefully neutral Hayate give instructions for the upcoming battles.

"The first rounds will be ten minute match ups in the following order:

"First match: Hinata Hyuga V Sakura Haruno.

Second match: Kiba Inuzuka V Rock Lee.

Third match: Kankuro no Sabaku V Shino Aburame.

Fourth match: Tenten V Temari no Sabaku

Fifth match: Neji Hyuga V Sai

Sixth match: Gaara no Sabaku V Sasuke Uchiha.

If I say stop, you stop, or I'll make you." Hayate coughed. "Now, will everyone but Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno leave for the contestant box?"

Naruto tuned the rest of the explanations out in favor of glancing over to the forest a ways behind them knowingly. A certain pair of chakra signatures flitted in and out of his range. One of which he knew all too well, like an old pain that never quite leaves.

'Things just got more interesting,' The blond mused with dread. For waiting like a mocking predator was none other than the crystal user that destroyed him and his summons all those months before.

Looks like he was getting a rematch sooner than he thought.

End! This is actually just part of the original chapter, but apparently people don't want me cutting off the invasion- specifically Naruto v Shukaku- halfway so I'm uploading that this weekend (by that I mean before Tuesday to give time for me to edit it) while posting this nugget now. This is basically the more introspective side of invasion prep. I left out many parts on purpose to not give away post invasion plot (ex: What happened to the Iwa nins, Takashi's real imprisonment instead of what Danzo thinks, and some other...stuff). Instead I put in what the different sides would be feeling knowing they're going to war, and knowing things were going to get bloody. Especially Naruto. He wants everyone- especially his squad- to be safe but he's fighting a Jinchuuriki and possibly the Bijuu. To him, knowing things always tend to go wrong, he's preparing for the worst. Same with Dragon.

Thanks to Dragon, my beta! You're awesome dude, this is a late happy bday gift.

Join our DISCORD! Seriously, for updates, spoilers, fun places to hang, and a better place to chat, feel free to join (PM me if you need help with the link/setting up a discord account).

/ZbvJHF

Anyways, apologies for the suuper late update but look on my profile to see what I've been writing! Finally, for those of you who have sacrificed or know someone who did for 9/11, know you're in my prayers and that this is a day we'll never forget.

See you guys Tuesday,

-Riku


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **Previously:**

"The first rounds will be ten minute match ups in the following order:

"First match: Hinata Hyuga V Sakura Haruno.

Second match: Kiba Inuzuka V Rock Lee.

Third match: Kankuro no Sabaku V Shino Aburame.

Fourth match: Tenten V Temari no Sabaku

Fifth match: Neji Hyuga V Sai

Sixth match: Gaara no Sabaku V Sasuke Uchiha.

 **In the stadium, round one match one…**

Hinata gave her best glare at her opponent. In all reality, though, it came out to a mildly annoyed expression.

Better than her academy days, at least. The Hyuga heiress curled her toes in to mentally ground herself, something her kind cousin Hikaru suggested. The usually verbose and excitable man instead gave her a gentle head pat that morning and ordered her to 'try her best' but 'not use all her energy- like a true shinobi'.

In other words, this fight was not going to be her last. When Hinata had moved to question him, Hikaru had just winked at her with a shushing gesture and used a shunshin. Guilt eating at her for knowing her cousin had given her some kind of hint, Hinata barely heard the proctor yell 'start'!

Sakura, apparently, had no such problems. The girl with the pink bob flew towards Hinata and knocked the girl back with a quick punch to the nose.

Hinata winced, but activated her Byakugan; she had ten minutes to either surrender or make Sakura do so. Easy, right?

When a senbon tried to graze her cheek, poison evident on the blade, Hinata decided that perhaps she wasn't quite ready. Nevertheless, she had to prove she was not a failure. With steely eyes the shy Hyuga leapt towards the budding medical prodigy, gentle fist strikes aimed at vital spots.

Sakura tried to keep the fury out of her eyes when Hinata hadn't reacted to the proctor giving them the heads up to fight. Sure, Sakura knew she wasn't as 'prestigious' as the clan genin, but she at least deserved an attentive opponent! Socking the girl in the jaw moments later was just what she needed- even with the booing from the crowd asking for a 'shinobi' fight.

What, did they think all shinobi fought with jutsu? Rolling her eyes Sakura threw a paralyzing senbon towards Hinata- who finally looked halfway prepared- hoping for a quick win. But, the girl dodged, and flew at Sakura in a frenzy of jabs. If it weren't for Hikaru-sensei's training, Sakura was sure she'd be dead by now.

Dodging the blows, Sakura parried with kunai and senbon, aiming for spots that allowed her poison in, yet failing to make contact. Finally deciding something had to give, Sakura stopped moving.

Hinata's eyes widened as her palm successfully struck the taller girl's shoulder. Balance was off though as the girl ever so slightly leaned further in, trying to catch her balance.

And that's when Sakura struck. With a vicious smirk Sakura used her good hand and grabbed Hinata's neck, a senbon embedding itself in the flesh. A fast acting sedative had the Hyuga heiress out in seconds. The stadium cheered, entranced by the fast taijutsu and odd finale. Sakura just healed her shoulder and gave the antidote to her comrade; they were from the same village, after all.

 **Up in the stands, Hisashi Hyuga…**

Hisashi kept the sigh of relief off of his face, glad that both children would be out of harm's way come the invasion. Hanabi had been ordered to stay in the compound last minute due to a made up offence (the Hokage wouldn't let them tell the child and break the secret after all), and he ordered Hikaru to make sure his daughter didn't exhaust or overtly injure herself. While the teen was an utter disgrace to the Hyuga name, he followed orders.

And because of that, Hinata would be safe in the shelters. Even after being treated, Hinata would be escorted to the shelters before any fighting happened. While other genin would be forced to fight or make their way to safety, his child wouldn't.

Now he would just have to act like he was pissed at her.

"An utter disgrace, that worm" An elder scoffed.

"Yes, certainly" Hisashi replied, mentally assigning the 'disgrace' title to the elder, not his daughter. He was disappointed in Hinata, true, but in this instance, he couldn't be prouder.

 **Later, with Naruto…**

Naruto had felt a strange pride seeing his former and rather weak crush win the match. The matches that followed were...less than impressive. While Kiba tried his best and Kankuro was a brilliant puppeteer, their opponents, Lee and Shino respectively, were ruthless.

Having sparred with Lee many times, Naruto knew the boy was just showing that he valued his opponent. Doing the 'Primary Lotus' and then punting Kiba into the far wall before the first minute ended was not something most would see as 'friendly' but Lee saw it as him acknowledging Kiba as an equal.

Hopefully Kiba saw it that way when he woke up in a week.

Shino, as opposed to Kiba, new about the invasion. Not that anyone told him, but the boy had a habit of knowing things he shouldn't because of his bugs. Naruto saw that familiar gleem in Shino's eyes… or, well, glasses… as the proctor called start. Kankuro tried his best to forfeit. He really did, raising his hand as soon as the match started and opening his mouth. But as Shino seemed to know the boy was a future enemy, he was shown no mercy.

It took Hayate threatening Shino to get the bugs off of Kankuro's unconscious body, completely drained of usable chakra and his puppets eaten. Naruto swore he witnessed Shino _smirking_ on his way back up the steps.

Temari, it seemed, had the advantage in the next fight. Ten Ten, while talented, was forced to use unorthodox attacks and jutsu when Temari kept blowing her's away. In the end, the ten minute timer rang as both girls wasted time on taunting, marking a bitter end.

Through it all, Temari just kept smirking, much to Deidara's and his's chagrin.

 **With Sai…**

Sai kept his face impassive as he raised his voice.

"I would like to withdraw, please." He said with a monotone voice. Hayate blinked, as did his opponent, the 'genius' Neji Hyuga. Sai knew he could beat the older boy, but that was no consequence; He had a job to do, after all. Even showing up here was a waste of time, but the Hokage insisted.

"Are you sure?" Hayate asked, more out of propriety than necessity. Sai just nodded and walked off the stage. Neji started protesting, calling him a failure. That was fine.

He had a real mission to accomplish.

"Sai, you ready?" An ANBU murmured from behind his mask in the ceiling when he was out of sight. Not slowing down, he cheerfully replied.

"Of course, sir. Dragon-sama can rest easy." Chittering in the hallway were countless ink animals, ready to strike out Konoha's foes.

"Good; remain in position." With that, the ANBU's voice was gone, leaving Sai to conceal his art and himself in the shadows, waiting.

 **Back in the stadium, the final match of the first round.**

This was it, Sasuke mused. This was where he'd make his mark, prove he could be a chunin, be worthy of his clan name. When the proctor called 'start', Sasuke was already throwing explosive notes at the sand arm coming his way, fully prepared to win. His Sharingan spun wildly in afternoon sun, tracking each movement.

While it was the first round, and Sasuke had never 'technically' fought his opponent, Kakashi-sensei had described what the redhead could do. Sand armor, ability to move over a ton of the stuff at will, and an unquenchable lust for spilling blood.

Sasuke ran through hand signs, hoping this move would work.

"Lighting style: electromagnetic murder!" Grasping onto a sand limb, the flowing electricity dented the mass, making the Uchiha smirk, thinking he made some progress, letting a round of 'Phoenix Fire' bombard the main body of the sand armor.

That smirk vanished when the fire caused no damage, and Sasuke had to do five backflips to avoid being crushed. The crowd loved it when his arm got caught, ripping it out before Gaara crushed it. Blood dripped down the Uchiha's arm.

"Yesss, mother; I'll give you blood. Blood." The psycho was muttering to himself. Sasuke just heated up the wave of sand trying to overcome him with a fireball. As the wave started turning to bits of glass, Sasuke smirked; the audience roared in approval.

"I don't know who your mother is, but giving her blood sounds like a stupid gift," Sasuke drawled, channeling his inner Kakashi. The man knew how to push buttons.

"You darre insult mother! I'll kill you! FEED YOU TO MOTHER!" An inhuman growl erupted from Gaara, and before Sasuke's eyes the boy started transforming.

"W-what are you?!" He gasped, Sharingan mapping the volatile chakra unraveling from the torso. The sand started taking on a humanoid face. Chuckling darkly, Gaara's raccoon eyes bore into Sasuke's.

"I'm a demon." Gaara replied bluntly. He raised his arm. "Now, die-"

Explosions resounded across the stadium, stopping Gaara in his tracks. Seconds later a blanket of smoke covered the stands, hordes of Konoha shinobi leaping out.

Gaara moved to attack once more, but his sensei- Baki, Sasuke's mind supplied from Kakashi's briefs over various famous shinobi- appeared, along with Temari.

"Gaara, stop! Transform in the spot" The man seemed to say, but Sasuke's ears were still ringing so he wasn't sure. "You do it here and the Konoha _scum_ will stop you, not to mention you'll kill our men. Temari, let's go." With that, the trio vanished in a swirl of sand, leaving Sasuke dumbfounded.

"What, how…"

"Invasion, kid, everyone but Konoha is the enemy and we have to stop them." The proctor drawled, killing two Suna (weren't they Konoha allies?!) chunin. "You learned genin protocols for invasions in the academy, right?" Sasuke nodded while his brain clicked into place. "Yeah, go do that. Your squad mate is up in the box, go to her and the rest of the genin."

Wanting to stay but biting back his insistence when a splatter of blood courtesy of a beheaded Oto shinobi- they were in on it too?!- landed near his now deactivated eyes, Sasuke nodded and bolted off to find Sakura and Sai. They had civilians to lead from the stadiums to the bunkers.

It all clicked while he dodged flying kunai, seeing Sakura punt a Suna shinobi to the sun: this was planned. The drills they had last month, the extra training, the harsher chunin exams (according to gossiping guards), not to mention that kidnapping attempt!  
The invasion was known.

 **With Naruto, right before the invasion kicked off…**

When that vile chakra- so familiar yet foreign- pulsated out of his fellow Jinchuuriki, Naruto clutched his head. Kurama was not happy.

 **Let me kill him! That insufferable worm, he DARE mock me with that PUNY DISPLAY OF BIJUU CHAKRA?!**

" _Shush. We have to be ready, I don't know if he'll go ahead and transform here or attempt to flee. Either way we have to get him out of the village- something I CAN'T DO IF YOU'RE SCREAMING AT ME!"_

That shut his partner up. Angel tensed beside him when Naruto looked down once his head stopped exploding. She could feel it, like everyone else. His summons too, especially Akira and Habiki.

Anytime now would be the signal, whatever it was. The inhuman laughter from Gaara sent chills down Naruto's spine, and he signaled for Deidara to be ready for intervention in case Orochimaru decided to let the other boy transform during the match.

That's when low grade explosive bombs filled the stands, and screams erupted from civilians. Konoha let loose her own explosives, and instantly the fighting began. Opening his palm, Naruto held it out so all the summons. With a quick flash his open palm was a closed fist, and with it every one of his thirty summoned felines had disappeared; they had their own prey to handle.

Meanwhile, Naruto turned to Deidara, who nodded once, summoning a giant clay bird. With practiced eased the two leapt onto its back, gone after their prey before anyone was the wiser.

 **With the special ROOT takedown team...**

Dragon glided through the underground tunnels, feet barely touching the floor in his haste. Tanto out, the ANBU commander sliced through traps and guards alike.

"Stop- gack!" One such guard fell down lifelessly missing his head. Dragon idly noticed it was someone from his generation who went missing a decade before. Not stopping, yet absorbing everything with his Sharingan, Dragon flicked his blade rid of the blood in time to cleaver through a wire trap. Behind him, Kakashi and Tenzou dodged debris while mentally preparing themselves. It was during this time the copy ninja let his thoughts drift to his younger boss.

Normally, Shisui Uchiha would have been using the shunshin and quipping about the 'weak fools trying to stop the almighty Dragon the Great' while being serious in the mission. Normally, he would have said or did something to alleviate the tension that came with this mission- but today wasn't normal.

Today, they were killing fellow Konoha shinobi, cleansing the rot that infected their home. Above them enemies were falling like flies, their blood soaking the ground crimson and copper. In here, Shisui had already slain fourteen guards with nary a twitch, headed for the den of vipers Danzo kept.

Today was not normal, and Shisui Uchiha- no, Dragon- was not one to be messed with. Kakashi Hatake, renowned for his loyalty, knew he had nothing on his boss and friend, the man who gave up everything. So when one ROOT agent attempted to drop from the floor while Shisui was blowing up a door, Kakashi silently broke their neck, not even bothering with his eye smile or lazy quips.

For today was not normal in Konoha.

Within minutes they came to a trap door, one meant to lead down to the main chambers Danzo lived in for the Neo Uchiha children to have easy access. Only those with Uchiha blood could access it, making it perfectly safe for the old Warhawk seeing as he owned the Uchiha… or so he thought. Wordlessly the commander summoned his bird, letting it fly to Tenzou's shoulder.

'We're here. Follow the plan' Dragon signed. Twin nods and drawn kunai were all the confirmation he needed before jumping down. Kakashi glanced at his partner and their guide. The bird tilted its head before soundlessly flying down a corridor, beckoning the jonin to follow; he did.

 **Danzo's chambers….**

Old, decrepit features stared at paperwork, not really reading. Today his plans were coming to fruition. Konoha was burning while destroying her enemies, and his shinobi were ready to mobilize. The Neo Uchiha brats were safely being held in their quarters, out of the way until he required it.

It was quiet, just as Danzo liked it. While normally he'd have fifteen shinobi guarding his office, today he had five, content that life, for once, was looking up.

A knock at his door, one that he would describe as frantic if he had not beaten such emotions out of his shinobi, alerted him to his guard (not that he needed one, of course). A mousy black haired youth, barely twenty two, came in with a low bow.

"Speak." He ordered, not liking that he was interrupted.

"Danzo-sama, we have intru-" The sentence was cut off by blood pouring zig zagged across the boy's chest. Five lumps fell from the ceiling with dull thuds, without blood or screams to accompany the deaths. They just… fell.

Within half a second Danzo had his Sharingan and Mokuton activated with branches reaching wildly.

"Tsk tsk, Danzo-chan, wouldn't want to use up your chakra, neh?" A demonic voice chuckled darkly. Danzo, already out of his robe, ripped the binding over his eye for clearer scans. If he had emotions, he'd be panicking from the lack of presence or chakra.

"I see you broke through my security seals- impressive considering I only have one entrance, and have yet to sense them being broken down." Danzo slightly complemented, hoping for the intruder to respond. Sure enough, it did, making the warhawk's blood run cold.

"You happen to have _two_ entrances old coot." One of his masterpieces had betrayed him them. No, that was impossible! Only those with Uchiha blood could bypass the seals that would kill anyone else.

"...Itachi Uchiha. I see." Realization dawned. Of course his pawn finally turned on him. No matter, Danzo was sure he could overcome him.

"Not quite old man" was the last thing Danzo heard before a blur- even to his Sharingan!- just appeared in front of his face. "This doesn't belong to you." A growl from the blur before it plucked the eye out and just… appeared, by the door. The casualness of the move, so much like how he himself acquired the eye.

Clutching the throbbing abyss that was his socket, Danzo squinted, watching as the blur became his most hated foe in Hiruzen's faithful ranks of lap dogs.

"No. It can't be… Dragon?" Shock was what Danzo was feeling, seeing the man plopp his weapon against Hiruzen's policies into a jar and banish it away somewhere. The commander gave nothing away but held up a thumbs up and flashed a familiar red eye from one of his black sockets before letting it disappear.

Thoughts, wondering who the Dragon could possibly be flooded the warhawk, who racked his brain over the Uchiha family.

It couldn't be any of the younger teens in the Uchiha clan, as he killed them himself. Nor could it have been the elders or normal chunin; those were too weak to pull of the commander position.

That left one option, dragging Danzo into a fighting position.

"I should have known Itachi couldn't be trusted to kill you, Fugaku Uchiha. That fool of a Hokage has let you live; I will rectify that mistake now."

Dragon only let out a tired sigh in response.

"And here I thought you were smarter than that. Well, perhaps me kicking your ass around will jog your intelligence."

Shisui did well to keep the snigger in as Danzo hurtled a 'Wind Style: Vacuum blade' at him through a kunai. So easy for Shisui to dodge, and he did so, appearing in the hallway. Shisui went threw hand signs, his back towards his foe already preparing another attack.

"Fire style: Great fire dragon" Shot past him, aiming for the traitor and thief. However, trees erupted in front of the man, who smirked at his accomplishment.

"You may be strong Fugaku, but the Uchiha never could defeat the Senju. Hashirama-sama may have been a peace loving fool, but his power lives on to be properly used for the great tree."

"You call _that_ Mokuton? Man, and I thought you were desperate using Tenzou. Even he has more control over his jutsu than you." Shisui sneered. He kept the disgust as a mask, already knowing exactly what Danzo did from his summons. "And those Sharingan! I'll have you know know that eyes are supposed to go in the head, not the arm. Seems somebody doesn't know basic anatomy."

"Shut up you welp. You were never this annoying before Itachi was supposed to kill you; the mask has made you cocky." Danzo growled. Shisui smirked inwardly, finding it amusing that the truth was there for Danzo, but the man couldn't work it out.

Shisui knew he was stalling; Kakashi and Tiger were...taking care of the rest of the base, with him cleaning up this side of the buildings. Afterwards, they were to evacuate, as this fight was bound to get messy.

Thankfully Danzo's last stronghold was near the outerwall, far away from most civilians- it made it to where Shisui could have some fun in this job.

Before he got his eye back- was that really less than three minutes ago- his mind had been a raging storm. He has stormed the building, silently killing all who opposed him. But now, now he had the chance to make the man suffer.

Danzo noticed his silence and scoffed. Instead of trying to talk more, Shisui used several shunshins to get above the tree, chest swelling with chakra.

A roaring fire ball hit Danzo head on, the man's chakra burst forth in an attempt to get away.

"Well that...was anticlimactic" Shisui mused, briefly wondering if he should have killed the man weeks ago.

Only shinobi instincts save him from being impaled by a wooden spike bursting from the ground. Danzo emerged with it, slightly panting, but alive. The only difference was one of the eleven Sharingan closing. Ten more glared at him.

"I...see. So you mastered Izanagi, huh." Honestly, Shisui was surprised, as not even Fugaku-sama had bothered to learn the technique, knowing that it would take an eye away. To most Uchiha, their eyes were everything, worth their death to protect.

"Yes, a useful technique, one I plan on using to kill you." The man prepared a 'Wind Style: Vacuum blade' through fifteen kunai, lobbying them straight at Shisui. In turn, the Uchiha turned commander activated his Sharingan once more and caught each spinning blade.

Quickly throwing them back, Shisui followed and got into Danzo's defenses. The pair engaged in a taijutsu dance, a flurry of kicks and strikes made possible through Sharingan and experiences bought with blood.

Shisui dodged a fist full of wind chakra, then did a hand spring back as wooden branches shot from Danzo's arm. Thankfully Shisui had seen this move before from his numerous spars with Tenzou.

"Wind Style: vacuum wave!" Danzo released. It was one of his most powerful attacks, known to take out opponents in waves. Shisui quickly used the move he made his Jinchuuriki agent learn, one most overlooked.

Hiding like a mole, letting the user dive into the ground, was not what Shisui would call a 'flashy' jutsu, hence why most shinobi never bothered to learn it. However, the low ranked jutsu saved his life, letting the Uchiha weather out the storm

Landing silently, Shisui glanced around, noticing Danzo was breathing hard.

"Is that all you got?!" He mocked. "The great Danzo-sama, brought down with your own jutsu?"

Fire ball met wind shields, Danzo's chakra compensating for the lack of natural air. The two forces condensed, blowing both parties back with a large boom.

Shisui blinked his eye, grateful for the breathing mask as the air filled with debris and sunshine flooded in. Danzo wasted no time, weaving hands together amongst the broken grounds.

"Wood style: Underground Roots!" His ancient voice growled, the ground erupting as waves of roots that existed before the village rose up, snaking violently to his will.

Before the warhawk could attack, however, Kakashi and Tenzou appeared slightly behind Shisui, unconscious children in their arms, ROOT shinobi- the last of the forces, no doubt- ran from the rubble. With a flick of his wrist they fell, marking the end of Danzo's little army.

"Well I guess it's time to get serious. Finally, Tiger, I thought I taught my men better than to take long eradicating an enemy base. I ended up having to blow it up myself!" Shisui said seriously, before cracking his neck and staring Danzo down. Absently he noticed two more eyes were closed.

"Susanoo." The ANBU commander whispered, his dear friend rising up around him and the last of his clan. Danzo's face twisted into horror, a beautiful look to match the screams of Suna and Oto shinobi nearby.

"No. It can't be...:"

"It can, though. I never left a body, after all." Shisui chided.

"Shisui Uchiha!"

 **With Naruto…**

Getting out of the village had been difficult emotionally for the blond ANBU agents, as seeing their home being attacked by enemy shinobi and snake summons pulled at their sense of loyalty. Even knowing that his comrades and summons were protecting in his stead couldn't keep the guilt out of Naruto's heart.

Flying over the forest, Naruto kept his tried to mind clear of thoughts about the village, letting Kurama guide them. The two chakra signatures he dreaded, however, were following just below.

"Mouse…" Deidara grunted. He noticed them too. They were headed to a five- six including the Bijuu- on two fight, with no available back up. Sending bombs down there would be a mistake, as the forest could go up with it, potentially letting the Jinchuuriki get far enough away to unleash the monster. The small explosions the pursuing duo let off accidentally while running was already proving disastrous.

That couldn't happen. They could lure all their opponents into the same area- which was what they were trying to do now- but it was risky at best. Oto forces could arrive soon to back up their pursuers.

"I know, Fox. You keep the Jinchuuriki from letting the demon out… I'll handle the Guran woman and her partner." Deidara whipped his head back, shock evident even through the porcelain mask.

"No! Are you crazy, hn?! You almost died last time un. Dragon-sama will kill me if you die, not to mention Roach-teme."

"I'll be fine, I don't even plan on fighting them, just setting off a ring of blasts to contain and then I'll head towards your 'art'. Guran may be able to survive my traps, but Jiraiya-sama gave me some special seals that should stop them from continuing on." Naruto kept that the barrier seals were supposed to contain the Bijuu for resealing if all else failed to himself. Deidara seemed conflicted. "I can sense some other shinobi following us further back and Gaara's demonic chakra is billowing out as we speak; I'll make this a fair fight for us, until then take this!" Naruto thrust two of his seven main water scrolls, enough to keep the Bijuu infused sand from overtaking them. Really, Deidara just had to last three minutes alone before he arrived with chakra chains.

"Hn… don't become art...senpai." Was all Deidara said. In his own way he didn't want Naruto blown up. In reply Naruto snorted.

"I helped trap this forest. I'll see you soon, and watch out for Baki!" And with that, Naruto Uzumaki leapt off the clay summons, chains rattling in the wind behind them. Really, two ANBU were too much for taking down a Jinchuuriki when one could explode it and the other could trap it, right?

That's what Naruto assured himself with as he landed on a branch inches from a chain reaction seal, staring at the two followers that made even Kurama seem wary.

 **Be careful. Kill them quickly and get back to Shukaku! I want to rip him apart!** Kurama roared, letting two tails instantly form, mavelonent chakra fill the air. The tags required his specific Bijuu chakra to activate. Now he just had to get the tagged kunai at five separate points before setting them off.

"Little fox, little fox, I've been waiting for you. To think, instead of making me wait for Gaara to tire you out, you came right to me." Guran licked her lips. Her companion, a white haired man with a sickly complexion and red dots above the eyes, stared balefully at him. It was like Naruto was an objective, not an opponent.

"Guran" The man whispered, "Do not insult Orochimaru-sama by taking this like a game. Knock him out and let's go." Guran gulped in fear.

' _Interesting, she's afraid of him.'_

 **He is a Kaguya, stay away from him, Naruto…** Kurama warned. Naruto blinked, ready to question his friend, when he had to dodge something shooting from the man's fingers, eyes widening when the spikes hit the chain reaction, setting it off.

"This is going to suck," He grumbled. Dodging a set of crystals, the ANBU agent started wondering if perhaps he was too hasty in splitting up, already looking for points to fixate the kunai to and just wanting this whole invasion thing over with.

As he prepared to unleash his chakra, the unholy scream of Shukaku stopped everyone in their tracks.

The Bijuu had risen. And he had foolishly left his friend to face it alone.

 **AN: We are having massive internet problems. If you're on the discord I'm sure you've been following my journey to try and upload this. Long story short: will not let me upload my docs or anything...they say it's probably my computer? Anyways, today I managed to FINALLY get it to work... but now it's been saying my chapter size was 'too large' after sitting for an hour trying to get the file uploaded. A mix of bad internet and some bug I guess. Anyways, I found a good stopping point here, so I will attempt to get the second part of the chapter uploaded today, it honestly just depends on my internet. Lemme know how you guys like the chapter so far, I will attempt to answer any questions/critiques, but I'm not sure if ff,net will let me. Have a good reading!**

 **P.S join our discord! Just PM me and I'll send you the link when I get these bugs worked out. Till then, byyyeeeeeee.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **Welcome back- part two is here, now that my internet has become less troublesome. It seems that updating my internet explorer has also fixed whatever was wrong with ? I'm not sure, but thanks for being patient! By the way, discord link:  
discord .gg / K5C8SYh**

 **(take out the spaces, if you still need help, just PM me and I'll help you out!)**

 **With Jiraiya…**

Jiraiya, despite what the kunoichi population and his godson would say, did not only think about perverse pleasures. In actuality, his mind was a torrent of past regrets, mistakes, and heartbreaks crashing into one another so that only alcohol or writing could stop them. His past always haunted him and his decisions never left him satisfied.

Today was the worst. Worse than the day he left the orphans in Ame; worse than the day Orochimaru left and Tsunade turned him down; worse than the day Minato died and he declined his duty to look over his precious godson.

None of those days compared to how unsatisfied he felt with himself as Gamabunta stabbed Manda's second in command straight through the eye, dispelling the vile creature instantly. It wasn't satisfying, however, because he wasn't _there._

He wasn't next to his sensei like planned, leaving his father figure to face the deranged psychopath known as Orochimaru with little backup (could any backup compare to a Sanin?). He wasn't helping Naruto seal the Shukaku like he secretly petitioned for _months,_ being turned down at every corner. That inability led to him 'accidentally' forgetting to set more traps in the forests, having Naruto do it the day before the invasion so that the boy would know every inch of where he would be fighting.

Not being near his two most precious people in the village was difficult, but Jiraiya continued to smile. The chunin at the walls behind him gasped in awe as he used his needle hair to take down a young jonin, and cheered as Gamabunta dispelled yet another summons, though this one was a nasty three headed viper intent on eating through the shinobi population it was ordered to attack. While they cheered, Jiraiya would look back and give a reassuring smile or commanding order, knowing that the quicker he destroyed the main front, the sooner he'd be next to Sarutobi-sensei or Naruto, keeping them from becoming yet another ghost in his mind.

"Remember, no prisoners!" The Toad Sage bellowed once more as the survivors from their trapped forests and preliminary takedowns attempted to bypass Konoha's gates. Jiraiya nodded down towards Ibiki, who smirked viciously.

"You heard him, let's show these maggots why Konoha is still undefeated." The scarred interrogator ordered, helping take out the trash and erecting the shock tags on a hole Gamabunta accidentally caused; the five Oto shinobi who tried getting through there found themselves shocked to death, their screams shrill yet musical to Ibiki's ears.

Yes, Jiraiya decided, he would show these maggots the power of a Sanin, forcing himself to ignore the large purple enclosure at the stadium and the Bijuu chakra suffocating the air.

 **With The Hokage…**

Sarutobi stared at his former student, sadness and fury evident in his eyes. The ANBU by his side were poised to fight to the death; their loyalty strengthened him.

"My old student… how far have you fallen?" He murmured in sorrow, the flakes of skin peeling off Orochimaru's face, set in a smirk.

"Why, whatever do you mean, _sensei_? I thought you'd be proud, seeing your favorite student achieve so much!"

"If you can call looking like a doll and growing your tongue 'achieving so much', then sure." One of the ANBU, Hikaru if he wasn't mistaken, quipped. Despite himself, Sarutobi snorted in amusement. As his former pride and joy hissed, Sarutobi prepared his best jutsus; it was time to fix his past mistakes.

 **With Shisui…**

Dragon couldn't help but wonder if just recording Danzo's face at the moment he realized just who 'that blasted Dragon' was all this time would be enough.

"Th-that's impossible! You died- if not from my poison then by killing yourself in the Naka River. My agents"  
"Were placed under my genjutsu, much like the eye I gave Itachi" Dragon cut in with a drawl. "Really, Danzo-chan, did you actually think I'd kill myself over a lost eye, leaving you free reign with said eye and no way to tell the Hokage what actually happened? I'll admit it _almost_ killed me, but in the end you failed. Like always."

Danzo seemed to twist in rage before calming once more. The man, now at eight- no seven- eyes, held up his hands, going through hand seals.

"If only Fugaku had let me draft you into ROOT when you were five, instead of insisting the Uchiha were above such things, you'd have made a fine shinobi for the great tree." Danzo seemed almost regretful at this admission. "Nevertheless it's time I destroy the last rebellious seeds in your cursed clan and make Konoha great again."

"You and what army, Danzo?" Shisui mocked, his Susanoo already drawing its energy for an attack. The war hawk sent out his roots, still writhing. Shisui directed his Susanoo, which sliced through them with ease, taking a swing at Danzo, who used another eye to get away.

"I have no need for an army to cleanse this village of you! Wind Style: Vacuum spheres!" The wind itself compressed before attacking in a sphere like pattern. The Susanoo was protecting them, but the sheer amount of chakra was hell on the Sharingan.

Shisui silently willed his Susanoo to unleash its Tsukumo. It was his most powerful attack with the chakra construct, the same attack that he used all those months ago on the Iwa Jinchuuriki. The long green poles bore into the war hawk, who blocked most of them by will large Mokuton trees to spontaneously rise.

Shisui smirked as another eye closed after his attack managed to hit, knowing that he was winning.

"Kakashi, Tiger… take the children to the drop off point and go help the Hokage." Shisui ordered. He glanced back, seeing them nod.

"Good luck, Dragon-sama." The pair intoned, disappearing in quick flicks.

"Sending your dogs away wasn't wise, Shisui" Danzo said neutrally while still sounding mocking. Shisui released his Susanoo, and shot forward, his tanto meeting Danzo's own sword.

Metal met metal, Uchiha anger and determination boring down upon a traitor's misguided notion of the greater good. A young man too loyal to be swayed by power fighting against an old war hawk too engulfed in his desires to seek repentance. Shisui channeled his chakra into his lungs without seals, expelling a great torrent of flames point blank into his opponent's widening eyes. Using the man's own sword as a launching point, the Uchiha pushed off and used a shunshin, letting his chakra flicker out.

The flames died quickly once the chakra was cut off, and Shisui once more maneuvered into Danzo's guard, slicing off his Mokuton arm. Another several shunshins and abrasions across the war hawk's body. Danzo let out a quick, pained gasp, and looked up, grimacing when he noticed that the infamous 'mirage clones' were flickering about, a testament to Shisui's immense skills. Trying for one last move as his arm with the Sharingans was burned to a crisp and thrown far out of his grasp, Danzo made a single hand seal and let himself smirk when Shisui was stopped in his tracks, black ink appearing on his mask and exposed skin from various wounds during the battle.

"You may… be strong, Shisui Uchiha… but you… can't fight the 'Self Cursing Seal. You Uchiha are excellent Shinobi, but your chakra levels are easily depleted by your dojutsu; There's… no way… you'll muster up the chakra to break my seal in time." Danzo painted, slightly light headed from blood loss.

Forcing himself to stand up straight the older male stalked to the struggling Shisui who was kneeling, trying to get up. Danzo picked up his sword that had fallen and got closer.

"For the good of Konoha, you must whither." He gasped. Raising his blade, Danzo looked right into the blank mask that haunted him for the last five years.

Shisui struggled more, then calmed as the blade rose. Taking a deep breath in, he snapped his chakra, it expanding through the air in compressed waves. Potent chakra, almost visible, exploded out and pushed Danzo back. With shaky limbs, Shisui stood up.

"No, for the good of Konoha, YOU must be the one to die." The commander's voice whispered, lifting up his own sword.

Then for the first time since his sacrifice, Shisui Uchiha lifted his mask while out in the field, looking his old enemy in the eye. Danzo's eyes widened once more before Shisui used his signature shunshin, appearing over the now fallen man.

A quick jab to the throat and Konoha's worst traitor was dead.

Now he just had to get to the Hokage and his men.

 **With Naruto…**

Naruto stumbled slightly at the roar of Shukaku, giving the Kaguya time to get into his defenses, bones protruding from his ribs.

 **That's what a Kaguya can do, slaughter you with their bones; extremely blood thirsty.** Kurama chimed in as Naruto felt his arm guard sliced in half by the Kaguya's bone sword, blood splattering them both. Clones appeared as a buffer between them, only to be instantly taken out by Guren's crystals.

' _How do I stop them, though?!'_ The ANBU thought to his partner in exasperation while frantically looking for places to set his barrier tags and letting the third tail grow. He just wanted to block these two and get on with his mission and stop this invasion, damn it! Kurama didn't reply, instead enhancing his host's senses more to prevent an impaling through his stomach. Naruto summoned his chains once more, letting them join his tails in blocking the crystals and bones.

"It would be in your best interests to surrender; Orochimaru-sama always gets what he desires, and your pointless struggling is most selfish. Give up."

Crystals covered the trees and debris around, creating a sort of dome, encasing him and his assailants.

"You know, Kimimaro, for a guy wanting to catch the little fox, you're sure enjoying talking to him." Guren said suggestively, appearing out of a crystal.

"Silence, Guren; did you disable the traps?" The now identified Kimimaro rebuked. Guren smirked as Naruto stiffened.

"All done and we're shielded from the little Tanuki's temper tantrum." Kimimaro didn't answer and instead vaulted forward with his bones melding together into a drill, its path halted by Naruto instinctively using his chains.

Dull eyes met fiery red ones, slitted like a fox. Naruto's mask was tinted red by the visible chakra, giving his mouse mask a vicious make over. Naruto, his kunai bathed in wind and Kyuubi chakra, embedded it until the hilt in Kimimaro's free arm, his hidden smirk at its success cut off when Guren mercessly side swiped his legs before kicking him into a tree.

Naruto grunted, and blocked Guren's 'Crystal Needles', though one struck his mask, cracking it. The ANBU pulled it out, somersaulting to the ground in crouch.

"Maybe you _think_ you got rid of the traps, but a Konoha ANBU agent always sets contingencies!" He yelled out Dragon-sama's teachings. Little did his attackers know, but Naruto had used his abilities with clones and transformations wisely. Deidara had spent countless hours teaching him the exploding clone technique. Naruto wrapped himself in chakra and his chains, smirking. When he felt his enemies get close, the random rocks, flies in the air- all of them transformed into Naruto clones and exploded in sharp bursts of chakra.

Kimimaro, who had been hoping to attack from above, instantly switched with the fleeing Guren, the woman being blown into the roof of her mini dome. Naruto wasted no time, conjuring four clones and sending them off to the designated spots to place the barrier tags.

' _Kurama, I think we'll need more chakra. I can see the Bijuu chakra eating away at the crystals and bone, but it's not enough!'_ Naruto growled, the chakra clouding his calm state of mind somewhat. Kurama wordlessly released the fourth tail, their current top. Naruto, through training, was able to keep his mind in the fourth tail, but barely. The chakra began eating away at his skin, and he knew he had to end this fast.

"Wind style: air bullets!" The Kyuubi-fied Naruto growled and misshapen bursts of air not at Kimimaro or the now falling and barely conscious Guren, but at the side wall. It cracked under the assault. Naruto instantly formed a dark purple rasengan. Leaping at the wall, rasengan in one hand and tag in the other, Naruto broke through, Kimimaro following suit.

However this Kimimaro was...beastly. The infamous curse seal was unlocked on him. Naruto's eyes widened, but refused to panic. He turned around, facing Kimimaro as they fled through the opening. His clones had burst, letting him know the four tags were in place; only the one in his hand was needed.

Naruto felt his bloodlust rising, so instinct he let chakra build in his lungs and mouth. A sphere of the tainted chakra charged forward and into Kimimaro's torso, kicking the now mutated shinobi back through the hole, into the forest floor, and skidding long after Naruto lost sight of him. Blinking, the blond tried to ponder what he just did, even as his throat bled from the chakra.

 **I'll explain later, but now you have to block them in! Shukaku has been unleashed!** Sure enough, the sand demon was a bit to the west of him, and Naruto could feel its beady eyes on him, Deidara furiously dodging the sand tail.

Retreating all but a tail of chakra into his body was near impossible, but with Kurama being his partner they managed, and the Jinchuriki landed next to the opening, slapping the final tag down and pulsating large puddles of his Bijuu chakra through it. A pentagram formed through the crystal dome, before a large red barrier was erected. If Naruto did it right- and he knew he did- the two inside would be unable to leave until the chakra drained in an hour or they overpowered it. And overpowering it would be nigh impossible.

' _There, now… ready to kick some Shukaku ass?'_ Naruto smirked evilly, and set off through the trees, chains poised.

 **Heh, finally my puny brother will see why he shouldn't mess with my territory.** Kurama laughed. That gave Naruto a sweat drop while dodging a stray sand bullet that uprooted an ancient tree he used to nap in.

' _Your territory? I thought the 'oh so mighty' Kurama didn't need any 'human' territory?'_ The ANBU teased. He was enjoying the feeling of power coursing through his body, the chakra already having healed the damage from the fourth tail save some muscle soreness. Laughing a bit, Naruto kept his mind off of Deidara even as he used repetitive shunshins to speed up the trek. Kurama snorted.

 **Keep opening your trap and I'll unleash a Bijuu dama up your skinny little hide.**

' _A… A what?'_ Naruto could feel Kurama mentally face palm.

 **Why is my vessal so stupid? The Bijuu Dama- what you used just now brat! It's the most powerful of our attacks, and your idiot fleshbag of a father based that pathetic 'rasengan' off of it!'**

Naruto meant to respond, but the sight of Deidara being thrown from his bird as a clay explosive made half of Shukaku fall apart stopped all thought but instinctive movements.

"DEIDARA!" Naruto's scream bubbled out, seeing his comrade and friend fall, only to be wrapped in sand, the familiar crunch echoed in his ears.

Hundreds of chains flew forward, severing the connection the sand had to the main body. The part containing Deidara fell through the air, though no bloody body of his friend emerged, making him fear the worst. Naruto and Kurama, as one, roared in the sky, three and four tails coming out together, their combined rage getting over the hesitence they once had to employ the fourth tail. The blond and his Bijuu stared up at Shukaku in hate, Kurama roaring insults.

Shukaku, now fully formed once more, peered down at the pair. Chuckling, the madness could be heard for miles.

" **Well well, my 'big brother' and his little vessel- how pathetic. Big brother is trapped by the chains again! HAHAHAH!"** Shukaku reared his head back and laughed, his Jinchuriki flopping uselessly on his head. " **Well you're too late! The little fleshbag finally let me out to play and I'M NEVER GOING BACK! BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD. SHOW ME YOUR BLOOD!"**

"You… you killed my teammate! YOU KILLED MY COMRADE! You… YOU MURDERED MY FRIEND YOU SON OF A BITCH" Emotion fueled Naruto's lust for death.

 **Naruto… Naruto!** Kurama snapped, finally getting his human to listen.

' _What, Kurama? Send me as much chakra as you can, I'm killing this bastard.'_ All rational battle plans were forgotten, until his supply of chakra was ruthlessly ripped away.

 **No you listen here! I'm supposed to be the killing machine, not you. Stop acting like a wild animal and fight like… ugh it hurts to say it, but fight like a shinobi! Shinobi, no matter how much it pisses me off to admit, have defeated my brethren before: now do the same, or our- I mean your- village will be wiped out.** Naruto calmed down, but felt a stray tear fall down his cheek despite his training. Then, Kurama stopped his tears with a final sentence before flowing his chakra back through his core. **The other blondie is still alive, but caught in the sand; defeat Shukaku and we get him back. Just… make sure Shukaku bleeds.**

"No problem" Naruto spoke aloud. His mask, still cracked, fell away as he dodged the onslaught of sand. Chakra chains wrapped around the countless trendles, making them useless.

Shukaku screamed in protest, whining about not playing fair; Naruto just shook his head, glad that it was now clear. Jumping off trees that had started exploding while falling from the various trap seals, the blond ANBU whipped out his sealed water.

Torrents of water- over a thousand gallons- spilled out into the air, glistening in the sunlight. Naruto ran through hand seals faster than ever before, letting his chains keep him steady.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" His most powerful water attack, fueled by his focused anger, went straight to the head of Shukaku, turning most of the body to mud. Not stopping there, the ANBU continued wrapping the chains up the arms and tail, stopping the sand from reforming.

However, it was proving to be a never ending battle, with Shukaku forming in places Naruto's chains moved from.

With a frustrated sigh across his masked face, he dodged the ginormous bullets of air Shukaku expelled. A trendle of sand the size of a tree wrapped around his ankle. With slight panic, Naruto switched with a falling rock, landing on the upper right arm. He gulped while looking up, just then realizing that Gaara was completely asleep, just like the legends of past hosts.

 **The host…** Kurama observed. Naruto nodded absently.

' _Kurama, how would we wake him up? Much less get up there?"_ He mused. His partner snorted.

 **A good bump to the head should do it. That or blow them both up.** Naruto sweat dropped, and started using multiple shunshins across the body of Shukaku, jumping off the limbs of a frustrated Bijuu.

" **Hold...STILL! I WANT YOUR BLOOD"** Shukaku whined. The blonde Jinchuriki casually noted that Shukaku was a thousand year old child, as the beast proceed to stomp the ground. The fact that the ground broke up from the impact did not make it any less ridiculous.

Hundreds of clones exploded in the air, covering Shukaku who started batting them away. Their purpose was to distract him, and they did, as the beast released a Bijuu Dama into the sky. The real Naruto landed by the ears and grinned, unsealing more water.

 **Make sure you hit him good, fleshbag!** Kurama cheered, knowing what was to come.

"Water style: Water bullet" He screamed and six bullets of water shot straight at the snout. Shukaku roared in pain and clutched his snout. Using the opportunity, Naruto wrapped the entire upper body of the sand demon up, feeling its chakra being forced to retreat. He used a shunshin, appearing next to the sleeping Gaara.

Channeling chakra to his fists, the blond Jinchuriki pounded the redhead, and grinned when the boy snapped awake.

" **NOOOO! I just got out! I'LL KILL YOU NEXT TIME KURAMA! AND YOU TOO, YOU FILTHY UZUMAKI!"**

Instantly the sand fell, like puppets without strings, Gaara starting to fall with it. Naruto anchored a chain to one of the few trees standing as they fell side by side, Gaara looking wiped out with scorch marks- likely from Deidara's art- littering his body. Catching the slightly smaller boy, Naruto lit his fingers in the way Jiraiya-sama had taught him. He didn't want to do this, didn't want to complete the capture, but Gaara had started gathering Bijuu chakra once more, and Deidara had yet to be spotted.

With the fumblings of a novice, Naruto slammed his fingers over the Jinchuriki seal, knowing he hit the right spots when the last remnants of Bijuu chakra filed away. Gaara hissed, falling unconscious once more, letting the ANBU collapse tiredly on a tree branch, breathing heavily. That last water jutsu had been risky, draining most of his chakra as keeping control of water while in his chakra cloak was...messy.

 **Oi. Don't fall asleep now!** Kurama barked, already sensing his host's fatigue. He snapped awake, letting Kurama spread out their senses now that Bijuu chakra wasn't choking it out. With lead legs, Naruto and the sleeping Gaara followed to a downed tree in the direction of the village, and the sight made his heart seize.

Deidara, his explosion happy friend, sat heaving blood onto the ground, clutching a mangled arm. Sand, which had obviously been crushing his body, was scattered.

"D-FOX!" Naruto remembered at the last moment, as his friend still had his mask on. Deidara's head shot up, pain glazing his eyes but managing a nod.

"M-Mouse. You did it?" He asked with a slur. When Naruto nodded, he sighed in relief. "Good. I got the jonin- Baki, was it? Yeah, I blew him up good. But the girl, she disappeared. Maybe I was too soft, but the red brat, Gaara? What happened again? Why is everything fuzzy."

That's when Naruto got a good look at the injuries, and set out with his medical kit. A crisscrossed pattern from a blade of some sort on his back and a crushed arm. Those injuries… he pushed them to the back of the mind, figuring they'd worry about the long term later. For now, he had to get his friend to the medical tents.

"Summoning Jutsu" Hisoka appeared, the silent tiger pulled from whatever battle he had been fighting. "Hisoka, I need you to help me carry Gaara- I mean, this prisoner to the village while I carry Deidara." Best to remember all the boy had done to his village. It was proving had now that the lust of battle was gone, however, Naruto knowing that he just made a fellow Jinchuriki a prisoner of war.

Hisoka nodded in assent. Sighing, he put the boy on the tiger's back, and clutched his ribs. Chakra exhaustion and battle made him want to curl up for a nap, but he forced three clones to appear and help him carry his comrade back.

 **Naruto, I'm going to sleep. We'll talk later.** His partner said quietly as they reached the village checkpoint and get accepted by ANBU medics. He nodded while being led to a small tent for a quick check up, being told that the invasion was mostly over, the grim yet hopeful faces of the medics making the day seem not so hopeless. When he informed a captain of the dome and the trapped Kaguya, sharp intakes of breath were inhaled before eight ANBU freshly healed shot through the forest to hopefully capture or at least kill the pair.

Little did he know a certain sand genin had not only escaped, but saw his face and battle. And little did he know that Deidara didn't check to make sure Baki was blown to bits, the man's pain and battle with Shukaku distracting him.

As it was, Naruto wasn't thinking about such things, and instead turned to the medic once his ribs were wrapped and he was given something for chakra exhaustion.

"How is Hokage-sama? And did we kill Orochimaru?" He asked. The medic stiffened mid smile and looked away.

"I think that's a conversation you and I should have after your report, Mouse." Dragon-sama's voice drifted quietly by his ear. Standing behind him, bloody yet relatively unharmed, was his commander. Naruto kept his voice even, but his eyes betrayed his worry.

"Dragon-sama?"

"Just… follow me, Mouse." His commander passed a spare mask to him, and the pair began a slow jog back to the village, a grim commander and worry filled ANBU agent lost in their thoughts.

The invasion was won, but what was the cost? Naruto wondered this and more as his village passed by him, bathed in blood.

What was the cost of victory?

 **End! Now, know that yes, the ambiguity was planned, as it sets up some foreshadowing. I have planned to have certain characters (Yugao, Hayate, Jiraiya, Team 7, The jonin, ect) recount their dealings in the invasion through snippets next chapter as the village rebuilds and Naruto finds out exactly what victory has cost them!**

 **Sorry for the lateness, but internet is now fixed, as is my account and computer! So yaaay. Just in time for the november writing month thingy. Hopefully I can meet the 50k goal through my stories!**

 **Naruto using 4 tails… remember, even though he's used it before, him and Kurama are working better together now and he's much more experienced. Bijuu chakra in my mind should be able to be harnessed, not just unleashed like a wild animal. Could Naruto have let go and stomped them all like a beast? Yes, but that's not how Naruto is here. While he wants to let his anger go, him and Kurama know that's not the best solution for him, especially with the medical drawbacks. Hence why he dialed it back.**

 **The mission that Hawk gets sent on due to the bet with Ro is in… 2 chapters I think? Hope you guys like it. Additionally, we have the movie plot coming up. It's between the tower movie (Naruto goes back in time), road to ninja, and blood prison it seems, so unless y'all have a preference of the three I'll pick randomly from them. It's so far a close tie between the three.**

 **DANZO IS DEAD! FINALLLYYYY...Oh… and yes, Danzo does use Mokuton in the anime. It wasn't to the extent I had him use it, but he does use it against Sasuke.**

 **Go check out 'Sign here for ANBU' again! I started rereading it and it's awesome as always.**

 **Finally, hope you guys liked this, I worked hard on the invasion. Fight scenes are my weakness but I believe this was acceptable?**

 **Again, a chapter over 4k, so please be happy with the word count.**

 **Have a fantastic week,**

 **Riku.**

 **(ps. Join our discord at the top. Shout out to Dragon my beta- may you be let out of your grounding soon!)**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Hey! A short chapter this time, but still pretty good...hopefully. Tell me what y'all think!

Previously:

"How is Hokage-sama? And did we kill Orochimaru?" He asked. The medic stiffened mid smile and looked away.

"I think that's a conversation you and I should have after your report, Mouse." Dragon-sama's voice drifted quietly by his ear. Standing behind him, bloody yet relatively unharmed, was his commander. Naruto kept his voice even, but his eyes betrayed his worry.

"Dragon-sama?"

"Just… follow me, Mouse." His commander passed a spare mask to him, and the pair began a slow jog back to the village, a grim commander and worry filled ANBU agent lost in their thoughts.

The invasion was won, but what was the cost? Naruto wondered this and more as his village passed by him, bathed in blood.

What was the cost of victory?

With Naruto Konoha Hospital…

Naruto stared stoically at the monitors keeping its patient alive. To see such a shinobi reduced to a breathing mask amongst a body of bandages was what shocked the young ANBU more than words could express.

"H-how did he...end up like this?" Naruto asked his commander. The man leaned against the wall near the window, seemingly staring at nothing. However, Naruto knew his commander, could tell the minute tensing of the shoulders that gave away the anger and weariness.

"He was lucky- facing off against two resurrected Kage and the traitor would have meant certain death for anyone else. Of course, your squad members protected him admirably...like true shinobi." Naruto sucked in a breath.

"Wolf-senpai, Cat-senpai… Dragon-sama, did they?" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"They're alive, though Cat is in a coma, much like Hokage-sama here. Wolf is busy tracking Orochimaru's escape route."

"So he survived…" Naruto spat bitterly; the whole point of Hokage-sama fighting was to kill the bastard and yet he got away while the man Naruto viewed as a grandfather (despite their rocky past) lay on death's door.

"Not without injuries. He won't last long without the medical expertise of someone Tsunade-sama's calibre...nor will Hokage-sama."

"We haven't had Tsunade-sama in the village for decades, though, and only the Hokage can order her back." Naruto pointed out.

"Which is exactly what I'm doing." Dragon said.

"...Huh?!" Dragon seemed to smirk under his mask.

"Yes, Hokage-sama saw fit to saddle me with the ball and chain of the job, the bastard. We were planning on announcing it to the village after the invasion, but all the paperwork is in place to put as incumbent should he be out for the count but still alive. The Daimyo himself approved of it."

Naruto felt an odd mix of emotions. On one hand he was elated his commander was going to be the Hokage. Nobody else had the leadership skills Dragon-sama had, not to mention he'd get to see who he was under the mask. oOn the other hand, having Dragon-sama be Hokage would no doubt mean no shinobi could rest.

'Eh, if I have to put up with it, those slacker chunin can too. Let's make way for the slave driver Hokage.'

"I can sense you thinking something that would land you as my sparring partner, Mouse." Dragon mused. Instantly the ANBU was at attention. "No matter, I have an S-ranked mission for you." Naruto gulped at the heaviness of the room, but just nodded to show he accepted. Dragon-sama tilted his head in approval. "I would normally have you stay near the village, as we need our Jinchuuriki. However, with our forces exhausted, and many chunin and ANBU facing retirement if not treated by Tsunade- Fox and Cat being two of those numbers- I cannot do that. The available genin would slow you down and the chunin and Jonin are either not in the know or are not equipped to handle such a task. The village needs you, as you're the only one available with the skills- don't give me that bewildered look, you are an accomplished shinobi Mouse. Hiruzen knows it and so do I."

"Thank you Dragon-sama" Naruto said quietly, glancing down at the barely hanging on Hokage.

"Now, you are to track down Tsunade-sama and get her to return to the village to administer aide and set up our hospital. Jiraiya-sama has some leads but I knew he would take his sweet ass time getting her back- time we don't have." Naruto barely caught the thick scroll with all the known locations of Tsunade-sama, and began looking over it while the commander continued. "Hokage-sama was struck by Orochimaru's personal poison by sword, which weakened him even after being eradicated. On top of that, his wounds are massive, requiring finesse our medics don't have. They estimate he has three weeks before his coma becomes permanent… I expect you back in two, is. That. Clear?"

"Hai, Dragon-sama!"

"Now, before you head out, you need to know a few things about our stray medic."

As Naruto listened to the 'quirks' his target had, he had to wonder if he would have been better off just offering himself up to Orochimaru rather than face the monster lady's wrath!

Meanwhile, with Hikaru…

Hikaru grimaced as he and the tracker nin tore through the forest, trying in vain to catch a whiff of Orochimaru. The minions had evaded capture and carried their slowly dying master away. Konoha shinobi had orders to kill or capture all enemy combatants before they reached the borders, but to not cross them- it would be suicide to risk it when they were already tired from the invasion.

Reaching the border with Sound, the Inuzuka caught the nauseating scent of Orochimaru, growling in frustration.

"He crossed. What now, Taicho?" The Inuzuka, Hana to be exact, asked. Hikaru sighed while thinking.

"We patrol the border until a new border guard arrives. I'll send word to the village; Dragon-sama will more than likely insist we search for stragglers for the next several weeks." With that he led his team- Him, an Aburame, Hana, and two other chunin back to the safety of their border, mind already traveling to the hell he lived through.

'If only I'd been faster! I'm sorry, Yugao-senpai.'

Flashback, invasion with Hikaru!

Hikaru blocked the Mokuton blow from the first Hokage. The resurrected leader had risen five minutes ago, pairing with his brother to separate him and Yugao from their leader.

So far it was working. Hikaru's eyes ached at the intensity he was using but he plowed on, slicing the wood with his heavenly rotation. Suddenly the Mokuton stopped attacking him, and Hikaru realized too late why: his blind spot held Yugao. He turned around at the sound of flesh being torn apart. There was Yugao, his big sister from another mister, being impaled by several Mokuton spikes. Her katana, the one she always said carried her very soul, the soul of a warrior, snapped in half from a Water Dragon's jaws. She took it bravely, never uttering a sound even when tossed into the air, thus ripping the spikes out.

"Y- YUGAO!" He screamed, his world stopping.

Flashback end…

From there the battle was fuzzy in his rage. Orochimaru screamed as Hokage-sama dealt him a mortal blow, flinging him into the barrier's flames. Jiraiya-sama ripped the barrier down at that moment, sealing the reanimated Hokage with the help of Hikaru and other ANBU. Hokage-sama kept fighting despite his injuries, and allowed himself to fall only when the traitor fled with his guard. Dragon-sama arrived five minutes later, ordering him to assemble a team and start searching for the bastard, either finishing off the man or making sure he left the Land of Fire.

And now Hikaru sat on a branch eating rations, praying Yugao and the rest of his team survived, that when he got back they could have a squad dinner like old times.

'Orochimaru, I swear it on my eyes- you will perish for what you've done. If one of my family died I will hunt you down, consequences be damned!'

And thus a vow of anguish was made, the teen Hyuga aging years in the span of a day.

With Konohamaru…

Konohamaru always knew he'd be a great Hokage- even Boss believed in him! He used to think it was all about being great at jutsu and stuff, but then Boss taught him what it really meant to be Hokage. It meant being there even when things were tough. He wanted to curl up on his grandpa's lap and cry, ask why Iruka had to...

But his grandpa was somewhere he couldn't go. Not even the scary Dragon guy would tell him anything, just that he couldn't see him. All the shinobi were busy gathering the dead or other stuff. Konohamaru and his friends, let out of the shelters, were ordered to go home for the day and report tomorrow for cleanup.

Konohamaru was supposed to go with Momo, since Iruka-sensei was...

But here they were, in Momo's kitchen where her mama lay in a puddle of blood. Her clothes were ripped and Konohamaru knew from the academy that what happened was wrong. Momo did too, causing her to cry harder, holding onto her only living parent.

First Iruka had to… and now Momo's mom. Konohamaru wished to cry. But, he was going to be Hokage.

So he hugged his friend tightly and dragged her downstairs to find one of the body collectors before taking her to Moegi's house. It's what a Hokage, his grandpa, would do.

Just why did Iruka-sensei have to die too?

With Dragon…

Sighing, Shisui held his annoyance in as fifteen different shinobi and clan heads demanded his attention at the emergency meeting.

"We should go to Suna and wipe them out!" One elder shinobi argued.

"Take their Biju out of their captured Jinchuuriki and put it into one of our shinobi" Another elder tried to add.

"We need to bury the dead immediately!" A clan head fretted.

"Dragon, let me go after-" Jiraiya started only to be silenced by Shisui's hand. Mouse's mission was S-class and secret from most at the moment. They believed the Jinchuuriki was recovering and having his seal checked before being sent on patrols. No need to worry the masses by releasing that he was being sent on an almost impossible task.

"Silence, all of you! God, I've had toddlers be less obstinate than you lot! Jiraiya-sama, you know the mission I need you on- it will protect him the quicker you succeed." Jiraiya nodded, apologizing. Shisui blinked, a bit surprised, but continued. "We will not be leading war parties to Suna until we regroup- and then we would assess our options. Nor will we be declaring open war by stealing the enemy's Bijuu- yet. If we decide to reseal it I and Hokage-sama will demand that it be done in secret with a child that is compatible. There will be no mistakes like the ones with Naruto Uzumaki, letting the village fear him when they should worship him for the military power he grants us."

"But-" Homura tried to interject.

"No buts! Now, finally, we will be systematic in burials. Civilian cadavers will be buried over the next seven days. In two weeks we will bury the shinobi, after each body has been properly prepared to prevent grave robbing or resurrections. We had two Hokage risen up by a mad man today; if they hadn't been contained when they had we would have no village to call our home."

"But clan traditions state that Hyuga are encased in stone coffins and buried within two days, Dragon!" Hisashi said. Shisui shook his head.

"Not anymore- not for shinobi that is. We cannot risk enemies taking advantage of our dead. Each shinobi will be autopsied and have their personal belongings sent to families- the rest of their bodies are to be cremated and the ashes buried or given to families. We will have a mass memorial for them all in two weeks time." The room was quiet, knowing their acting Hokage was correct. "Until then they will be kept in stasis seals. Next meeting is tomorrow evening, I want reports over every needed repair and head counts, am I clear?"

"Yes Dragon-sama" was murmured and the room emptied save for Jiraiya and Shisui, still decked in his stifling commander garbs.

"He'll be alright you know; he's tough, quick, and those damn chains will save him. Not to mention those summons… we're lucky he could summon so many during the invasion." Shisui mused. Jiraiya sighed.

"I know, he'll do the mission. The question is if Tsunade-sama will even be able to help. You know it's a long shot that Sensei can be saved, right?"

"I know. Mouse didn't need to, however. He needs to be hopeful, it's the only thing that will give him the strength to carry on. Now come, you have a mission and I have village to keep running."

Jiraiya chuckled, already looking forward to what changes the young official kage to be would implement.

With Naruto…

Rushing through the trees, thoughts of the past day flooded the young ANBU's mind. Dressed in non descript, non-shinobi wear that allowed his uniform to be invisible under it, Naruto was the picture of a spy. He had two weeks to track down Tsunade-sama without scaring her off. If she listened to the orders (unlikely), great. If not, he was ordered to bring her back by any means necessary as long as she was alive and able to work.

Hence his restocked tags and water scrolls. Naruto snacked on several ration bars and knew that he had a long two weeks to go. Thankfully Angel, his best friend and partner, was curled into his pack, resting up. She saved many during the invasion, it seemed, yet insisted on accompanying him.

It was nice to have one member of his family by his side, at least.

Finally, with Orochimaru…

Orochimaru screamed in agony, the burns eating into his very chakra network, the wounds and the poisons killing him. His hands lay utterly devoid of their chakra network, making his body switch impossible with the other injuries.

If only Kabuto was here. Too bad he wasn't at his base where the samples of his medic lay ready for him to resurrect. Even then, the medic might not be enough.

He needed Tsunade. And now.

"Get the rest of your worthless team together, Kimimaro; we have a little road trip." The sanin hissed before downing several medications. They would only slow down the inevitable, but it would hopefully be enough.

End! What do you think? A couple of things…

More flashbacks, with more details, will continue to be dispersed.

Yes, I killed Iruka, you'll see how. Momo's part has a bit of foreshadowing, eh?

How will Naruto survive Tsunade! Can he still triumph like in canon? Or will he be a Narupancake at the end?

I have officially moved into my new place- hopefully this equals more writing time! I also have more hours at work but it's fiiiine...

Go check out 'Fox of the ANBU'- it updated!

Have a fantastic week,

Riku.

(ps. Join our discord . Shout out to Dragon my beta- may you survive this semester!)

discord .gg / K5C8SYh

(take out the spaces, if you still need help, just PM me and I'll help you out!)


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **AN: Another chapter! I just noticed that since I've started writing on Google docs, my bolded texts weren't automatically transferring…oops! Hope these fix it. Now, time for the next swashbuckling adventure and post invasion missions.**

 **P.S 931 reviews (those 'good work' reviews on every chapter were adorable, btw to whomever wrote them', 3,306 follows and 2,744 favorites?! Oh wow, you guys spoil me, thank you so much!**

 **Previously…**

Orochimaru screamed in agony, the burns eating into his very chakra network, the wounds and the poisons killing him. His hands lay utterly devoid of their chakra network, making his body switch impossible with the other injuries.

If only Kabuto was here. Too bad he wasn't at his base where the samples of his medic lay ready for him to resurrect. Even then, the medic might not be enough.

He needed Tsunade. And now.

"Get the rest of your worthless team together, Kimimaro; we have a little road trip." The sannin hissed before downing several medications. They would only slow down the inevitable, but it would hopefully be enough.

 **Now, with Naruto…**

Naruto looked at the night sky from his perch on one of the Land of Fire's many trees. Angel chewed on some fishcakes they purchased in the last town. The ANBU in disguise felt naked without his face mask, but the urgency of tracking Tsunade-sama down made even mental complaints scarce.

"Naruto, will everyone be okay?" Angel asked for the fifteenth time; his anxiety was getting to her, it seemed.

"I…honestly don't know Angel. It's been three days and we've been led in circles; Tsunade-sama is elusive, but the gambling competition in Tanzaku quarters might be enough to hold her until we arrive." Naruto tried to sound somewhat optimistic but was failing. Angel decided to drop the pestering and jumped up to rest in her partner's now messy brown hair; being able to henge (really a shape shift) into anything or anyone made being inconspicuous a piece of cake, especially as detecting something like changing his hair was nigh impossible with the young ANBU's skill. Getting to Tsunade in order to deliver her orders would be a piece of cake.

It was the 'convincing' the 'Slug Sannin' to follow them that sent shivers through Naruto's still tired body. With a final sigh, Naruto packed up the rest of his food and straightened his tattered cloak; they had eighteen hours to make it to Tanzaku Quarters for the start of the gambling championships.

Hours later and the cloudy night ended up forcing Naruto to channel Kurama's eyes, red slits illuminating the forest. Even with Kurama still sleeping, Naruto had access to the miniscule amounts of chakra needed for the eyes and the extra night vision they gave. Angel snickered.

"What?" He growled, keeping his guard up for any attacks. The hell cat flicked her tail in amusement, jumping beside him in the trees.

"I'm just remembering what Genma said about how your red eyes gave him the 'heebie Jeebies' ever since you used them in that mission."

"Hmm? Which mission, I've had to endure him and Hayate on several missions unfortunately." He groused.

"Oh, just the one you had to be a little noble girl!" Angel said. Naruto choked on air, hating that mission.

"That bastard- he promised never to talk about that, they all did!" Sure, he looked epic when he killed those Suna nins after the 'sleepover' part of the mission and made Konoha gain a long time employer with the shipping tycoon, but the teasing Hayate's squad gave him for having to be and act like a princess always grated on his nerves. Being a 'proper young lady' would never be one of his life goals. Unfortunately, everyone found amusement in that mission, namely Hikaru who still had photos (which Naruto blackmailed him into not spreading) and his adorable feline partner.

"Is it true that you fought three perverts in your kimono and flashed them to get an upper hand?" Angel asked excitedly. Naruto balked.

"W-what?! Where the hell did you hear that?!"

"Oh, the chunin gossip club of course." Angel said, looking pleased.

"…You know, sometimes I worry about your intelligence."

 **With Hikaru…**

The young Hyuga prodigy that nobody recognized paced the border restlessly, Byakugan active. So far not one hint of Orochimaru- not that he _really_ expected any, but still- nor his subordinates. The original plan for Konoha was to launch a war party on Oto and Suna almost immediately following the invasion (especially since they had no Jinchuuriki) but with Hokage-sama incapacitated and the Daimyo wanting to play it safe until his old friend's fate was decided, Hikaru was stuck waiting and playing cleanup.

It pissed him off to no end. Orochimaru being alive altered many plans, and now Naruto was more than likely racing the snake freak to find Tsunade-sama, someone who might not even be able to help.

 _'No, stop thinking that Hikaru! You're supposed to be the 'positive and easygoing' one of the squad- keep your spirits up.'_ Hikaru mentally berated himself. But, how could he still be so happy with him separated from his team, some of whom were fighting for their lives?

"Taicho, our replacements have arrived" Hana interrupted his thoughts. She held out a scroll from the village, ready for him to read. With a dutiful nod the Hyuga opened it, eyes widening at the content after he deciphered it.

' **Emergency Squad C**

 **Captain: Wolf**

 **Mission: Tracking and Elimination of Key Locations within Otogakure**

 **Location: Land of Rice**

 **Rank: High A- Low S**

 **Details:  
Intel from Jiraiya-sama says the Snake is out of the nest, leaving many key locations unprotected. Enclosed is a map with generalized locations of two bases. Seek and destroy these locations while the numbers of surviving Oto personal are within double digits. Additionally operatives are implored to stop by the Daimyo's palace to put it under new management without implicating Konoha or her allies.**

 **Time Range: 2 weeks or when the two bases are destroyed and the 'visit' to the Daimyo's place is complete- whichever occurs first.**

 **Note: Survival comes first in this mission, and if bases prove too well protected, operatives are ordered to return**

 **May the Will of Fire guide your steps.'**

Attached was a scroll with the necessary seals, bandit clothes, and supplies. Hikaru had a giddy feeling in his bones, finally feeling useful. Sure his team of trackers was not perfectly ideal for if something went wrong and they were tired, but Hikaru ignored it. If they succeeded, they'd have put another dent into Orochimaru's home and 'taken out' the daimyo. That part of the mission was obviously tacked on by Dragon-sama seeing as it was written in his personal code, not the ones the elders would know.

Clearly his commander wanted the daimyo that sided with Orochimaru dead. Hikaru was glad; he remembered from the briefings before the invasion about how the current daimyo was technically a fraud, as he was merely the former attendant of the actual daimyo who was under Konoha protection until he could reclaim his throne, seeing as the attendant sent fifteen assassins after the young noble.

Looks like claiming the throne was happening sooner rather than later. Hikaru had a hidden grin- ANBU masks really were the best- and clapped Hana on the back.

"Okay Hana-chan, go get the rest of our posse together; team 'Awesome' has a teeny tiny mission!" He cheered and went to burn the scroll; couldn't have anyone find out about his fun 'vacation' in Oto, could he?

 **Back with Naruto…**

"Hey, Angel?"

"Yes, Naruto?" She yawned, the early morning hours making her sleepy even as Naruto kept on running towards their target, carrying her.

"…What did you do during the invasion?" He had already told her about his part, but Angel had been surprisingly silent about her ordeals.

"You know I don't want to talk about it" She snapped.

"Yes, and you know bottling it up will do no good; talk to me Angel, we don't keep secrets between us!" He pointed out. The hell cat sighed, and began murmuring. Shame rolled over her, and Naruto didn't get why, until she began.

 **Flashback, with Angel in the invasion…**

Angel had originally been with Habiki and his assassination squad due to some last minute switch ups. They were in charge of taking out the minions as they crept through the shadows towards the mountains, where the civilian shelters were. Angel herself had already bitten off the head of ten shinobi and barbequed three with her fire breath.

"Angel, conserve chakra young one; fighting with such vigor will lead you to tire before the streets are bathed in blood" Habiki admonished even as he darted ahead to slit five Oto shinobis' throats. Angel grunted and kept attacking, mind distracted by thoughts of her human.

Naruto. Oh, how she hoped he was okay. She hated that he didn't have her with him, she'd tear into anyone who hurt him! But, here she was, stuck killing maggots.

"Stupid Dragon-sama making me not be with Naruto; I'll pee in his shoes for this!" She griped and jumped off another rooftop. Fighting mixed with screams and blood were around her, but Angel was distracted. And that's what became her downfall. She missed the shouts at first, so distracted, and took a detour from the shelters route to end a measly chunin. When she finally made it to the shelter entrance where she would guard for the rest of the invasion, her blood ran cold.

Iruka Umino, the rather plain but good academy instructor, the man Naruto admired greatly and looked up too, was fighting five Suna nin, his students huddled behind him. They were backed against an entrance that had both the under and above ground blown up, blocking them from safety.

"I won't let you harm my students- they are our future and I will kill you all before you spill even a drop of their blood!" Iruka yelled bravely. He summoned more kunai, battling all five while dodging jutsu.

Angel leaped onto the closest enemy with a yowl of outrage when the bastard attempted to reach Konohamaru who stood in front of his classmates with a trembling kunai.

Clearly, he was being brave, though Angel's protective instincts wished it was a brat she didn't care about being the brave protector.

Instead she decapitated her prey and took out another one within ten seconds. The last three launched matching wind attacks on Iruka, tearing his back to shreds.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" All the students screamed. Iruka shunshined away to stand back in front of his students, fighting off the lone female- at least it looked female- of the attackers. Angel cursed and jumped on another man's back, severing the spinal cord and shot fire at one of the remaining two.

Angel prepared to launch at the final enemy when said enemy used several kawarimi, leaving an active explosive note right in front of the children stuck to the ground, with what Angel recognized as a locked activation making stopping it impossible without sealing ability. The hell cat instantly was on top of it, sending a prayer to Naruto and hoped it wasn't strong enough to still kill the children.

But instead a bleeding Iruka switched with her, then got five hundred feet away with the note, deactivating it. The sparks stopped, and everyone cheered. Iruka looked up, allowing a smile despite his pain. All was well, Angel sighed in relief.

Then the tag exploded, sending everyone crashing to the ground.

Iruka was gone.

 **Back to present…**

"I-I took the kids to the next shelter, Habiki helped me after he finished off another squad sent to finish us off. I-I'm sorry Naruto, I got Iruka killed." Angel, despite being feline, burst into tears. Naruto had stopped and stared blankly at the ground for the entire retelling of what Angel viewed as her greatest shame. If only she hadn't been thinking about something other than her job! Naruto plopped down in front of Angel, and took her into a bone crushing hug.

This was not what Angel expected, not after she killed Iruka.

"You are not at fault." The young ANBU agent stated firmly. Angel opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by the icy blue eyes glaring. "No. You. Are. Not. To. Blame. You saved Konohamaru and the academy students- our future. Iruka… God, I miss him so much. I didn't even think about him before now, I'm such an ass, aren't I?!" Naruto's eyes teared up, realizing he barely thought of anyone outside ANBU this whole time. Angel buried her head in his stomach.

"No! You aren't an ass, and I'm the one who couldn't stop the tag, couldn't keep them from hurting him. He was your sensei, your precious person."

"Yes, he was…and so are you. I am so grateful you didn't die, Angel. Never doubt that. The tag going off was no one's fault except the Suna nin's." He stated firmly.

"W-what?" Naruto sighed, and explained how the false deactivation seal- something he just started learning himself- could fool anyone not a sealing specialist, and that Iruka being able to deactivate the first level was already amazing and spoke of his dedication to learning as much as possible for his students. Iruka's death was an accident of war he reminded Angel- and himself- before noticing it was midmorning.

"I think it's time we keep moving," Naruto mused and lifted to cradle the still teary eyed Angel to his chest. "Now, why don't you describe the Suna chunin who escaped?" Angel blinked.

"Why?"

"Oh, just so that when she shows up one day one a mission or in our possible war with them, I know who to kill very painfully."

Hell cat and ANBU agent spent the rest of the trip discussing various ways to kill the one who took out Naruto's first true sensei. The rift that had threatened to blossom at one's reluctance to talk about the invasion mended and drew them closer with each passing torture method discussed.

Hey, shinobi always had…interesting therapeutic methods.

 **Meanwhile, with Orochimaru…**

The snake sannin sat grimacing atop Jirobo's shoulders, stopping himself from killing the fool for almost tripping on a branch. Orochimaru would punish the oaf later, after he found Tsunade and had her heal him.

The clumsiness almost made him want to just tree hop himself, only the knowledge that he would need his strength stopped him. He was lucky he had enough chakra to summon a snake to transport them into fire country without alerting the border guards and bringing Konoha's ire on them.

But soon, soon he'd be whole once more.

"Kimimaro, where issss Tsunade?" He hissed as Kimimaro appeared next to the traveling Sound Four. Even while hopping the Kaguya bowed, something Orochimaru found pleasing.

"Orochimaru-sama, I have reason to believe the Slug Sannin will stop at Tanzaku Quarters for their two day regional championships in gambling; we should be able to corner her there for you to convince her to aid in your cause."

"Yesss" Orochimaru said after a moment. "Excellent work; how long before we arrivesss?"

"One day, my lord."

"Hurry up, and stop bouncing me, Jirobo!" He said, smacking the mohawk of the teen.

Orochimaru had very little time left, and would not do for a man destined to live forever.

 **Meanwhile, with Yakumo…**

The Kurama heiress stared at her hands, still shocked at what she did despite the proud pat on the head Ferret gave her.

She killed, just like Naruto did. She was…a shinobi? Or just a killer? Honestly, her emotions were everywhere, leading to the medic shinobis asking her if she needed a sedative.

 **Flashback, Yakumo in the invasion…**

Yakumo was holed up in one of the mountains, hearing the screams and fighting down in the village. She felt so guilty, knowing that she had a personal guard while everyone else had only themselves. Ferret had set her down in the bunker, before going to meet with the Konoha shinobi assigned to the tunnels for all the shelters.

"Well, well, Orochimaru-sama will be pleased when we bring you back." A cold voice chuckled. In the doorway, looking smug, was six Oto shinobi.

Crap, Yakumo's mind supplied.

"Be a good little girl and we won't hurt you…much." One of the other five- they all looked the same really- mocked. Yakumo's heart stuttered, and when a kunai grazed her cheek, she let loose.

" **Oh, YoU wAnT To Plaaay?"** A deep voice echoed through the room, emerging from Yakumo. She wasn't sure what was happening that made her suddenly a bystander in her own body, but the smell of urine informed her that the shinobi were not amused.

 _'Huh, wonder if Naruto or Kurama ever have their enemies pissing themselves? I'll have to ask over our next ramen date- I mean meal.'_ The heiress wondered, not knowing if she should be afraid of her suddenly demonic voice and demeaner. At least the Kyubi would find it amusing. He'd probably make Naruto tell her another story of him causing mass chaos and destruction.

She clearly had odd choices in friends.

The enemies at her door had no knowledge of their target's less than sane musings. They were much too busy being terrified out of their wits, one guy going so far as to start some hand seals with the grace of a drunk toddler on caffeine.

"E-earth style" He managed before suddenly stopping and plunging a kunai into his own heart. The room shifted for Yakumo, reality becoming a dozen different scenes in quick succession, each darker than the last. A green version of her, a mirror image save for the coloration and face (she did **not** have a horn or fangs, no matter how epic that would be, thank you very much), stood next too her.

 **"Let me take care of, my itty bitty Yakumo. Why don't you take a… little nap?"** It said. Suddenly, Yakumo felt heavy, like when the medics drugged her or she ate too much ramen. She felt herself be dragged under, and fighting proved futile.

 **End flashback…**

Knowing that your genjutsu ended up killing five shinobi in two minutes and the last one- their leader- ran away screaming was not as assuring as to Yakumo as everyone thought it should be. Not even she knew what those men saw.

Perhaps that was better? She shook her head of depressing thoughts, and went back to writing to Naruto. The idiot hadn't been by to see her lately, and her chest ached whenever she thought about him. The medics assured her nothing was wrong, but Yakumo disagreed.

A boy shouldn't make her fever spike or her heart palpitate so hard. She'd have to get a second opinion when the village lockdown was over.

 **Back with Naruto…**

Tanzaku Quarters was magnificent in the midday light, bringing hope to the traveling pair that they just might succeed. Currently the ANBU was crouched in a tree, admiring the wall enclosed town and castle that was over a thousand years old (according to the lore, that is). Tsunade was down there, amongst the hordes of travelers. He had to find her- preferably before the gambling started- but first a little recon was in order.

"Summoning jutsu!" Instantly five panthers- including Habiki and Akira- and Hisoka appeared, rested up and wary. They looked ready for war, as that was what many thought would happen.

"Naruto, you're dressed…differently." Habiki mused. The boy just smiled, still not liking not having anything covering his face.

"Yes, yes, well we're tracking down a sannin today and I need your help as Orochimaru is after them too." Recognition dawned in the elder panther's eyes.

"Ah, yes, the slugs still have…her as a summoner. As the monkeys haven't complained about losing Hiruzen, he's still alive, but knowing the invasion, injured gravely?"

"Yes, and we need her or else…" Naruto didn't finish that statement. "Anyways, please patrol the forests and town border for signs of Orochimaru or other shinobi, including Tsunade-sama. If you find anything, let me know immediately."

All the summons nodded before poofing away. Naruto then sent out numerous clones in various henges before he finally got on the main road with the rest of the travelers. Approaching the gate the young ANBU took a deep breath.

Here he would either save his kage and family or doom them to death or retirement.

"Hey, we got this!" Angel whispered. Naruto shushed her.

"Cats don't normally talk!"

"Well they should- we're better than you smelly humans!"

"Uhmmm…did your cat just talk?" A civilian trader looked both disturbed and in awe. Naruto gave a blank stare.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He deadpanned, and walked into the city without a second glance.

 **End….After the Omake!...**

Shisui Uchiha was many things, not that he was bragging.

Sexy, badass shinobi? Check.

Killer of enemy Jinchuuriki and rouge ROOT commanders? You got it.

ANBU commander who singlehandedly brought the corps to new heights? Of course that was him.

Overworked kage?... Oh, how he wished it wasn't so.

 _'Damn you to the nine pits of hell Hiruzen! When you wake up I'm going to enjoy killing you- and it will be legal, as I'll be Hokage! HAHAHAHA- Shit, did my paperwork just REPRODUCE?!'_

Shisui, still in Dragon gear, balked at his growing pile from the invasion. Honestly, how did fifteen shadow clones still not put a dent in the pile?! Any more and he'd have to steal from his commander paperwork brigade of clones, which obviously couldn't happen.

"Why did I ever agree to this job? Not even the promise of torturing the chunin was worth it!" He groaned, scaring the chunin that came in with more coffee into passing out on the floor. Shisui stared at the young man in distaste. "Hawk, take the chunin away and get me a competent assistant!"

"Sir" Hawk appeared, "that was our last one- you've sent four of the last ten to the hospital psych ward!"

"And?! Your point?! I thought shinobi were supposed to be strong minded" Shisui griped.

"U-uh, yes sir. But the chunin are…stressed."

"Hmm, perhaps you're right. Hawk!"

"Y-yes sir?" Hawk asked, suddenly nervous.

"You're hired."

"Hired?"

"As my assistant, of course. Now here's my paperwork, I expect it done after my meeting with the council." And with that, Shisui Uchiha escaped the clutches of evil.

He felt no remorse for abandoning his brave man, Hawk; ANBU were supposed to give up their lives for their Hokage, right?

 **ENDD….**

 **Yay, hope you guys liked the chapter! We've had most of the pov for the invasions now, mainly I just have to have Hiruzen's, another Jiraiya's, and the summons for some of their povs. Those will be finished probably this next chapter. A couple of things.**

 **I cut it off here before Tsunade's part, as I'm shooting for a 5k chapter with the rest of getting Tsunade.**

 **Anyone remember the mission where Naruto was transformed into a little girl for that mission? I was rereading some chapters, saw that mission, and decided to reference it. Maybe we'll have more missions like that!**

 **Hawk's team mission will be right after Naruto is back in the mission, obviously.**

 **ANBU movie mission is decided: The Lost Tower! It will be a nice, long, 1-2 chapter arc that I think you'll enjoy. Naruto obviously goes back in time for it, but who do you guys want to go back in time at the tower with him? All of Ro? Just some of it? Let me know in the comments!**

 **WE ARE are almost at 1000 REVIEWS! OMG SO EXCITED.**

 **Happy birthday to Marquis. Shaxs- glad we know each other, and give Gus a hug for me! This chapter is dedicated to you and released today just for you- be grateful lol.**

 **Have a great week,**

 **Riku**

 **(ps. Join our discord . Shout out to Dragon my beta- may you survive this semester!)**

 **discord .gg / K5C8SYh**

 **(take out the spaces, if you still need help, just PM me and I'll help you out!)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **Hey guys! Another chapter, this one featuring Tsunade's entrance! I hope you guys all like it, and enjoy the Omake at the end!**

 **Previously on Academy To ANBU…**

Tanzaku Quarters was magnificent in the midday light, bringing hope to the traveling pair that they just might succeed. Currently the ANBU was crouched in a tree, admiring the wall enclosed town and castle that was over a thousand years old (according to the lore, that is). Tsunade was down there, amongst the hordes of travelers. He had to find her- preferably before the gambling started- but first a little recon was in order.

 **Tanzaku Quarters, tourist district…**

Naruto smiled despite the mission, enjoying the light hearted festivities the town provided. He never really enjoyed a festival before, seeing as Konoha's were tense affairs. The Hokage (and council) would always have something for him to do during festival days, like paying Iruka to hold him over for detention that would turn into take out ramen and games. Other times the Hokage would send a request for a visit during a 'cold' that always happened on festival days. As he got older, however, the more curious he'd become, but the couple of times he managed to sneak into them he was met with cold eyes hiding fear or curious foreigners that were ushered away by plain clothed ANBU (not that he knew that at the time). By the time he was ten, Naruto was content to hide out in his apartment when the village lit up, sensing he was unwanted, Tora always dropping by for the day and night to escape her mistress.

Then when he became an ANBU, festival days were always during a mission. The Spring and Summer festivals, Mid-summer Festival, Village Founding Festival; all fell during days Naruto was on an out of village mission. Team Ro had plans to attend the Festival of Heroes, celebrating the end of the various wars and the shinobi who gave their lives up for the village. However, that was months away!

So, seeing a festival that was not full of villagers exuding uncomfortable avoidance or overly curious foreigners was a new experience for the temporary brown haired ANBU, his face betraying his happiness. He wouldn't play any games and had no plans to buy food, but just the atmosphere was enough for him.

"Oi! Naruto, feed me." Angel stage whispered, popping her head out of his shirt. She clearly was over the whole 'supposed to be a non-talking cat' since the mission was not in a high stakes area. Or rather it was, but the feline didn't see it that way.

"Shh" Naruto tried. Nobody paid them any attention but anybody could be observing from the shadows. All the people coupled with Kurama's ongoing nap made telling negative emotions from the cacophony of other emotions impossible, making Naruto even more jittery, though his wonder at the festivities masked it well. To his annoyance, however, Angel just rolled her eyes.

"Na. Ru. To. Feed me! They have SUSHI rolls! Fried in egg!"

"Stop talking and I will." He said, and Angel's happy nod made the fact he was wasting valuable money and time easier to accept. They had to do reconnaissance after all, right?

That's what he told himself as he paid for overpriced sushi encased in egg and vowed to not get distracted again on his look out for where Tsunade could be staying before the tournament. That is, until he saw _it_ , a game he always wanted to try but never could: Ring Toss. The game that required aim (which he had in spades) and luck (nobody was luckier than Naruto Uzumaki), a game in which he's wanted to play for years.

Nothing was going to stop him. Locking onto his prey, he stalked over to the stand and thrust the needed yen into the shop keeper's hands, bypassing a couple who had failed five times in row to get a single ring.

"U-uh, sir, you cut in line. Please s-stand back and" The shop keeper was cut off by Naruto glaring like the true ANBU agent he was. Yanking the six rings out of the man's hands, Naruto eyed the bottles calculating. He lined up the first ring, aimed like Tenzo and Hikaru taught him, and launched it.

Only to have it bounce off the bottle, mocking him. Growling, the now very _embarrassed_ ANBU turned to the owner.

"This is rigged!" He said. The owner shook his head frantically.

"Never, my dear sir! I know you, like all my valuable customers, are extremely confident in their… skills." This was said with barely held contempt. Clearly the man thought him a commoner by his clothes. "However, I assure you that no matter what village you came from, no matter what weapon you trained in, will be enough to master this sort of challenge, and I had no need to 'rig it' as you so claim!"

Naruto meant to protest, then his well-trained eye caught the gleam holding the bottle up, tightened at an angle that would make every ring bounce off. Well, Naruto just couldn't allow such blatant disregard for sportsmanship, could he? Never mind the fact that he'd do the exact same thing, just so well that he wouldn't get caught.

With practiced ease only an ANBU under the unfortunate command of Dragon-sama and Tenzo, Naruto flicked a senbon laced with wind chakra from his wide sleeve. It sang through the air so fast no civilian could ever hope to notice it, slicing the wires that dared make his rings fail. He passed a smirk to the now sweating shop keeper, before beaming his 'innocent smile' that used to get him out of trouble with Iruka.

"Of course, my apologies. Might I continue this fascinating game?" Naruto said diplomatically. The man relaxed minutely and gestured for the undercover shinobi to continue.

"I'll let you restart, since we're all friends here."

"Wow, sir! You're really cool!" Cue internal groaning at playing naïve teenage peasant. Hiding his intentions, Naruto started fumbling, missing his previous grace. Angel peeped out and snickered but was harshly shoved back in at the wide eyed stare. Determination filled Naruto's being, much like when he was aiming at Jiraiya-sama during spars; nothing would keep him success this time!

One ring landed with ferocious certainty on the far right ring.

Two and three went one after the other on randomized bottles.

Four flicked out like a viper, almost toppling its bottle over.

Five, six, and seven went out as one, ending up on the same bottle without disturbing it.

Eight and nine he kept basic, just lazily through threw them with his back turned.

Finally, ten. For this one Naruto threw high up into the air. The shop keeper looked ready to call the game, but the ANBU shushed him, and in moments the ring came back and landed comfortably on the far left bottle at the top, worth maximum points.

"Wow, that was so much fun!" Naruto gushed. The man had his jaw hanging as he shakily motioned to the wall of prizes, most of them masks. Naruto looked pensive, before yanking Angel out an plopping her on the counter. "How about you pick, girl?"

"Y-you… you're letting your _cat_ choose?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Why of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" He asked, confusion laced his voice.

 _'Man, messing with idiots is fun; Maybe I should try doing this in Konoha?'_

 **"I like the way you think, for once."** Kurama's sudden awakening jolted the Jinchuuriki, but none noticed it, and when Angel came over with a mask in her jaws, Naruto just laughed as he put it on.

"Good day to you sir. Oh, and next time you try to rig your game, make it harder to get around!" Naruto called over his shoulder, gleefully leaving the shaking crook behind.

"I must say I approve of your choice, my dear Angel-chan; think the 'dragon' would let us keep it?" Angel purred from her new perch on his head, shaking her head 'no'.

 **"You should just eat this 'Dragon-sama' of yours; he puts my container in such a degrading disguise, not one suiting Kurama The Great"** His fury partner put his two cents in.

 _'We don't eat people- it's bad for my digestion! Besides, Dragon-sama is set to become Hokage when we get back; I'm sure the new commander would let us petition for a new mask!'_ Naruto mentally argued. However, a surge of… was that fear? Well, it pulsed through Kurama.

 **"I may or may not fear for our- your- village, brat."** Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend. For the rest of the day the Jinchuuriki filled his Biju on what had happened since the impromptu nap, a proud and fearsome fox mask adorned on his face.

 **Tanzaku Quarters, separate section…**

Tsunade prided herself on many things yet regretted everything. She was proud of her lineage, being a Senju- Uzumaki mixture. However, her entire family died out to the point her clan would become extinct when she kicked the bucket, leaving only a few branch descendants of such diluted blood they could hardly be called 'Senju' anymore. While she never wanted her own children, the thought of such a legendary clan being gone upset her very soul, and often her choice of not procreating made shame flush through her system.

The sannin next prided herself on her medical prowess- prowess that led to nothing in her opinion. What was the point of being a 'medical genius' who invented hundreds of advancements when her abilities failed not one, but _two_ of her precious people? Nothing. There was no point, not in Tsunade's opinion. Her fear of blood was crippling, and often thoughts of her past made her curse her five year old self for figuring out how to revive a fish just on a book.

Really, if she could, Tsunade would go back to the beginning and not enter the academy. She'd cry to her grandpa who would give into her whims (as always), and instead she would find something mundane, maybe become a doctor without jutsu. She'd keep Nawaki from the hell of shinobis as well, make him see the beauty of no fighting. Maybe even beat the Hokage dream from his thick skull. Finally, she'd force Dan to retire before _that_ mission, and maybe brainwash him against the Hokage position, the one that took him from her.

But most of all, Tsunade regretted leaving. Her pride in her pain made it impossible to come back anytime Sarutobi-sensei sent out his desperate pleas, and her fear of facing her past kept her moving. But… if only she could just _force herself_ back to her home, sit down with her sensei, maybe things- history, war, death, so much death- would stop c _hoking her to insanity._

Oh yes, Tsunade regretted her whole life, regretted that she still felt pride in her accomplishments, regretted that she still saw her country as the best and refused to betray it by travelling to lands they fought against in the three wars.

"Tsunade-sama? Is… are you okay?" Shizune, the only person she _never_ had regrets about gently touched her shoulder. Blinking, Tsunade stared at her winning hand of poker, as the dealer and other patrons gasped at her now monstrous winnings.

Huh, it seems she had played multiple hands without realizing it, winning enough to pay off several of her debts. Too bad that whenever she won, darkness followed.

"Shizune!" She barked harshly, hiding her trembling voice. "Get the money, we're leaving Tanzaku immediately!"

"W-what?! We just got here Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama? Tsunade-sama?" But it was too late; Tsunade had already started towards their hotel, leaving a distraught Shizune and Tonton. The pig had a feeling things would be getting quite interesting as a faint scent of snake whiffed through the air.

Gulping, the faithful companion the most difficult master in existence gathered the heavy briefcase and moved to follow her mistress. Dull grey eyes and white hair followed her every movement.

 **Later…**

Having your old teammate land in a painful crouch before you after almost twenty years apart was not what Tsunade expected to be her 'darkness' from winning. Honestly, must the universe hate her so? She just wanted a short walk by the castle before fleeing her past again, and out popped Konoha's psycho.

"Orochimaru… and henchmen." She noted dryly. Said henchmen looked offended, but the snake sannin hummed in amusement.

"Tsunade, you look… tired." He said with a sick smile. She repressed a shudder.

"Better than you, I bet, Orochimaru" Tsunade mocked. "I can smell the death on you, your arms are rotting off; immortality not all its cracked up to be?" Orochimaru looked ready to strike but instead chuckled.

"That's why I'm here, for your expertissssse". Turning, he motioned to the others with his head. "Allow me to introduce you to my elite guards; Jirobo" A beefy teen who looked dumber than a genin grunted. "Next are the twins, Sakon and Ukon, followed by Kidomaru" Conjoined twins that mirrored each other stepped forward while a mutated teen with a cocky smirk waved his six arms.

"A pleasure." She said tightly. It was times like these she regretted not having Shizune on a leash; she had to find her apprentice and get the hell away from her psycho ex-teammate.

"Yes, well you see, I had a little spat with Sarutobi-sensei a few days ago, and while I managed to kill the old fool, he left me in need of your assistance."

"Like hell I'll help you! How dare you- killing sensei. Why, Orochimaru?" She punched the ground, making Orochimaru and his 'guards' jump up to rest on part of the castle roof. Tears threatened to fall but Tsunade pushed them back. She couldn't believe it, her sensei was… gone. And the one he prized the most was the one to do it.

A part of Tsunade always thought she'd have more _time-_ time to go back home, time to sit down and have tea with the man who was more of a father to her than her biological one. She thought she'd have time to kick him, scream at him, and then apologize (in a round about way) and finally feel peace. But her former teammate took that from her.

"Tsk, tsk, Tsunade- _chan;_ you're not even listening to what I'm saying, what I could offer you. Instead you are acting like a child."

"I wouldn't help you, no matter what you offered! Not after what you did to Sarutobi-sensei" She boasted, destroying the ground below her. By now, everyone in town could feel the fight brewing, but neither sannin cared.

"Not even if I could bring back your beloved? Give you the chance to have them back, exactly as they left you?" Orochimaru countered. Time stopped. Tsunade choked; a chance to get Dan back, the chance to get Nawaki in her arms? Could it really be true?

"You know, it sounds too good to be true because it is, Tsunade-sama. Jerking at the voice of someone who snuck up on her, something that shouldn't be possible, the slug sannin turned to see a smiling brunette, hanging upside down. A cat crouched above him, expanding to the size of a panther.

A shinobi then.

 **Moments before, with Naruto…**

He checked every gambling house and hotels, getting more and more frustrated with the lack of results. The only lead was from the main gambling hall, who admitted Tsunade cleaned them out (somehow) before running away like the hounds of hell were on her heels. Thanking the civilians while acting like a lost nephew, Naruto slipped into an alleyway and summoned Akira and Hisoka from their patrol.

"Naruto, what the hell! We just got a sniff of the snakes and you pulled us away!" The tiny panther ranted from her spot on Hisoka's head. Naruto stiffened.

"Snake… as in Orochimaru's already **here** _?!_ "

 **"I've got a bad feeling about this…"** Kurama remarked. He had been mentioning foul emotions being around the area.

"Well… maybe. That or Manda-teme is here; either way I was going to find out and kick their slimy tails!" Akira huffed.

"Okay, okay! Either way, I need you to help me track down Tsunade-sama" He said and held out the chips she used, having swiped them for scent. His summons glanced at it, took a big whiff, and wrinkled their noses.

"Yeah, we can find her."

Just then a shockwave echoed through Tanzaku Quarters, and Naruto looked up dryly at the source, the tourist castle.

"I… believe we have found our elusive medic-nin."

 **Back to the present….**

"Kukukuku, Naruto-kun. I almost didn't recognize you with that impressive shapeshifting; the Kyubi does bless its user with many gifts, though what I'm most interested in is your Uzumaki gifts. Won't you please let me study them?" Tsunade's eyes widened at this. Uzumaki, Kyubi Jinchuuriki? The only Uzumaki she knew of was Kushina, and she supposedly died almost thirteen years ago.

"Maa, you got me Orochi-pedo; sorry but Hokage-sama forbids his shinobi from fraternizing with the enemy." The newly named Naruto chirped. His eyes widened, however, and appeared next to Tsunade before she could blink.

 _'So fast! Who the hell is this brat?!'_ She thought, barely able to track him, before feeling herself be yanked back to the trees. Tsunade could go faster if she really tried, but not by much and the brat looked about _twelve._ She didn't reach that speed until her late twenties. As soon as they landed, bones lodged themselves where she had been standing.

"Oh, Kimimaro, you've arrived! And with a package, I see." In Kimimaro's arms laid Shizune, her most precious living person. Blood dripped from the woman's face, slackened in unconsciousness. Tonton was being held by the throat.

"You… YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU" Tsunade rocketed off the branch, destroying the tree, fist cocked. She aimed at Orochimaru's smug smile, only to have the entire group just disappear, a snake taking the hit instead.

"Kukuku, Tsunade. Come to the clearing outside town in two days, alone. Agree to help me and I'll not only give you your brother and lover back, but Shizune-chan will remained unharmed. Decide not to, and… well you know. Oh, and Naruto-kun? I'll see you soon." Orochimaru's voiced echoed from everywhere, before it and his presence vanished once more.

She lost the last link to the living. She lost Shizune.

"Well… perhaps some introductions are in order." The boy from earlier said uncertainly. "I'll go first. Naruto Uzumaki at your service. This is Angel, my partner." In place of the brunette was a copy of the last Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"The fourth's brat. Hah! I lose Shizune and am stuck with the spawn of a Hokage; oh the irony." And Tsunade broke, crying in the dying light with dust settling around her.

"I suppose this _isn't_ the best time to mention you've been ordered back immediately to the village, huh?"

 **Finally, with Orochimaru…**

"Orochimaru-sama, why didn't we just force the bitch to serve you? We could have taken her, and the Kyubi brat." Kidomaru complained in their hide out. The group had settled in a nearby hide out, Orochimaru stewing.

"Quiet, you fool! Tsunade is a special specimen, and taking her captive wouldn't have worked. This way she comes to me. I might even get Naruto-kun from this." That brought a manic gleam, the thought of being healed and possessing _that_ kekkei genkai.

 **Finished…for now…**

 **Omake Time!**

 **Night, Konoha….**

Ever since the invasion, patrols have been hectic for all levels of shinobi. ANBU would take double- or even triple- shifts, border guards had to complete the same number of rounds with half their people, and genin were introduced to the joys of hospital duty.

But no other group could hope to hold a candle in 'most stressful, over worked patrols' than the lowly chunin of Konoha. Given the most areas (in their opinions) to look over, the least wages, and a freaking monster that hunts them nightly, the chunin population felt they were the underdogs in their village… especially after the invasion, where they were 'asked' to volunteer more shifts.

Life really wasn't fair if you asked chunin patrol sub group four (created to bolster the normal patrols), led by Taki Sho. This is where we start our tale, of how this group of three men learned the true meaning of fear.

"Taki, think we can take a break?" One chunin asked their squad leader with a groan. Taki looked up, noticing the one who asked was Shu, his best friend from childhood.

"Yeah, sure; nothing ever happens on these patrols anyways." The squad leader muttered. The other member of their squad, Mu, shivered as they perched on an alleyway's beam.

"I'm not so sure about that Taki, the other squads keep talking about a demon that roams around the village; they say it's fifty feet long and has red eyes that would scare the Kyubi!" Mu said.

"Well I heard it's a Dragon that the Kyubi birthed to." Sho added.

"Some even say it's a vengeful spirit from a chunin guard who died on patrol five years ago! They say if you slack off you're toast." Mu covered his eyes at the thought. Taki scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, I bet that's utter bull; it's our third village patrol and I haven't seen anything. Just relax, within a month we'll be back to our cushy border patrols with Tea- nothing ever happens there! Hey Shu, think your little girlfriend there would make us more of her red bean rice balls?"

"I sure hope so" Shu drooled, wishing he could go back to his lovely local girl with magic cooking. What they didn't know was she was a spy from Kumo who milked them for information- a spy that wouldn't be alive for very long once their replacements found her, but first our adorable chunin must be given a fright so large they decide to never shirk their 'lowly' patrols again.

Mist rolled in as Sho finished his fantasies about his 'girlfriend's' cooking. The three gulped, but figured nothing was wrong. This was Konoha, not a ghost town!

Just then, an ominous voice spoke, sending shivers down their spines.

 **"One, two, Dragon's coming for you"** Eerie chuckling followed, and all three chunin had their kunai out and ready.

"Quick, in the guard station!" Taki ordered, and they darted through the village, mist that somehow turned black followed them. They barely made it, collapsing out of breath against the doorway. Happy they were the only ones in it, Shu, Taki, and Mu believed themselves safe.

 **"Three, Four, lock your doors."** The voice sang out. Instantly the door just _vanished_ and the mist flooded the station.

"AHHH DON'T EAT US!" They screamed. The demonic voice chuckled.

 **"Five, six, better hide and quick!"** Now the mist became thicker.

"Quick- the closet!" Mu cried and the now openly sobbing trio crammed into a broom closet.

 **"Seven, eight- YOU'RE TOO LATE!"** Tendrils of darkness latched onto the chunins' ankles and dragged them out.

"Save us!"

"I don't want to die- I'm too handsome!"

"I'm not, but I sure don't wanna!"

 **"Nine, ten, you'll never sleep again!"** Cackling filled their minds, and red eyes met theirs.

The next morning, when they were found by an annoyed head chunin, the members of chunin squad sub group four were catatonic and had to be treated at the hospital. They never shirked their patrols again, however.

 **Hokage's office…**

Shisui sat in his office, fully garbed, and chuckled at his success. It was rather nice to see he still had it, was still able to strike fear into the hearts of chunin with a basic jutsu and flashing red eyes. He really had to thank Fox for showing him that horror movie; singing demonically really upped his scare factor!

"Dragon-sama, must you keep scaring the chunin into catatonia?! That squad's the fifth this _month_ to have to be rehabilitated at my hospital! Show some restraint when punishing them!" The current head of the psych ward growled in frustration. Sure, the chunin never did have the guts to screw up again, but it cost the village a fortune to coax their minds back to a semi-sane place!

"Well they'll never incur the wrath of the 'Dragon' again, will they? You're dismissed." Shisui waved a flippant hand, sending the grumbling medic out. With a happy sigh, Shisui propped his heels on his desk and wondered when Mouse would be back with Tsunade to fix his ANBU; chunin were too fragile, and his men could endure more of his boredom.

"Sir, you called for me?" A rather jittery chunin, one who never quite got over their own encounter with him in his early days, peeked in. The mousy haired man bowed when Shisui just continued staring, still shaking slightly.

At least the minion never slacked off, and since the time Dragon taught him a lesson, his mission record was spotless and his reports thorough (if a tad excessive).

"Hmm… Go to this out post near tea; find out which local girl has been giving food to our patrol guards." Shisui said nonchalant, pulling out a rather pointy kunai to mess with. The chunin gulped.

"I assume I am to ascertain if she is a threat?" He asked. A lazy flip of the kunai was his answer. "And… and if she is?"

"The usual treatment; take your full squad." A moment of silence passed before a dark aura spiked. "Well? Do I have to use you as a training partner for a week to beat some common sense into you? Dismissed!" With an eep the poor chunin was across the village, leaving a cackling ANBU commander and concerned ANBU guards.

Not that they would ever say anything, of course.

 **End! Just a shorter update this week. With how much build up I used, it seemed okay to end on a cliffhanger again. People like cliffhangers, right? Right? Anyways…**

 **Update next week…probably.**

 **You guys should read 'Relics of the Past'- it's hilarious and I've started rereading it.**

 **Where did Akira and Hisoka go in the last section? Will Tsunade actually work with Naruto? Will Naruto make it back in time? Find out next time!**

 **Will next chapter have more flashbacks?- Yes.**

 **Have a fantastic week,**

 **Riku.**

 **(ps. Join our discord . Shout out to Dragon my beta- may you survive this semester!)**

 **discord .gg / K5C8SYh**

 **(take out the spaces, if you still need help, just PM me and I'll help you out!)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **AN: Wow… less than twenty reviews to one thousandish at the time of this writing- thank you so much! And we almost have THREE THOUSAND FAVORITES- Omg wow. I can't believe it. It's really scary that so many are reading this story, to be honest. Real talk though, no matter how much I love your support…**

 **For those affected by the virus that shall not be named (all of us) please know you're in my thoughts and prayers. I would loved to hear from y'all in the comments or pm on how you're coping with the quarantines and stuff. I just like hearing that everyone is okay.**

 **Previously, on "From Academy to ANBU"…**

"You… YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU" Tsunade rocketed off the branch, destroying the tree, fist cocked. She aimed at Orochimaru's smug smile, only to have the entire group just disappear, a snake taking the hit instead.

"Ku ku ku, Tsunade. Come to the clearing outside town in two days, alone. Agree to help me and I'll not only give you your brother and lover back, but Shizune-chan will remained unharmed. Decide not to, and… well you know. Oh, and Naruto-kun? I'll see you soon." Orochimaru's voiced echoed from everywhere, before it and his presence vanished once more.

She lost the last link to the living. She lost Shizune.

"Well… perhaps some introductions are in order." The boy from earlier said uncertainly. "I'll go first. Naruto Uzumaki at your service. This is Angel, my partner." In place of the brunette was a copy of the last Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"The fourth's brat. Hah! I lose Shizune and am stuck with the spawn of a Hokage; oh the irony." And Tsunade broke, crying in the dying light with dust settling around her.

"I suppose this _isn't_ the best time to mention you've been ordered back immediately to the village, huh?"

 **Immediately after, with Naruto…**

When Tsunade didn't respond, Naruto thought it was safe to continue his orders.

"Hokage-sama needs your expertise- your village needs your expertise, Tsunade-sama. We have hundreds dead and injured, and many are facing retirement without you. I have orders to bring you back to the village. However, I understand we have" Here he was cut off from giving the plan to save Shizune.

Tsunade scoffed a bitter laugh. "You, a snot nosed brat, are ordering me back to the village? Don't make me laugh. I've been out of your league since before your parents were tots." Naruto held in what he desperately wanted to say as it would result in his untimely demise.

So instead he bit out a polite "It's not me ordering you back, Tsunade-sama. Hokage-sama- well, the acting one while the third is indisposed- has issued a recall on your absence. You must return, or Hokage-sama and many others will die."

Silence spread between the sannin and ANBU, dust still setting from Tsunade's attacks. Suddenly Naruto found himself becoming very familiar with the tree trunk. He heard the familiar snap of a broken rib but couldn't bring himself to care once he saw Tsunade's face. It looked as if a demon was staring at him.

"You… how dare you" Tsunade seethed. She straightened out from the punch she just sent, and dodged Angel's surprise attack from behind, the feline enraged that her partner was attacked without warning. Instead of digging her claws in Tsunade's flesh she was flung harshly into Naruto, shrinking back from her enlarged size. "I gave up everything for the village! Everything except Shizune- and you expect me to just leave her here and rush off to save an old man already destined to die and some half cocked shinobi too stupid to stop fighting when they're injured?"

Naruto felt his anger rise as she continued her rant about the errors of shinobi and how the Hokage was a fool to even try fighting a younger opponent. It began bubbling over, surprisingly mixed with Kurama's own rage.

 **"This human is annoying, I vote we kill her and feed her flesh to the crows."** Kurama said. His suggestion sounded delightful but they had a mission to complete and Dragon-sama would not be happy if they brought back their only hope dead in a seal.

 _'We can't kill her and you know it- Dragon-sama would be disappointed in us! Our perfect mission record would be tarnished!'_ Naruto said mentally.

 **"It would be** _ **so**_ **worth it"** Kurama said. The petulance was oozing out of every word.

Naruto sent a mental headshake to Kurama and looked at Tsunade's shaking form.

"Watch what you say about _our_ village, Tsunade-sama. However, I would never want you to leave your apprentice, Shizune, behind. But you have to agree to come back."

"Like I could even come back; you heard what I'm going to be doing" She said. Naruto looked at the woman who was supposedly his village's only hope in annoyance. Angel actually hissed. He pet his feline companion to settle her.

"We'll get her back and you will both return," he said. Tsunade scoffed.

"Right, like your sorry little hide has any chance of surviving those minions, much less their master, Orochimaru. What are you, a genin? Chunin?"

"I'm a fully trained ANBU, you know!" Naruto said in protest. He lifted his shirt and showed his tattoo off as proof, knowing that Dragon-sama wouldn't mind if it helped convince her. "And I'd rather help you rescue Shizune than report to the village that our other sannin turned traitor." Tsunade flinched at the biting last word. If there was one thing Naruto hated more than anything, it was traitors. By this point his ribs had fused back together and he was able to stand up. Angel perched on his shoulder.

"Let us help!" Angel said, though she sounded like she'd rather leave Tsunade behind. Only her loyalty to Naruto and team Ro kept her there.

Tsunade let out sigh and finally nodded. "I'll heal Sarutobi-sensei and the injured shinobi, but I'll demand to be allowed to leave afterwards." Naruto stayed silent. He had no say if Tsunade would be released from duty once more though he doubted it. The village needed a better medic program, something only a person of Tsunade's caliber could provide. "But! That's only if I can get Shizune back- otherwise the deal's off."

Naruto nodded. "That is fair" he said. Of course he didn't say that even if Shizune died in the fight (likely outcome) he would have to bring her back. Some things were better left unsaid.

"Now we should get out of the spotlight and discuss strategy" Naruto said. Tsunade snorted and led the way. She pushed past the duo, both holding their tongues from retorting.

 **With Tsunade….**

Tsunade hated the brat in front of her. Or rather, she hated what he represented. A young prodigy, already in ANBU and killing 'for the greater good'. A boy with Nawaki's face and innocence, though tinged with the toil of being on missions no child should ever be on.

Would Nawaki have looked like the ANBU in front of her if he had survived? This boy probably became a shinobi around nine. Based on the Kyubi attack and Minato's death he would be almost thirteen. Barely three years out of the academy and already the Hokage's personal dog. Then again, what could one expect of a Jinchuuriki? They were weapons in every village; Konoha must have decided to use their newest one 'properly'. He probably had a foolish dream to be Hokage with it.

Konoha was her village too, no matter how much she despised the thought of shinobi. She knew if she survived getting Shizune back she would rush back to Konoha to save her sensei- her fear of not reconciling ensured that. That is if her crippling fear of blood didn't get in the way.

Storming thoughts boomed in Tsunade's mind as she led her temporary leech and his flea bag to her hotel. The owners were shocked but happy to have her back so soon, accepting the request for her same room in stride, though charging more for the festival time slot.

"So, talk." Tsunade said as they faced each other, sitting on opposite beds. The brat- Naruto she reminded herself- looked at her evenly. His eyes were a cold blue.

"Angel. Go meet up with Akira and gather information on Orochimaru's movements. Do not get caught or seen," He ordered, still staring at her. The cat huffed and jumped out the window. Once she was gone Naruto flung seals Tsunade hadn't seen since Jiraiya and her fought in the third war. They were high level privacy seals.

"Someone takes after his parents" Tsunade said. "What, is Jiraiya already training you to be his next apprentice?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not at all. While Jiraiya-sama teaches me various jutsu and seals, I am not his apprentice as I already have a contract and have a budding career in ANBU as you have seen. No, my path lies elsewhere."

"You? The fourth's spawn doesn't want to be Hokage? Bullshit" She said.

"So what? You're the granddaughter of our first Hokage and you despise the position." He shot back. "Besides this fascination of yours about my future dreams and the Hokage position has no bearings on our current situation. We must plan to get your apprentice back."

"…You're right" Tsunade said. It pained her to say the brat was right, but Shizune came first. "I will get Shizune back and you can wait here." She said hoping to rid herself of a kid. Even if said kid was fast as hell and talented in at least seals.

"We will not be doing that plan since it would be irrational and lead to your death. Stop acting like a hotshot genin and think like an ANBU!"

"An ANBU? Oh, you mean the guys who rush in for suicide hits and act as a graveyard for shinobi?" She shot back. Tsunade felt she made a big mistake when the previously blue eyes flashed red.

"If you had bothered to come back to the village in the last five years you would have learned ANBU has less mortality than any other rank. We fight together in units and play to each member's strengths while negating the weaknesses. For example, you're low on ninjutsu that would help defeat our enemies and have a non combat oriented summons. However, you're very strong and fast with taijutsu. Meanwhile I am one of the village's top trap makers and my ninjutsu is wide. My kekkei genkai mixed with my offensive summons will back you up."

"Wait, kekkei genkai?" Tsunade asked. She was surprised that he had one, as her grandmother spoke of male Uzumakis- particularly those of mixed blood- having a kekkei genkai less often than the female clan members.

"Chakra chains" He said simply. To demonstrate five chains sprouted from his back, almost glowing. Tsunade's medical mind whirled at the mechanics of the kekkei genkai as Kushina had always protected their secrets. She snagged one in her fingers, marveling in their construction.

"Beautiful" She whispered. And they were. More importantly they were deadly. She had seen Kushina a few times hold off both Jiraiya and the Third with them at her peak, able to create barriers with them.

"Yes, I'm glad I have them. However my weakness is my inexperience" He admitted. Naruto met her gaze, and Tsunade found herself raising an eyebrow.

"Inexperience? Brat you are in ANBU. You have been a shinobi at least three years at this point. Inexperience my ass." She said. Naruto shook his head.

"Less than three years."

"Two and a half?" He shook his head again.

"Lower."

"Two then." She tried.

"Try less than a year. I was promoted to ANBU soon after graduation. Certain circumstances demanded I was trained, you know?"

Tsunade felt her blood chill. A genin ANBU. Sensei really was insane.

And now she had to keep him alive while rescuing her apprentice. Because damn would she be responsible for another child dying, not one that looked so much like her little brother.

 **Back with Naruto…**

Tsunade's silence was scaring him a bit, Naruto would freely admit. Her staring after he admitted his inexperience was not totally unexpected, but still.

Dragon had told him that letting the slug sannin know about his basic past would help in 'gaining sympathy' and build rapport. That rapport could aide in Naruto's mission of getting Tsunade back to the village quietly. Judging by the woman staring at him like he was an infant she saw starving and just had to stop, and help, indicated the story worked.

"Tsunade-sama" He said. She stared at him still. Snapping his fingers didn't work. After several failed methods he sighed and decided to try a method Dragon-sama swore his lucky kunai by.

He chucked a kunai aimed at Tsunade's forehead. Before it connected the kunai was gone and he was held up by the throat.

"What. The. Hell." She growled. Naruto gulped; perhaps Dragon-sama wasn't always the best role model when dealing with psycho kunoichi.

 **"I could have told you it would fail"** Kurama said. **"Maybe next time you'll just let me, Kurama the Great, stick some chakra in her."**

 _'Yes, because poisoning our last hope sounds like a fantastic idea. Shut up, Fuzzball.'_

 **"Oi!** _ **FUZZBALL?**_ **I could eat you like a flea- no, a flea would put up more resistance than you! Naruto, don't you dare close the connection! Naruto! Naru"**

Naruto mentally sagged at the peace as he cut the connection off, and turned back his attention to the kunoichi who held his life in her hands.

"You need to get your head on straight" he choked. "I an ANBU- so what? It gave me skills we can use to stop Orochimaru. But only if we work together."

Tsunade loosened her grip slightly and scoffed. "For the last time you're not helping, especially since you shouldn't even be a chunin yet! We'll have to hide you since my ex-team mate wants you for his sick experiments. God, I'll have to call Jiraiya for this!" She ranted. Her words became incomprehensible mutters about Jiraiya's stupidity.

Naruto used her distraction and loosened grip to shunshin to the window. Tsunade looked at him and he gave her his best glare.

"Jiraiya-sama is on an important mission, as are every able bodied shinobi since the invasion! We get no backup, and I am more than capable of helping! I can hundreds of clones, fight dirty- hell, I have a contract with summons specializing in assassination." He was getting fired up as he said this. While he did not believe they could save Shizune, he had to try. If only to prove to yet another person who thought him worthless before knowing him.

"You think you can actually do something?" She said.

Naruto nodded. "Absolutely."

"Fine then, I'll let you help." She gave a smirk as Naruto started nodding relief. "If you can last five minutes against me."

Naruto felt all color drain from his face and Kurama shivered as the connection opened back up. They were dead. So, so dead.

 **Later, secluded field…**

Naruto stood across from Tsunade as the moon rose into the festival lit sky. His clones had set up chakra blocking and barrier seals, hopefully preventing anyone from sensing his demise. Tsunade looked very confident as the wind blew her hair around, smirk set firmly on her face.

"You want to fight? Well fine then. Last five minutes against me before I knock you out and I will let you help. When I beat you, however, you will stay out of my way or I will drug you and stash you in a cellar. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes. I look forward to aiding in Shizune's rescue" Naruto said. The confidence in his voice was undermined by his gulping. If only he could have had Hikaru or better yet, Tenzo, here to help him.

"You wish. Anything goes."

"One" They said in unison. Naruto crouched, Tsunade mirroring him.

"Two" Both combatants began molding their chakra.

"Three." Twin flares of chakra had Tsunade's fist landing where Naruto was less than a second before. His training had him on the other side of the clearing, however, running through hand signs.

"Wind style: Air bullets" He released, lungs belting out chakra infused bullets of air. They cut through the clearing, chopping down grass and trees, But Tsunade flung a chunk of earth in the bullets' path, protecting herself. The chunk landed dangerously close- too close for comfort and Naruto leapt away. He landed in a skid, only to have Tsunade in his guard.

The pair danced, a frenzied ballet of sweat and anger. Tsunade would jab towards his throat and Naruto would dodge and use his palm to redirect her fists. Tenzo's and Hikaru's influence shined through, keeping his movements hard to follow.

Tsunade quickly decided adding in feet and random chunks of the once lush clearing was the way to defeat him. His taijutsu was not enough, forcing him to shunshin multiple times. Tsunade was able to track him this time, however. Naruto felt a knee to his stomach, blood forcing its way out of his mouth as he flew into a tree. Vaguely he noted this was becoming an unpleasant common occurrence with the slug sannin.

Tsunade shuddered at the blood almost touching her, and Naruto eyes widened, remembering her fear of blood. He could use it, but… it had to be planned right.

"Give up?" Tsunade taunted after she recovered. She leaped and came crashing towards him. Naruto bit out the pain and bounded away with back flips. Mid-air he unsealed a water scroll.

"Water style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Echoed as the entire field became a thick fog. He landed silently despite a wince and summoned a hundred clones. Some concealed him, while others became rocks and kunai around the field.

"You think this will stop me, brat? I'm more than capable of getting around in this fog" Tsunade said from wherever she was. Naruto couldn't care at the moment, feeling his torso flare in protest.

 _'Shit. If I wasn't an Uzumaki or Jinchuuriki she would have landed me in the hospital!'_ He thought. Kurama sent chakra to him, its healing powers taking effect.

 **"That was the point. She wants us out of her way."** Kurama pointed out. Naruto nodded.

 _'Well too bad, we_ _ **can not**_ _let that happen. We just have to last three more minutes. Kurama, let's go wild.'_ Naruto could feel his Biju's glee at the prospect and felt three tails burst forth right as Tsunade appeared from the mist, taking fifty clones who jumped at her out. Naruto met her fist with his Kurama chakra infused chains, watching her wince as the vile chakra attempted to corrode her. He wrapped them around her wrists, hoping to bind her.

Tsunade pulled Naruto close by one of his chains and smacked him back several meters.

 _'Don't use chains on Tsunade'_ He noted. Tucking them back in, Naruto held both hands behind his back. Twin swirls of purple rasengan, one for each hand, formed. Tsunade was in his guard again, and Naruto ducked below what was supposed to be a grappling throw.

"Try this on for size!" He called out and took both rasangan out. Looking up from his lowered position he watched Tsunade's eyes widening. He let a feral looking smirk form as he shoved both balls of chakra into her torso. He felt slightly vindicated for earlier as her torso became a mess of chakra burns and she was shot back several meters. The spiral on her stomach instantly started healing.

Tsunade had grazed both hands, however, and made them useless with her medical chakra. She struggled to stand, breathing heavy. Naruto heaved also as the bursts of fighting were intense.

"I will admit you impressed me even if I've slacked off for a decade. But your hands have been rendered useless for at least five minutes, even with your demon. Give up before I hurt you."

Naruto snarled at the accusation that he would give up on such an important fight. Besides, he didn't really have to keep fighting.

"Never. Catch me if you can" he said. With that, Naruto used a kawarimi with a clone and thus began a game of cat and mouse.

As he dodged various rocks, punches, and trees, Naruto couldn't help but send a prayer of thanks to his Dragon-sama. Without the hellish training he would be dead. It really showed how much his commander cared… even if the mad cackling made it feel like Naruto was just there for entertainment at times.

Clones started taking hits left and right, all on close calls with Tsunade's deadly fists. Each time one popped Naruto felt his anxiety grow. Nevertheless he kept dodging.

More time passed, and his hands still hung limp. Naruto saw a stray kunai in a branch, and knowing he needed something, grabbed it with his teeth. There had to be barely any time left, but Tsunade had cornered him to a crater, his chakra beginning to wane with Kurama working on his hands. The ragged knife was clutched in his teeth.

"Really, a kunai? What the hell will that do? It's time for you to go to sleep for a couple of days."

Naruto met her dead in the eyes before stabbing his left shoulder deeply. Blood sprayed out, covering Tsunade who had come close. She dropped to the ground and started shaking.

An alarm clock rang out faintly from a clock, signaling he had done it; he stayed in the fight against a sannin. Tsunade kept shivering but Naruto kept his expression blank.

"You said I wouldn't be useful- yet I'm still able to fight while you're a mess on the ground. Grow up, Tsunade-sama; I may be young but I won our bet. I'm going back to the hotel to rest. Tomorrow we'll plan what to do." With that, Naruto walked away, letting his chakra recede and weariness set in. He let a limp set in and made his way to their room, Kurama's smug cheers his only companion.

 **With Tsunade…**

Tsunade watched the boy who outsmarted her limp away, her hands shaking. She couldn't believe it, her weakness turned against her.

 _'Well that was his point'_ She thought ruefully. He did it so she would have to accept his help, now that he knew her weakness.

"Damn you Naruto Uzumaki." She said with no malice. The moon was high in the sky before she managed to stand up and walk back to the brat.

She never noticed the henged clones of Naruto following her to ensure a safe return.

 **With Naruto and Tsunade, day of the rescue operation…**

"This won't work" Naruto grumbled as he was carried without ceremony towards the 'meeting spot' with Orochimaru and henchmen. Tsunade huffed.

"Quiet, it's supposed to buy us time; you have your clones ready?"

Naruto sighed. "Yes. Though why we couldn't have used a clone for this is beyond me."

"Orochimaru would sense that. Now, quiet; we're getting close." He sighed and hung limp, tied up. Tsunade reached back and slapped a gag in his mouth, for good measure. This whole plan made him seriously doubt he would be making it home alive.

Him, captured and being traded by Tsunade for assurance and her dead loved ones? Yeah, right. Over the last two days Naruto had learned two things about Tsunade.

First was that Tsunade was vicious when angry, and wasn't opposed to flicking you into the street if you annoyed her.

The second was that she loved Konoha and everyone in it. Despite her mean exterior and biting tounge, she loved the village.

Even if she didn't seem to know it. Naruto could tell it in every story she used to describe why she would never stay in the village again after doing her job and in every scoff that the village would love her to be back.

They reached the meeting point, Orochimaru already there with his elite guard. His smug smile at seeing Naruto tied up and 'bruised' sent chills down the Jinchuuriki's spine. Shizune was tied up and standing with the Kaguya, her face set in a brave frown.

"Ku ku ku, Tsunade-hime… you brought me more than I bargained for." Orochimaru said. He licked his lips, eyes cold like the snakes they were based on. Tsunade snorted.

"Whatever, Orochimaru; give me my apprentice and I'll heal you. This brat" here Tsunade dropped Naruto harsher than needed, in his opinion, "is so you still give me Dan and Nawaki back. I demand them back."

"Of course, of course. I must say I'm impressed you subdued an Uzumaki; I can't even feel his chakra you have it sealed so well. I would be most delighted to give you your lover and little brother back. First, though, heal my body. Jirobo" Orochimaru said. Jirobo, the giant of the group, stepped forward and grabbed Naruto.

Naruto had to keep himself from impaling the enemy giant with his chains. This whole plan depended on a surprise attack and them believing Naruto was helpless.

He watched through lidded eyes that made them think he was drugged as Tsunade walked over to Orochimaru. She kept a straight face, even as Orochimaru started speaking again.

"I do find it delicious how quickly you turned on our former home, Tsunade; weren't you always on Sensei's side? Oh how the mighty have fallen." He said, half taunting.

Tsunade tensed but kept moving her hands towards Orochimaru's limp ones. This was the moment, when Tsunade would take him out of the game for good and Naruto would attack the others. It had to be timed perfectly.

Of all things, however, they didn't count on Orochimaru leaping back. His elite guard followed, Naruto getting yanked along.

"You dare betray me!" Orochimaru screamed. Naruto took that as a cue he had to get out of there. With a surge of chakra that overrode the drug Tsunade had given him to hide his chakra like it was being bound, Chains ripped through Jirobo's entire form, one of them decapitating him.

The first of their six enemies fell lifeless to the ground. Naruto dodged the four shinobi that verged on him, shunshining to Tsunade's side as she jumped further away from their enemies. Kimimaro still held Shizune, though looked conflicted in if he should move to protect his master.

"Glad you got out" Tsunade told Naruto. She pointedly didn't look his way to avoid the sight of blood.

"Thanks" he said dryly. "Told you the plan wouldn't work."

"Shut up. We killed one. Only five more to go."

"And those five are all A rank or above. This will end s _o_ well." He replied. He quickly summoned his chosen fighters and Angel from the spot they were waiting with a sign. They appeared battle ready, a mix of panthers and tigers being backed by an enraged Hellcat.

"Hisoka, Akira; you and half clan take out those twins." Naruto ordered as said twins came in for an attack. They diverted the pair with quick parries and claws laced in stinging poison. "Habiki, take the elites to hold off the spider guy. Angel, think you can handle the girl?"  
"Of course!" Angel said and tackled the girl to the ground as proof. It was going to be a fight the cat would remember, Naruto mused.

"Can you take on a Kaguya? They're no joke, Naruto" Tsunade questioned as she punched earth up to stop a torrent of bones. Shizune was sometime tossed to the twins by Kimimaro, who got ready for another attack.

"…Yes." Naruto said finally. He knew it would have ended with him fighting the Kaguya, even if their first plan worked. The Kaguya was too powerful for him if one compared their strengths in a fair fight.

Good thing he was an ANBU who was trained to never fight fair against allies, much less enemies.

"You should surrender." Kimimaro said tonelessly after Naruto led him away from the two sannin, both who summoned their bosses at the same time. Naruto was so glad he didn't have to face that psycho.

"Yeah and you should get some sun; we don't always get what we want."

Wordlessly he summoned clones, his other ones arriving with traps and their jobs ready. Three tails burst out one after the other while Kimimaro dispelled the clones effortlessly. The Kaguya aimed bone missile after bone missile at Naruto, who used both clones and chains to block.

 _'Okay, how do I defeat this guy?'_ Naruto thought for the thousandth time since he came across Tsunade. Kurama growled too as they were forced on the offensive.

"I cannot kill you as Orochimaru-sama needs your body, but I will not hesitate to cripple you." Kimimaro informed him while slicing his arm guard off. Blood oozed from the wound but Kurama's chakra forced it closed instantly.

"That's if you get the chance" Naruto countered. He formed a rasangan and used it to splinter a bone sword aimed at his torso. They jumped back from each other and flung weapons at the other. Naruto's wind chakra infused kunai met Kimimaro's bone sword, the latter tearing the other apart.

They launched into another dance, Kimimaro effortlessly tracking and blocking him. Naruto would fling him with a tail or chain and Kimimaro would use it to his advantage.

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough jutsu!" Was released, its powerful gusts pushing Kimimaro away enough for Naruto escape the close combat mess. He noticed Kimimaro coughing up blood and tucked the information away for later.

Naruto knew he had no chance if Kimimaro could see him. So, he once again pulled out his water scroll, his last one after the mess that was the invasion.

"Water style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" The area around Naruto and Kimimaro became the familiar murky atmosphere. Taking advantage of the cover Naruto let Kurama's negative emotion sensing guide him to the still calm Kimimaro. Quietly Naruto summoned more clones who engaged in melee combat, breaking the Kaguya's guard before being dispelled. He took advantage of their distraction and used his "Head Hunter Jutsu" to dive under the earth.

With stealth and luck Naruto managed to grab onto the Kaguya's ankles and drag him under. Leg bones grazed Naruto's palms but he kept going, appearing on the ground while Kimimaro was in the ground looking for murder despite still having a blank face.

Kimimaro sighed. "Very well then." His face became a sea of black and red, then turning a dark color. He erupted out of the earth, thick bones protruding out of his hand and back.

"Shit." Naruto gulped, leaping back into the fog to get away from the now monstrous looking Kaguya.

 **"Naruto, smell the blood and death on him."** Kurama said. Naruto, with his enhanced senses, took a sniff. Despite the fog blurring everything, Kimimaro was reeking of death now that he noticed.

 _'Yeah I noticed. You think we can take him out using this?'_ Naruto asked. Kurama seemed to think he was an idiot.

 **"No you dingbat. We simply have to have him use all his chakra. He's on death's door- probably chakra poisoning from inbreeding, the Kaguya never could get outsiders to sleep with them. Make him expend the chakra he has and the curse seal will do the rest."**

Naruto mentally nodded. Expend the chakra. He could do that. Summoning more clones Naruto sent them Kimimaro's way while he prepared his favorite branch of fighting: seal traps.

 **With Tsunade…**

When Naruto had sent his summons off to fight without his input, Tsunade was both shocked and worried; rarely did shinobi trust their summons were powerful enough to take on fully trained shinobi unless it was through combo attacks with their summoners or at least fighting side by side. Especially with smaller summons like the ANBU agent.

Worse was Naruto going after the Kaguya, despite that being the plan. Tsunade knew how deadly the Kaguya Kekkei Genkai was, and one strong enough to be on Orochimaru's elite squad was terrifying.

Hopefully Shizune could free herself with the help of those summons or Tsunade could finish off her ex teammate.

"Ku ku ku, distracted, are we?" Orochimaru laughed from atop Manda. The bastard had promised the snake three hundred sacrifices after it helped Orochimaru win. The snake was more than happy to comply, thus leading to Katsuya being overwhelmed by the snake.

"Katsuya split! Go to Shizune" She ordered after the boss slug was wrapped around her middle, Manda hissing. Katsuya complied, shooting acid at Manda's underbelly while she did it. The snake screeched and reeled back.

"Only because you're not worth my time, Orochimaru." Tsunade said and jumped into his guard. Orochimaru elongated his neck, going for a bite, but Tsunade squeezed his neck and catapulted him off Manda's head.

Tsunade took the chance and grabbed the snake by the tail, flinging it into the sky. Hopefully when it crashed it would dispel. She had more important things to worry about, however.

Orochimaru landed in a crouch and vaulted forward. He opened his jaw and his infamous sword came out. Tsunade did a cross block, long gashes on her arms appearing. She did an uppercut, ignoring the blood in the heat of the moment.

They kept dodging each other after that. Tsunade grabbed the sword at one point and pulled Orochimaru to her. Taking one of his useless arms in her hand she crushed the bones beyond repair, relishing in the anguished screams that followed.

Dark chakra, darker then the kyubi chakra she felt from Naruto hit her from the directions of the various fights. The strongest was in Naruto's misty area, however, and Tsunade made a decision.

"Katsuya!" She called for one of the few slugs that had remained. "Go help Naruto."

It wouldn't be enough. She had to finish this quickly. Thus, she fired up her medical chakra, intending to slice Orochimaru to ribbons from the inside out.

"That won't work, Tsunade- Kimimaro probably has him fighting on his last legs by now! Help me and I'll let him live." Orochimaru said. His breath was labored and pained.

"Never." She spat. Orochimaru used a shunshin into her space and released snakes from his tunic, a testament to his skill that he did not use hand seals. Tsunade ignored the stings of snake bites and activated her seal, feeling its spread across her body. Injuries healed instantly, and Tsunade struck her jutsu at Orochimaru. Various points across his body were struck, tearing a muscle here, breaking a tendon there.

Several seconds later and Orochimaru was starting to feel the effects of his system being torn apart while already weak. He launched his sword, and this time it hit.

Tsunade gasped as her whole body became flames. Being impaled was never fun, especially with poisoned swords.

"This is the same poison that killed Sensei" Orochimaru hissed. Tsunade slid it out with her hand, careful not to rip her spin in half. Her ex teammate didn't give her anymore time and they were back at it.

She healed herself carefully while dodging fangs and kicks. Her ragged breath matched Orochimaru's; they were both too old for this.

"Give it up; I'm able to heal myself. You, on the other hand, are a walking corpse. I can see the rot on your body" Tsunade said as she kicked him in the side while cutting the tendon in his heal. Orochimaru ignored it and sliced her side once more.

"Not until you heal me, Tsunade; I refuse to die." He hissed. Tsunade rolled her eyes as she healed herself again. By this point wrinkles were showing and growing.

"You can't use ninjutsu and you turned your body into an experiment- go, die in peace! For once in your life admit you lost!"

Minutes of combat pass, and Tsunade was becoming convinced they would both collapse dead over each other.

A sea of bones impaling her shoulder and Orochimaru's head was not how she expected the battle to end, however. Several bones were three or four times the size of any human bone, including the one that destroyed Orochimaru's brain.

Blood was everywhere. Tsunade finally broke. Her teammate was gone, and they were both covered in blood. She slowly pulled her shoulder off of the long bone- was it a spine? Hyperventilating, Tsunade justified her cowardice in that she took out the village's worst missing-nin. She could sit here and cry, right?

A burst of Kyubi chakra jolted her out of her stupor. Naruto. When she turned her head, images of Nawaki's corpse flashed through her head; Naruto couldn't become Nawaki.

 **Back with Naruto moments before…**

When ANBU were against the odds, they became their most dangerous. That's what Dragon would tell the corps during inters quad trainings and in his experience that was true. Naruto was hoping it would prove true once more, as Kimimaro had become easily S class with the seal on his neck activating.

No matter where Naruto ran in the mist, the now crazy Kimimaro was able to track him. Several times only clones saved him and Naruto's clothes were resembling swiss cheese. After the third time of narrowly escaping bone pulses, he released a Great Breakthrough and several air bullets, damaging Kimimaro and pushing the basically useless mist away.

Hey, at least it helped him tire the bastard out.

Naruto's chains and tails were working overtime once more, this time fighting against a tail too; Kimimaro somehow grew a physical tail and it was freaking the ANBU out.

"I will overcome you; Orochimaru-sama must have you!" Kimimaro said. Naruto got behind him with a shunshin and kicked hard. Kimimaro was barely phased but coughed up more blood.

"Sounds like you won't 'overcome' anyone- you're dying, aren't you?" He taunted. Naruto jumped over bone spikes that launched at him in retaliation and spun in the air to avoid the finger bullets once more.

"As long as I am serving Orochimaru-sama I will live on! Even in death I will serve him." Kimimaro's eyes had become zealous, and Naruto knew he was almost at a point he could push Kimimaro over the edge.

"Doubt it!" Naruto said. He released another Great Breakthrough to shield him from the bones, blowing the rest of the now fragmented mist away. Kimimaro was sagging, and it looked like he was ready to fall over.

"Orochimaru-sama is my everything." Kimimaro insisted. "Willow dance!" He said and longer spikes than ever grew, as Kimimaro attacked Naruto. Another moment of ruthless fighting happens before an idea struck when he saw Tsunade running Orochimaru into the ground.

"Well then why aren't you helping him?" Naruto asked. "He looks pretty bad over there. If my Hokage was in danger I'd protect him rather than go after an enemy- guess that's the difference between us, huh? I have true loyalty while you're just a rabid dog."

" **Be ready, Naruto."** Kurama warned. Naruto nodded and prepared a shunshin and clones, his chains going out in front.

"How…" Kimimaro's chakra spiked. "HOW DARE YOU!" He bellowed. If possible, his skin grew darker. A three hundred sixty degree sphere of bones launched out, and Naruto prayed his preparations would be enough. "I'LL KILL YOU IMBECIL."

Naruto used dozens of shunshins to escape the bones and had chains going wild with tails, but he still got torn to ribbons. Eventually the torrent stopped, and Naruto was so adrenaline high he didn't feel any pain. His Kyubi chakra pulsed before receding, his max long spent.

" **Naruto"** Kurama said. Naruto could barely hear him. Instead he focused on the collapsed form of Kimimaro Kaguya. Grey eyes met red ones and the two opponents knew the end had passed.

"I-I will not." Kimimaro tried. Blood poured from multiple places, both from himself and Naruto's chains throughout the fight. With a final shaky breath Kimimaro died.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on his bottom, intent on getting up to help Tsunade or the other fights.

But he couldn't move. And he couldn't breathe, every intake feeling blood filling his lungs. His now cloudy eyes drifted down to his lungs, where right below his heart a thin spinal column went through to the other side. It missed his heart, the only reason he was still living, but when Naruto tried to raise his arm to grab it he couldn't.

It was like all his strength was sapped out, and his life was fading.

"K-Kurama" he choked.

" **Naruto! Naruto, hold on! You have to pull it out- now! Naruto! Don't you DARE pass out! Naruto!"**

But Naruto was already falling to the side. His last conscious thought was that Dragon-sama would kill him for dying.

"NARUTO" he heard. But he had no clue what that word meant.

 **END! Soo, how did you like this revised chapter thirty nine? I took out Shizune's and the others' sections until next time since they kept breaking up the flow, you know? Anyways, what will happen next? Will Naruto survive? Is Orochimaru really dead?**

 **No omake this chapter; Saving it for when there isn't such a serious ending haha.**

 **I also took out the flashbacks written for the chapter since they weren't fitting. They'll have to be dispersed elsewhere!**

 **Hikaru… you poor sap, your scenes are coming later, mainly when we get Naruto there!**

 **For those affected by the virus that shall not be named (all of us) please know you're in my thoughts and prayers. I would loved to hear from y'all in the comments on how you're coping with the quarantines and stuff.**

 **Have a fantastic week,**

 **Riku.**

 **(ps. Join our discord . Shout out to Dragon my beta- may you survive this semester!)**

 **discord .gg / K5C8SYh**

 **(take out the spaces, if you still need help, just PM me and I'll help you out!)**

Note: the mini psa below is not geared towards 99.9 percent of you! It is mainly for those through PM and a few comments (most of which I either deleted or didn't allow in the case of guests) who badger about word count with malice. There's a difference between 'this scene felt too short' to 'omg your chapter is too short it's like there isn't any point to reading it' especially on chapters over 4k with fight scenes when I don't get paid for writing. No flames over it, thank you! If you don't agree it's rude to do that… well I guess that's your choice.

 **Oh, one last thing: I… don't necessarily mind reminds about posting or complaints about word count… but I kind of do (word counts especially), especially if they're rude or that is all you have to say. See, while I can sometimes get out four thousand, five thousand, or even eight thousand words for a chapter, it doesn't always happen. However, for most of my chapters they are over three thousand, and many since chapter thirty something they are over four thousand. Trying to write to a word count actually hurts my writing, and I notice it hurts many others' writing. I'm more experienced now with writing four thousand and above chapters, but it's still hard at times. Just the other day I was writing this chapter and I literally started stressing over how long I could make it.**

 **Not about content. Not about if the story or dialogue flowed. No, I was only stressing about how to make this long enough so people don't PM me with 'well I think it was too short' or ask 'Riku, why can't you write longer'. Sometimes in past chapters I've found myself trying to beef up chapters with unnecessary words or scenes just so it can hit those big numbers. I get it, okay, everyone likes longer chapters (well actually I like short ones since I read on my phone and prefer quick segments). However, word count shouldn't become such a big deal that our whole world starts revolving around it. By 'we' I mean us writers.**

 **Worse is that I don't see such a big fascination with word count on other platforms. I see them more focused on storyline, on getting to the point in scenes. It's mainly here, fanfiction. net that I see this. And that isn't cool. When you begin badgering authors for longer and longer chapters when they don't have the steam for it anymore (or perhaps part of the story/ whole story doesn't need such long chapters) you make us take the focus off our story.**

 **I apologize if this seems harsh. But it just… baffled me this week when I was planning on writing and couldn't think about anything but how to get it to an acceptable word count. My more recent chapters have suffered for it, and you know it. Is the story as good as it began? No, even though I'm a way better writer than two years ago when I began writing.**

 **Despite this I find updating horribly impossible, even on days I have time to write. I just freeze at the word counter.**

 **Many of you might say it's because I have no idea where the story is going. Nope, I do have it planned out, I barely ask Dragon (my beta) for plotting on this story, except with minor details or where to take an aspect to fit it into the main plot.**

 **Others might say I'm just being an angsty, whiny writer who doesn't deserve to share their work if they can't take some criticism. To those… okay fair. I am a writer who is angsty and whining about this issue. But that doesn't make it less true.**

 **I want to throw back to you that readers who say they won't read unless it has 'x number of words' should re-evaluate what makes a good story. Is it word count, or the narration?**

 **Writing should be about the story. I know this, even if for a time I let it become about the numbers on the word counter. But no more.**

 **While I will definitely try to make the word count long, I can't let it dictate my style any longer. If the story demands just two thousand? Fine. If it flows to five, six, ten thousand? That's fine too.**

 **Because I'm writing a** _ **story,**_ **not a word count.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Riku**

 **p.s Sorry, this is just an issue that's been bugging me even if I didn't know it was for a long time. Anyways it's about six-hundred fifty words that many of you skipped and that's fair. Have a great week.**


End file.
